Hyrule Warriors: The War Across The Ages
by whitworth5274
Summary: When a love-struck witch wages war against Hyrule, no amount of dungeons can help stop them. Link, along with Impa, Zelda, and others must join forces through war, in both the past and present. This isn't the Legend of Zelda. This is Hyrule Warriors. Zelink.
1. Prolugue

Hello, and thanks for reading my first fanfict, Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages. I'm actually playing the game and typing at the same time, so the conversations are the same as the game. I will add some parts to them but they're about 95% the same as they are in the game. Plus there will be some added conversations and events so the characters can interact more. So far the only OC will be myself. When we get to Chapter Two, I'll explain more. So without further distraction, here's the prologue. See ya in Chapter Two.

**Part One: Legends Reborn**

_The Triforce is the harmonious union of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. It has been the object of countless battles between the forces of light and darkness. Each time the Triforce sail into the clutches of evil, Hyrule was placed into misery. But in every age a hero clad in green would restore peace to the land. During one of these dark times, the legendary hero split the spirit of evil into four fragments, sealing each away to finally break the cycle of destruction. Three of the fragments were scattered across time and space. The final fragment was sealed in a sacred temple built up on holy ground, imprisoned by the blade of evil's bane._

_For generations, Hyruleans have told the tale of the War Across the Ages. This is how it begins._

_Deep in the forests, far from mortal eyes a great sorceress watched over the balance of the Triforce. Through her magic, she could see across the ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering. That is, until a unique soul caught her attention... The soul of the Hero of Legend, eternally reborn when Hyrule's need is greatest. Through her powers, the sorceress should have seen that the hero was bound to another. Instead she saw only a soul that was unlike many she had while she was preoccupied, a fragment of darkness, locked in its prison, saw an opportunity. The whispering darkness wormed its way into her heart. It pushed the light away and warped her curiosity into a desperate desire to possess the legendary hero's soul. Of course, this evil had its own desires... To use the Triforce to resurrect itself and conquer Hyrule once again. Having pushed the light from her heart, the darkness compelled her to open the Gates of Souls, the doorway of time itself. Monsters from across the ages poured through the gate, bringing ruin to the land of Hyrule once more._

_The sorceress name is Cia, and she will plunge Hyrule into darkness. But first, she'll need someone, or something, to lead her army._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dragon of the Caves

_'This place is hell incarnate.'_

Cia, searching for a warrior to lead her army of ghosts and pigs-or for the right term, Poes and Bokoblins-said of the Eldin Caves, home of the Goron Tribe and her target, Volga, the dragon warrior. And it is not hard to imagine whether she's dressed for battle or for other jobs. Leaving little to the imagination, Cia wears a bird like mask with red feathers at the collar. Her left arm and leg exposed, she has a bracelet on both of them, and a red tattoo running down the leg's lenght. Her right was covered by her purple robe. Her most...attracting attribute...is her halfway covered chest, exposing her belly button and not decently covering her breasts. Decent enough for her not to be uncovered, but still can make a man stare. Well done, Team Ninja. Did it with Samus. Did it with Cia. Back to the story.

Speaking of the Gorons, her forces were fighting them at the moment. While unarmed, the Gorons are strong as rock. Take that literally, they are technically living rocks who eat regular rocks for breakfast. Plus, guessing by their choice of home, the heat wasn't a bother.

''The dragon knight should be somewhere in this cave. I'll just have to find and convince him to join me. Forcibly.''

As Cia began whipping-yes whipping. Her staff somehow has a whip-she sensed another presence. ''Wait...There's something else here, too...''

The Gorons weren't having any of that. However, in his anger, a captain made a critical flaw. "Leave while you can, interloper! We've sealed the ring away where you'll never find it!" All brawn, no brains.

Cia was intrigued. Now with an opportunity for not just one minion, but two? "Oh, this suddenly just got MUCH more interesting. Now let's see here...If I were a rock-brained do-gooder, where would I 'seal' away a dangerous artifact...?"

The evil forces immediately went for the nearest keep(think of them as forts for those who don't have or seen the game), the Store Room and eventually captured it. No ring present.

"Hmm...no ring here...Head to any keep with walking stones in it."

The Bokoblins and Poes followed their leader instructions and advanced towards the next keep, Tunnel Square. Cia arrived just to see the last Goron fall, and her force captured and searched the keep. However, she, and she alone saw a way deeper into the caves. "This door is open...I wonder..." Following her instincts, the dark sorceress went to the Crystal Cave. Her curiosity was rewarded.

"Ah I feel it...The ring is here! Come here my darling..."

Upon touching the ring, black smoke began to appear, as if it was escaping the ring. Seconds later, a Poe appeared. But unlike regular Poes, or even their icy cousins, this one was larger. Its robe was purple, worn and more ornate than usual. It had the thinnest arms and fingers, and a blue ring graced the left ring finger. But its most daunting feature was his eye...no wait mouth...eye-mouth. Cia wasn't afraid, but it was freaky.

_'Imagine if the hero-no, he's way too handsome to even look like this.'_

The Poe, after regaining whatever sense it had, looked towards its savior. If it was human, he would say she wasn't decent. If it just got dumped by its girlfriend and went to the club to relax and saw her, decent would be the last thing on the mind. The first would be...well how would I know? The Poe, finally ready to raise hell, spoke. "Ahh, much better. But who are you and what do you want with me?"

Cia, being use to quiet Poes, was quite surprised it could speak. _'Well, it has a mouth.'_ "I've been looking to recruit a general for my army. I believe you might be the monster for the job."

"Hiya ha ha! I look forward to proving you right! The name is Wizzro, at your service!"

_'One down, one to go' "_I'd also planned to enlist the dragon who lives in these caves. Unfortunately, he's on the other side of a gate."

"Ha! I'll burn down, blast apart, or shatter anything that gets in your way, Mistress! Heh, heh hee!"

_'Oh, if he said that, I'll burn up.' _

Someone is thinking dirty.

True to his word, Wizzro burned the door blocking the way to the remaining section of the cave. When Cia's forces poured out from Tunnel Square, they met with an unfortunate fate.

There stood Volga, the Dragon Knight.

Wearing red armor with a helm made to look like a dragon, Volga was true to his moniker. It is unknown whether he's a human who has dragon powers or a dragon who prefers being human, but no one ever questioned, and if they did, they never got an answer, and if they did, they certainly died with the answer.

Cia had no plans on dying. "Ah, you must be the dragon, Volga. I offer you a chance to command and to kill on a scale you can't imagine."

"No. Leave."

Cia was surprised. Wizzro was surprised. The Poes and Moblins...well, they don't know emotion, but if they could, they'll be surprised. He said no. To her. The most powerful sorceress in Hyrule. Cia wasn't having that.

"I'm afraid that won't do. Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty..." As if her thoughts aren't dirty.

Cia advanced to battle with the warrior. Her arrival was met by fire straight from Volga's mouth. Dodging, she immediately used the distance to her advantage. Using the whip and her dark abilities, such as forming dark energy from the ground when Volga step into a circle, she bested the Dragon Knight. But unless you're a Hylian Knight, you don't go down easily. Double that for Volga.

"Let me be. I have no interest in humans or their wars."

"You don't fool me. You're a warrior. War is the only thing that interests you."

"Hssss! You not insult Master Volga!"

Cia turned and saw that Volga wasn't the only lizard in the caves. Dinolfos and Lizalfos joined their master to reinforce him. They, too, were leading Bublins. "We k-k-kill her for you, Master." "We roast her for great feast." '_What a lively bunch of cold bloods'_

"Good. But don't underestimate her. She has the smell of power." And with that, the dragon knight was gone.

"Now we fight, witch!"

"Little monsters no match for usss! We crush them all!"

_'Rather talkative for lizards...I suppose I'll have to intervene if I want to keep my army..." _

Wizzro saw an opportunity to be useful. "Looks like our side could use a little shoring up! Allow me to fill the gaps with a few more warm bodies." And just like that, Cia's forces got reinforcements.

"Not bad, ring." _'Mmm. This one seems very interested in proving his loyalty. Prehaps a bit TOO interested...'_

Soon after, the Stone Square keep was Cia's. However, the defenders of the caves made their return.

"We have to reclaim that ring! If it remains unsealed, there's no telling what could happen." Taking over the north and south sides of the Crystal Cave-not the keep-and the Central Keep, the Gorons rolled their plan into action. "We got the keep back! Now to reseal the ring!" The Gorons then began sending their most explosive invention yet-the Bombchu- to the Store Room.

Seems the Gorons aren't the onlonly one who are interested in rings. No not Cia, although she might be, but I'm talking a bout the lizards. "We found witch's ring c-c-creature!"

Wizzro could care less about lizards, but exploding rodents were another thing. "When fighting Gorons, watch for giant rodents. Your base will thank you for it."

However, another problem arose. The Dinolfos and Lizalfos chiefs became enhanced in power, probably due to Volga.

'The lizard men seem to be getting stronger. I suppose that's what I get for getting distracted."

"Bombchus deployed for Tunnel Square and Crystal Cave keeps!"

Needless to say, the Goron plan failed. The Bombchus were taken out before denonating, and even a backup plan to storm Crystal Cave was foiled. Now Cia could focus on Volga and his forces. It wasn't much time later before Volga's keeps were the sorceress's.

He was actually impressed. "I acknowledge your power if you can defeat my brethren. But I still see no reason to be involved in your war."

Cia was furious, outraged, sicked with anger. "Still? I'll just have to MAKE you serve me!"

However, the battle was still on.

"So sorry Master. We shame dragonk-k-kind."

"We mussst call great beast!"

If an earthquake happened in the Eldin Caves, they happened suddenly. And they end suddenly. Then return for a few seconds. Then they roar...earthquakes don't roar, do they.

Two King Dodongos appeared, one between Cia and Volga, and another to the north. These yellow scaled dragons are tough, but not immortal. Cia knew its weakness. If you're gonna spend time watching heroes do their thing, at least know what they're fighting and how to beat it. Simple. Lesson learned in Hero of Legend's Crazy Stalker 101 Class.

"I will not willingly mingle with humans-but I will take back my kin's keep!"

Cia definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Someone didn't study in Evil Villain 101.

"Heh heh heh! If I can make these dragonfolk obey me, I won't need any sorceress to conquer the human world..." And with that, Wizzro turned on the Dark forces, heading towards Cia's base at Crystal Cave. "Hiya ha ha! Once this keep is crushed, the witch won't stand a chance against my magic!"

She went straight to the traitor. _'Am I really being betrayed by evil jewelry? I suppose I should have expected it, but it's disappointing nonetheless'_

Twice summoning dark energy blasts, Wizzro was defeated, and after a meal of bombs and dark magic, so was the accompanying Dodongo. "Gyah! I'll swear any oath you like-I'll never betray you again! Mercy, please!"

Cia decided to be remorseful today. "See that you prove your worth to me every hour of every day, or you're back to being an accessory." And with that, Cia had a date with a dragon.

And that battle was just a repeat of the earlier one. Cia was victorious.

"This whole exercise has taught me something important. Independent thought is severely overrated in underlings." Cia then began to enhanced her new generals with dark magic, bringing them closer to her control, but still with their will intact.

"I swear...eternal loyalty...to Cia."

"My...only desire...is to fight worthy foes."

"Excellent. Now that that's done, let's talk about laying siege to Hyrule Castle..."

And with that, the Dark Forces prepared to reveal themselves.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Invasion Begins

**As promised, I'll explain some things for the story. Let's start with the story itself. I'm incorporating Cia's Tale, which was DLC, into the story. This chapter will probably be the only one to have Cia's Tale and the main story in one chapter, plus the introduction of my OC will be here also, which makes this chapter really long. But back on point, any further DLC, including next month's MM Pack, will have its characters included if I can fit them in.**

**Now as for the characters on the roster as of writing, they'll only have one weapon. My OC will have the Fire Rod, one of Link's many weapons. Those with multiple weapons will have only the one they first appear with.**

**Last note is of thanks for reading, and enjoy the very long Chapter 2.**

The day was beautiful.

Yet he wasn't enjoying it. After all, grass is itchy.

He preferred the coarse sea of sand, the blistering heat, and the company of his women.

He is the eighteen year old Gerudo Prince, after all.

Prince Joshua loved many things about Hyrule, but he hated springtime. In the desert, there's only summer days and winter nights.

Why is he here? Because he followed a woman's intuition. Damn those things.

"Remind me why we're here, Lana."

"We need to gather the fairies and protect them from Cia."

"Well, I forgot my bottle. Excuse me while I mope." Lana laughed at his sarcasm. _'At least we share the same personality. Goddess, let me keep her.'_

Lana and Joshua met a few weeks back when he found her unconscious near the desert. Since then, he spent every day with her, and they became close as if they have known each other for years. He even learned about her past. The Gerudos were accepting of her, and even the Council endorsed he spend time with her. He wasn't stupid, he knew their reason, but he agreed with them. Now here he is on this stupid mission. _'Only for Hyrule's safety. Only for Zelda and Impa. And for the girls back home...OK Lana too.'_ He knew he was staring at the sorceress, but he couldn't help it.

She was beautiful. Long blue hair in a ponytail, deep purple eyes, flawless white skin, gorgeous smile, she was Nayru personified. And he preferred Din. Her attire showed her figure, but unlike a certain witch, she was covered completely on her chest by a blue wrap. Her white dress exposed her abdominal area, and she had a skirt at her waist. Leggings covered the legs, and she had purple feathers at different parts of the body.

Lana noticed his staring.

"Joshua!"

"What?"

"Quit staring at me like a lost puppy and help!"

He smirked. "Aww, is Cute Little Sorceress feeling self-conscious today? Most girls would love having the 'King of Hyrule' stare at them."

"I'm not most girls. And if I was, I would think that you had a twig."

She just insulted him. "Are you referring to..."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Your Fire Rod. And not the one on your back." _'Oh no she didn't!'_

"Wow. You should meet Impa. You two would be great friends. I'm not even sure she's a woman. You both can provoke me all freaking day."

They both laughed at their harmless banter. "Now I understand why Nabooru keeps you on lockdown. And you think I'm cute? What an honor. How many women have you said that too?"

"Zelda, Nabooru, Aveil, my mother, few of Zelda's maids, and now you. Oh, and Impa. She's the cutest of them. My mirror said that." Lana giggled at her companion's foolishness.

"You look beautiful, Lana. Don't lose that. It's the only reason I let you hang around."

She blushed, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Is it? I thought you adored my company. Am I that annoying to you?"

"Yes. You are more annoying than the gossip group known as the Gerudo Council, and that's an accomplishment. Now shut up and get the fairies."

Lana began to gather the fairies, and when they were all together, she turned to the prince.

And. He. Was. Drop. Dead. Handsome. Eyes as yellow as the sun. His hair was a fiery red-orange, his skin perfectly tanned. He wore the attire of many Gerudo Kings (so much description on that, but its Ganondorf's OoT clothes, but the cape is longer, at about the waist.). But they couldn't hide his figure. He wasn't buff, but he was in great shape. However, his size confused her at times, but she figured that he wasn't like his more imposing ancestor. His Gerudo traits made him look like a battle hardened warrior, but his personality was that of a teenage boy. Playful, nice, flirty, courageous, but also arrogant._'Almost like the hero...'_

But Joshua wasn't the hero. He's a prince, soon to be king. Well, he's called the 'King of Hyrule' due to the relationship between him and the princess, but...Hold up.

"Joshua, do you-"

"I'm really feeling it!" Lana glared at the prince.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's coming. We must hurry. Let's get to the Great Fairy."

* * *

The day was beautiful.

The grass was as green as the hero's legendary tunic, but everything else resembled both of them. The sun glowed like their blond hair, the sky as blue as their eyes, the clouds as fair as their skin. Who are these two?

One of them is in this scene now. Her name is Princess Zelda.

Tiara on her head, long gold boots on her legs and feet, golden armbraces and solderpads, and dressed in a light purple dress adorned with golden plates on the hips and chest that allowed mobility and protection, you could say she was dressed for battle and comfort. The eighteen year old princess was playing her favorite song-Zelda's lullaby-on her harp, enjoying the beautiful day without a care in the world.

Or she wished.

After finishing the tune, a dark shadow crept over the land, swallowing everything in its path. Including Her Majesty.

"Ahhhh!"

Impa turned and saw the awaken and shaken princess. Joshua may joke about Impa's looks, but he could admit, she had her beauty, but no one (except the two royals) could say that to her. If you saw someone with red eyes, you probably be frightened also. She wore a blue Sheikah attire, which for the young warrior, was very comfortable. Her gray hair had a single thin braid in the front, and was knotted in the back. On her left eye, two tattoos were to be found. While her appearance seemed weak, wait till you see her weapon.

Plus she's younger than she looks.

Zelda finally spoke. "Impa...the same nightmare keeps haunting me."

"An omen, perhaps, of a dark times ahead for Hyrule..."

"Dark times...?"

Impa focused her attention to Zelda's dresser, which had the legendary tunic of the hero placed on it."If that is indeed true, we must locate...him..." She turned and faced the window. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero."

* * *

The other person is Link, a trainee in the Hyrulean Army. Let's not speak of those failures. Twilight Princess is a good example.

Link was a quiet teen. However his skill with the sword was his mouth, and each victory his words. Unlike most trainees, Link actually wield a sword before. He trained under his uncle, a former knight, and joined the army not even a full month ago. Despite his skill, he was still a trainee. He didn't care.

Currently, if you played any Zelda game, you know what Link is doing. How is it that the Hero is always a sleepyhead?

" ALL RIGHT LADIES, GET OUT OF YOUR SWEET DREAMS AND WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

_'Good morning too, Captain.'_

Few minutes later, Link was in the training yard with the other recruits.

"Hey Link, want to spare?"

Link looked towards the trainee who asked. Now Link was many things, and cocky was one. He gave a cocky grin and said, "Alright, meet me in 30 minutes."

What happened 30 minutes later is something he'll never forget.

* * *

The Dark Forces were ready.

Weeks spent capturing fairies made our favorite witch impatient. Yet it was necessary. Wizzro told her that fairies could help the hero should he appear, and Cia might be challenged if so. The Hero of Time had one, she knew, but who thought those moths could be trouble.

Only one escape, and conveniently it was here near the castle.

Two birds, one assault.

Except there were rocks in her way. _'These Gorons never learn. But why are they here?'_

No matter. Today, Hyrule falls. "Minions, ATTACK!"

Cia felt a slight disturbance, one so familiar...

_"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"_

"I should've guess that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

* * *

"Help! Monsters!"

Lana and Josh turned towards the fairy named Proxi as she said this. Cia was here… and Hyrule Castle was within range.

"Cia, leave the fairy alone! It hasn't hurt anybody!"

Lana heard Cia's response.

"I should've guessed that you would be the one protecting the fairies. Foolish and futile, Lana."

Joshua was confused, but realized that the women could use telepathy. After all, he could too.

"Lana, stay here and protect the fairies."

"Where are you going?"

"We're no match for Cia's forces here. Let's send for Hyrule Castle's help." Enlisting the help of three Goron Captains, Joshua sent with them the events happening in Hyrule Field. But he had a backup plan.

* * *

"Hiya ha ha! Take the keeps and force those gates open."

Wizzro felt alive as he killed the members of the tribe that imprisoned him. _'Payback, suckers!"_

Volga was enjoying himself also, but wish for a challenge. _'Hope the Hyrulean Army can challenge me. They won't win anyway."_

Soon after, the West Rockface Keep and East Field Keep were taken.

The gates were open, but the Gorons were ahead. Three messengers were on route to the Castle Keep.

Cia took notice. "We can't take on the whole Hyrulean army yet. Chase them down before they reach the castle!"

* * *

Proxi was very afraid. "What do we do? I don't know how to fight monsters!"

Lana reassured her. "You go hide with the others. I'll take care of these guys!" Pulling out her Book of Sorcery, Lana advanced towards her enemies.

The final messenger was defeated by Volga right as Lana joined the fray.

Cia was ecstatic. "Ha! You can't run from me!"

What she didn't know was that the Hyrulean army was mobilized. Thanks to the Gerudo Prince.

* * *

"Guards! Get to the Princess!"

The castle guards were confused when the prince appeared. The captain asked, "What's happening that requires the Princess's attention?"

"Monsters. A whole army of monsters."

Zelda and Impa strolled the walkway that showed the training yard. Impa was confused. "We will find no fully-fledged heroes here. We'll be wiser looking elsewhere."

Did Zelda care? No.

Dressed in her attire from the dream, she silently walked across the walkway, searching for even a speck of the hero. What she did find was a close.

Two combatants stood a few feet apart, watched over by a trainer and even garnered an audience. One of the fighters caught her attention.

Golden hair graced the warrior's head as he stood, waiting for the attack of his opponent. He wields a sword and shield, and was left handed. _'Just like the hero...could he be?'_

The bout started, and the opposing trainee went straight for Link. _'Already loss, sucker.' _Link raised his shield and blocked his opponent, giving him a feral glare. His opponent raised his spear for a low sweep hit, but Link was faster. He jumped over the spear and hit the helmet of his opponent with his sword, knocking him down. The crowd cheered as Link grinned and put his weapons on his back.

Somehow he looked up and saw the princess.

_'The princess...saw me? Wait, is she staring at me? Oh lucky day!'_

Zelda was beyond impressed. _'He's amazing. Wait, is he staring back? Look at those eyes. That handsome face.'_

Someone was coming. "Your Highness! A horde of monsters are marching towards Hyrule Castle! And Prince Joshua is here!"

_'Josh is here? Well another surprise today.' _"Impa, prepare the troops for battle!"

Impa grunted and left, followed by the captain.

The trainees murmured. "Whoa, isn't that the princess?"

"What's she wasting her time with us for?"

Link, stunned like his companions, simply looked at Zelda as she gave him a final glance and left.

* * *

Back to the battle. Lana and Volga were battling each other, unaware of the events that just transpired. Then a wave of blue and silver appeared from the Castle Keep.

Cia, unprepared, decided to change tactics. "The princess! Never mind the fairies! All forces kill Zelda!"

The Hyrulean force moved quickly however, and several captain raced towards the upper keeps.

"How cute. The mice have organized a rebellion against the cats." She then saw Impa joined her troops. "Why, is that a general I see joining the battle? Excellent. Once she's down, the princess will have to come out of hiding."

Cia went to her target.

* * *

Zelda was flabbergasted at the sight. _'Where did all these creatures come from? And how did they appear so suddenly?_

Gripping her rapier in anger, she wondered if the blond trainee would join the battle.

Farther ahead, Impa cut down Bokoblin after Bokoblin. She decide to advance deeper in the battle. _'Hmm, I'm not sure my soldiers can handle this many. I better get involved directly.'_

Meanwhile, Lana, after escaping from Volga, met up with Joshua once again. "The fairies are safe for now. I just hope the Hyrulean troops can turn back the monster army. Let's go."

Josh shook his head. "I'll meet you back there. Zelda needs me."

Lana sadly sighed,"Stay safe."

And with that, the white sorceress left.

* * *

Impa was defeated. The greatest warrior in the army was defeated.

"Blast it! I've failed you, Your Highess. I have to fall back." Impa teleport away from the battle, leaving a very surprised army. One captain even had the balls to say, "If General Impa had to retreat, what hope do the rest of us have?"

Cia was dissatisfied. "Pah. These soldiers are all bark and no bite. I'll leave the rest to you. Do try to enjoy yourselves."

The two generals made their way to the Castle Keep, but meet with a pissed off princess.

Despite her soldiers' opinions, Zelda entered the battle. "I will not stand idly by! When Hyrule is threatened, we all must answer the call!"

Wizzro and Volga were surprised to see the princess actually come to them. Wizzro spoke, "What kind of princess leaves her castle to fight alongside common minions? I'll have to show her the errors of her ways!" Volga saw opportunity.

"Take care of these pathetic soldiers. I want the girl."

Zelda met the Dragon Knight and immediately attacked. Wizzro, instead of playing with the soldiers, saw another big target...the returning Impa. "Princess Zelda has taken the field. We must protect Her Royal Highness!"

However, Zelda was easily overpowered by Volga. She began to call for the retreat. But Volga cut through her defenses and-

"Burn in hell!" A large blast hit and hurt the dragon knight. Zelda knew that voice for 10 years.

"Hello Zelda." There stood the Gerudo Prince. "Shall we advance?"

Volga, caught off guard, and kinda humiliated, immediately flew back to the West Rockface Keep, and Zelda gave the call. "No! We have to cede this ground and withdraw, friends. We'll regroup and return later."

The Hyruleans retreated and Wizzro was feigning dissatisfaction. "Awww, they went home to their castle and didn't even invite us in? Rude! We'll just have to come knocking! Hiya ha ha!"

Minutes later, the Hyrulean force was regrouped. Impa, not used to being beaten, called to her soldiers, "We can't afford to lose just yet...Quickly, rally the troops! Strike back!"

One captain called out, "All hands, to arms! Anyone who can hold a weapon, rally on my position!"

No one expected a trainee to overhear this.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Hero Is Here!

**Almost 3,000 words last chapter. It looked longer before I saw the count.**

**This chapter will be mostly centered on Link, and also is the beginning of our beloved pairing, although it goes full effect later. Our second pairing had it's roots last chapter, but there's an obstacle in the way that doesn't allow it to blossom right now. But don't worry. It will.**

**This will be the last chapter of action for a short time, as Chapter 4 and probably 5 will be a short break. Don't expect any Cia centric chapters till later.**

**As for those who favorited, followed, and reviewed, thanks.**

**Without holding your attention, Link, chop 'em!**

He's going to die. But he will die trying.

Link, orphan, villager, swordsman, charmer, and trainee, will die today. He knows it. Yet he's going out there to defend his country. Call it stupidity, but he prefers courageous.

_'Well, at least I got to see the princess. And she stared at me. Maybe I'm really handsome. I knew I was, but this is confirmation right here. Suck it, Groose!'_

Link suited up in his trainee outfit, leaving the helmet behind. If you had his hair, would you put a helmet on? Didn't think so. Equipping a metal sword and shield of the actual army, Link prepared to defend and die.

On his way out, he encountered some trainees. "So...I guess we just wait to hear what happened?"

One turned Link's way. "Hey Link. What do you think you're doing with that sword?!"

Taking out his sword, he said, "Fighting for my home," and ran into battle.

It was chaos. Bokoblins were grouped at the bridge near the Castle Keep, but Link wasn't afraid. No, he was 50% angry and 50% feeling like a boss. After all, Bokoblins were easy. Moblins were trouble, but unlike 99% of this army, Link has faced them before joining the army. Experience wins every time.

* * *

_'Where did all these monsters come from?' _Impa has had better days. Wielding her Giant Blade, she cut her enemies with precision and extreme prejudice. Also, with her Sheikah magic, she combines sword strikes with water based attacks. Whoever was hit would have a bubble on their head, drowning them. But Impa was worried. She just hoped the royals...Zelda was ok. Joshua is expendable to her. She didn't hate the boy, but he was an annoyance. However, he did warn them of the monsters, but why was he here? He wasn't expected at all, but at least they had another powerful ally.

Speaking of the royals, they were completely cut off from Impa. _'We can't get to Princess Zelda with those boulders in the way!' _Everything was just bad.

She wished that a blond haired boy would show up and...Well thank the Goddesses!

She saw the boy mow down the enemies like it was elementary. But unlike every other soldier, he wore a trainee's uniform, and no helmet._ 'What's this? A new recruit?' _She saw him cut down more enemies. Like a gossiping schoolgirl , she had to know him._ 'Who is this soldier, anyway?'_

"Hey! Goldilocks! Over here!"

_'Did General Impa just call me Goldilocks. She's lucky I can't call her elderly.'_ Link cut his way towards the Sheikah. However, a voice distracted him.

"Someone! Help! I'm too little to fight monsters!" Link searched for the owner of the voice when a ball of light passed him._ 'Is that a fairy? Cool!' _The fairy saw Link and immediately dashed towards him. Into his tunic

"Thanks! I'm Proxi. And who are you?"

Link decided to concentrate on the battle. "Link."

"Link, huh? Unusual name! What's it mean? Where you from? Nice sword!"

_'Fairies suck.'_

"Man of few words, huh? That's okay. I'll come along and do all the talking!"

_Farore, will she shut up?!_

Let's check on our royals while Link sorts out his fairy problem.

* * *

They were surrounded.

Not "Surrender or die" surrounded, but more like "There's more of them than us" surrounded.

Neither Joshua nor Zelda favored that. They fought together, side by side. Josh's Magic Rod scorched enemies, and left any Hylian or Goron unscathed due to a spell that allows anything infused with dark magic to be affected by his weapon. But the rod wasn't just a flamethrower. At will, it could be an axe, a giant shotgun, or shoot purple beams at enemies. And when the prince needs to heat things up, he holds the rod skyward and expands the rod's top, exposing the the core, and unleashes a deadly stream of fire.

Zelda hit her enemies with precision with her Rapier, and when combined with her magic, whole new attacks are available. And with deadly precision, Zelda fires her Light Arrow, her deadliest attack. But they couldn't hold out for much longer. Zelda, being an inspiration to her troops, decide to inspire them more. "Hold your ground, everyone. We are the only one who can protect Hyrule!"

_'Impa, please find a way to join us. And Goddesses, please be on our side.'_

* * *

Impa and Link finally met and got acquainted. She got him up to speed. Link couldn't help but worry for his princess, especially after this morning. _'Keep fighting, Princess! We're coming to help!'_

Wizzro felt like he won the lottery. Everything was going to plan. The princess was separated from her general, and, as an added bonus, the Gerudo prince was here. "Hiya ha ha! Keep attacking!" He turned to his companion. "Volga, the general is yours."

"Link, look!" Impa and Link followed the fairy's instructions and saw that the doors to a keep were opened. Link immediately ran towards, taking out his enemies along the way. Inside the keep, he then saw a shadow pass and looked up. Now Link believe most of the stories of Hyrule's past, but never thought he would encounter a dragon...man?

Link now surely believed once again that he will die. This dragon was a man and has fire powers! '_Mom, Dad, and Uncle, scoot over. I'm coming home. But not without a fight!'_

The warrior took out his spear and looked at the boy. _'Sending the fresh meat. How pathetic.' _"If you're ready to join your ancestors, then I accept your challenge." Volga charged.

Impa saw the battle, and immediately was frightened for the young knight's life. But Link was actually putting up a fight. "Don't let the dragon knight through!" Still not convinced Link would survive, Impa made her way to the boy.

Volga was surprised at the youngster's ability. _'Perhaps I underestimated this boy. He even impressed me. Sadly...Wait, what is he-'_

"Link, raise your sword skyward. I'll use magic to enhance your attack."

Link backflipped and, catching the dragon-man off guard, raised his sword. Proxi used her magic, extending the blade's reach and strength. Link began to spin and hit the knight.

Volga flew back, landing in a kneeling position. Link was proud, but didn't show it. However, he was exhausted from the battle.

Volga was pissed. "Get out of my way, boy." Using his power, Volga's right arm changed into a dragon talon and he charged at Link. The boy held up his shield, but exhaustion and the dragon's own strenght caused Link to fall unconscious. Impa immediately was there to protect the boy and fight the knight.

"How noble. Enjoy your shared grave." With enough grunting that you might believe you were watching DBZ, Volga release a beam of fire at the two warriors. Nothing but flames remained.

He smirked and turned.

Suddenly, golden light engulfed the keep. Volga turned and couldn't believe what he saw.

The boy wasn't ordinary. He was the legendary hero reborn!

Impa couldn't believe it either. "Could you be...?"

Link couldn't believe it either, but his focus was the dragon knight.

Said knight decide that someone had to know this. "You haven't beaten me. You've merely hidden behind your shields and otherwise."

Wizzro, clueless to the situation, spoke, "Is Volga slacking off again? Fine! Send in the next unit!"

Impa gave her next command to Link. "I'll explain everything later, but we got to get to the prince and princess. There should be a Goron Captain nearby who I sent for bombs, but as you can see..."

"I'll get the bombs."

"Make it happen ASAP!"

Link ran towards the Goron Captain, who was attacked by a Lizalfos. Link, feeling an urge to assist, defeat the lizard with a spin attack.

The Goron was impressed. "Thanks a ton. Hey, you should get the treasure in that mine as a reward."

"What about the-"

"Hurry and get your prize." Link was ushered into the mine. He went down the steps and saw a treasure chest. It had bombs inside.

"Well, Link, here are the bombs. Now let's return to-."

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

"What was that?"

Link and Proxi went to the now blocked entrance of the mine. "Seems no one wants to look at you, Link."

"Har, har, har, very funny. Help me light these bombs."

Link took one out and, if by magic, the fuse ignited. "Well, what isn't new?" Link immediately threw a few bombs at the rocks, cleary the way out.

"Great work, Link!"

"No thanks to you, Proxi."

"Hmph!"

The duo returned to Impa's side. "With those bombs, we should be able to break the boulders and join up with Princess Zelda!" Giving more bombs a toss, the boulders crumbled, and Link, Proxi, Impa, and the soldiers raced towards the two future rulers.

* * *

When they heard a loud boom they believed.

When they saw them, they were ecstatic.

"Zelda, Impa is coming! Our troops have made it!"

Josh has never been happier to see the Sheikah.

Whether she was happy to see him was left open. "Princess! Thank goodness! I fear I'd never reach you two if not for a brave trainee!"

"A trainee, huh? Well, from the smallest seed comes the biggest tree, I suppose." _'I bet it was him.'_

Josh crossed his arms. "Trainee? He must be very good. But, and I hate to say it, I want the Hero."

"Impa, was he a blond?"

"Turn around and see for yourself."

Zelda and Joshua turned and saw the subject of their conversation.

Joshua was somewhat surprised. "Well, he fits the description. How good Impa?"

"He went toe to toe with the dragon knight."

Josh smiled at the princess. "Zelda, marry him."

Link was a few feet away when he noticed the princess. "Link, look! The princess!"

He made his way to Zelda, and Impa introduced him to the royals.

"You! I saw you in the training yard!"

Link blushed a little. He was nervous, after all. "I...saw you too...in the training yard."

"Your skill is amazing, Link, and Impa told me of what you done. But why enter this battle and not stay with the other recruits?"

"Hyrule is my home, and I shall defend it. Plus, I thought I'll get to fight side by side with the beautiful princess."

Zelda's turn to blush. "Thanks for the compliment, soldier. You're quite handsome yourself."

"I've been told, but if you say it, it must be true." The two teens finally looked face to face, and neither could break the gaze.

Joshua laughed at the Hylians' embarrassment. "Aww, isn't this sweet. The Hero and His Princess. Let me be the priest after we finish here."

"JOSH!"

"Your father would be so proud..."

"IMPA!"

If Josh and Impa could team up, this is the result. An embarrassed Zelda.

Link saved both of them. "What shall we do now, Princess, now that we're together?"

Zelda almost misunderstood that. "At least someone is focused. Capture the Central and East Field Keeps, and close their gates!"

"I'll take the East Keep. Link, take the Central. Impa, drown them."

Link and Josh ran to their respective keeps. Zelda still angry at her two friends, called to Link, "Meet me here when you're finished. I'll like to grant you wish."

"Thank you, Princess." And with a wink, Link turned towards the Central Keep.

Zelda's face was a sea of red._ 'He just winked at me. Josh might be right. But do I really have a little infatuation for our hero?'_

Link was proud of himself. _'I held a conversation with the princess. Complimented and flirted with her too. I think she blushed also. Score one for me. Groose would be jelly.'_

After the two keeps were captured and their gates closed, Link and Zelda met up again. This time, it was just the two of them.

"What's next, Princess?"

Oh, and Proxi.

"Link, you have a fairy! They say that fairies only joined with Hylians when they are chosen by the goddesses."

"Guess I'm more special than you today."

"I'm still your Princess."

"True, but according to the legends, I'm apparently #1."

"And what am I?"

"You're the beautiful one."

Once again Zelda blushed, and Link took some pride in that. "But you're still the princess, and I'll fight by your side anything. Speaking of which, what now?"

Zelda regained composure. "We have forced the invaders into the north! Now we must call upon the Great Fairy!"

The teens and some troops advanced to the fountain.

* * *

In the Central Keep, Impa and Joshua awaited further instruction from Zelda.

"And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed..."

"How does Nabooru deal with you?"

"Second person to say that today."

"The first?"

"An ally of mine. Reason I was here in the first place. She's probably awaiting my return to the desert."

"Are heart containers dropping from the sky?"

"Hey, she's a friend."

"Suuure."

"Impa, you're supposed to be the serious one!"

"Oh but my two little royals are lovestruck. That calls for a change in attitude."

"She's hot, okay. And I might like her. But I can't."

"Why?"

He walked up to Impa, sizing her up. He noticed he's barely taller than her. He put his hand on her cheek. "Because, Impa, you're the one for me. You're my true...I can't even finish this sentence."

If looks could kill, Joshua would've disintegrated on the spot. But he was having the laugh of his life.

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's the Impa I know and love."

* * *

Back to our favorite blondies.

"If this plan works, we can greatly damage our foes! Quickly, to the Fairy Fountain!"

The troops roared. "YES YOUR MAJESTY!"

Turning from her troops, she faced Link. "Link, are you good at commanding?"

"If yelling at little kids fits the bill, then yes."

"Great. When this battle is over, you'll need to be a leader in the future."

Link was confused. "But why?"

"The Triforce is on your left hand. Specifically the Triforce of Courage. You know what this mean?"

"Of course. The hero had the same mark, and my uncle believes that we're part of a long line of them...Wait!"

Proxi finally understood. "Link's the hero?"

"Yes, Proxi. Link's the hero."

_'Suck it Groose. How many times have I thought of that? I'm the new mother freaking hero!'_

Arriving near the fountain, they were met by monsters. Zelda decided to impress Link. "Watch and learn, hero."

Out of nowhere, a Light Bow appeared. Zelda aimed at the monsters and fired. Cries of the dying monsters were heard, when that was over...

"Nice shot, Princess!"

Proxi clapped her little hands. "Yeah, it was...ok. But nothing beats this!"

Link ran towards the remaining monsters and raised his sword skyward. Suddenly, a beam extended from the blade, and Link began to spin.

_'He's full of surprises. Only one left is to see how sexy he'll look in the tunic...I didn't just think that.'_

"Great job, Link! But really, was it necessary to try to be better than the Princess?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

The Hylians moved to the entrance of the fountain. It was blocked.

"If only we had a bomb. We'd have that wall down in a moment."

_BOOM!_

The wall was down, and Link was smirking like he had just told someone he knew their secret. "This way, Your Majesty." He gave a mock bow and gestured for her to enter. The princess and soldiers laughed.

"Thanks Link. This way! We must pray to the Great Fairy together!"

The two entered the fountain, and began to pray. Moments later, the Great Fairy appeared.

If Link wasn't who he was, he'll probably stare at the fairy's chest. But, being the man he is, he looked at his feet.

"Hello, Princess Zelda. I know of your need. I shall assist." She then summoned more fairies and sent them to Link's bomb bag. Link looked up and was amazed by the sight. He and Zelda ran outside to see their work fulfilled.

All over the field, the fairies took the bombs of the troops and flew to the sky. Using the Great Fairy's power. A giant bomb was formed.

The Dark Forces were doomed.

* * *

Impa and Josh couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Impa..."

"EVERYONE MOVE!" The troops ran like it was for the gold.

The bomb fell, and a deafening BOOM was heard.

Josh looked at Impa, and grinned."Well, who's up for Bokoblin BBQ? I'm kinda hungry. You, Impa?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Link and Zelda were amazed by the sight. "Princess and Hero."

They turned to the Great Fairy. "The legends may tell the Hero saves Hyrule, but he is nothing without the Princess. It has been that way since Hylia and her hero. It will continue today. Work together and evil won't prevail." With that, the fairy disappeared.

Zelda was beyond excited. "You did it! The enemy's forces have suffered a great loss."

Link was red as a cherry. Not because of Zelda's words, but her action. She was hugging him! Yes, he had girlfriends in the past, but none were the Princess of Hyrule! But Link wasn't one to waste opportunity. Years of listening to Groose saying he would marry the princess made Link very bold these last few moments. He wrapped his arms around Zelda. Link wish his rival was present to see this.

"No, Princess. We did it."

Zelda felt his arms around her waist and realized what she did. Hopefully-

"Now they're hugging! And what's this? Do I see Cupid coming from the skies?"

The blonds separated to see their companions arrive.

"Nice work, lovebirds. The view of the explosion was spectacular."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Josh squealed like a girl and turned to Impa."You see this, Impa. Barely know him and he calls me by my title. Where's your respect to me?"

Impa ignored this and spoke to Zelda, "Please, Princess Zelda, you must pull back. We can manage the battle from here."

"I understand. May the goddesses protect you!"

Everyone but the blonds and Proxi left. "Link, when this battle is over, I have something that belongs to you. Meet me in the castle, please."

"Yes, Princess."

"And from now on, call me Zelda."

"Only if you call me Link."

She giggled. "Deal."

They hugged once more, minus the blushing, and then Link began to leave.

"Wait!"

The boy turned towards Zelda. "Yes, Zelda?"

She doesn't know why. She didn't know why. But she did it anyway.

If Link thought he was already lucky, then this was the epitome of luck.

Well, almost the epitome of luck, but Link didn't care.

"Thank you, Link."

And with that, the princess disappeared, leaving a confused Link. _'Did she...No one would believe this! Groose, keep dreaming, because I'm living reality!'_

"Oh Link, she just kissed your cheek! Maybe next time the lips. Then maybe you and her will make out and-"

Link gave Proxi a glare that made him look like a serial killer.

* * *

Wizzro was disappointed. The perfect plan was botched because of the Great Fairy. But like any villain, he had an card in his sleeve.

"Hiya ha ha! This is where things get interesting. Unleash King Dodongo! Yes, enjoy your time with the king. I have an appointment elsewhere."

Wizzro teleported away from the battle.

* * *

Impa, Link, and Joshua waited in the Central Keep.

"Ok, let's open those-"

The ground shook and a loud roar was heard.

"What is that?" The object in question rammed through the gates.

"How did the wizard transport a creature of that size to the battlefield so quickly?"

"How do we beat it?"

Josh spoke quickly. "Wait for it to open its mouth. Then wait for my command." Impa and Link looked at the prince like he grew another head. "Just do it!"

After minutes of waiting and surviving, the Dodongo opened its mouth.

"Time to bomb some Dodongos!"

The prince threw his bomb bag into the Dodongo's mouth, and the faint sound of an explosion was heard.

"Remember this. Dodongos hate smoke. Now attack!" After a few hits, Link jumped to the Dodongo's knee, into the air, and stabbed its neck.

"Nice moves, Link!"

"Thanks, Proxi."

After the same procedure three times, the Dodongo was dust

Josh was ecstatic. "Only room for one King here! And that's moi!"

Impa was relieved everything was alright. "Well fought, troops. This is why we never give up."

Sadly, the moment was ruined. "General Impa, terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!"

"So the beast was a distraction...Where is Princess Zelda? Is she safe?"

The soldier bowed his head. "We...we can't find her anywhere!"

Joshua was stunned. "What?! That's impossible! SEARCH EVERYWHERE!"

He turned to Impa. "Under the procedures of command, Hyrule's monarch at the top, followed by the royals of the other races. Considering I'm here, that makes me the highest chain of command. But Impa, I can't take command unless the Gerudo Council allows me, and hopefully my own troops, to join you. So, under my decree, you're in charge until either I or Zelda joins you."

"Hopefully Nabooru and the Council allow you. May the goddesses bless you."

"Same to you. And you too, Link."

Joshua began to hum the Requiem of Spirit, and teleported to his home.

* * *

Link searched everywhere. But no one who looked like Zelda was found.

_'Where is she? Best day of my life and this ruins it._' He subconsciously touches his left cheek. The one Zelda kissed.

Proxi brought him out of his musings. "Link! Look out!"

Link turn and saw three Bokoblins come his way. But before he can grip his sword, they were dead.

"Thank you, Impa."

She nodded.

"Any luck finding Zelda?"

_'She wanted him to call her by her name. Sweet.'_ "We can't locate Princess Zelda. I pray she's safe. Prince Joshua isn't able to join us until he gets his council's permission. I must ask for your help in finding her. I trust you are willing?"

He touched the cheek again. "If I'm this Hero, then finding her isn't my will...it's my charge as the Hero. You got my help."

Impa thrusted her hand forward, holding the legendary tunic. "Link, be a hero worthy of wearing this tunic."

"I won't let you down, Impa. Proxi, will you join me?"

"Yes, Link! I'll join you!"

"Then let's save Hyrule and find Princess Zelda!"

_'Don't worry Zelda. We'll save you and defeat this evil side by side.'_

**If you haven't seen or played the game, I hope the way the fighters fight are explained clearly enough for a basic understanding. Link can't use magic to enhance his attacks with the sword, so Proxi's use of magic to help create his Great Spin Attack, which he uses on Volga and near the fountain, is the only way I could explain how he get his attacks more powerful.**

**The Focus Spirit moves will appear, only for the main five heroes, and our two big villains, but how to explain how they activate will be difficult. Link, Zelda, Cia, and Super Saiyan 3 Ganondorf (that's what he looks like) are easy, as they'll tap into their Triforce piece. The other three, not so much.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Young Love, Deep Affection

**Chapter 4 and 5 will be a short break from action, and will focus on our four heroes. Since these two are totally from my imagination, they will take longer to dish out.**

**Chapter 4 will be with the Gerudos and Lana, and Chapter 5 is with Link and Impa, and that will directly connect with Chapter 6, when we return to action.**

**There is a time skip. The first two sections are when Joshua returns after Chapter 3. Then we skip to two and a half weeks later from the end of the last chapter. Also, since Twilight Princess is one of the levels in the game, and I'm pretending Hyrule Warriors is canon, this story takes place hundreds of years, with many heroes in between, after Four Swords Adventure in the Child Timeline since Ganon was killed in TP but reincarnated in FSA.**

**So, here's Chapter 4.**

"I'm home! Helloooooo! Where is Lana?"

Joshua searched the the Gerudo Fortress looking for his friend. Unfortunately, he met with someone he didn't want to see yet, which is unusual considering that she's his best friend. His neglected best friend. The way she stood before him said that she didn't want to see him either.

The girl the in all red Gerudo attire, minus the veil, was leaning on his quarter's door, making note of the fact she had been inside. Normally he would question but the glare she was sending him was…frightening.

Her voice was equally as frightening. "Your Highness." That caught Josh off guard. He didn't expect his title to be spoken instead of his name… He had to make quick amends.

He smiled, trying to cool her down. "Aveil, hi. Happy to see you."

If her attitude fell, it didn't sound like it. "The Council requires your presence. Welcome back safe and sound."

He followed her. "Thank you."

The Gerudo made their way to the Council Room. Seven women made up the Council, with the eighth spot reserved for the king. Joshua despised these meetings, but unlike Zelda, who kept a cool head in her meetings...

He followed Aveil in the room, and they took their respective seats beside each other, Josh in his rightful chair, and Aveil to his right. "What the hell do y'all want that my safety isn't your priority? And where is Lana?"

The leading councilor was Nabooru, and despite their relationship outside this room, they were mortal enemies inside this room. "We happy to see you, Your Stupidness, and Lana is in her room."

"Was that snark, Nabs, or is it your time of the month? Wait, do you even have those things?"

The room was filled with tension, until Aveil broke it. She was angry at Joshua, yes, but she didn't like seeing her her mentor and her friend fight it out, which only happenend when one of them was in a bad mood. Aveil was jokingly called the future Gerudo Queen sometimes. "Your Highness, Lana told us everything."

"Did she? Well, here's what she didn't tell you. The cycle is repeating. The hero is back."

Low murmurs filled the room, and Josh raised his hand. "Now that's great news. Here's bad. Zelda is missing. We are at war. We need to step in and join the Hyruleans."

Nabooru shut him down. "No."

"Why, Ms. Snark?"

"This isn't our battle."

_'Women'_ "Oh yes it is. One, I was attacked. That's automatic involvement. Two, we are all threatened. Goron, Zora, Kokiri, Hylian or Gerudo, you are threatened by this evil. Even that nose of yours can't save you."

Nabooru scowled, but the prince continued. "Three, you know who's coming. He's definitely our problem."

"That's impossible, his fragments are spread throughout time and space."

"Who has the Triforce of Power?"

Silence.

"Who has the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Silence.

"Who has the Triforce of Courage? One is with evil already, one is M.I.A., and the other is in Hyrule looking for his eternal companion. If Cia gets her hands on all three, who knows what she'll do. Is she Zant or Vaati? No. But could she be a puppet, just like them? Definitely."

They began to murmur once again until Nabooru signaled for silence. "You really want to get involved?"

"Yes."

"Then we will discuss this without you and give you our decision soon. You're dismissed, my prince." She turned to Aveil, softening her gaze a bit. "You're dismissed as well, Lady Aveil. Your relationship with the prince may put you in a bias situation."

"I don't know about that." She stood up and abruptly exited the room. Josh looked between the door and his mentor.

'Fix whatever it is between both of you," she mouthed to him. Josh nodded and exited the room right behind the girl in red.

She was going to the Arbiter's Grounds for sure. Josh knew his opportunity was wasted now, as he knew that there was no escaping her wrath there, unless he stopped her now. "Red?" She stopped, but didn't look at him. He jogged up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Aveil, I -"

"Don't. I don't care for what you have to say, Joshua." She almost stormed off, but Josh grabbed her arm and spun her around to see her hardened face.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you hate her so much?"

If Aveil had the power of Fire instead of Lightning, Josh would see it now coming from her eyes. "She ruined everything."

"What do you mean she ruined everything?"

"You don't even remember." Aveil snatched her arm back and made her way to the Arbiter's Grounds. Josh almost called her name, but decided to return to his quarters.

Lana was enjoying the hot spring and enjoying breaking one of Joshua's rules. _'This is exactly what I needed.'_

Instead of wearing her bathing suit, like she is supposed to, Lana decided that every muscle in her body needed to relax against the hot water. She didn't expect the prince to enter her for some time. After all, she did set up the council meeting so Josh would be distracted. She didn't want to go through this a fifth time.

Her suite was the royal suite, which included the prince's room, the hot spring, archery range, training yard, and a buffet. A 24 hour buffet. Lana couldn't ask for more. Except more fruit. Her plate was running low.

"You know Lana, I'm a man, and a naked woman is something we all want to see. Well, most of us."

_'Damn!'_ She slowly turned to the prince, leaning on the spring's edge to hide her front. She had to think of a way to get him to leave. She tried seduction. He hates that. She put on a seductive look and winked at the prince. "But Joshie, I feel sooo good. I just want to relax without restriction. You should join. Maybe we can do...things that you might enjoy."

"Cia? Is that you? Lana would never speak like that."

She tried cute. She gave him the face he called 'irresistibly cute' a few days ago. "Please? Just one time. Today was stressful."

"Tell me about it, but I'm not naked. Get out. You know I'm trained not to be seduced. Keeps the family business going."

_'Stupid thief training'_ "Leave first."

"No I'm staying here. Get out."

"But..."

"Get out backwards. We all got an ass. Some just got more than others."

"...ok" She got out her back facing him. "Happy?"

"Yep. Raise your arms so I can teach you how to come to my hot spring dressed appropriately." _'Goddesses, help me remember my training.'_

She did as he said and felt a cloth cover her chest. "But it was so relaxing."

"You're the craziest girl I have ever met. Leg up."

_'He's not even studying me. How rude!'_ "How are you doing this so calm? Dressing me up without feeling weird? And ignoring my flawless features?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you called this flawless. You still have the same skin tone when I met you yet you spent a month in the desert. That's a flaw. To answer your question, practice. When my women get hurt on expeditions, I feel like it's my duty to help. And it was part of my 'resist to seduction' training. So I generally...unclothed them since I know next to nothing about the anatomy of the body. It was weird at first, but it helped save my adopted mother's life once."

She was appropriate now so she faced him. "Really?"

"Yes. Before she was Ms. Snark. We Gerudo need each other, more than any other race. The desert is unforgiving. So we must be a pack. If one of us fall, we must pick her up. If she is hurt, we heal. If she is hungry, we feed. If she is thristy, water is given. In the desert, we're all we got. Even the council is included. United, we survive. Divided, we die. That's the Gerudo way. Even if a ten year old boy has to resist looking at unclothed women and stare straight into their face without struggling."

"Bet you felt something you never felt before."

"Yes, and that was brutal for one boy surrounded by hot women before he knew what hot women was and he would rule those hot women in his future. And he didn't understand why he felt that way until he started liking girls. Come on, let's enjoy ourselves."

Without warning, he pushed the sorceress into the spring. "That's for making me dress you. Don't let it happen again." She recovered and saw red spots cover his brown face.

_'So he was blushing! Ha ha! I win!'_ Suddenly, he felt a wall hit his back and he fell in. Lana laughed at the embarrassed prince. "That's for not letting me relax. So how was the meeting I set up for you?"

They got comfortable in the spring and sat next to each other. They began to eat the fruit Lana had earlier. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Thanks. They're thinking about my involvement, but the troops aren't going."

"Wow."

"Yea. The pacifists. Oh here's the roundup. Zelda is missing, but..."

"But?"

"The hero has appeared. Those two hit it off. I think they...oh, sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. I'll have to get over it...You think I'll see him?"

"Definitely. Quite the charmer."

They were quiet for a moment. "Hey."

"Look."

"Listen, fool. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me with my mission."

"Well, thank Zelda. Before you came around, she told me of her dreams. Also, thank Hyrule Historia."

"You read history?"

"Gotta keep up. Hey, guess what I told Impa."

"You didn't confess your love for her, did you?"

The prince and the sorceress laughed and enjoyed each other's company, unaware of their growing feelings for each other.

Only one felt it was love.

_Two weeks later_

"Yes."

"What's the catch? I know there is one."

"This will be your trial."

"The Rites of Kingship trial?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you councilors. The two of us will depart in two days' time. In my absence, Lady Aveil will oversee my duties as your temporary Queen. Adjourned."

Josh ran to his room and found Lana inside. They grew closer over the last two weeks, training for the upcoming battles they knew were coming. Despite her feelings for the hero, Lana also began to like the prince. It was obvious that he liked her, but he made it too obvious. She was unaware that she did the same, but Josh, focused on training, was unaware to everything. So here she was, sitting on his bed, eating an apple, when he busted in.

"They said yes!"

"That's great! When shall we depart?"

"Two days."

"Great. Apple?"

"Toss it." The two teens ate their apples and laid on the prince's bed. "Where are we going, my cute sorceress?"

"To the forest, my evil king."

"Why, my diabolical witch?"

"I had a vision while meditating, and I saw the Kokiri needing aid from the monsters. There's some Hyrulean troops there, so if they see you..."

"They will follow my command. Beautiful."

"Me or my plan?"

"Me of course. Come on. We got two day to pack. Then we teleport to the Faron Woods."

"How? That's a long journey. A lot of magical energy wasted."

"'The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest.'"

"Sheik from the Era of Time. Wow, you recited that perfectly. Do them all."

"'To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert.' How true that last phrase is."

"Yeah."

"'Time passes, people move. Like a river flows, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition.'" He turned to Lana. "'Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself.'" They both turned to face the ceiling.

They laid there, thinking about the words of the Sheikah. Lana started to move. "I should get ready. See you later, Josh."

"Yea."

She left his presence, and kept her mind on the words of the ancient heroine.

_'Young love will become deep affection.'_

_Two days later_

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the Skull Kid sleeps tonight."

The two teens walked in the Faron Woods, going towards the Kokiri Village with the Hyrulean troops from a nearby outpost. To entertain themselves, they sang this song together.

They heard music. The duo knew exactly what it was.

"Follow the music. That's Saria's Song!"

Minutes later, the forces of good arrived near the village.

"Lana?"

"Makar? Fado?"

The two Kokiri boys joined our heroes. "You are expected. The Great Deku Tree has foretold your arrival." Fado turned to the prince. "Prince Josh of the Gerudos?"

"In the flesh. It's an honor to be in the Kokiri's presence. I dreamed of meeting one, under better circumstances."

"Happy to know, but time is cruel. You must meet with the Great Deku. We'll assist the troops."

Our heroes walked to the large tree, admiring the sights along the way. The peace. The beauty. Yet they know it won't last long.

"Ah, the King of Theives and the Light Sorceress. Welcome."

Josh spoke first. "It is an honor, Great Deku. I see that time hasn't taken your kind spirit."

"It has been over a millennium since the Hero of Time, yet it feels like a decade."

"Like the Princess of Destiny told her Hero, time is different for everyone. But what does this honor of meeting you have in store for us."

"Lana, does he know?"

"He made me spill the beans."

"That was fun."

"Since he knowns everything, then you should know this:the Hero and the Princess can't save Hyrule alone this time. You two won't be enough to help them either. If Cia gains the complete Triforce and revives the Demon King, he won't be fully powered. The Master Sword keeps the fourth fragment seal. At all costs, don't let her complete the Triforce."

Lana was confused. "You said we're not enough. What shall we do?"

Josh had an answer. "Find more allies. If he returns, or if Cia gets too powerful, the Master Sword must be pulled. But how will we gain more allies?"

"The answer lies in fate, young ones. That is for you to figure out."

**I woke up with the beginning of the hot spring scene in mind. I don't know why, but then I let it roll with the 'training to resist seduction' and 'how the Gerudo are this' and here we are. Blame it on Kid Icarus Uprising. It was weird writing it, but I enjoyed it. Such a chivalrous man our prince is, in his own special way.**

**The last two scenes kinda just happened as I typed. Sheik's intro of The Serenade of Water is probably my favorite, as, to me, hints at a lot of things in OoT. But here, I just want to emphasize the one sentence you see italicized.**

**Also, I reference the Minuet of Forest in the last scene accidentally, but once again, I rolled with it.**

**The two Kokiris named are the names of the Sages of Wind in Wind Waker (my favorite Zelda game). Aveil is from Majoras's Mask and is believed to be Nabooru's Second in Command in OoT.**

**Next chapter, Link and Impa are pissed. No sight of Zelda for three weeks. How will the chapter play out?**

**Stories about the three Hylians. Yeah. Either that or Link trying to learn about the other heroes before him. Or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and for the favorites. Chapter 5 will be either up tomorrow or Thursday.**

**Edit: To go along with the revamp of the story, I added more to Aveil's character here. She will be play a major role later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 5 - TP Represent!

**Happy New Year! As we kick Chapter 5 off, remember this, as the past heroes are specifically mentioned in the beginning. We're in the Child Timeline, which means everything from SS to OoT, and MM to FSA is canon in this story, as I explained last chapter why. Therefore, some heroes titles are shared. I know TP and FSA call their heroes 'Hero of Light', but we call TP Link 'Hero of Twilight' so no confusion there. The Link from Four Swords is one I'm calling the 'Hero of the Four Sword'. They will be in chronological order, according to our beloved Hyrule Historia. Oh, the Hero of Men is pre-Minish Cap. He's in the backstory of that game.**

**As for the timing of this chapter, we are skipping around again, but It won't be a huge amount of time. Reference this to the last chapter. First part is a day or two before the Gerudo's decision to allow Joshua to aid Hyrule. The second part, when noted, is two days after Josh and Lana arrive in Faron. Oh, and there's...well Zelda is here, and she's going to be royally embarrassed. Tons of innuendo from an unlikely source. Tried to keep it T. And if you're a fellow Wind Waker fan or a fan of Konami, I apologize in advance. I laughed typing it. I don't want to know what goes around in my head.**

**Here's the fifth chapter of The War Across the Ages.**

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a lead?"

"No, Your Highness, not even a lead."

"You're doing your best, Impa, don't beat yourself up."

Impa began to fumed. "This is my fault, Joshua. Two weeks without a lead to her location. I have the right to beat myself up. I'm suppose to protect her!"

"She's not like her ancestors, Impa. Well, at least not most of them. Do we count the Princess of Destiny anymore?"

"...I believe we can. The sages, the Hero of Time, and the Princess of Destiny all retained their memories."

"Well, Zelda is like her. She can defend herself. I know she's ok. We'll find her. Relax. Speaking of relaxing, where's Link?"

"If he's like his predecessors, sleep."

"Lazy group of heroes."

* * *

Link wasn't sleep. He was reading. About himself. Or more specifically, The Spirit of the Hero.

"So this...curse is the reason for everything?"

"Apparently, Proxi. Looks like I'm the ninth reincarnation."

"Let's see. The Goddess's Chosen Hero, Hero of Men, Hero of the Minish, Hero of the Four Sword, Hero of Time, oh, he's here twice, Hero of Twilight, he's soooo cute, The Hero of Light, and the one who split evil into those fragments. Yeah Link, your number 9!"

"And there's nine Zeldas."

"You think they all fell in love with each Link?"

"Probably. We are the most handsome men in the land."

"Who knew the heroes were arrogant?"

"Fairies are annoying."

"Really? Just because...HEY! LOOK! There's Prince Joshua!"

"Exactly."

The hero and his fairy were joined by the prince, and Proxi just had to prove Link right.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here? Are you going to help us? Did you know there are nine Links and Zeldas so far? And three Impas? Well, there's an Impaz, so make it four! And..."

The two teens just stared at each other while the fairy rambled on and on...and on...and on. They both formed the same conclusion.

_'Fairies are annoying.'_

* * *

_Days later_

"General Impa! We got news!"

'Anything is great news now.' "Find Link. He needs to hear this."

When the two generals (Link enjoyed getting his big promotion. Perks of being the Hero. Plus he gets to boss around heiis former superiors. No 7am coffee for them anymore) and other high ranked officers, named Auru, Shad, Ashei, and Rusl, were ready in the castle, the messenger gave his news. "I know this might not be much, but there's rumor of troops fighting monsters in the forest."

Link was happy. "Finally. Those two villains decided to show themselves. They could have Zel-Princess Zelda."_ 'How did the Hero of Time do this? Stupid formalities.'_

"Sorry sir, but there was no mention of her..."

Everyone's heart sank.

"But there was mention of a woman there. And if I heard right, the prince is there too."

Everyone looked to Impa. "Is that everything?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Dismissed. Great work. Link?"

"Yes?"

"Your call."

Link thought for a moment. "If the prince is there, the woman might be Princess Zelda. The troops wouldn't willingly follow him, would they?"

"Not until General Impa returns command to him."

"Auru's right. So unless Her Majesty is with him, they won't follow him. Or shouldn't have done so. I believe we shall move."

"I agree with Ashei. Even if the Princess isn't there, we now got the prince's support."

"Shad?"

"I third that notion."

"Rusl?"

He looked at Link, who returned his gaze to his uncle's friend. "It's all we got. Let's not waste opportunity."

"Link?"

"I'm the Hero. I was going anyway."

"Then I hear there's a temple in Lake Hylia that needs clearing."

"...I'm good. Heroes and Water Temples don't mix well." The group laughed at the Hero's embarrassment.

"We move at sunrise. We got a dangerous journey ahead of us. It's gonna get very hot."

"Not the caves?!"

"Yes, the caves. That's the quickest way into the forest."

* * *

Zelda felt free.

And when I say free, I meant it. No Council meetings. No dress up. No audiences. No puffy dress.

So what's she's doing? Our M.I.A. princess was training.

Swinging from vine to vine, throwing daggers at her targets, she was training to be like her ancestor. Just like Sheik.

Scarf hid her lower face and neck, turban on head, and a durable and tight Sheikah jumpsuit, Zelda looked exactly like her ancestor. Except the chest bindings. She wanted to show she was a woman. She wanted Link to know she was.

'_Link wouldn't be able to look away from this body. He will see just how sexy this princess can be.'_

But she needed this disguise to last, so sadly no advances on the hero. She expected no one to recognize her.

What she didn't expect was for her to master her skills in a snap. Probably even the skills of the Reborn Goddess are passed down, just like the Spirit of the Hero's skills is passed from one Hero to another. But practice doesn't hurt. After all, she doesn't just want to impress her crush. She was to be at his level. No better way to do it than to do what he does, and look good doing it.

"Zelda?"

"Coming, Impaz!" Yep, Zelda was with the Sheikah.

Impaz was a short old lady and a retired Sheikah. Like Impa, white hair graced her tanned skin. But she'll probably develop gray hair dealing with Zelda.

"You know she's going to kill me. My own daughter is going to kill me. Because of you."

"I love you too, Impaz. And thanks for letting me stay."

She scowled. "Hmph. Lucky you are a good warrior. But you're sure about the disguise? That friend of yours will put two and two together."

"Joshua? Yeah."

"What about Impa and Mr. Oh Yes Link?"

"What?"

"Oh Yes Link. You think you're very quiet with that stuff, don't you? Impa would tell you that's unladylike, but what does that tomboy know? My daughter is 30 years old, no grandkids for me yet. You want to know what I told her?"

Zelda blushed. "...I...I...don't wanna hear that."

"Too innocent you are. That prince of yours would enjoy it. Keep it down next time. Some of us want quiet time at night. And believe me, Link isn't in Hyrule waving his sword."

The princess became redder. "Impaz!"

"I meant that to be serious. He's a swordsman. He likes to chop up stuff. But they're in Hyrule, waiting for you to show up. He probably getting a little rusty. Needs something to do. He must very handsome."

"Yes."

"How handsome?"

"12/10"

"Personality?"

"He's sweet, funny, brave. He was just a trainee when we met, but his skill were so, oh my goddesses. He was great."

"I'm suuuure he was."

Redder. "Yes he...NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Stop acting like a girl. We both women here. You kiss him?"

"On his cheek. As a gesture of thanks."

"Lie. Could you stop yourself?"

"...no."

"Alright then. How you meet?"

"I saw him in the training yard. We...kinda stared at each other. Then we met again during the battle."

"Love on the battlefield. How romantic. Give it some time, and you two will be on the battlefield. His sword against your magic. But it will be one heck of a battlefield. Y'all enjoy. Both young, energetic, hormone crazed kids. Gonna have the castle shaking. Then we'll have Prince Link Jr."

Redder. "...You do know-"

"Cut the 'I'm royal, he's a commoner' BS. You want this man. Let me help you."

_'Oh no.'_

"When I married Impa's father, Goddesses bless his soul, he was a great catch. But, like all men, they are slow. You got to bring them up fast. So what you do, you play his Ocarina of Time and command the wind with his Wind Waker. Up, left, right. Down, right, left, up. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B! You'll get Death Mountain erupting in no time. Those were the days! Now if only Impa could learn. You're lucky, Zelda."

Zelda was red as a strawberry. "Why?"

"Imagine, he's the hero, and girls will kill for just one night with him. He can have every girl in his village singing the Ballad of the Goddess very loud."

Redder. "IMPAZ!"

"Alright. Anyway, great news."

"What?"

"Your eternal boyfriend is heading to the Eldin Caves with Impa. She told me herself through the Gossip Stone. I'll be there if I were you. They're leaving tomorrow."

"Thank you Impaz." The old lady went into a drawer and took something out. She tossed it to Zelda.

"Give this to Mr. Oh Yes Link. Just in case the Master Sword needs a new pedestal." You know exactly what was given.

How red can Zelda get? Blood red. "IMPAZ!"

"Sweet dreams Princess. Oh, and tell the boy I say good luck. See ya in the morning. And , left, right. Down, right, left, up. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B."

"What's A and B?"

"Don't get started on those! Dear Hylia, wooo, that man. Let me tell you-"

Zelda went to her room. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's what Impa did when I told her the same thing."

**Twilight Princess representation to the max! All on accident. Auru, Shad, Rusl, and Ashei are the Resistance members for those who can't remember. Impaz is the Sheikah in the Hidden Village.**

**They never explained how Zelda survived in the wilderness. And I needed humor. And what better humor than having our princess getting a lesson in...that thing from an old lady. And who's better than Impaz... a lot of people, but let's have more TP representation. Poor Zelda. Link is reading books while you're hearing about an old lady's golden days and getting tips.**

**So we got this. Impa's dirty mother. And Proxi. I love Proxi. Almost want me to see how her and Navi interact...oh yea.**

**The Wind Waker songs were Wind's Requiem and Ballad of Gales. And the almighty Konami Code.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Can't Have It Always

**Ready for Action? Hahaha, sorry. I decided that we don't know what Cia does or reacts to the Hero's presence before their meeting. Or why she has paintings and sculptures of him. So let's entertain this idea in this Cia and Volga centric chapter. No one likes Wizzro. Plus he appears for the next two chapters.**

**Once again, time skip. Just like Chapter 4, one part is after Chapter 3 ends, the other is two weeks later.**

**Enjoy this short chapter!**

_'I can't believe it! Beaten by a mere boy! He shall pay!'_

Volga, still in disbelief over his semi-defeats from the hands of Link and Joshua, flew towards the Temple of Souls, home to the Overseer of Time. Home to who used to be the Overseer of Time and is now Crazy Fangirl #1, Cia, the Dark Witch.

Volga immediately entered the temple and went up the stairs leading to the Sorceress's Room. And unlike 99.9% of men, he was entranced by the outfit or figure. He has seen a lot of things in his life. Women included. He wouldn't deny her beauty, though. It reminded him of a time long ago.

"Volga, back so soon. Did you miss me?"

"As if."

"My feelings are hurt, warrior. What brings you back?"

Volga turned to the witch, not even a quick glance below her face. "Your hero has arrived."

Cia was two-thirds shocked and the other third aroused. Volga could see both. The woman almost tripped on herself.

"R-r-reaaally?"

"Yep."

"Ohh yes. This a great. Now everything is going according to plan."

"Do you really need him alive?"

If Cia eyes could get any darker, and if Volga knew fear, he would probably rephrase his sentence. "Yes I do need him alive. How can I have se-that's none of your concern."

"What of the Gerudo Prince?"

_'Whaaaaaaaat'_ "Two hotties in one show? Oh goddesses! You know-"

"You didn't know he was with the blue haired twerp?"

"What? He was...Clever he is. He gave the Princess the message. And if Lana and him are allies...oh this has got interesting. Leave me!"

"As if I enjoy your presence."

Cia pondered over this new information. _'Those two together will be as much trouble as the Spirit and the Blood. No matter. We'll finish them. Hopefully Lana falls in love.'_

* * *

The next day, Cia strolled around the temple, searching for the dragon knight. Why she sought him out is unknown to her. Probably because he's the closest male within miles.

Cia may have loved the hero, but Volga was something. Unlike the hero, which was very hard to admit, Volga had everything a woman needed.

Tall? Check.

Muscles? Check.

Handsome face? Check.

Deep voice? Check.

A sharp spear? Yes...and hopefully yes.

She didn't understand why she thought of him like that. Probably was his rebellious nature that got her going. Probably it was his skills. Probably it was the muscular body that she was seeing right now.

Volga was training in the back of the temple, and had his upper armor and helmet off. His muscles move as waves would in the ocean, and his light blond hair was a sheet of gold. But she had a question. 'How can he see?' She won't get the answer just by thinking. She hovered over to him, drawing out her scepter.

She didn't know he could smell her, so when she got close enough, he swung for her. The weapons interlocked. "What do you want, Cia?"

"Hello, Volga. I'll just wondering where you were." Volga took on the offensive, glad to have a sparing partner. Cia was finally getting some competition as well.

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better." Cia broke the knight's offense and made it her own. "You're such a mystery. And I love a good one."

"Hmmm...no."

"Question one:How are you not staring at all this?"

"Seen plenty of naked women. Nothing new except skin color and boob size."

"Question two: Why the isolation?"

"I prefer it. Makes my life better."

"Three. Have you ever fallen in love?"

Volga paused, and Cia ceased all attacks. She awaited an answer, and the one she got was silent, but told a story. A single tear fell from the nonexistent eyes of the dragon. " It was a childhood friend of mine. I loved her dearly. She was beautiful. She was everything I had."

Somehow Cia knew Volga's pain. Sympathy overtook her as she walked towards the dragon knight, placing a hand into his. "What happened to her?"

"I'll never know. One day, she left town, and I never saw her again." More tears fell, and Cia couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture.

"When I was younger, I loved someone else. He was my best friend, a soldier, a warrior, and I looked up to him. But when my clan was choosing the next Guardian, and I was picked, I never saw him again." She looked up and saw that her head was on his neck. Her mind clouded with grief of a time long ago, and she did the next action before thinking. She kissed his neck, and progressively made her way up. Next thing she knew, she was face to face with Volga, their tongues in an epic battle for supremacy. She could've swore that her back wasn't against a wall a few minutes ago. She could've also said the same for the feeling of a hand on her chest, and a rock near her...oh that ain't no rock!

At this rate, the war could end and Cia and Volga could be happily together. Thanks Wizzro!

"Mistress Cia? Mistress Cia? Where are you?"

The couple broke apart and looked at each other in panic. "Don't speak of this, dragon!"

"Don't worry about it, witch." Cia left the area, and Volga went back to practice, but the thought of the last few minutes was implanted in their minds.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

_'I'm so freaking bored.'_

Volga knows many things. Patience isn't one of them. Still stationed at the Temple of Souls, he decided to give it a makeover.

The last two weeks have freaked the dragon out. Cia was crazy, but Crazy Fangirl #1 lived up to her title. Statues were made to be like the heroes of right handed people, music, and wolves. She had several paintings of them, plus the current one, who she saw through her magic ball. That night was horrible.

Picking a statue of the hero of music, Volga wielded his spear and sliced the head off. Going to a statue of the wolf, he simply burned it. To a statue of the right handed hero, he cut it off.

_'Much better'_

"That's nice, Volga. Art suits you." The dark sorceress smirked under her hawk mask, entertained by her servant's destruction.

"You done playing around?"

"Every moment is playtime. You should try it."

"I prefer killing."

"Or is it because you're not a man? That's why you choose this form? To be one?"

"We all have things we want. We just will never get it."

Volga walked off, leaving a confused Cia behind. 'What does he mean?'

Pondering his words, she looked up at the Hero of Sky, still missing his right hand. _'He doesn't mean...no. He will be mine! Zelda shall die this time! Her time with Link is up. My time with him is now!'_

"Volga."

"Hmm."

"Yes ma'am would be nice. Anyway, prep the troops. Lana and Joshua are in the forest, and soon the Hero, the Sheikah, and the Hyruleans will be there to assist. We going to the Valley of Seers tomorrow."

"The Princess?"

"Oh, I found her. Believe me, she's not as wise to think that a little removal of makeup and the addition of must and dirt will make her unnoticeable. She's like her ancestor. Scarf and everything. Do not reveal her. But kill her, just the same."

**Volga, ever the philosopher. I always wondered if Volga was truly dragon in human form or a human with dragon powers, but I decided that the first option is better. Plus it fit my chapter's life lesson ^_^. Remember it, as it is important to the story. Actually, it is important to the game's story also, as Cia...well, we'll get there. Also, Cia x Volga!**

**As for updates, school is returning Tuesday. But Monday is my birthday, so expect an update then. I'll probably update as I usually do until the second week of school. Remember the MM DLC that I mentioned earlier in Chapter 2? I will have them in, but incorporating them is either easy or hard. If Skull Kid is a character, that's easy. Masked Salesman. Not as easy. Those might not be the characters. But, I promise that your beloved MM will have reps in this story, no matter the challenge.**

**Ready for Action? Link, Impa, Sheik, and the soldiers of Hyrule return in the Eldin Caves in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7- Hero, Fairy, and Two Sheikahs

**Ready for Action? Good, cause we're about to heat things up! Impa, Link, and the troops are Ready? Wonder if they'll feeling...**

_'It is so hoooooooot!' _

**Yep. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

Link was imagining about Spring Break. Lake Hylia, the beach, Ilia, Malon, Ruto, Karene, Saria, and especially Zelda in two pieces. Especially Zelda.

"Link is ready to help, Impa! I'm sure we'll get everyone out in one piece!"

_'Zelda in a one piece is good as well.'_

"Link, focus."

_'Proxi in a bottle is better.'_

The Hyruleans were battling an army of skeletons. Stalchildren and Stalfos. Tons of calcium.

Impa was regretting her decision, but to late to turn around. She pointed to the other side of the cave. "The exit is over there, but we'll have to go all the way around the north to get to it."

"Some Hyrulean soldiers went ahead without us! Impa, we have to catch up."

"Thank you, Proxi. Link is lucky to have you."

Link grunted in frustration.

The army made their way to the Stone Square and they will never get there. Walls are an army's second worst enemy.

"Hey! This wall looks a bit cracked! Maybe we can use something to destroy it."

"We can throw you and see if it will work."

"Hmph!"

"Link threw a barrage of bombs at the wall, and it collapsed. The soldiers began to split. Link led some towards the Stone Square, and Impa led the others to the South. They spoke via Gossip Stones.

"Link, meet with the captain up there. I'll wait here for our Gorons to show up."

"Alright."

Link arrived north of the closed West Square, and the Hyrulean captain was happy. "Reinforcements are here! Oh, thank goodness! But we can't move because of the lava."

"I see. Come in, Impa."

"Yes."

"The lava is stopping our progress. We need to find a way past it."

"Hmm. Hey, Link, if we break those stone spires, maybe we can get across the lava."

"We'll need bigger explosives then."

Remember Wizzro? The ugly Poe? Eye for a mouth and vice versa?

"Hiya ha ha! Getting you into these caves was so simple. Now they shall become your tomb!"

The Dark Forces numbers began to grow as the wizard's scheme commenced.

He never expected that the Hyruleans to get musical assistance.

"Protect that Bombchu at all cost!"

Impa, Hyruleans, and Gorons charged through the large skeleton army, and after a game of Red Light, Green Light, they made it through to the West Square. Led by a Lizalfos.

Impa channeled her Sheikah magic, and with a single swipe, took out the lizard and several bones. The rest were wiped out by the soldiers.

After opening the keep's gates, the Bombchu made it to the spire.

The path was cleared, and the Hyruleans ran for dear life to the North Square.

A captain rallied the troops. "Head for the exit! Like we been trying to do all this time!"

"Good job, Impa."

"That means a lot coming fromg our hero. You're doing well too."

"Don't blush Link, but I think you got a compliment!"

"Can it, Proxi!"

The two argued all the way to the North Keep.

And they were surrounded.

"Impa."

"Link, look."

"Not now, Proxi."

"Lissun!"

He heard...music?

The troops turned to the source of the music, and they saw...a Sheikah.

"Impa?"

"That's Sheik's Song."

The warrior jumped from her perch and quickly strummed her harp, hitting the enemies in two hits.

She turned to the Hyrulean generals. "The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet. You can call me Sheik. It's a name that comes from the Sheikah tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

Impa's face was like a child's on Christmas. "The Sheikah tribe? That's impossible. There's only a few of us left! I serve the Royal Family! I know every Sheikah left! Who. Are. You?" The cave began to respond to the Sheikah's anger, and began to shake.

If Sheik was slightly scared, it was well hidden. "We can talk more once we get out of this cave. For now, let me join you!"

Impa scowled and left the hero and warrior alone.

"I'm Link. Sorry about Impa."

"It was expected."

"Oh, well..."

"Princess Zelda was right about you. Your skills are amazing. And she spoke of how handsome she thought you was."

"Did she? So she's the Queen of Gossip."

The two laughed, but was quickly reminded of their location.

"Here's a Gossip Stone, Sheik. I guess you know how to use it. Now let's find Impa."

"HEY!"

"Ahhh! Proxi!"

"You're not going to introduce me? How rude!"

"Stupid fairy. Sheik, Proxi. Proxi, Sheik. Now come on."

Impa put Sheik's face on every enemy she saw and swiftly dealt justice to it. Taking the Tunnel Square and Crystal Cave, she awaited the two teenagers.

"Uhh...good job, Impa."

Impa simply nodded. "Sadly, this door leading directly to the exit is shut."

"Hey! Enemies are coming out of the tunnels! Maybe, like, some sort of 'spirit' is in there?"

"Defeating this 'Spirit might open the exit. Link, why don't you look in the deepest tunnels."

"Ready to get rid of me already?"

"Just GO!"

"Ok Impa." The hero and his fairy disappeared into the caves, leaving the two Sheikah behind.

"I'll guard our rear from oncoming enemies. Don't worry, I'm prepared for anything."

"Not worried at all, Sheik. Go."

Sheik left and returned to the North was hurt by Impa's words, but Zelda was. 'I'm sorry, Impa.'

"Link, there it is!"

"It is just a...woah!"

Link was surrounded once again. He raised his sword. "Proxi."

"Let's do it!"

The last thing the Dark Forces saw was a green blur spinning.

"Impa, we got more spires. And tons of bones."

"Search the Stock Room for another Bombchu. Sheik, if you're listening, search the Central Keep. I'll remain here until we're ready."

Sheik complied and made way to her destination. _'I'll show Impa I can fight!'_

Sheik jumped into the keep and immediately started to rise. Harps surrounded her and the monsters, and, in a back and forth pattern, magical energy hit the enemies. Only a few remained.

"Bolero of Fire!" A meteor hit and burned the skeletons.

"Serenade of Water!" A water tornado swallowed the monsters.

"Nocturne of Shadow!" She jumped in the air and,with a diving kick, hit the monsters with dark energy.

"Requiem of Spirit!" Lightning surrounded the warrior and shocked anything in her way.

And to finish them."Prelude of Light!" She stomped her foot, and a flash of light incinerated the skeletons.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Thank you, Proxi."

The Bombchus were primed, and set off for the twin spires. "Protect them...Link, the wizard!"

"I'll get him!"

Hero and Dark Wizard finally met. "You! Where's Zelda?"

"What makes you think I have her? She escaped before I took over the castle."

"Then this is for causing her to disappear!"

"You'll have to get to me first!"

Link dodged every attack Wizzro dished, and had to improvise. ""Link, swing your sword twice, jump back, and swing!"

"...ok."

He followed the fairy instructions, and at the end, a swirl escaped his sword, hitting the wizard.

"Spin Attack now!"

Not as powerful as the Great Spin, but it worked anyway.

"Shield Bash!"

_'How does she know this?'_

He charged forward with his shield, hitting Wizzro several times before ending the move in a sword strike.

"FINISH HIM!"

Link jumped back and thrusted his sword forward. Wizzro was defeated.

"Who's behind this! What does he want? How did he return? Where's Ganon?"

"Hiya ha ha? Ganon? You're mistaken. He isn't back." And with that, the wizard disappeared.

_'What? Then why am I here? The only time the Spirit is needed is to defeat him. Could it be someone else?'_

"Link, the spires are down. Let's go."

"Alright, Proxi."

Hours later

Link was still confused by the wizard's words, and decided he needed to be alone.

He was instantly reminded of Ordon, and his friends back there. _'The girls, Kafei, Pipit, Fledge, the kids, and even Groose and Mido. I miss them all. Hopefully they're safe.'_

"Hungry?"

"Thanks."

Link and Sheik ate in complete silence, enjoying the cool spring breeze.

"It is said that the Hero of Time could play the ocarina better than the Princess."

"Well, when you're in a sword for seven years, you got time to practice."

"Can you play?"

He pulled his out."Yep. Eighteen years of practice. What shall we play?"

"Heard of the Hero's Theme?"

"The original or the combination with Zelda's Lullaby?"

"We can play the second one."

They played the song, Link taking the Hero's Theme while Sheik played Zelda's Lullaby. Separate, it was good. Together, perfect harmony.

"You know what, Sheik?"

"What?"

"If I knew any better, I would think you're Zelda in disguise."

"Why would you think that?"

"One, history tends to repeat itself. Second, I bet she would want me in a skin-tight suit. The prince is going to have a field day when he sees you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think he hates Sheikahs. Probably a Gerudo thing."

"Yeah."

"But I know you're not Zelda."

"How?"

"Because she couldn't look at my handsomeness without blushing. You definitely can."

"She said you had an ego."

"Comes with the Hero of Hyrule package."

"I'm sure. Anyway, see you in the morning. Going to get some shut eye."

"Bye Sheik. Hey, can Zelda swim?"

"Yes."

"Good. She owes me my Spring Break."

Sheik entered her tent, and warped into more comfortable clothes. Sheik became Zelda in a flash.

_'Only if you knew I was blushing, Link.'_

"PRINCESS ZELDA?!"

The girl looked up and saw Proxi.

"Proxi? What are you doing in my tent?"

"Why are you in disguise?"

"Fair question. Can you keep a secret?"

"It's a secret to everyone."

**Link and Sheik's attacks are their weak+strong attack combos. I won't used Sheik's strong, as it can varied depending on the song casted. I didn't use Link's XY or XXXY combos, but I did use his strong attack (Y), which is the Spin Attack.**

**Got some Zelink in there, although Zelda is Sheik at the moment.**

**Next chapter, all our heroes are in one chapter for the first time since Chapter 2. Does Impa have trust issues? Is Link too trusting? Can Proxi keep a secret? Can Sheik not accidentally reveal herself? Find out in Chapter 8!**

**BTW, that combo of the Main Theme (or the Hero's Theme here) and Zelda's Lullaby was meant to sound like the main theme from Hyrule Warriors.**

**Also, all Link's friends are Hylian. Even this version of Ruto. The real deal Princess Ruto comes later. As for the kids, they're from Twilight Princess.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Royally Pissed!

**We made it through the Eldin Caves. Sheik and Impa got issues. Link and Sheik are hitting it off. They're on their way to the Faron Woods, but we must set the stage. So, before we get to the main nitty gritty, we'll get some side nitty gritty.**

**But before I leave you alone to read my story, my updates, because of the hell called school, will be coming either every other day or two days later. Weekends might have one to three chapters, but expect three to four a week.**

**I really can't wait for next chapter, so thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and the favorites.**

"Hold the Deku Tree! Hold it at all costs!"

Being a warrior is part of being of Gerudo descent, and also being future king of said tribe. But these weren't his women. These were Zelda's men. But, with Zelda's disappearance, he is in charge. Convincing the Hyruleans to following him was easy.

Fighting Gibdos aren't. These mummies aren't hard to beat. They're hard to get to. Like their cousins, the Redeads, their screams could paralyze you in your place, in the last position you are in. Nothing can stop it, except time, but that may be your last position.

Plus, being in a forest with a rod that summons fire has really irked the prince the last couple of days. Someone had to suffer.

"LANA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Blue lightning came out of nowhere and struck the Gibdos and the Bulblins accompanying them. "The person who saved you, my king!" He hated her sarcasm.

"Ok, let's calm down. Deep breathes. I'm just kinda angry that I'm inside a tree and can't burn those demons."

"It's been a stressful week, hasn't it?"

"Would give up anything for my hot spring?"

"Definitely!"

"Then wear clothes. Captain, what's going on?"

"We can catch a small rest here, but looks like they're trying the Snake Maneuver."

Lana, not well versed in the military term that probably doesn't exist, was very confused."Snake?"

"More like a boa. The enemy surrounds and tries to 'constrict' you."

"So, they're trying to box us in?"

"More like a cardboard box. Bum, Bum, Ba, Na, Na! Bum, Bum, BUM!"

"Sir, that's a whole different series."

"He was in a smashing brawl with his bros, though."

Now she was very confused. "Wha?"

"Well, go help your big boss over there, us generals gotta get the metal gear rolling.

"Yes sir."

Lana looked like a kid who been told Santa wasn't real. "What was that?"

"Solid Snake stuff."

* * *

"Come on, guys, we're also there!"

To say the main Hyrulean force was happy is an understatement. They were about to reunite with Hyrule's royals (screw the Zoras) and would get reinforcements. However, there was only one who was really ready to see the princess.

Not Impa.

Not Proxi.

Not Sheik. Well, that's obvious.

Not Link.

Confused?

* * *

I know you are.

"She's coming Wizzro. I want her D. E. A. D."

"Can't wait to meet Her Majesty, hiya ha ha! But who will the Triforce be extracted?"

Cia hasn't thought of that. "Hmm, that would complicate things. No matter. Capture that digusting rat and my husband together. Kill the others."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

_An hour later_

The village was in trouble.

Lana did her best, but she was quickly tiring out. Josh was mostly powerless as most of his rod's power dealt fire damage. Don't want that in a forest. Healing a soldier's wounds, she hear the cries of a Bulblin. Then another. Then another. Three deaths so quickly

She saw him. The one she tried so hard to get over. "You..."

She saw Link...and Impa, some other woman, and the main Hyrulean force! They have arrived!

Impa spoke first. "Are you the one leading these warriors?"

'She is scary!' Giving the wound troop to another, she stood, Book of Sorcery in hand. "Yes, I am."

"Where's that ass of a prince?"

The young girl chuckled. "He's pissed at the moment. Can't summon fire in a forest, can you?"

Link spoke, in a funny deep voice. "Only you can prevent wildfires."

Impa didn't let the humor sink in. "You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?"

"Oh, well I'm a sorceress. You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan."

"Ah, well that explains it. And what does this 'Cia' want from Hyrule?"

She glanced at Link for a second, then made a proposal. "You really want to know? Well...Help me defend the forest. If you do that, I might tell you." She giggled as she said the last sentence.

Impa, Link, and-well, Sheik used her eyes-had a face that had confusion and 'what the hell' on it. Then,farther in the forest, a loud noise startled the group.

"Hopefully he didn't get TOO pissed off." Lana ran towards the sound.

"Well, there goes our hope. Come on, we have to help."

The warriors made their way out the Kokiri-less village and meet with Lana again.

Impa once again spoke. "Who's leading these monsters?"

"You've met him? The wizard who looks like a Poe?"

"Him again?! I have a feeling he's going to be a real thorn in our sides."

* * *

Link and Sheik were still defending the villages when Deku Babas appeared. Tall stalks of death, they resembled the Venus Flytrap, only that Hylians were the flies. They also can spew poison, which is watch they wer doing now.

"Why is that plant spewing poison into the surrounding area?"

"Doesn't matter why. We must stop it. That's a Deku Baba. Unless you can hit it..." Link reached into his pouch, "...with a sharp, ranged attack, we'll die of poisoning."

"Hey, Link, don't you usually have a bow? Did you forget to bring one this time?"

"No...maybe...probably..yes...wait!"

Da Dadada Daaaaaa!

"What are you doing?"

"'Hero Gets an Item' pose. Tradition since 1986."

"Whatever. Kill those things, stupid!"

"I'm a genuis, your the annoying fairy. Rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry."

The hero and his fairy argued as he took out the Deku Babas around the village.

Once done, the gates to the Southern and Western Tree Keeps open. While the main force sought to obtain them, Lana's force was beat. "Everyone's getting tired. We should retreat to the Deku Tree for a moment."

"Link, Sheik, take care out there. I'll escort Lana. I have a special someone to talk to. Communicate through the stones."

The hero and ninja obliged, and left to obtain other keeps. Impa, Lana, and the troops of the forests headed towards the Deku Tree.

* * *

"Sir, we have reinforcements!"

"Thank Hylia, Impa has arrived."

"You better thank Hylia."

Josh turned to see the Sheikah and the sorceress enter their base inside the Deku Tree. "I see you decided to show up."

"Where's Zelda?" He looked into the Sheikah's eyes, and then stomped the ground.

"You haven't found her? Goddesses! First the damn wizard, then the Gibdos, then my abilities, and now we're playing 'Where in the World is Zelda?'! Can I just get good news?!"

Lana tried to calm him down. "Josh-"

"No, don't you dare! Those screeching monstrosities are coming from our north and south. Where's Link?"

"He's with a woman called Sheik to the south. We'll take the north Gibdos." Lana and Impa left the now confused prince, pondering over the newcomer.

"Sheik? Yep, Impa gonna blow. Hope the girl know what she's doing."

* * *

Once the Gibdos were defeated (easy with a bow and long ranged attacks in hand) everyone nearly met up at the Deku Tree.

"Link, is that-"

"THE DEKU TREE IS ON FIRE!"

Lana and Impa saw the fuming Gerudo walking from the Deku Tree. "Why is this story rated T? There are some f******* things that I need to f******* say, because now I'm very motherf******* mad! That wizard is on my f******* nerves!"

"Josh!"

"Calm it down, boy! Be lucky that you're alive."

"Lucky to be alive my ass. Got a plan?"

"Your Highness, is that you?"

They all looked at Impa's Gossip Stone. The angry prince held it to himself. "Link, is that you?"

"Yes. We got a plan. Proxi senses a Great Fairy nearby. Probably in the northeast area."

"Thank you Link. Leave it to me."

He led the charge into the Eastern Tree and even left it behind, going alone to the fountain. It was guarded by a Gibdo and Bulblins.

"Lana is gonna kill me." Unleashing the Magic Rod, he summoned a huge fireball, which had a Triforce symbol on it. "Have a face full of the Triforce, you sonofabiatch!"

Leaving their ashes behind, the prince entered the fountain. "Great Fairy, lend us your help. The Deku Tree needs help!"

The fairy appeared, and Josh didn't even blush.

"Wow, my king, most men wouldn't be able to look me in the eye."

"I see time has done your chest well. Can't say the Hero of Time could enjoy this moment when all he see is the pointed boobs. Plus most men didn't have to see things when they were ten! Now help us!"

"You're no fun. Don't see what that sorceress likes about you. Anyway, fairies, assist the future king!"

The fairies left the fountain and departed all over Hyrule, probably even the world itself. But they eventually returned, bringing a piece of a cloud to form another over the burning tree spirit.

It worked, and the rain extinguished the fires.

"Thank you, o noble one."

"Always a pleasure to serve a handsome guy."

"Hmph."

The fairy departed, and so did Josh. But then he saw a sight he never wished to see.

* * *

Link and the women advanced towards Wizzro's base, only having the Northern Tree Keep and the Dark Forces between them. Well, until now.

"RUN!"

"Josh?"

"What is he...Oh my Goddesses! CUCCOS!"

Everyone ran as the Cucco stampede began to fill the Northern Tree. The monsters, being not as intelligent as the humans, did something we learned not to.

Never hit a Cucco.

* * *

The chickens eventually left, but it was due to their rampage that the way to the enemy's base was clear. "Men, move it. Let the sacrifice of those chickens not go in vain! Link, Sheik, and Impa, stay here in the Deku Tree. We'll finish this. Lana, let's go!"

The duo and company arrived at the base...it was empty. Except for a giant object.

"Troops, fall back." He looked at the ground, kicking a rock. "Too late. Ugh! Why can't anything go f******* straight to plan!"

"Josh, calm down!" A noise was heard, but Lana ignored it.

"It's a Gohma!"

"What...oh."

Giant spider with one eye, Gohmas were a common boss during the trials of the heroes of the past. These two, however, weren't clothed in green.

"Lana, look beautiful." She knew what that meant.

"Aim OOHHH!"

Blue laser zipped by, and Lana...was on top of Josh. He fired an arrow at the Gohma, now exposing it's eye in a weakened state. It hit the blinded eye, and the Gohma fell on its top.

They were red as cherries, but one was a ticking time bomb.

"When you're ready, get off and attack."

Someone was a mood killer.

Lana, half embarrassed and half pissed, rolled of the prince and they began to attack the Gohma.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

Once the Gohma was pixie dust did the prince finally calmed down. "You alright?"

"Yes. You?"

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's celebrate. Heard Kokiris can throw a rad party. Plus we'll need to relax."

* * *

_That night_

Link and Impa sat near a bonfire alone, even Proxi was away. They enjoyed the celebration, but one thing was heavy on their minds.

Impa was first to say it. "I hoped Zelda would be here. Apparently that hope was in vain."

"Where could she be, Impa? Is she safe? May the goddesses protect her..."

"You seemed very concerned for a guy who just met her."

"She...before she was captured...kissed my cheek."

"Oh. Well, she always dreamed of being with a courageous hero. Guess she found him. Only if we can do the same."

"Yea...Impa?"

"Hmm?"

"I...is it right for me to-"

"Love her? Yes. It's a curse that the Blood and Spirit are always together, even as lovers. The Hero of Sky loved the reincarnation of Hylia. Hero of Time to Princess of Destiny. Hero of Light to the Princess of that time. All except one."

"Why?"

"We don't know if the Hero of Twilight and the Princess of Light actually fell in love. After the crisis, he wasn't spoken of again. Only the Royal Family know."

"Oh. Well...Hopefully I get to return the favor."

Impa laughed at her company's sudden boldness. "She would want it on the lips, my boy."

"Then she'll have kissed the best from Ordon. Plus I'll get to rub it in someone's face!"

The two continued to talk about the princess, but someone wasn't suppose to overhear.

* * *

On the other side of camp, Josh and Zelda (in Zelda's clothing) were in a magically sealed tent. Soundproof. Locked. Translucent.

"So let me get this straight: she caught you doing that and made you do two hundred sit ups. Impaz is harsh. And you said, 'Oh Yes Link?' L.O.L!"

"Not funny!"

"Definitely funny. But how are you going to keep this up? Proxi knows. I know. Impaz knows, and she yaps. When do you plan on revealing yourself?"

"When the time is right."

He became frustrated and humored at the same time. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, what are you thinking? I mean, Impa knows her tribe as I know mine, but you are an amazing woman. Trying to seduce our hero by showing your form? Nice. But stupid. Stay here tonight, alright?"

"Ok. And thanks for understanding."

"Always. Goodnight."

* * *

The prince walked towards his tent when he met with the one person he really wanted to see.

"Lana. Hey."

She sniffed, as if she had been crying. She had been crying. Immediately seeing him, she began to cry on his chest. "Why can't it be me?"

He knew this would happen when she met Link. "You know why. You definitely know why. Can't always have what you think you deserve. Come in, it's getting cold."

"But my tent..."

"Prince's orders." He wiped her tears and looked at her in her beautiful violet eyes. "Plus, there's a surprise that you will enjoy."

She gave a weak smile. "Okay."

They entered, and Lana's eyes widen at the sight. "How..."

"Same magic that allows us to carry things in these small pouches."

It was a remake of Josh's suite, even down to the hot spring...wait, hot tub.

Josh led Lana to the bed, and they both sat on it. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. He began to speak."Sorry about earlier. I...said some unruly things not fit for a king...even though I'm Gerudo and I shouldn't care."

"It's okay. You were stressed. We battled those things for three days. For the record, I was just as angry."

"But you had a stress reliever."

She looked over to the hot tub. "Are you sending me to my tent now?"

"I packed your stuff. I see you want to stay. For an obvious reason."

The woman instantly changed emotion, and the prince went into his closet. "Do we have fruit?"

"Right beside the bed."

"There's only one."

"Duh."

"But...the last time was different. That's how you know my past."

He came out with the special Gerudo clothing for bathing. "No, you were emotional then, because of your horrible dream that was actually reality. Not too different now. Plus girls are lining up-"

"Now that's a different reason."

"Exactly. But you're lucky that I really enjoy our time together. Now come. The hot spring awaits."

They put on the clothing they would normally wear to the spring (not in front of each other, duh!)and stood next to it. Lana, slightly uncomfortable and slightly bold, asked the question we resolved in Chapter 4. "Can I...you know...it will make me feel better."

The young prince chuckled. "We are not repeating Chapter 4."

"You're no fun."

"The Great Fairy said that."

"It's true."

"I'm plenty of Fun. F is for friends who enjoy hot springs together. U is for you and me. N is for this hot spring that we can relax in down in the dark quiet forest."

"You're full of material, aren't you?"

He pushed her into the hot spring. Just like in Chapter 4.

.

**There's Chapter 8. It's up waaaay later than I wanted it, but it is done.**

**Looks like someone was royally pissed. Also, there wasn't a lot of conversations from the game that I used. I actually gave one of Lana's quotes to Link, because, well, he's too lazy to voice his opinion.**

**There are many references are in this chapter, most have nothing to do with the Zelda franchise and others do... and there's the CDi Zeldas. Bad games, great memes.**

**Some Zelink. Some...that other pairing. We won't have Impa and Sheik clash just yrt (can't wait), but we will definitely have, next chapter...Link meets Cia. Oh yes, this will not be good for Sheik/Zelda.**

**Chapter 9 should be up soon. See you then!**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Plot Thickens!

**Chapter 9 is here and I love this level. The music, the cutscences, they're better than some of the main games.**

**Last chapter, Link unofficially pronounced his love for Zelda, but...hehehe, he won't get it that easy. Especially after this chapter. Some things seen weren't meant to be seen. Josh and Lana come closer, and unlike the Zelink, they're almost near the end of their pre-romance before they take off. But let's...separate them for a while. After all, jealousy is a playground for a writer. Sheik and Impa hasn't confronted each other yet, but heads will be butted.**

**The next chapter will be a short break, probably will be revealed after I write the chapter. The following eight are action chapters. Two with Cia, two with Link, two with Lana and Josh, and the last two with the Sheikahs. With that, I need your input. Who do you want first? Link or Lana/Josh? They'll come after the Cia chapters, but I won't do the Sheik/Impa two until after Nintendo or Tecmo announce the MM characters. So those two are up to you before I pick the fun one first.**

**If you enjoy HW music, you know which awesome song goes with this level. If you never heard the music, look up "Eclipse of the Sun". It's not the best of the three "Eclipse" songs, but it is great in its own right.**

**Without further adieu, here's Chapter 9! The longest chapter yet!**

"Oh, Aveil..."

Lana jumped straight up after hearing that.

It was 2 a.m., and she just so happened to wake up at that noise. She tried remembering how she fell asleep. _'We relaxed in the hot tub, practiced hand-to-hand combat, listened to his stories of him and that bitch Aveil...now I'm here.'_

She heard it again. "Yes, Aveil. I will..." Lana grew instantly jealous.

_'Is he...dreaming about that witch? Oh no! She won't steal him from me like Zelda stole Link...well, they met each other first, I guess. But Josh is mine! I sound like Cia. Guess I'm still like her in some ways, but not enough to do what she's doing.'_

She looked to her left. He wasn't there. "Josh?"

There was a groan. "Down here, Lana. How is the comfort of my bed?"

She feigned happiness, then can up with a plan. "10 out of 10, wish you could feel the Sacred Realm surrounding you while you sleep. Join me, pleeeeeeease?"

"I'm just being a chivalrous man. Now go back to...Put me down!"

The sorceress used a wall she created to raised the boy from the floor and plopped him on the bed. She quickly jumped on top of him, her legs on both sides of his lower torso. "Lana, Lana, Lana, do you know how tired I am?"

She traced a finger on his chest, clearly wasting time. "Noooooooo...but you look very energized. Care to share?"

Her seductive voice caught him off guard, but he's Gerudo. "What do you want?"

Happy she was winning, she rose off on him, and plopped down hard on him, her head on his neck. He tensed up in pain, but allowed her to lay on him.

"Really, Lana?"

She faced him, her chin on her hands, which are on his chest. "Yes. How is a king going to sleep beside his queen if he can't sleep with a commoner like me?" We all know the "cute" face.

"You're not a commoner to me. If anything, you're a maiden."

"Not queen?"

"No."

_'What? But he lets me do things that even the Gerudos don't do. Like now. Unless...no.' She was jealous. 'Of course. That whore...Aveil. Stealing my man.'_ Like I said in Chapter 4, Aveil and Josh were close. Some Gerudos pegged her as their queen. And Lana has caught some jealous looks from the young Gerudo. "Then I guess Aveil is queen."

He was really caught off guard. Her tone and choice of name rang alarms in his head. "What?"

She got off of him and stood up. "Aveil. A-V-E-I-L. You know, the 'Queen of the Gerudos.' Nabooru's apprentice. The girl you've known for seventeen years."

"I know who she is, Lana. Why are...you know what? It's too damn early for this. Good night!"

He went back to the floor. She didn't let him close his eyes. "Are you in love with her? Have you went hot tubbing with her without those stupid clothes? Cuddled with her at night? Because I would believe so, you ass!"

He looked at her with a very deadly gaze, one that could cut diamond. "Why does it matter to you?"

She glared back. "You should know why? She's an ugly, backstabbing, jealous little girl!"

Screw cutting diamond. It's melting now. "Oh, so you're mad because no male on this planet looks at you. Hmph, I understand why. Your jealous of my relationship with her."

"I'm not moaning her name at night!"

"Get Link's name off your togune before you chastise me!"

He turned and went directly to sleep. Lana, however, was angry and surprised. He didn't even deny it, and he went as far to insult her. And he meant it. _'Wait till morning, Joshua. Just wait.'_

The Valley of Seers was three hours from the forest, so time was a factor during the march. However, Link noticed tension. He was used to the Sheikahs, but Josh and Lana wasn't even together as usual.

"Proxi, what's with them?"

"Probably the same stuff we got through. Argument leads to separation."

"We don't separate."

"Right. Must have had a big fight."

Link walked to Sheik. He noticed she would glance at him, and he had a strange feeling that he enjoyed the attention. Who wouldn't?

"Can't keep your eyes off, can't you?"

Sheik laughed. To her, the laugh was her own. To Link, it was familiar. "Don't have a big ego, hero. It turns women off. Or on, probably."

"Which ego, my little Sheikie?"

The Gerudo prince had a mischievous smirk on his face, and Sheik had it in her eyes. "Yours isn't even big enough for a microscope."

The hero and ninja chuckled at the prince's embarrassed expression, but that smile returned. Glancing at Lana (who was laughing herself alongside the soldiers that heard), he simply said, loudly so Lana could here, "Aveil would certainly disagree with that."

Lana fumed and turned away from the group. Josh quieted down and told Sheik and Link. "She thinks my best friend back home is my girlfriend. Very angry she was."

"Like you yesterday."

"My reason had merit. Her's doesn't." He turned to Link. "So, lover boy, you're Ordon's finest lip locker? Zelda would put that to the test."

Link blushed, and Sheik may have done the same, but that scarf covered it. "Impa told you, didn't she?"

"Yep. Made my morning...what is that?"

The group turned and saw the purple sky. They were getting closer.

The Hyruleans engaged into battle. Lana and Link went west, Sheik and a reluctant Impa went east, and Josh stood at the base.

He was going to battle, why wouldn't he? He just needed some think time. _'Where to go? Lana or Zelda?'_ He wanted to figure out why Lana was mad at Aveil. But, knowing Impa, she would leave Sheik behind, and, hypothetically, Sheik died and she was revealed to be Zelda, Impa and Link would never forgive themselves and become boring. But Lana was his best friend, even more than Aveil. Prehaps even more than that...He didn't realize how much time passed until he got a call from Impa for assistance. He saw who it was.

'_Ah, yes. Time to actually fight fire with fire.'_

Let's backtrack to the beginning.

Cia saw the army. She knew what was going to happen. She knew her beloved was here.

"Ooh, has the hero come to see me at last?" Well then, Link, don't keep me waiting. We got things to do."

The witch then imagined everything. Her capturing the hero.

Her killing his friends.

Her seducing the hero.

Her kissing the hero

Her unclothing the hero and vice versa.

Link saying her name and Cia saying his.

"Yes, Link. We got things to do."

"Cia's at the top of the ruins, Link. Let's take her out and stop her from summoning more monsters."

"Aye, Captain!"

The duo and their Sheikah companions to the east were making their way to the East and West Ruin Keeps. Taking those as well as the dully named East and West Keeps will provide a foothold against the enemy base. Sheik said something like that.

Link and Lana made it to the West Keep.

Six walls, three on each side, appeared, and Lana jumped from one end to the opposite side before denonating the walls. Bokoblins died everywhere.

"Nice one, but we still got more." They fought on until the keep was under Hyrulean control, and move to the-

"Watch out Link!"

Link and Lana ducked at the fairy's warning, and a blade passed over their heads. Looking up, they saw a Darknut. Knights in dull, yet tough armor.

"Lana, I got him. Take everyone to the keep." Like a boy, Link didn't have a plan to beat the monster. Like his ancestors, he just jumped into battle and waited for an opening.

The eyes flashed red, and the Darknut thrusted its sword forward. Link dodged and struck the knight, and eventually returned the knight's own move back to it. The Darknut returned to dust.

Lana had her own troubles. It is called a Beamos. A laser shoots from the pole enemy, and it also has an explosive effect to it.

Lana had a plan. She waited for it to fire before she moved, got close to it, and threw bombs. The Beamos fired its last laser.

The keep was taken when Link arrived. "Great, now hopefully the Sheikahs can cooperate."

'_Can Sheik be trusted?'_ Impa thought of that as she slayed Bokoblin after Bokoblin. Her answer? Nope. The Gerudo Prince was even more trustworthy, and it pained Impa to think that.

She had to get away from the girl. "Sheik, my apologies, but I feel I'll be better used elsewhere. You're own your own."

Sheik didn't need to voice her opinion. Impa was gone. But Sheik pressed forward. Taking the East Ruins, Sheik headed east to hit the East Keep from the eastern side, and to not get in Impa's way.

Impa, unfortunately, regretted her decision.

She had met with a terrible fate. Volga, the dragon knight.

He rekt (yep, its that bad of a beating) the troops like they paper. "Worthless. These vermin will barely qualify as exercise."

"Then let me help you."

Water splashed on the knight's face, and that made him mad. "Worthless Sheikah! You shall join your tribesmen in death!"

Fire and water, old foes they are, battled their eternal battle as both warriors used their abilities. However, fatigue was a factor. Volga was well rested. Impa wasn't.

"Pah. You're no fun. Don't you have a stronger warrior for me to duel? Or shall I end you?"

She began to get overpowered, and defeat was imminent. She reluctantly called for backup. She reluctantly called for the Gerudo Prince.

"Josh, I need help!"

"Where are...oh. On my way!"

She didn't know how long it was, but she was on her final stand. _'How is he so strong? Magic?_'

Her answer came in a long stream of fire...from behind her. The dragon knight was stunned, and Josh summon the ball of fire with the Triforce on it. "It's dangerous to go alone. TAKE THIS!"

The dragon knight fell back, but got right back up. "Impa, assist Sheik. I got Hot Breath."

Staff clanged against rod as the two pyromancers fought.

Volga dugged his spear into the ground, digging up dirt and fire. Josh got dirt in his face, but wiped himself clean. He responded by implanting his rod into the ground, lifting Volga with a pillar of fire before twisting both his spear and the fire.

Volga changed his hand into a claw and swiped the ground. Josh jumped over the incoming attack and created an axe, tossing it at Volga. He missed, but the rod returned.

Volga then blew fire at him, and Josh countered with his flamethrower.

Josh then switched it to a fire tornado, catching Volga and raised his rod skyward. Volga was caught in a pillar of fire.

He wasn't done. He jumped back as Joshed stuck his rod in the ground, summoning a snake made of fire. His attack missed the now dragon Volga.

"Bye, now."

Volga blew a fireball at the boy before crash landing himself. Smoke was everywhere.

"HIYAH!"

Laser blast. Two laser blasts. Three laser blasts. Spinning rod attack. Shotgun.

All five attacks hit Volga, and as a last ditched effort, he twirled his spear and stabbed hit into the ground, summoning fire. It miss and his spear was stuck. He saw the prince form the ball with the Triforce again.

"Tell Cia that my women are a greater challenge than you." The prince fired.

The five heroes met in the East Keep. Josh led the conversation. "There are vines on the southern entrance, plus a gate. We'll have to go around. The west way is closed and filled with monsters, but there's a bridge on the east side. Here's the plan: An engineer is on route to the bridge and will bring it down. Link and I will deal with Cia. Sheik, take the west, Impa, the east, and Lana...just in case those monsters slip past the Sheikahs, protect our base. We're clear on orders?"

Everyone nodded, although Lana's was an unhappy nod. "Alright, let's finish this."

All except Josh and Lana left, and when they were gone, Josh spoke. "Lana, what's wrong with Aveil? Why do you despise her?"

Lana bursted. "Why her?"

He sighed. "Lana, we were never together." He hid his regret well.

She grunted and turned her back to him. "I find it hard to believe."

"Lana… if I was in love with Aveil, would I hang around you as I do?"

"Gerudos lie, cheat, and steal. How would I know?"

That's true (he was lying a bit), but not the point. "Ok. That's how it is. Fine! Be the rejected girl you'll always be. HE won't love you...no, HE doesn't love you. He loves her. Get over it!"

CRACK!

She slapped him. Hard. So hard, he almost fell.

And what did he do?

A. Walked away.

B. Give her some words.

C. Return to sender.

D. None of the above.

Got an answer?

Ready? The answer is...

...

...

...

Lana was on the ground, clutching her stomach. Now regretting hitting the Gerudo Prince, who led a group of tough women who were expect to fight, she looked at the angry...no sad prince. He knelt down beside her, holding her cheek.

"I'm not sorry for that. Don't expect me to. But if my words hurt you, then I'm truly sorry. But Aveil are not together. We're friends. Best of friends. I mean that. Yes, I've shared my perks with her. But I never did sleep with her, or even kiss her." And before she knew it, her cheek was met by his lips. "There's only one girl I did all of them with. Well, sleep sleep, because sleep now means something else. Now go."

He left the stunned Lana behind, making his way to Link, who was gone.

"Damn Link, couldn't wait."

"Vines? What the heck?"

"Vines? Like the app?"

"No silly, like the plant!" Link turned and saw the vine blocking access to the top of the pyramid. He began to dig in his pouch.

"Ooh, what is he gonna take out today? Apples? Bottles? A horse?"

"Epona is at the stables, thank you very much. Ah, here it is!"

"A boomerang?" Link threw it and the vines were cut. "Well, Proxi, 200. Link, 1."

"Think it is the other way around."

Josh showed up. "Hey, why you leave? And nice work, tons of dead bodies. Why you standing there? Let's go."

When they got up there, all presence of their chivalry disappeared. Oh, remember Josh's training? Throw it away.

_'DAYUM!'_ They even thought the same of the witch. She was perfect. Well, if they didn't count evil as a flaw, she would be.

"Link, time to play the Hero's favorite game. Get that girl all over you, Ordon's Finest!"

Link gasped. "What? No!" Josh ran away to assist the ladies. Or at least there was one lady back where he left them.

Link remembered what he had to do and step forward. However, Cia was notified of the Hero's presence as the Triforce of Power began to resonate.

"Oh?"

She turned and saw the hero in green. "Ah, Link, the great hero. Let me get a look at you." She walked down the steps, and despite his wishing, Link couldn't turned away. He was definitely entranced.

But Link is a bold Link, and quite the womanizer. Plus, Josh owes him one after this. 'Ordon's Finest, my ass!' So he allowed the witch to come closer.

She felt his hard chest, his skinny arms, and became entranced by his feral gaze. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt opportunity come. "You know, I did this for us. Join me, and we can have our desires. We can have the world. We can have each other. I'll give myself to you at any moment, no matter where we are."

Link laughed. "Sex in Hyrule Field is kinda my dream. Plus I see a damsel in distress. Gotta save her."

Cia laughed, and brought the Hero's face closer to hers. "You wish is mine then" .Lips clashed as the two connected. To Cia, this was bliss. Her hands grabbed the Hero's head, bringing him closer. Link grabbed her waist and, pretty much explored her body with his hands. Cia enjoyed it. She didn't expect it to be a ruse.

Link is going to make sure Josh pays for this.

"Oh, Link..."

Link began to kiss her neck. "Yes?"

"Ohh, come with me. We can do this in another place. Hyrule Field?"

"Definitely. But before we go..."

BAM!

Cia was on the steps, trying to process what happened. Who she saw enraged her.

Sheik was standing by Link. In a very bad mood. "Link I see you're...handling things your way."

It just got awkward. "Umm...yeah…thanks."

Cia noticed her Triforce was resonating more powerfully. "Two?" She looked at her adversaries. "Ah, I see. That's very welcome news."

She rose and turned towards the Gate of Souls. "Come forth, my servant!"

Josh and Impa felt the ground shake as a large Deku Baba appeared. Then three more appeared. On one body.

Josh knew what it was. "Manhandla!" He looked towards Impa, tossing her a boomerang. "That skin looks metallic. Wait for an opening!"

Impa nodded as the plant began to shoot a large seed into the air. The heroes didn't know where it landed.

"Josh! A giant..." BOOM! "...our base."

"Alright. Impa, our base is probably under attack. Look for an opportunity."

The heads lined up, and the metallic skin exposed a layer underneath.

"NOW!"

Boomerangs flew and hit their targets, send the heads sinking into the plant and exposing a red core. The two heroes attacked. Josh then summoned a meteor to hit the core, dealing massive damage.

Link and Sheik popped out of nowhere and stabbed the burnt core along with Impa. Manhandla was no more.

"Looks like we manhandled a Manhandla!" The Hero and Sheikahs groaned at the prince's bad joke.

Lana giggled as she joined them. "Good, we annihilated it! Let's not waste any more time. Cia is next!"

The place was empty as our five heroes came to the keep. Link looked to Sheik, who nodded. "Let's close that portal."

Link stepped forward, and Cia's magic held him, Sheik, and Impa in place. Lana jumped out of the way, and Josh was luckily near the edge of the trap. He couldn't help but say it.

"It's a trap!"

Cia reappeared, laughing maliciously. "Nice Star Wars pun, my prince."

"I aim to please."

She laughed again as her Triforce shone. Link looked and saw his left hand have the familiar mark of Courage. Seeing the same light on his left, Link saw the third piece.

He had Courage.

Cia had Power.

Sheik had Wisdom.

Impa looked as if she couldn't believe she won the lottery.

Josh looked as if he knew this. He thought everyone would connect the dots.

Lana was almost as surprised as Impa. "Sheik, that's the..."

Impa finish the sentence. "The Triforce of Wisdom."

_'Oh come on. CONNECT A TO B, IMPA!'_

The pieces rose from their bearers to Cia, who snagged them and flashed them. "Ha ha ha! How nice of you to bring me the Triforce of Wisdom as well!" She walked as she had to Link earlier as she freed the trapped heroes. They lined up to face the witch.

Cia was intrigued by the nearly completed Triforce. "That means I have all three pieces." The pieces began to fit together as she held her hands under them. "Behold...the awesome majesty of the completed Triforce!"

Lana caught to what was going to happen. "No! Link, run!"

"What about the rest of us?"

"Run too, you idiot!"

He began to whisper a spell. "I'm in charge, dry eyes!" Light left his hands as a portal formed in front of the five. "Get in NOW!"

"Cia..."

"Yes?" She recognized the disembodied voice.

"The time to call the fragments of my spirit is NOW!"

"Yes, I can feel them seeking me out." She bent down and immediately sprang back up, summoning her wish.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The five heroes were far from Cia, but not from the sight they saw. A large purple pillar of energy flew towards the sky. A huge blast erupted from it.

They couldn't believe what happened next. The landscape began to change.

Lana got everyone's attention. "Everyone, gather around me!" Throwing the Book of Sorcery into the air, Lana grabbed it and slammed it on the ground, creating a barrier. The heroes watched as the pillars of dust passed them.

"What's happening, Impa?"

"No, idea, Link." Josh and Lana shared a look before looking to their surroundings. Time and space warped around them before they saw the result.

"Hey! Look!"

South of them was a very famous place. Link looked to Josh. "Isn't that...Death Mountain, but a different Death Mountain?"

"Yep. And to our west..." He pointed. They all saw a floating island.

Link and Sheik said it together. "Skyloft."

On the other side of Hyrule, a bridge form out of nowhere, encased in twilight in a endless plain. Near Death Mountain, a temple was created in a lake. And near Skyloft, a temple was formed, overlooking a spiral valley with a gray object in the center.

"Sheik, Lana, Impa, Proxi, and Link, I know what's going on."

Lana was confused. "You do? I didn't know."

"Really? Well, score one for me." He turned to Link. "What did the last hero do?"

"He...sealed the fragments of evil...ohhhh." The others didn't catch on.

"Exactly. We got bad news incoming." Pointing towards Death Mountain. "The Era of Time." Pointing towards Skyloft, "The Era of Sky, and somewhere in Hyrule, the Era of Twilight. Cia going to free three of evil's soul fragments."

Impa spoke. "So this was his doing. Well planned. We must stop her."

Lana stepped forward. "We need a plan. And rest."

Josh chuckled. "When's dinner time?"

"Gate of Souls...hear my voice...and open!"

The disembodied voice laughed. "My spirit will be freed!" Cia raised her hands and send a magical ball to each era.

In the Era of Sky, the Sealed Grounds.

In the Era of Time, the Water Temple.

In the Era of Twilight, the Palace of Twilight.

Each ball became a Gate of Souls, summoning monsters to terrorize the lands. Near each Gate of Souls, back smoke filled a nearby chained chest and freed the contents. A fragmented soul. All three made their way to Cia as they entered her.

The voice spoke. "Excellent work, child. Three fragments of my soul have been returned. The only one that remains is the one trapped by the Master Sword."

**Looks like things are heating up. Next chapter, we resolved some issues with our heroes, except one. Zelink returns. Link is going to be surprised. Our two practitioners of magic will resolve the problem of jealousy. And we might have some Impa vs Sheik. Then we hang around with Cia for two chapters.**

**The battle between Volga and Josh are based on their weak+strong attack combos. Josh also has his full weak combo attack and his non-boss Weak Gauge special, which is that Triforce ball thing. The Weak Gauge special on Manhandla is the one everyone does on it (except Josh. That's Link's Fire Rod move).**

**Everyone got beef except Link. Speaking of Link...he's is a natural playa ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10 - Love and War

**Welcome to Chapter 10! Now that Cia's plan has been revealed, the heroes need a new plan. But now there's tension. Sheik vs Impa. Lana vs Josh. And Link vs Sheik. Why?**

**And there's romance. Gotta have Zelink. Gotta have Lana and Josh.**

**Chapter 10!**

"Sheik lied! She's dead. Zelda is dead."

Link, Josh, and Proxi were in Link's tent, and Link definitely said that. He wasn't crying, but was very angry.

Josh patted his back."I doubt it. I would know, Link. I known her for years."

"You know it to be true! Don't play games with me!"

""Link...probably you should calm down."

"Best thing you said in a long while, Proxi."

"Seriously, Link! If Zelda is...was alive, she wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I have to agree with the fairy."

Link breathe and finally simmered down. "You're right. Come on, we have a meeting, yeah?"

"Sound like Ashei."

* * *

_"Link, time to play the Hero's favorite game. Get that girl all over you, Ordon's Finest!"_

She believed he wouldn't do it.

_She felt his hard chest, his skinny arms, and became entranced by his feral gaze._

She believed he wouldn't allow it.

_Lips clashed...Link grabbed her waist and pretty much explored her body._

But he did do it. And he allowed it.

_'And I watched all of it.'_

Sheik reminisced of the memory of yesterday's events, but that one moment came to mind. Even during this meeting.

"So, three eras. Three Gates of Souls. Close them. Bam."

"All good and well, my prince, but that's a long process."

"Got a better idea, Sheikah?"

"...No."

"Link?"

"No."

"Proxi?"

"No."

"Sheik?"

"..."

"Sheik?"

Sheik heard him this time. "What?"

"Got a plan?"

"No."

"Lana?"

She didn't look at the prince, but immediately spoke. "We'll split up. That way, we can take down the portals in one swing. Anything else, Your Highness?"

_'Women and their attitudes.'_ "Yes. The Deku Tree told me...and Lana...that we'll need allies. If you come across one, get them to join us. Impa, I want you to tackle the Era of Time."

"Why?"

"Because Sheikahs are well-known then. Plus, you'll have an easier time rounding up the Sages."

"Ok."

"And take Sheik."

"What!"

"I'm taking on the Era of Twilight. Link, take on the Sky Era. You'll find some allies there easily."

"Hopefully not someone named Groose." ;)

"Yea. I'll take the Twilight Era. Princesses might be in distress there."

"I'm going with you, then." Lana stormed out of the tent afterwards. Impa and Link followed after Josh dismissed them.

* * *

"Josh, why must I join Impa?"

He sealed the tent from prying ears. "Zel, I know you want to assist Link, but I need you with Impa. Someone needs to keep her head cool. I'm sorry." He said it as if he was actually sorry.

"I'm sorry too. You're right."

"Link needs to know. Now."

Zelda's head shot up. "Why?"

"Call it a man thing, but we are a peace knowing that our loved ones are safe. Even when he fights, he's fighting for you. The boy is cap over boots for you. Why do you think you're pissed at him for doing what he did?"

"Because he kissed her!"

"AT MY COMMAND! I knew you was there, Princess Zelda Nohansen! You knew he was faking. I didn't know you'll take it the wrong way. I knew you would attack her. Maybe I deserve the Triforce of Wisdom because its previous bearer is wise at all!"

His words shocked her. He has never been verbally aggressive to her. "Ha! You, wise? Don't make me laugh!"

"Because you know I'm right. Impa hates Sheik. She knows that a 'Sheik' doesn't exist. Link is lost thinking you're probably dead now!"

"What?"

"HE THINKS YOU ARE PROBABLY DEAD!"

Now this shook her. "He...he wouldn't!"

"The Triforce of Wisdom is the birthright of every king or queen going to the throne. Yet a Sheikah, who 'last saw Zelda' has it. Explain that." She couldn't. She looked towards the ground, and...started crying.

Josh walked up to her and hugged her. "Do what you have to do, but he needs to know. Today."

He wiped her tears and unsealed the entrance. "Go. I have to prep for Ms. Blue Haired Jealous."

Zelda grinned. "Let me handle her."

* * *

Sheik tracked down Lana near a tree. "Lana."

"Sheik."

"You're wrong about Aveil."

Lana turned and responded. "How did you-"

"The prince is in love with you, silly. Duh! He never like Aveil like that. Matter of fact, he doesn't like Gerudo women. Something about 'it feels like loving your sister' or something. Plus, he prefers Hylian. Red-headed Hylians. He knew one. Her name was Malon from Ordon...oh no."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just...talk to him."

* * *

Link was all alone in his tent. Nothing made sense to him. Sheik told him Zelda was alive, yet...

"Link, can I come in?"

Speak of the devil. "Come." Sheik entered, and Link noticed her eyes...the whites of her eyes were red as her irises. He stood up as she sat down. "You...ok?"

"No. I've been told something, and I have to fix it with someone. Plus I had to help Lana with something."

"Who do you need to fix something with? Impa?"

"You." Link was stunned. He didn't hate Sheik, despite the lie. He actually wanted her to join him. He didn't realize they had a problem.

"Me?"

"Yes. For the past few days, I've been deceiving you. Josh tells me you think Zelda is dead."

"Zelda is dead, isn't she?"

"No. She's alive."

"Why shall I believe you?"

"You trusted me before."

"Because I thought you could lead me to Zelda!"

"I will."

"NOW!"

But I have to ask you something."

"No!"

"But it is related to Zelda."

He thought about it and sat beside her. "Fine."

"Do you remember the Hero of Time's journey seven years after he was sealed?"

He sighed and stood. _'Damn these questions' _Pacing back and forth, he finally stopped and answered, "He awakened the Sages with the help of Princess Zelda, disguise as a warrior named Sheik. They defeated Ganon before he was sent back. Only the Hero and Sages remembered it."

"Yes." She stood up and took her cap off. She then rested her head on his chest. He looked at the door, just to avoided any interruptions. "Do you love her?"

"Yes. I guess. But I'm no one, well I am, but I'm just a soldier. She's a princess."

"From the smallest seed comes the biggest tree, I suppose." She lowered the scarf, but he didn't see it. He was still looking straight at the tent door.

"Zelda said that about me. At least that was what Impa said she said about me."

"It's true. Ever since you helped Impa get to me." Link put on a confused face as he looked down. Sheik's face was uncovered.

"How would you know?" Sheik looked up.

"Because you save me." Link dropped her in surprise. Sheik...Zelda..._'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ He looked out and closed the tent.

"Zelda? You were…are Sheik?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yea. Nice kiss to Cia, by the way."

"Nice kick. Sorry you had to see that. Proxi told me afterwards that you saw us."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "What? Proxi saw me?"

"Cia forgot that I was a fairy boy. I'm sorry that you got jealous. Josh told me that."

_'Hope the Gerudos won't miss him.'_ "But I didn't know you were Sheik. I thought Sheik had a crush on me."

They were quiet for a moment before the two finally hugged. "Stupid hero."

"Cowardly princess. That's why I have...had Courage and you had Wisdom."

"Don't tell Impa, please?"

"Don't tell her I knew. I would like to have my sword."

"Don't let her take it."

"Not that one." Zelda pushed back as she came to realization. "Josh said that she would cleanly slice them off if she wanted too."

"Of course that dummy would say it. But I wouldn't let it happened to you."

"What of Josh?"

"I would help her cut them." The couple chuckled at her joke.

* * *

"Josh."

"Impa?"

"No."

"Lana."

"Yep."

Josh finished swinging the Magic Rod on a dummy and turned toward his companion. "What?"

Lana sighed before walking up and hugging him. "I'm a stupid, jealous, possessive bi-"

"No, don't say it. I'm also sorry. But you are possessive."

Lana cutely giggled. "Sheik told me everything. I'm sorry. You and-"

"Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about my future queen. You."

Lana looked up. Josh looked down. "During the battle, I realized why you were jealous. I realized why you wanted to hang around me, train with me, go into the hot spring with me...without clothing," They both giggled, "and why you really wanted to put your head on my neck while we sleep. I'm an irresistible, unavoidable volcano to you."

"What?"

"Forgot you don't understand that stuff. You like me, no, you love me. That's why you got over Link so easily. You stop trying to get what you don't deserve. You found something you do deserve. And I found my princess."

They seal it with a kiss.

* * *

**Ugh all this romance. Need some more conflict...ahh.**

Later that night, Impa looked towards the stars. Hoping they'll provide guidance. In other words, Impa was desperate. Three weeks since Zelda disappeared, and now Sheik bore the Wisdom piece. Her trust of the warrior dropped tenfold.

"Impa."

"Josh."

"I'm here to answer your question. You want to know why Sheik is with you. Easy. You're losing it."

She turned to him quicker than the plot of this story. "What?"

Josh kept calm. "You're losing your cool. Impa, that's not the Sheikah way. You definitely know this."

"How would you know, boy?!"

He lost it. "First of all, show some respect! I'm not a boy, I'm royalty. Just like Zelda. Second, I'm your commanding officer until we find Zelda." He walked up to her face. Yellow eyes glared at red eyes. Where's that anime thing that happens here? "Third, if I say she's going, then I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. Until we find Zelda, you do as I say. You deviated once, and I had to save your ass. Do it again, and on my title as Prince of the Gerudos, I will let you die. Whether Zelda likes it or not."

He wasn't prepared for Impa's fist connecting to his face. "Don't you dare speak to me like some child!" Josh recovered and took out the Magic Rod. He tried to intimidated her. Waving the rod around, he summoned a small fire on it before raising it into the air, releasing a fire snake. "You don't want this, Sheikah."

"No. You don't want this, Gerudo." She kicked her Giant Blade into the air, and it landed in its sheath. She then unsheathed her blade, prepared for battle.

"Well then." They charged towards each other. Fire against water.

_CLANG! CLUNG! CLANG!_

They battled ferociously, but Josh noticed something. Impa wasn't as focused as she normally was. Her attacks were sloppy. She was using the blade's size to try to beat him and used her magic often. He, on was looking for a opening, so...

"AHHH!" He burned her face. However, she recovered quicker than he wanted, and he was caught in a bubble.

Literally.

"How will you like this?" Impa cut and burst the bubble, and as the prince tried to recover, Impa quickly zoomed to him and slashed him. She jumped in the air with an up slash, then followed with a downward spinning slash. She then followed that by flipping the sword over her and finally breaking Josh's guard. She then returned to the air, drowning him as water daggers fell on him. She finished her attack as she hit the prince with several water swords.

He was spent, but then he decided to wait. Charging up his rod, he waited till she was in range...

"Ahh!" Once again burned by a small burst from the rod, Impa then began her strongest attack. She closed her eyes and finally focused. She made a horizontal slash...and missed. Stunned she turned...

_WHAM! _A ball of fire struck her, knocking her down and disarming her.

"I really love that move."

"Stop!" Before he could do anything else, Link, Sheik, and Lana arrived. Lana ran to Josh while Link and Sheik assisted Impa. "Josh, what happened? Why were you fighting Impa?"

He walked past her and headed for camp.

**Tensions flare up between Impa and Josh. I pictured that there's was always something between the two races. And romance between our couples finally begin, but am I a cruel person? We'll have to find out.**

**Impa's moves were her complete moveset besides her weak combo. That includes her strong attack, which is the one where she zoomed and slashed Josh. The charged attack Josh did is actually what happens if you charged the strong attack too long.**

**Cia is next chapter, as she goes skyward. There, she meets someone fabulous...**


	12. Chapter 11 - Fire and Fabulous

**It's Cia Time! We're starting off with Cia's part on Skyloft, then next chapter is Twilight Realm and Death Mountain. **

**I know I haven't done Volga and Wizzro (especially Wizzro) as well as everyone else since Chapter 1, or in Volga's case, Chapter 6. I don't like Wizzro, but I love Volga. So, to be 'fair', this chapter will be Volga centric, Cia and Wizzro will have Twilight Realm, **

**Last note...ARE YOU READY FOR FABULOUSNESS? Let rainbows fill your heart.**

_'Damn that sex hungry witch! Why humans partake in such gross thing is beyond me!'_

Volga wished he could silence the witch forever. Even he needs his beauty sleep.

Cia was celebrating. In her own way. She kissed the Hero (no matter the results) and gained the Triforce. Good day for her. But she still felt...like something was missing. That's why she had Dark Link. To fill what was missing.

Volga, however, couldn't stand her screaming. Once, twice, or three times a week this would happen. _'It's a f******* fake Hero, and she's acting as if it is the real deal. Probably she should've use these instead. I could back home, enjoying peace.'_

10 minutes later, and Volga decided he had enough. He went into her room. He saw Dark Link pleasing Cia

Now Volga looks like he doesn't have eyes. I don't know how he sees anything, but I guess the 'eyes' on his helmet is how. Let's roll with that. Now if he was human, he would probably be either embarrassed to see this and run or would watch while being embarrassed. Instead, he ended the Dark Link's little pleasure session.

"Volga. Never thought of you as the jealous type. I was enjoying myself so well. Care to join?"

"Yes." He covered her up with her bed sheets. "Happy?"

She was the opposite.

"Good. Now let me sleep before we hit the island tomorrow."

She closed the door using magic. "Volga, why do you deny me simple pleasures? Jealous that you can't partake of them on your own?"

"Don't get any ideas that I want to do that!"

"Wait! You want human desires, don't you?" She got him. He wasn't going to admit it, but yes. Volga hated who he was. He wanted to be human again since he accepted his powers 500 years ago. He separated from the humans only a century ago to live in the Eldin Caves.

He couldn't his sadness. "No."

"Why?"

"Because...it has been too long."

She held his hand and brought him to sit beside her. "Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I wanna know how big bad Volga came to be. Then you can leave."

He sighed. "It was 500 years ago when I became who I am. I was a general in the Hyrulean Army, and were fighting against Holodrum and Labrynna. We were losing a battle, and I got wounded and left for dead in the Eldin Caves. When I woke, a dragon was in front of me, and it made a proposition. In exchange for my human side, I would be given power to defeat them. We know the result. I fought my enemies, but my brothers became fearful of me. They believe General Volgan was dead. For centuries, I battle with worthy foes, but I couldn't stand being around normal humans. You know the rest."

To say Cia felt sympathetic for the knight was correct. Both had something taken from them, and they'll do anything to get it back. "Volga, you know I value your expertise. Those Hyruleans are scared of true power. But why do you fight?"

"Because its all of my humanity I have left. A fighting spirit." She put a hand on his blackened eyes. Calling on a spell, she saw its true color: Blue.

The blue captured her, and she kissed one of them before they returned to black. "Blue eyes you have. Looks like the dragon didn't take everything from you."

The knight smiled. A genuine smile. For the first time in 500 years, he smile a genuine smile. Not of victory. But of inner peace. He may hate Cia, but she helped him remember his humanity. He turned to her. "I guess I should thank you, Cia."

She giggled, then said in a seductive whisper, "It's better late than never."

"Agreed."

**Did I just make this CiaxVolga? Woah. Let's get to action!**

* * *

The island...islands were in turmoil when the Dark Forces arrived. The Knights of Skyloft, famous, in our time, for having the second hero and Hylia's reincarnation, were battling Stalchildren, Stalfoses, and Stalmasters. However, this wasn't what brought her here.

Cia sensed a powerful presence, she wants it, you know, typical bad guy...girl stuff. But like a 5 star villain...

"A demon and its pet. Oh, how I'd love to tame them. But I worry that they're too much for me to handle, even for me."

_'Typical women.' _Volga didn't really understand. Why come here not to fight? Why wage war if you're just gonna relax? These are the questions that swam through his head as he turned bones to ashes.

"In that case...why not exploit the strength of the local humans?"

'_Stupid wizard. Those humans are training yard dummies.' _

"Hmmm...nice plan. First, we need to win the trust of these people. So take back on of their keeps as a start. Volga, take the Central Square." Volga entered the said keep (on his own accord) and expertly finished anything in his way. He was a wrecking ball in a human body. He was a one man army. He was the dragon knight.

_'Worthless skeletons. Should've stayed in the grave.'_ Once the Central Square and, by Wizzro, the S. Rockface Keep were taken, Cia said the one thing Volga never thought he would her.

"Volga, get the humans to side with us. Be polite and diplomatic."

_'Diplomancy is for the weak.'_ Seeing a Skyloft captain, he spoke. "I've come to...ugh...aid your cause. Together we can make short work of these creatures." That was not easy.

"Thank you. We'll take all the help we can get." Out of the blue, a...blue thing appeared. It looked feminine, with a half blue, half purple body. She had...a cape for arms.

_'Weirdos are everywhere.'_ The thing spoke, "I must recommend you prioritize the defeat of the demon and the Imprisoned above all other tasks."

"Sounds like a challenge. Where are they?"

"South of here. I wouldn't-" The knight ran off.

* * *

White hair. White attire. Red cape. Only one guy can look so FABULOUS.

"Who dares interfere in the works of Lord Ghirahim? I must punish you most...deliciously."

It was some time after the defeat of Demise, and Ghirahim wanted revenge. But for some reason, the Hero and Hylia wasn't around.

_'Is this the future? Past? Time travel?'_ All he knew that there was a very pretty light show when he arrived on Skyloft. He was then winning by a margin...then reinforcements arrived.

"If the mice want to play with the big cats, then those mice shall be a very delicate dinner." Remember that fabulous tongue. It went across his lips and the Demon Blade as he went to Cia's base.

Meeting the Dark Forces, he hit them with quick thrusts and sent them levitating before raising them into a black and brown pattern platform. Next, he first created a small circle that paralyzed the pigs, followed by several knives bringing them into a huddle and finishing by driving himself, as a sword, into them from above. "Ahh, refreshing. Memories of a time when everything was going well."

He sent a beam from his sword at the incoming Moblins before impaling them with swords on the ground. Doing a quick dance and snapping, he summoned false Bokoblins that ran forwards and attack the real ones before exploding.

"They say mockery is the best form of flattery. Hope whoever's in charge is indeed flattered." He jumped in the air, summoning the same platform, this time raising enemies, and crashing then back to the ground. "What goes up, must come down hard." Sword strike, two knife throws, three quick strikes while teleporting, another set of quick strikes, and followed by a giant sword swing, Ghirahim nearly made it to the base. He summoned a barrier around the enemies between him and the base, bowing as he did, and knives struck the enemies inside before dark energy swooped inside and took out the barrier and anyone inside or near it.

Arriving, he felt a familiar presence, one he thought forever gone.

'_Master?'_

* * *

Volga made it to The Imprisoned, and continuously hit it. It wasn't fazed by the attacks, and that made Volga mad. So he stabbed its toe.

KERBLOOSH!

"Oh. Should've saw that." Volga made quick work of the toes, and the monster fell. Volga attacked, but then the monster started to... crawl? When it stood and regenerated its toes, Volga charged up his powers before ramming the monster. Toes once again destroyed, monster on the ground. Swing, swing, swing, twirl and stab, raise fire and hell, and ram it. The Imprisoned recovered, crawled, and stood once more, but this time, with each step, red energy would appear. Volga turned into a dragon and rammed the feet, conquering The Imprisoned fell once more, and with a slash up the mouth and an aerial stab, it was finished by the dragon knight.

'_Best fight today.'_

* * *

Ghirahim felt The Imprisoned's energy leave. "The Imprisoned has fallen? How? Well, I can still turn this around if I can take their base." He entered, and was surrounded.

Four dark figures and a female were around him. "Ghirahim. Servant to the Demon King. Hello, I am Cia. They are Dark Links. I have a proposition. I figure you want revenge against the Hero and Hylia. I can grant that, in exchange for loyalty."

Ghirahim sensed the presence once again. _'Its inside the sorceress...could it be? No, impossible.' _"I underestimated you and the depths to which you would sink to win. Obvoiusly I could learn from you. I shall join you."

"Welcome back, Ghirahim." Ghirahim only heard the voice.

'_Master?'_

* * *

_'What a suck up.'_ "That's it? Your obedience is bought so cheaply?"

Cia shushed her knight. "I'm not complaining. And now that we have tamed the demon tribe, we have no further use for the humans of this land."

The Dark Forces and Ghirahim's Forces attacked the Skyloftian warriors. Fi however called for reinforcements and gave instructions. "A source of great evil has been identified within the enemy sorceress. Recommend directing maximum force against her."

"Leave her to me, Fi."

"That sword spirit is the only thing keeping the human army together. If we defeat her, their ranks will crumble."

Volga and Ghirahim led the charge, taking out the humans and capturing and keeps in the way. However, there was a ball and chain in the way. Do I really need to tell you who it is?

_'Him! So this is after Demise's defeat.' _"YOU! YOU RED HEAD RHINOCEROS! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YET AGAIN!"

"The name is Groose, and I'm about to go loose on-" Groose was sent flying into a building by Volga.

"Much better." The duo made it to the enemy's base, where Fi was. She was no match for them, and when Wizzro showed, it was finished. The Skyloft troops retreated on their loftwings, regrouping for another attack.

"And, with that, the land in the sky is mine!"

Ghirahim bowed to her. "I bow to your strength. Please, allow me to conquer the rest of the world for you. You deserve it, Mistress."

"Good. Volga, stay here with Ghirahim. You know they're coming back, and if those fools with my beloved show up, you know what to do. Wizzro, we got more work to do." She started to walk away before turning around. "Oh, Volga."

"Yes, Cia."

"Don't have as much fun as you did this morning." They both smiled before the witch and Poe disappeared.

* * *

Fi returned to the Goddess Sword. Probability of Link showing up is 0%. Probability of the Hero of this new era eventually appearing is 100%. I will stand by until then."

Groose stared at the ceiling of the building he was in. "Guess I was Groosin' for a brusin'." He saw a musical box next to him and opened it. It played the song he really hates.

* * *

Back in the world of Skyward Sword, Link, Zelda Pipit, Karene, Fledge, Cawlin, and Stritch were beyond confused. Riding their Loftwings to assist Skyloft, they saw it...disappear. The Sealed Grounds also did the same. Groose was the only one to make it.

"Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Are we dreaming?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

**Because the Links and Zeldas and other VIPS of these eras don't appear in the game, I theorized that the specific locations in the game were...transported from one time to another. It makes sense, I guess.**

**However, Groose Is Set Loose so that Skyward Sword can have two reps like the other two eras.**

**I also guess this was a Volga and Ghirahim centric chapter. I LOVE Ghirahim. We all do.**

**Speaking of Volga, I basically think that's the reason he prefers his human form instead of his dragon form. He wants to be human. Will he get his wish is basically my decision. You know how he repaided Cia. But I'm not shipping them...although they would be a great couple...hmmm.**

**Twilight Realm with Midna and Zanty Pants next.**


	13. Chapter 12- Deposed Queen, Reborn King

**Alright, here's the nearly Cia centric Chapter 12, and there will be some Midna and Zant perspectives. Midna, because we love her, will probably be the second most important ally, after Thou Who Shall Be Set Loose. I don't have anything for her yet, but she might be very important to the conflict between Josh and Lana. It might looked resolved, but it isn't. The jealousy arc is done, but I have to try to keep Lana true to the game for some more time.**

**It might be Joshua's fault, but I did hint at that two chapters ago.**

**Next thing, well, we know my interpretation of Cia is...she has that problem that she has. Watch for it these next few chapters, either with Cia or Lana, as you will realize that Lana and Cia have a similar problem, but different actions.**

Cia was looking at the Mirror of Twilight with pure disgust. The mirror was actually a spectacular sight. The reflection in it definitely was. It was who made it famous that made Cia tick.

"Mistress Cia, what is our plan?" Wizzro floated behind his master...floated behind its master. Idk if Wizzro can be counted as a male, bit that's up to you. "And what of the Twili people? Why are we attacking them?"

"Wizzro, why are you a ring?" She turned to him, her hawk mask peering into his very soul. Or what was left of it. He never saw her true eyes. He knew she had snow white hair, but Volga knew her eye color. Wizzro knew the events of 36 hours ago.

"I was created to be a powerful force, but was sealed until now."

"The Twili are the same. They were called the Dark Interlopers, and were responsible for the Hyrulean Civil War 10 years before the Hero of Time began his journeys. It was them that gave rise to the original Ganondorf."

"What?"

"He was secretly their leader. That was first bid for the Hyrulean crown and the Triforce. When he returned during this era, he tried again. Of course, he was killed by the Hero of Twilight, with assistance from the Princesses of Light and," her tone turned to scorn, "Twilight."

Wizzro never knew this story. "That's why Zant worshipped him?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the Hero?"

She looked towards the distant castle, its spires barely visible. "He is now courting the Queen, probably. King Link and Queen Zelda Nohansen. The first of the line of Nohansens."

"He was king?"

"He loved the Queen, yes. It is a curse. The Spirit of the Hero will always be drawn to the Blood of the Goddess, no matter what. Unless one dies. The Hero of Time is the only exception. He was still married to his Zelda, how adorable they were, but he did something that he regretted."

"What is that, if I may ask."

Cia looked towards the forest, where Ordon Village still today is located. "He had a child with a farm girl, but he never knew until 100 years later after he returned to Hyrule from Termina when he met his great-grandson. Even when he helped Malon bring Ordon to rise, she never revealed his child. Even today, the Hero of Time has two bloodlines. One of royalty, one of peasantry."

"How? If his descendents married..."

"He has another prominent descendent in this time. Link and her almost fell in love. As a matter of fact, she still yearns for him in her village. Even today, her bloodline creates the heroes." She sighed. "Back on task. We're here because I sense another presence that we shall add. His name is Zant. The Usurper King of Twilight. As to why we're attacking, I don't share my men."

* * *

Midna couldn't believe it. It has been two years since he died, and guess what. He's back like it's another Zelda game. But her troubles were getting worse. She couldn't call for help, since there was no way for Zelda and...Link to come.

She missed him. He made her world those months they were together, saving their lands. She didn't know how he was doing now, but she regretted cracking the mirror. But at least he got to see her true form, instead of that dirty imp she was.

But like every princess, they really wanted a Prince Charming to swept them off their feet, and if that fails, then a courageous hero is next. She just didn't know it yet.

Or did she know that she was about to meet a terrible fate.

* * *

Zantilicious (Zant-ti-li-cious) was on a roll! Wielding dual scimitars, Zanty Pants spunned, twisted, and twirled as he cut his enemies with extreme precision. DJ Zant was angry also. He was so close to ruling the Twilight Realm. But that undeniably beautiful, yet annoying Princess Midna and that 'Asshole Chosen By The Goddesses' took that away, until now. No mirror, no hero.

And, although he never admit it, he got what he wanted with some outside assistance. How ironic that the tables have turned on our Twili friends.

* * *

Once then Dark Forces made it through the mirror, they were ignored. As if they weren't there. Of course, they didn't expect anyone to show, but if males know anything, don't ignore women, lest they make themselves known. Cia made herself known.

"Hmm, two forces fighting, I bet I can add one of them to my retinue. Attack the forces of that red haired, mischievous, dirty, narcissistic..."

While Cia is being descriptive, I guess I should tell you who fighting who. President Zant for 2016 has the Bulblins and Redeads. Midna, Stalchildren, Stalfoses, and Darknuts.

I think she's done. Let's go back. "...pig called Midna!"

If Wizzro had a stunned expression, he'll probably have it on now. "Umm...greedy people are easy to control. This Zant is your stooge for sure. Let's give him Midna's head as a 'welcome aboard' present! Kyahahaha!" Damn, that's violent. Even for a Zelda game.

* * *

Midna finally recognized the Dark Forces, and, like I stated, didn't expect them to come from Hyrule. So she made her logical conclusion. "You're kidding? More enemies? Where'd Zant pull them from?" Now she really wished Link was here. She doesn't know that she has warped throught time and space, so in the world of Twilight Princess, the realm, even if it had the mirror intact, was gone.

Zant, however, was far from pleased with the Dark Forces. Like Midna, he didn't expect them, but he knew he didn't summon them. "I spy strangers in our midst. Prepare to be expelled, weaklings!"

Ironic how Midna and Zant will fight over their home, but will 'team up' when it is threatened. That's how you can describe the battle now. Zant vs Midna and Zant and Midna vs Cia. Even add Zant and Cia vs Midna. Don't expect Midna and Cia to 'join forces'.

Cia and Wizzro defended their base from the two incoming forces, taking out Midna's first. Violent Wizzro had a idea. "All right, I think our base is safe from Midna's goons for now." He said the next part like his plan was a very delicious meal waiting to be eaten. "So let's kill Midna already!"

Cia had been waiting for this. "I'll do the honors, hahaha! Capture her keeps." Easily dispatching Midna's goons in her way, Cia eventually made it to the interior of the Twilight Palace. But it wasn't time to take in the sights. Well, she had some. The gate to Midna's base was locked. She met Wizzro in the North Palace. The eastern gate was closed in it.

"Hm. Locked gate. Should open up if we take the keep, though. Allow me, Mistress."

"Fine." Wizzro created a Michael Bay movie. Summoning large bombs, he rained destruction on the keep. It didn't take long for him to gain it.

"Yeah, that did it!" Now we just have to kill Midna!" Cia flew in anticipation to Midna's location, King's Hall. No king was there.

* * *

Midna couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the witch. She dressed not like a lady.

Cia couldn't believe the Princess of Twilight dressed so lightly.

_'I definitely dressed better than her.'_ All we need is a Great Fairy in this.

Midna giggled her famous laugh. It made Cia cring. "You chased me all this way? You must really want to get beaten." The princess then summon a smaller version of the famous mirror. "Guess I can't disappoint you."

Before Cia could react, a large cannon appeared and fired three large blasts. The witch barely dodged it. She returned the favor with three foot stomps, sending purple energy to the princess. Missed.

Imagine a Pokemon battle. Midna attacks first, then Cia attacks back.

Midna summoned and smaller version of a bridge. Two sweeps followed by a slam. Cia was swept, but not smashed. Cia returned by creating a dark circle under Midna. The princess didn't escape the following blast, but she wasn't done yet. Whistling, three wolves came from nowhere, one bigger than the other two. Midna rode the big one and attempted to trampled the witch. Failed, but Cia also did a mistake. Guess who the wolves reminded her of. But she remembered her place and decided to give Midna a blast to the past.

"Link?"

No Midna. Dark Link that somehow looked like this era's Link. "That's my trump card, imp!"

Midna was slighty stunned, but already had a plan. "All right, time to play my trump card." Out of nowhere, Midna's reinforcements appeared in the West Palace and West Keep. Some even appeared near the North Keep. Cia was caught off guard. "Heh. Call it home-turf advantage. I know this place better than you, and now you're stuck!" The two women kept battling as Wizzro took on the new troops.

"Ugh. I'm really getting to hate her, but that was a pretty good move. We could be in trouble if this keeps up."

Cia had just finish summoning another Dark Link when she decided she had enough of Midna. All she needed was an opportunity.

Midna then jumped into the air as she summoned a staff, the same one that she used to destroy the barrier on Hyrule Castle. Her attack missed, and Cia saw opportunity.

"HIYAAAAA!" Large amounts of energy darted from the ground, and Midna was caught in it severely. When the move was over, Cia was standing tall.

"Hahahahaha, looks like the Twilight Princess has fallen again! And what's this? No hero to save her? That must be heartbreaking. I know how you feel." She bent down to the injured princess. "We have that in common. We love him."

"I don't love Link."

"Don't lie, I know you. Matter of fact, for the last two years, you pondered about him each and every day. You wished you hadn't left like you did. You wished you could on his chest, hold his waist, ruffle his hair," Cia closed in on the princess's ear, "Kiss those lips. But unlike you, I have done so to my Link." She laughed as she stood, raising over a slowly saddening Midna. "You want to know what the Hero of Twilight is doing?"

Midna couldn't hide her sadness. "No, don't!"

Cia began to relish her adversary's emotions. "He's probably at Hyrule Castle, looking at his beloved princess. Feeling over his beloved princess. Kissing his beloved princess. Face it, Midna. He will never settled for someone so weak. Like you. He has moved on." And Cia had the touchdown pass ready. She threw it. "And guess what, Princess. He never had feelings for you. Unrequited love hurts, doesn't it."

Midna couldn't hold it in. She was weak. And with her touchdown scored, Cia began to transform the princess.

* * *

Zant heard the screams, one so familiar. As if Midna was being turned back into that bug he turned her into two years back. Which meant..."WOOOOOO! Well, well, well, looks like the Twilight Realm is mine!"

"You're welcome." Zant turned to Cia, but she wasn't there. "Hey, Your Twilit Majesty, what would you say to you and me joining forces? Come on, rule the world with me. It'll be fun!"

"Hmph. The world needs but one ruler, and it will be ME! Begone, insolent crystal-gazer!" He gave the order to attack The Dark Forces.

"Oh how disappointing. And here I though we could be friends." She look to Wizzro and nodded. Time to attack once more. "Well, if you're not in the mood to cooperate, I'm afraid I'll have to force you. I hope I don't spoil your nice outfit."

Zantilicious laughed through the telepathy. "Don't be absurd! It would be unseemly for the king to soil his hands. I shall provide you with a suitable...playmate."

Wings flapped. Fire breathed. A dark shadow flew in the everlasting twilight sky.

It was the Twilit Dragon Argorok. Good thing Cia has the hookshot. She definitely is ready for boss fights.

"I shall retire for now, but I look forward to hearing of your imminent and ignominious defeat." Those are some big words. Zant then began his trip to the Fairy Fountain and use a Magic Circle to escape. Cia began to make her way to Argorok as Wizzro attempted to slow Zant down.

* * *

How can this battle get any weirder? How about the Princess of Bugs known as Agitha showing up out of nowhere. She appeared in the West Palace.

"How...did I get here? I was chasing a little ladybug and now I'm...lost?" She then saw something shiny. "Oh! What a wonderful key someone dropped! I'd better hang on to it. It probably unlocks something equally wonderful!"

Cia saw and heard the child. "What a strange child. And could that key belong to these doors?"

Cia politely asked for the key. She got it. She then teleported Agitha out of the realm.

* * *

Wizzro was finally ready to end it all. "All right, let's go subjugate Zant already!" Witch and wizard raced to the Usurper King.

Cia once again used her most powerful attack, and Wizzro summoned a hand to hold the Twili in place.

"Ugh. You...unhand me, peasant!"

"Come now, Zant. Serve me and I'll let you live. I'll even leave your palace standing. What do you say?"

"Further resistance...would be futile. Fine! I submit quietly."

Cia gave Wizzro a gesture, and the wizard released Zant. "Good boy. Never forget you work for me now."

* * *

Princess Zelda walked up the treacherous Death Mountain. Escorted by two Goron guards, the princess was led to the Chief's Room, where the Goron leader was located.

"Princess Zelda, what an honor to have you here! What brings you?"

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Darunia. It is an honor to be her as well. My presence is simply more than a pleasure walk. I need help."

"Anything for the Princess of Hyrule and the love of my Sworn Brother!"

Zelda's smile grew even bigger as two Poes appeared from behind the large Goron. They began to warped his mind. Cia then appeared and walked to the Goron. "Great job, Wizzro. Or shall I say, Zelda?"

"Hiya ha ha! They'll never suspect a thing!"

She turned to the hypnotized Goron. "Hello, Darunia."

"What is thy bidding, Master."

"Capture Princess Ruto for her traitorous ways to marry my beloved, my dear Darunia."

* * *

The Twilight Era Link and Zelda were flabbergasted at the reports. The Eldin Province had apparently vanished, except for Death Mountain. Currently, they stood on their balcony, Hero holding Princess.

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"I just thought of this. Where are the villagers?"

He thought for a moment. "Ordon. It's the harvest festival. I would take you, but I don't want Hyrule Field disappearing on us."

She laughed then pouted. Who knew the most serious looking version of Zelda could do that? "But I wanna go."

He would argue, but he want to go also. "Alright." He began to leave the room.

"Ashei and the others should come."

That's when Link froze. "No. Nooooooo way!

"Why?"

"Because, as King of Link's Hyrule, only the King and Queen shall go to the celebration without Ms. Yeah."

"Link's Hyrule?"

"Everything is mine. Including..." He ran towards her, picking her up and taking her tiara off her head. He laid on top of her on their bed. "You. Property of Link Nohansen the First."

"Down, wolf" Zelda close the gap between them for a few seconds before whispering, "I bet he's proud of you."

"My great-grandfather? Well, a lot of things roll in our family. Good looks, charm, heroic, sexy blue eyes, and we love our princess."

Laughter came forth from her again. "Everyone loves me. Except those councilors of ours."

"Yeah, but I get...exclusives."

"Like what?"

He rose off of her. "Taking the Princess home, of course. Let's go."

* * *

As for the Hero of Time and Termina, he was slighty relieved Lake Hylia was gone. He heard Ruto usually roamed there. Plus that despicable Water Temple was in the lake. Two fishes, one water, zero trace.

"Link!" Zelda and Link were in her study. She sat in her chair as her boyfriend rejoiced in the Zora's disappearance.

"What? If you was me, you'll feel my pain." She glared at him. "I mean Ruto is...well, crazy about me. But she got some goods..." He's not helping his case. "You know, for a girl, you surely don't want your competition gone. Many girls are lined up for me. Ruto, Malon, Romani, Nabooru, Cremia, in a weird case Saria. Worst case, I'll marry Impa."

She'll normally laugh, but today wasn't a day. "But?"

He knew he was aggravating he. He liked it when she was angry. "I chose Epona. Loyal, beautiful, and always there for me."

"And?"

A big grin formed on his face. "And what Zelda?"

She gave a big sigh before leaving her desk and walking up to the Hero, staring into his soul. "What. About. Me?"

He smiled even bigger. "What about you?"

She was really irritated with him. "I should hit you through that window!"

"I thought I was in love with Zelda, not Sheik."

"Oh, so you do recognize our love?"

He walked to the door, preparing his escape. "What love?" He zoomed down the hall, angry princess right behind.

**Well, I actually did more than I wanted. Wizzro actually got some time to shine, Midna and Zant got theirs, and Cia and gang only have one more chapter to themselves. Next, we start with the heroes final preparations before we head through time once more. I haven't decided whether Skyward Sword or Twilight Princess will start them off, but that chapter shall be up near the end of the week.**

**As for the theories at the beginning, I used that for story purposes. I don't believe anyone has come up with the Interlopers relationship with Ganondorf or Ilia being related to the Hero of Time. **

**Compared to last chapter, the two Zelink couples from TP and OoT/MM have not a clue to what happened or anything happening before it. I know that TP Zelink, based off the game, is very hard to bring evidence to it compared to every other game with both Link and Zelda in it, but we always make it work.**

**Can I say Zant is an awesome villain? Only if he could return. I like Ganondorf, but Ghirahim and Zant are better villains. Bring them back once more!**

**Where is The Legend of Ghirahim anyway. Get on it Nintendo!**


	14. Chapter 13-Princess of Bugs and Twilight

Everyone was gathered and ready to depart. Josh gave his final words to his friends. "Remember. We'll need allies. Take anyone who will join us. Farewell."

Sheik walked up to Link as soon as Impa went into her portal. "Stay safe Hero. Remember my words"

"I will." Lana then join the two.

"Group hug!" They all looked at the future king.

"Well, as Prince, I have to entertain my friends." After their hug, they all enjoyed each other's company for a few more seconds. "Well, Link, Sheik, we're off. Lana, let's go." The Prince of Gerudos and the White Sorceress went to their.

"Time to go Skyward."

"Yea. Time to trek a mountain."

Link walked towards his portal before stopping. "You promise we'll see her?"

"I do. Don't do something stupid."

"No promises. Bye."

"Bye."

"Ready."

"Only if you are. Ladies first."

"Good luck?"

"Ahh" He pushed her in. "Sorry, no"

The trip through the portal was enough to make you dizzy as colors swirled and twirled. The trip was seconds, but felt like hours.

The sight of Hyrule 800 years in the past was bittersweet. Sweet because, well, it was a younger Hyrule. Bitter, because the Dark Forces were here. And...Twilight?

Lana knew of the era, probably just a little more than her Gerudo companion. But she'd never seen it with her eyes. "So this is what Hyrule looked like when Twilight invaded it...Fascinating."

Fire swooped by her and vanquish the Bulbins in front of her. She was back to back with Josh. "I don't think so. Where's the Gate of Souls?"

A trio of walls pushed enemies back. "With the land covered as it is, I can't really pinpoint the Gate of Souls."

"Always something. Guys, careful! That Twilight will make it hard to see!"

A loud scream pierced through the air. "You hear that?"

"Captains! Hold our position. Don't advance into the Twilight alone and without caution. You three, bring your men without me. We're going to Kakariko Village!"

* * *

The small group of troops and the two teens fled from the main battle and into the Rocky Square at the village's entrance. The monsters were easily overwhelmed, and the Hyruleans passed through the village.

"Halt. Lana, go ahead. Captain #1 and his unit, go with her. The rest, look for anyone here."

Josh and his troops searched the houses. Empty, but no signs of struggle. As if the villagers weren't here.

"Nothing, sir."

"They must have left before this. Hmm...catch up with Lana. I'm going to investigate." He looked (based off the Wii version of TP) east. The stories said the castle was visible for miles. Yet he couldn't see it, even when he stepped out the village just to make sure.

'The castle isn't in sight. Nor is Death Mountain. Could only Eldin Province, besides Death Mountain, be here?'

He heard a sound. "Come out!"

It ran out. Away from him. "Damn postman. Imagine Link in that." Oh, we don't have to imagine.

* * *

The crier for help was held against a wall. "Don't squish me!"

It was a girl. Lana had to step in.

All the Bulblins knew was that there wasn't a rain of blue lightning their a second ago. Lana jumped and landed right in front of the girl. "Close one. Are you alright?"

"Yes. And who you might be?"

She slammed her book closed. "I'm Lana."

"Lana?" The prince ran to her side. "What did you do to these poor Bulblins?"

A cocky grin graced her face. "Struck 'em into their rightful place."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "That's my girl. Speaking of girls." He bowed to the girl. "Agitha, Princess of Bugs. An honor to meet you. I'm Joshua, Prince of Gerudos. We're looking for the Gate of Souls. We just don't know where to look."

"No one has ever bowed to me before. But I never seen a Gate of Souls. But I can take you right to where you want to go?"

A 10 year old girl confused the hell out of teens eight years her senior. Lana and Josh just looked at each other.

Lana decided to break the ice. "Um...How would you do that?"

Agitha giggled before pulling out a bottle from her basket. It had a butterfly inside. "With this Goddess Butterfly, of course! It will safely guide us through the Twilight Realm." The butterfly flew alway, the girl following. Josh signalled for the troops to follow her.

"Josh?"

"Please don't ask me anything. But I do owe you something. You deserve it." She expect a kiss.

"We might need these, so Lonk was nice enough to make extras, with a little magical help from me. Boomerang, bow, arrows, bombs, hookshot, and some potions. Oh, and a pouch."

She pouted. "That's it?"

"Yea. Come on."

* * *

To everyone's surprise, Agitha could fight. She summon her bug abilities to clear the way to the Kakariko Graveyard. The exit to the village was locked.

"The doors are locked. But that's no problem. I can handle this." She did...something and the gate opened. "Tee hee! A pair of termites once taught me that little door opening trick."

"I sure the guy termite was opening a door!" The male troops roared at the joke. The females, not so much.

Josh looked to the troops, trying to stay serious. "Which one of you soldiers said that?"

Everyone cleared away to expose a young troop. "Step forward." He did. Josh looked at him before smiling. "10/10 joke right there. Love it."

"Josh!"

"No more though. Women don't like it."

"Yes sir." The group raced into the Outskirts Keep, which was encased in Twilight.

"Let's light it up." A fire snake-like dragon swooped from the Magic Rod and burned the Bulblins.

"He he he, let's push these baddies away." Agitha finished the remaining monsters by growing wings on her back and flapping them, blowing the Bulblins away."

"Nice, Princess."

"Thank you, Prince."

"I love her Lana. Can we keep her. Pwease?"

"Are you three? Get the gate open."

"That's not how capturing a keep works. Yea, the author is skipping the beat the keep boss part, but this is an interesting one. I'll rather wait for it." Right on time, a Dark Aeralfos showed up. Regular Aeralfos. Just 100% black.

The Aeralfos off, and the gates open. And the Twilight faded away.

Lana had a plan. "If we capture the Twilight covered keeps, we can remove the Twilight. We got this!"

They followed the butterfly to near the Eldin Bridge and into another area of Twilight. However, the butterfly disappeared, but another army showed up.

Darknuts, Stalfos, and Stalchildren blocked Josh and Lana's path as their troops followed. The new forces began to let someone through.

Josh was initially stunned, but then remembered what time he was in."Damn. Thought we'll see her Twili form. Not this one."

It was Midna, The deposed Princess of Twilight. She smiled as she held the Goddess Butterfly.

Lana found the courage to speak to the princess. "Let it go! That insect is important!"

"Why? So it can fly around and spread poison on my forces?"

"Nice selection of troops, Princess Midna. The Twili must can't handle light...or has something happened that you are here in Hyrule?"

Before she could retort at the prince (or question how he knew her), Agitha pushed through the Hyrulean troops and made her way up front. "Actually, the butterfly you see now is not of a poisonous genus, I can assure you!"

"Genus?"

"This is a Goddess Butterfly. If you ask it kindly, it will guide you anywhere you want to go. Isn't that nice?"

Midna was intrigued. "Guide me anywhere, huh?" She released the butterfly. "Hey! Butterfly! Take me to that ugly bit-"

"WOAH!"

Now she was confused. "What?"

The prince spoke. "Language, Your Majesty. We got kids here."

"Right. Take me to that ugly witch!"

The butterfly and imp raced to the other side of Hyrule Field. Lana, Josh, and the Hyrulean troops ran the short distance forward. They would have to plow through Midna's forces.

Josh issued his commands. "You, get Agitha back to the village. Agitha, we'll get the butterfly back!" He turned to Lana. "I don't want her anymore, I'll just keep you."

"Aww, would be sweet if we weren't in battle."

"Well, let's turn up the heat!" Axe in hand, Josh chopped through the Stalchildren and Stalfoses with ease. Lana simply crushed them with her magic walls. The Darknuts were tackled by both of them together. Once the keep they were in was taken, the duo raced to find Midna.

They moved towards the east, Josh rejoining the main force at their base and Lana trailing Midna. Ladies first.

* * *

Cia knew her favorite heroes, besides the Hero, were here. But she let them do there thing. No need to do anything while your mission is completed, right? Not for Cia. She had trouble incoming. Using her magic to stealthily hear Lana's conversations, she heard about the Twilight Princess's plans. "Do I hear some mangy stray caterwauling about me? Then maybe it needs a playmate!" She called to her forces. "Why don't you go give that...ugh, thing...a taste of fun?"

"Things are getting chaotic around here, sir!"

"I know. We need to take the enemy outposts in the north. Capturing them dispels the Twilight. We advance on my go."

"Yes sir." Josh stood in the base, formulating a plan. The Twilight Princess made things a little difficult, and the kid even more.

"SIR! They're breaking through our line!"

He called for Lana through the Gossip Stone. "Lana, come in!"

"Yes?"

"We need assistance. They're breaking our defenses. I don't think we can take them all out at once. We need those keeps down."

"I'll hurry up. Hold on for a bit longer."

He looked out the keep and unsheathed his Magical Rod. "Alright. Be careful."

"You too." Lana ran faster towards the Sorceress Keep, but Midna had already arrived.

"THERE! Found you! Dispel the curse you placed on me before I claw out your eyes!"

The Dark Sorceress chuckled. "Don't you look cute!"

"Cia!" The White Sorceress arrived. This made Midna seethe with anger. Cia took advantage.

"Lana, great job. Dispose of the rat. Well, I must be off. Let's pick this up some other time. Oh, and Lana...have fun with your royal treatments." The witch disappeared, and Midna was beyond pissed. She used her hair to form a fist and struck Lana.

"Are you kidding?! She escaped because you got in my way? Are you on her side?!"

The hurting Lana rose from the ground and back into a battle position. She didn't want to fight the Twilight Princess. "Wait! We're not enemies. I just came to get the butterfly back."

"Hush! I'm in no mood to talk about insects!" She swung again, but Lana blocked it.

"Fine! I didn't want to fight you, but I need that butterfly and I don't have time to talk!" Lana pushed the attack back.

"Fine then you blue-haired bitch!" Midna charged on her wolf and struck Lana into a keep wall. She prepped another attack.

"Leave the nobles out of this. Let's keep this Princess to Prince." The Gerudo Prince stood in front of Lana. This meant the Hyrulean Army was beginning to advance on the Twilight keeps. He turned to Lana. "I'll keep her occupied. Lower her power by taking those keeps!"

The girl nodded and left. He turned back to Midna. "Eldin Bridge. 3 stock. No items.

"Omega Stage?"

"Deal."

The Twili teleported to the location. Josh followed.

* * *

The two royals dished move after move on the treacherous bring, but neither could get a foothold. Someone decided to have some fun.

"You know, the stories say that the last time you saw Link and Zelda, you were in your Twili form. They say you were beautiful. Now here I come, expect that, and your an ugly imp. How hot."

"Shut up, Gerudo scum! All you do is talk big!"

He paused and stiffen. "Did you just compare me to Ganondorf?"

The imp smiled, knowing that she struck a nerve. "Yep."

His eyes seemed to shine brighter as he grew angrier. His attacks became stronger...or did she become weaker.

"What? Where did my power go? Is someone closing off patches of Twilight?" She turned to the prince. "It's the blue-haired bi-"

"Hey! We got a child here!" Like Joshua said, the Princess of Bugs was here. She wasn't happy. That makes three unhappy campers.

"GIVE BACK THE BUTTERFLY, LIL KITTY!"

"Kitty?"

"Now. Your power is drained, Midna." The White Sorceress arrived.

"I will not surrender." She threw a large ball of Twilight at the girls and turned to Josh. Now she regretted her decision.

"Never compare me to Pork Chops! Have a face full of my power."

* * *

"Fine, take the butterfly. But wait, you're not with the witch?"

Lana stepped up. "No. Completely the opposite. We're heading to the Gate of Souls to try to stop her."

"You should have led with that! She and I still have some unfinished business!"

Facepalm.

"Midna, why are you a imp? Why aren't you in the Twilight Realm?"

She began seething in anger. "He's back. Zant is back. I can't find Link to help."

"Your Link isn't here. Cia displaced certain areas to mold into our Hyrule. If you're here..." Josh turned to Lana. "I have a hunch. Tell you later. Let's set up camp."


	15. Chapter 14 - Land in the Sky

**Hello guys, and welcome to Chapter 14. We're nearly halfway into the story, and...I'm stuck on where to fit Tingle. I'll figure it out.**

**Link and Groose time! Groose will have the Gauntlets/Ball and Chain weapon.**

"These monsters are Groosin' for a brusin'!"

The Knights of Skyloft returned to the home, and are slowly gaining ground. Along with their base, they had the Fairy Fountain, the Town Center, and the Statue of Hylia Keeps. However, they had no way to access the northern parts of Skyloft, and the western areas were filled with monsters.

In short, they had a 20% of victory. 10% if Ghirahim and Volga showed up. Within two hours, 3% chance of victory. Their batteries are running low, readers.

It's been two days since the first attack, and still no sign of Link and the others. Luckily, the residents were evacuated before the attack, and Groose and his friends were returning to the floating island. He somehow made it before everything happened. Fi's return was also a surprise, but now she was hidden as a sword. Groose and several soldiers were guarding her now.

"How's the soups coming along?"

"Great, Groose. We need some more time and a clear path."

Groose brushed his hair back. "We'll need a hero. We need Link."

* * *

"Any moment now, they should be showing up."

Volga and Ghirahim went in the North Rockface Keep, watching over the battle on the main island. Over the last two days, Volga learned so much about the flamboyant demon. He even grew to respect him. But what was really on his mind was Cia and the events that happened between them the night before the Dark Forces attacked Skyloft. He hadn't had intercourse in 500 years, and that night was fabulous. Her moans of pleasure mixed with his, her fabulous body touched by his hands, her lips on his...Bliss. And like a kid around candy, he wanted more. Unbeknownst to him, Cia was secretly thinking the same.

Ghirahim, however, was curious about the Dragon Knight, yet never questioned him. The demon respected his companion's skill, but his tendency to be reserved made him a puzzle.

"Will that aggravating Hylia and the even more aggravating Hero be here? I can't wait to kill the descendants of my enemies."

"Her Majesty decided that it was genderbender week. She attempted to dress as a male Sheikah like her ancestor."

Ghirahim had the most fabulous surprised face ever. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

Volga chuckled. That's rare. "True. But she has forgotten that men don't have certain chest." 'Unlike Cia.'

"Look at those pathetic bugs. Bugs were meant to be squashed. When Spirit and Blood return, I'll crush their spirit and drink their blood. I'll savor their taste. I might even get some taste of Hylia. See what keeps the hero coming back for more."

"Don't kill him. Cia wants him alive." He carefully hid the distaste in his voice.

"Oh, he'll be so close to death, he'll be grateful to be actually alive. He should probably watch me and Hylia make our movie. Too bad its rated F for Fabolous! Hahahahahahahahaha...Oh, look who has join the party! Let's give them the cold shoulder!"

* * *

Groose swung his chain as the ball on the end swooped up the Bokoblins. The soups were ready, now they just needed a path and a miracle. A Deku Baba blocked the quick way, and monsters flocked the long way. It they couldn't call on Levais, the island couldn't be saved.

"Come on guys, lets show 'em why we're the...What is that?"

A huge portal formed near the closed Fairy Fountain, and soldiers poured form it. Unlike the tunic wearing Knights of Skyloft, these knights wore armor. The insignia of a bird and the Triforce gave Groose a clue that they were hopefully allies, as Link's shield bore a similar emblem. And if these guys had that symbol...

"Reinforcements, guys! Secure the path to Fi!" He looked back. He saw him. Or someone who looked like his friend. "Le héros est ici!"

The cry rang among the ranks of the Skyloftians, and their hope had risen.

* * *

"Whoa, Link! I can't believe it! The island is floating in the sky!"

Link and Proxi were amazed at the sight, but had no time to enjoy it. The Dark Forces beat them here, and the soldiers of Skyloft were vastly outnumbered. Link could've swore he just saw a redhead male and a dragon in the distance. Wait, a dragon?

"Is that the dragon knight from before in charge of the opposing forces? I can take him!" Link charged into the fray, quickly taking down the Bokoblins and, with some strategy, the belly flopping Moblins. He eventually, unintentionally, was side by side with Groose.

"Link?"

"Groose? What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been? Where's Zelda?"

"How do you...Oh, wait, you're THE Groose! I'm not the Link you know. But we're related."

Groose punched a Bokoblin and sent it flying. "What?"

"Time travel."

"That again?"

"Yep."

"HEY! Look at you! What's with the hair?"

"...that's my rude fairy."

"Hmph." Link and Groose came closer and closer to the Goddess Statue. There, Link heard a voice. "Link...Master... for you under the Goddess Statue."

"That's Fi, Link. We need the soup and her assistance. Let's go!" The trio ran to the back of the statue, taking out the Deku Baba in the process. They entered the keep as the soldiers inside finished the final preparations for the soup. "Are we ready, guys?"

"Yes, Groose."

"Then let's make a plan." While Groose did that, Link walked over to the Goddess Sword. It disappeared into a flash of light before the sword spirit appeared. Link looked in amazement as he recognized the spirit.

She stared at the new hero, surprised it wasn't the one who she knew, and spoke. "My name is Fi. I was waiting for you."

Link just stared.

"You are not the Master, but I can consider you a Master."

Link cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"My mission is to serve you." She flew into his personal space. "My assistance is necessary for your success. Shall I accompany you?"

Link nodded, scared of the sword spirit and not looking forward to meeting his friends again if Proxi tells them about this. He could hear Josh now.

"Groose, I shall carry the soups. You and Link can clear the way."

"Thanks a ton, Fi."

"What's the soup for?"

Groose grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Groose and his troops led the charge outside the Goddess Statue with the Hyrulean troops following. With the path eventually cleared, the sword spirit brought one of the soups.

It was waved over the gap between their location and the opposing side. A booming voice echoed over the battle. "Ho oh! My favorite soup! Did you bring it for me?"

"Lord Levias, we ask you for your help to defeat those threatening the sky. Will you aid us?"

"Ah yes. So the roads have crumpled? Well, Let me see what I can do." Levias rose from the clouds, knocking a small island into the gap, making a path to the northern keeps back into place. The soup was his reward.

Ghirahim was furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! "Ah, so the Great Spirit of the Sky has shown up. Levias, you flying nuisance! Begone!" The paths to the southern parts of the city were open, and Ghirahim had a fabulous plan. "The road is open once more...well, taking the enemy's base should brighten my mood."

Link raced to the south with his troops and Fi behind him. They still had one more path to form.

"Master, the Demon Lord is ahead, making his way to our base. I suggest..."

The Groosenator walked up. "Groose will give him a big bruise for coming here. I'll take him. You complete your task." The big boy took off for the demon.

"Ghirahim!"

The demon turned and saw the Skyloftian. "You again! This time...OOOOFFFFF!"

Ball to face. "Now it's Groose Time!" Dropping the ball, Groose began to beat the Demon Lord as the gauntlets boosted the boy's strength. Ghirahim, despite his powers, was easily bested by a boy once again.

"Grrr. These fools..."

"GROOSE..."

"...are so insensitive. Volga, make yourself useful."

"PUNCH!"

Ghirahim was sent flying off the island.

* * *

The Academy and the West Town Keeps were gained as the Hero and his servant made it to their destination.

"Ho oh, was it you that called me? Shall I connect the paths for you again."

The same procedure occurred again, and the deity was given the second soup and the deity disappeared beneath the clouds.

"Master, further progress can be made. The enemy base is now accessible."

"Then let's a go!"

"Hoorah! Now we can take on that dragon knight, Link!"

* * *

Speaking of the Dragon Knight.

The warrior wasn't pleased with Ghirahim's stunt earlier, and was deeply mad with the Hyrulean Army. "You, advance on their base. Leave the grasshopper to me!" The knight searched for his prey, and found in in the South Rockface Keep. "Ah, this might be interesting. Are you ready to fight a real warrior?"

"I kicked your scaly ass once, and I'll do it again."

"Cockiness will kill you, boy."

"Not cocky. Certain. Hiyah!" Sword clanged against staff as the warriors fought. Link once again held his own against the stronger warrior, but Volga couldn't keep up with the speed of the boy.

BAM!

Struck with a Shield Bash, Volga was immediately stunned and Link attacked with the Great Spin Attack. "Don't make me laugh! I was expecting a battle worth my time, not this child's play!"

Link laughed. "No, you were child's play, Dragon Knight."

"I'll show you boy! HYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The knight began to increase his power. Red highlights encased the man, but Link wasn't fazed. But he knew his limits, so he retreated.

"Fi, how strong has he gotten?"

"Master, his power is over-"

"9000!" Link and Fi looked at the fairy. "Sorry."

"Uh huh."

* * *

The booming voice of Levias ranged across the land. "How impudent. If only I were at full strength, I would crush the dragon like the snake he is."

Groose immediately had a plan. "Boys, we have a Great Fairy to call on!" The Skyloftian warriors made their way towards the fountain. They opened the door to the fountain, and Groose called upon the Great Fairy.

"Great Fairy, heed my call! We need your help." The famous laugh of the filled the room as she appeared.

"Why hello, young Groose. I know of your plight, and shall answer your prayer. Fairies, we have a deity to feed!"

The fairies raised a giant pumpkin, with soup inside, into the air. The Sky Spirit came, saw, and conquered the soup. However, this was had a little zap in it. Upon eating it, electricity spread into the upper keeps, hitting and draining Volga. Link ran for cover as the lightning struck the ground around him.

When everything was said and done, Levias took his leave. "Is that enough divine intervention for you? Good, I grow tired."

* * *

Link and Volga resumed their battle. But Link definitely had the upper hand. "Ugh...how could you..."

"I did nothing. Thank my allies. But this is from me!" Link stepped back and thrusted his sword powerfully, pushing the knight back.

Volga, despite his urge to fight, knew he was weakened. He summoned his wings. "I would have defeated you if not for the sky lord's interference." Volga retreated to parts unknown.

"We won! Phew! That should give us a chance to breathe for a second or two!"

"Definitely, Proxi."

Groose and the Knights of Skyloft came and gave their thanks, unbeknownst to them, a demon has done his works on a captain.

* * *

Long after the battle, Link was inside the Academy. The same room his ancestor would've inhabited thousands of years ago.

"Master Link, are you alright?"

"Yes Fi."

"I detect a 95% chance you miss the descendant of Her Grace and my Master. Who are also your ancestors."

"Why are we so connected?"

"I cannot answer that. But I guess the Spirit and Blood are connected on a level beyond Demise's curse. Perhaps the love of Link and Hylia were also reincarnated."

"Her name was Zelda."

"No. Not the mortal goddess. The goddess herself."

"Oh...Did you know the first Link?"

"We met before Skyloft was sent into the sky. He...was extraordinary. Like my master. Like you. He even wore a scarf."

Link looked at the window. "Really?"

"But all heroes have a flaw. His was overconfidence. My master's was love. The Hero of Time apparently was childish, and the Hero of Twilight, like the wolf he was, he was easily provoked to anger. But they overcame it. You must find it."

Link scoffed. He rose and proceeded to leave the room. "My flaw is that I will not fail. I'll be the best hero ever."

The hero left the room for parts unknown. Fi hovered in thought. "Cockiness is your flaw, Link."


	16. Chapter 15 - We Will Rock You

**Sweet Chapter 15! And it is full of Sheikahs. Three, actually. That's right. Impaz joins the battle. I liked writing her, so now she's officially in. Will other characters not in HW join Impaz and Groose? The answer is probably. It depends on the weapon and how much I like the character. Another one will join this story in this exact chapter.**

**Now, I'm not a fan of Ocarina of Time, but I do love the characters. If you haven't noticed, most of the included characters not in the game are from Ocarine of Time and Twilight Princess. Sorry, Skyward Sword.**

**We're halfway done with this part of the story. Let's get to it.**

"Oh great. Sheikahs."

After being notified of guests arriving at camp, Joshua headed for the meeting tent. He didn't like the sight of the Sheikah tribe.

He liked Impa.

He loved Impaz.

He hated the rest.

"Your Highness, glad to see you." The elder of the tribe greeted the young ruler who was visibly disturbed by the ninjas's presence.

"Impaz, what brings you here?"

"Can't I not visit my daughter?"

"You can. But I just beat her ass yesterday. She isn't happy."

Impaz gave a chuckled. "Oh, did you? Friends, the leader of our tribe was beat by a Gerudo boy."

You could hear crickets chirping.

"Why are the brain dead asses here? And you?"

"It's our duty to-"

"No."

The elder's eyebrows raised. "No?"

"I don't want the Sheikah involved. Not that I wouldn't enjoy the eradication of such a noble race, but I have one too many. Oh, by the way, your disguise for her got the Hero reeled in."

"Thank you. Then if they won't go, I will."

He looked down. He knew Impaz was a great fighter, especially with her Naginata. Plus he needs someone to watch Impa and Sheik. He smiled. Then frowned.

"Only you. The rest, join up with the remaining troops here in Hyrule."

* * *

_Hours later_

_'Damn it all! First he puts her with me, then he beats me, then he sends my mother! I'll kill him.'_

The Hyrulean Army marched along the path on Death Mountain. Unlike her allies, Impa's team hasn't enjoyed much action.

She wasn't done with Sheik. Oh no, the imposter wasn't free yet. For all Impa knew, Josh could've been persuaded by Sheik so that the Sheikahs would be together. He quickly turned on her heel.

"You could have accompanied either Link or Lana. Why did you choose to follow me?"

Sheik simply walked past Impa, only making the latter madder. But she kept her voice calm.

"You know, I can't figure you out. How much do you really know of the Sheikah tribe? Tell me, who's your tribe's leader?"

"Impa, which would be you."

"Correct. And there's no one named Sheik in my tribe. HALT!" Soldiers and Sheikahs stopped moving as the two glared at each other. Impa walked up to Sheik. "So then, who does that make you? What are you really after?"

"Saving Hyrule from evil. That's our mission."

"No, that's not your mission!"

Now Sheik was being very bold in her next move, one the older Sheikah didn't expect. She walked up to the general. "Well, I'm not failing my mission. Where's Zelda, Impa?"

Impa grabbed the girl by the scarf. "Don't you-

"HEY! HELP!"

The two Sheikahs looked to the side. There, a young girl with green clothes, hair, and eyes stood with a fairy.

The fairy spoke. "Hey! Listen! Princess Ruto is in trouble!"

Impaz suddenly appeared. "As in Princess Ruto of the Zoras and the Sage of Water?"

The girl spoke. "Exactly. Wait...Impa and Sheik? What are you doing here?"

"We're not the ones you know. We're from the past." Impa looked at Sheik.

"Ah, Saria, the Sage of the Forest. It's an honor to see you. I'm Impaz. And if I'm correct...Navi, I presume?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"She was abducted by the Gorons!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why, my dear fairy?"

"I don't know."

"Their leader Darunia used to be a gentle soul. Someone named Zelda showed up and...he hasn't been the same since!"

Impa was beyond surprised. "ZELDA? PRINCESS ZELDA IS HERE?"

The troops who didn't know what was going on started to cheer. "Finally!"

"This doesn't seem right, daughter. Sage, join us. You got a weapon?"

Saria pulled out her Deku Rod. "Yes. Came directly from the Great Deku Tree."

Sheik nodded. "Then let's go and see with our own eyes."

* * *

"Alright boys! Intruders are incoming! Let's give them a rocky start!

The Hyruleans had just set up their base and formulated a plan when they hear rumbling. They simply ignored it.

"I'm concerned about our primary mission. But first we have to rescue Princess Ruto."

The rumblings continued.

"Yes. Saria, join Sheik. Impa and I need some mother-daughter time. Take the right side."

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"HEY, THIS IS HYRULE WARRIORS, NOT LORD OF THE RINGS! HYRULEANS, DIG THESE ROCKS UP!"

_'Mothers...'_

* * *

_Sheik and Saria time_

The princess in disguise and the Kokiri sage scaled the right side of the mountain as they took the East Keep and advanced up the mountain.

"LOOK OUT!" A huge boulder rolled down the mountain. The heroes and soldiers quickly dodged it.

"Thanks Navi. Those boulders are going to the base. We must hurry Sheik!"

"Definitely." Playing the worse game of dodgeball, everyone made it to the East Boulder Keep.

Fighting things that were strong and resilient as rock wasn't easy. However, Impa imbued the weapons of the soldiers with water magic, which can easily weaken the Gorons's rocky protection. Of course, the Gorons were clueless, and were defeated with minimal Hyrulean casualties. Sheik felt remorseful, but this is war. Kill, or be killed. And her death isn't something that needs to happen.

"Alright, this stops the boulders on this side. Let's check the other." The soldiers went ahead of the heroes.

"Saria, help them. I want to investigate how they move these boulders."

"Alright." The little Kokiri skipped her way to the next keep.

When she got there, the Goron forces were nearly. Summoning roots from the ground, Saria created a copy of the Great Deku Tree. Any Gorons caught were unfortunately taken out.

Sheik studied the mechanics behind the boulders, and began to form a plan. All she needed was to confirm the West Boulder Keep was the same.

She almost made it to the West Boulder Keep. A Goron was in her way. The Goron we know and love.

"Who dares attack the noble Gorons?! Whoever you are, prepare to battle a Goron Chieftain!"

Darunia, Sage of Fire and Chieftain of the Gorons. Sheik was terrified. 'We need him to calm down so that we can get some answers. I must knock him out.'

Easier thinking it than doing it.

Darunia wields the Megatron Hammer. It sounds painful to be hit with. Sheik dodged his attacks with it before he switched up. Out of nowhere, a large igneous rock came from his hands and he threw it at Sheik. Barely missed her. Playing the Serenade of Water, Sheik formed a barrier around her to protect herself.

_'The Serenade of Water!'_

Sheik dodged another attack from the Goron as he created lava with his hammer. Quickly playing the Serenade, a water tornado caught the Sage of Fire and began to weaken him. Sheik didn't let up. Deciding to fight fire with fire, a pillar of fire hit the Chieftain when the Bolero of Fire was played. Sheik then jumped as she strummed the Nocturne of Shadow, and sent a diving kick and shadow magic to the Gorons belly. He was beaten. Sheik gave a series of quick strikes before ending the attack with a tune.

"Not bad...I'll have to withdraw for now, but only so I can strike back twice as hard!" The Goron rolled back up the mountain.

Saria met back up with Sheik in the West Boulder Keep. "They're getting reinforcements! Plus, the other Sheikahs aren't here yet!"

"Then where are they?"

* * *

_Impa and Impaz time_

"How are there so many of them, Impa?"

"Good question, but if we don't get to Sheik and Saria, we'll never end this! Leave the defense of the base to the soldiers!"

The Sheikahs finally entered the East Keep.

"Let me have this, daughter. Hiiiiiiiyaaaaah!" Six giant blades surrounded the Gorons as they were caught in a fiery pit. Those six blades came down.

The gates to the upper parts of the mountain opened and the Hyrulean force swarmed through it. The three generals and the sage met up once again.

"Impa, Impaz, we need to defend these keeps. You two defend the West. We'll defend the East. I have a plan, but these keeps are vital to it."

"Whatever you say, whippersnapper! Let's go kick shove rocks down their throats!" As their companions left, the mother and daughter, they were giving a special guest.

"Back to fighting strength! Now it's time to rock you!"

"Mother, I got him. You focus on defense." Blade crossed hammer as, once again for the third time, fire and water battle. However, unlike Sheik, Impa had a strategy from the beginning. Gorons were though, but slow.

Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack. Dodge. Attack. And unlike Sheik, Impa had a full arsenal of water attacks. Darunia was easily conquered and Impa finished by slicing the ground under him before water shot up from it.

The Goron Chieftain retreated once again as Sheik called to them. "Everything is ready. Lower the levers to release the boulders!"

The boulders rolled up the mountain, and made way for the Chieftain's Room. They crashed into a giant vase, the source of the Chieftain's food supply.

Darunia was infuriated. "Ahh! The premium rock sirloin hidden in my chambers! It's ruined! GRAH! You just got between a rock and a hard place! Gorons! Move out!"

They enacted a plan. Several Bombchus were deployed, all heading for a Hyrulean keep.

"Bombchus are usually controlled by an operator. Find him and take him out. We could use the Bombchus to take out their keeps instead."

"Nice plan, Sheik."

* * *

Within minutes, the explosive rats were exploding in the East and West Goron Keeps. Now all that was left is the Goron Chieftain.

The four heroes looked the room, and two Poes appeared.

"I feel as if the sorceress is behind this. Could she be controlling the Gorons?"

"Defeat the Poes, and we could probably save Darunia!"

Saria stepped up. "I got this. Stay back."

"Little one, we need to work together. How in the name of Hylia do you think you could take him down?"

Saria looked at the elder. "There's a technique called Focus Spirit. It allows you to increase speed and attack. Watch."

Saria walked up into the room as water began to surround her. "Darunia, Sage of Fire, you shall be free!" She twirled her staff before striking a pose, and blue light encased her. Her friends were astonished.

Saria first picked off one Poes with a Deku Leaf attack. The other was defeated by two small waves of water crashing into each other.

Darunia was weakened by the Poes defeat. "Woah. I feel kinda strange..."

Turning to Darunia, Saria quickly struck him several times before encasing him in ice and breaking it. Feeling her power wearing off, she summoned a Deku Sprout and mounted upon it. She charged at struck him hard on the head. He was out for the 10 count.

Saria kneeled beside her opponent as the energy wore off.

"What was that?"

"Focus Spirit. It's an advance technique only for those with magical abilities like the Sages."

"What about the Hero?"

"Always the exception to the rule. He can use it as well. I'll teach you how to use it later. He's waking up." Right on time, the Goron woke up.

"HUH? WE SURRENDER! WE GIVE UP!" The Goron rose and looked around. "Saria? Impa? Sheik? What are you doing here?"

"You attacked us, you rock headed fool!"

"Who's the old lady?"

"Excuse me, Darunia, but this is my mother. We're not the people you know. We're from a thousand years in the future. Kinda hard to explain."

"Oh. I didn't realize what we were doing. Forgive us! Someone was twisting our minds."

Sheik put a hand on the Goron's shoulder. "Would you mind releasing Princess Ruto?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Man, I feel terrible for everything we've been doing."

* * *

Minutes later, Darunia returned with the Zora Princess. "Hello Saria."

"Ruto."

"Well, that was a terrible experience." She looked at the others. "Darunia has explained everything to me. Welcome Sheik, Impa, and Crazy Lady. I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras."

Impaz leaned towards Sheik. "Oh, this is gonna be good when we get back home."

Impa walked towards the Sages. "Who did all this?"

"You want to know who caused all this? I'll explain, but not until we leave this flithy mountain, and head for Lake Hylia"

Impa and Sheik didn't like where this was going.

**Seems someone doesn't want to get wet! Next chapter, we return to Skyward Sword. What is Ghirahim's fabulous plan this time?**


	17. Chapter 16 - Demise of Ghirahim

**Three down, three to go. All three teams are on their way to take out the Gate of Souls in each era. First up, our favorite hero and sidekicks.**

**Enjoy Chapter 16**

"Whoa, are these the Sealed Grounds? Incredible!"

"Definitely, Proxi."

Link and Proxi enjoyed the sight upon them before noticing the enemies coming at them. "Here they come, Link!"

"Let's show them why I'm the hero! Remember, we must get the Gate of Souls closed. Hyrule's whole history is in jeopardy."

"Then you and Princess Zelda get to live happily ever after!"

"Definitely!" The hero dispatched the Bokoblins and Moblins before going to the temple's door. Sealed shut.

"Looks like the temple is locked up tight."

"Maybe there's a gatekeeper on the east side." The hero and fairy duo took the East Keep and headed for the eastern entrance.

"Hero, wait up!" Several teams of soldiers joined them.

They've just gotten reinforcements, but Proxi was suspicious. They didn't call for them. "Link?"

"What?"

"I'm getting chills from some evil presence. Is it coming from our allies?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

South of Link, Groose and Fi were waiting. Fi felt a similar presence as Proxi, and notice the movement of the soldiers going north. But she dismissed it.

A captain began to move to Groose. "Sir Groose!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We have a message from the forces up north."

"What is it?" Just then, several troops unsheathed their swords. They began to surround the loyal troops and the two leaders.

"Lord Ghirahim sends his regards. He regrets he couldn't end you himself. ATTACK!"

* * *

The rebels all over the battlefield began to attack. For Groose and Fi, the difference between them was easy. For Link and others, not so much.

"We're being attacked by our allies! What's going on?"

"Link, our allies seem to be really confused! We have to pull back and help restore some order!"

* * *

Imagine yourself on a beach. You laying on a beach towel under an umbrella, sipping a glass of lemonade with a straw.

Ghirahim felt like that now...no, he was doing that right now!

"Ahh, the sun of destruction. The waves of chaos. The sea of blood. The sands of decomposing bodies. THIS IS THE LIFE! HAHAHA!"

He looked from his perch on top of the temple and saw the Hero struggle. "Ah, the poor fisherman. Caught within a deadly storm. Hope he doesn't plan on swimming with the fishes!"

He turned to Groose and Fi. "Ah, the rhino and that pathetic spirit. Looks like I might have to kill her myself. But the boy...hmmm. His blood will be a 5 star meal."

He turned to a Moblin. "More lemonade, please. Oh, and don't forget the popcorn. The movie is just beginning! Oh, I'm am so happy. THRILLED, to be exact! The only thing better is making every single Hyrulean troop mine...hahahaHAHAHA! FABULOUS!"

* * *

"There are traitors everywhere!"

Groose, Link, Fi, the Skyloftian troops, and the Gorons of the Hyrulean Army were all but happy. Even the raw strength of the Gorons were no match for the numbers of the rebels.

"Someone has to be the source of the confusion, Link. We have to find and stop that person!"

"Who could be giving the mutinous orders? We should check in the keeps!"

East Cannon Keep was clear.

Southeast Keep was clear.

"Groose, is the leader of the traitors in the base."

"No. I'll search the western keeps." He turned to Fi. "Stay here. We don't know what Ghirahim has planned."

"Ok." Groose headed for the Southwest Keep.

"Target acquired! Let's rock his world!"

"Get the boy! We've been found out! Prepare for anything!" Sadly, he wasn't.

Groose threw the ball into the ground near the leader before jumping and flipping in the air and slamming into the ball, sending the enemies flying. He picked up and aimed the ball at the leader.

"Ghirahim, forgive us!"

BAM!

* * *

Ghirahim was inside the temple near the Gate of Souls dancing and humming his theme. His plan failed and the rebels have retreated. He was furious!

Outraged!

Sick with anger!

He stopped dancing in front of the emptied chest that formerly house a fragment of evil. "Oh, has the enemy figured out my plan?" He chuckled to himself before raging. "How unpleasant! Truthfully, I feel annoyed."

He turned around and began to summon his power. "If they can't learn to follow my direction, then I shall do away with them!"

Black smoke began pouring from the portal and made its way to the center of the Sacred Grounds.

The four heroes were watching from the Allied Base. "Umm, what's happening?"

"It can't be!"

"This shouldn't be 100% possible!"

"WHAT IS...Oh. My. Goddesses!"

A giant, scaly monster with rows of teeth emerged from the ground. As it stood, eight large white toes popped from the bottom. A mohawk of dark energy is at the top of his head, and the spike in the ground is now on the top of the monster's mouth.

Link wasn't sure he still had eyes. "What the hell is that?"

"Master, that's the Imprisoned."

* * *

Link was near the Imprisoned as it began to walk. "Ok, how do attack it, Fi?"

"The toes are the weak points."

"Well, I'm not getting stomped on. Proxi, prepare for constant spamming of the XXY combo."

"Which is that?"

"The beam from A Link to the Past!"

"Oh, that one!" Link charged towards the monster as it...started to crawl?

"HiyAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!" Link ran as if he was being chased by the angriest Cuccos. The Imprisoned chased Link as if it wanted to eat him. He was cornered by the wall near the West Cannon Keep. He saw the opening and closing of the monster's jaws. The Hero saw his days end...

Then the monster stood...and took flight?

* * *

Ghirahim once again was enjoying the battle. "The Gate of Souls has revived my true master. Tremble in fear, all who oppose him."

Ghirahim took personal enjoyment in seeing The Imprisoned chased Link, but now his true purpose came. The Imprisoned rose to face the West Cannon Keep. "Splendid! I'll gladly crush you humans."

He turned to the Moblin from earlier. "More popcorn please!"

* * *

Link was still in the same spot having a heart attack.

Proxi brought him back to reality. "Link, the monster is conserving its energy for something big...its gonna destroy the keep!"

"We can't let it enter the base. But how will we..."

"Now it's Groose Time! Everyone near the monster, move!"

The troops moved like ants on a rainy day, and Groose gave the call. "FIRE THE GROOSENATOR!"

A large bomb flower was catapulted into the monster, and knocked it into the ground.

"Now, Link!" The Hero ran and gave the monster a few hits on its body before jumping impossibly high and stabbing the snout.

"Yeah!"

The Imprisoned began to crawl.

"No!" Seconds later, it stood and regenerated its toes.

"Remember Link, the toes are its weakness!"

He charged once again, raising his sword. "Proxi, let's make him dizzy." Blue light extended from the sword, and Link used the Great Spin Attack. Eight toes popped. Link once again hit the monster a few times before it recovered. Minutes later, the toes were popped again, and Link jumped once again and stabbed the monster. But this time, it crawled into the East Cannon Keep. It rose and charged its attack.

"Looks like he wants more Groose! Set that bomb loose!"

The monster fell once more, and Link stabbed it once again. It wasn't over.

"Link! It's heading for the base!" The monster stood and regenerated its toes. With each step, red energy was emmited from the feet.

"That doesn't look good. Proxi, ready?"

"Ready." Link held his sword back and whipped it forward, sending a circular wave of magic at the toes. Five more hits, and the monster fell. But it desperately crawl towards the Allied Base, and rose once again. "Oh no, the base!"

"Seems you have a knack for flying. Let the Groosenator bring you back to earth!" The final bomb hit its mark, and the monster fell once more.

"This is for Hyrule!" Link jumped and brought his sword down into the beast. It gave a cry of pain. Its final cry.

* * *

Now Ghirahim was beyond furious. He was beyond outraged. He was definitely sick with anger, and there isn't a cure for it. He began to shout.

"Haaa! THIS SHALL NOT STAND! COME HERE HERO! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMEONE TO CONTEND WITH!"

Link entered the Hall of Time inside the Temple of Time. "Oi, girly man! I'm here!"

"Nice one, Link!"

"Definitely rude!" Link turned, poised for battle as he saw the demon. His cape was gone, and the skin of the demon was like a chessboard. He summoned his sword. "No matter how many times it takes, I promise I'll tear you to pieces and blow you aside.

"Please. I'll beat you and close the Gate of Souls! Shouldn't be too hard, right Proxi?"

"Right!"

Link charged towards Ghirahim, and the two blades were locked in a test of strength. Ghirahim, being taller and stronger, won as he pushed the Hero back before forcing the boy on the defensive. Link couldn't keep up, and was cut many times as a result. Ghirahim began to taunt him.

"Ah, aren't you the weakling? Just like that annoying Hero!"

Link gave a small laugh. "Weak? I'm not weak. Just getting ready to turn things around!" A spin attack knocked Ghirahim back, but Link was too fast. The demon was struck in many areas before stopping the Hero's assault. But before he knew it, Ghirahim was out of his second form.

"Tsk, that doesn't matter. Focus Spirit is such a pitiful technique."

"Focus Spirit?"

"Oh, you don't know? Shame. Oh well," he took out a green bottle, "Let me show how it-"

WHAM! Ghirahim was launched right in front of the Gate of Souls.

"Now that's for Skyloft!"

"YOU INSOLENT RED-HEADED FOOL! I'LL KILL YOU...why is your sword blinking?"

Link looked at the Goddess Sword. "Oh, I forgot to change the batteries. I should get a reminder about now."

The sword instantly switched to Fi as she rammed into her nemesis. Ghirahim screamed as he flew into the portal.

"Master, raise your sword skyward, and then swing it down." Link did as he was told, and a yellow light engulfed the sword. He swung it, and the light flew into the Gate of Souls, closing it.

"WE DID IT LINK!"

"Damn it Proxi! My ears are sensitive!"

"Oh right. Hylian ears are weird."

"Whatever." He turned to Fi and Groose. "Thank you for helping me. But this is just a small part of the whole sha-bang. If you are willing, please help my friends and I save Hyrule."

"Master, where you go, I'll go."

"More monsters to bruise? Count Groose in!"

"Thank you." He looked for the Gossip Stone. He spoke into it. "This is Link. The Era of Sky is clear."

**Ah, we're done with the Skyward Sword levels. Thanks to everyone who has favorites, reviews, and follows the story. Or even to those who sees and reads this story.**

**Next chapter, we're getting wet. Bring your Zora Tunic! We're going to the Water Temple...hello?**


	18. Chapter 17- Excuse Us, Princess

"What is it with Zoras and ice?!"

"What is it with Gorons and stupid food problems?"

"...Point taken."

The team of six and their troops, mainly Gorons, were in a cave overlooking Lake Hylia during the Era of Time. The three Sages were leading the group, and the three Sheikahs were in the middle. The enemy base was in the Water Temple, which happened to be underwater at the moment. Princess Zelda was housed there.

"Princess Zelda...No, she would never attack us of her own free will."

"I don't know, Impa. She's one stupid girl. She probably still plays dress up."

'Ouch, Impaz.' "I highly doubt the princess is involved. Prince Josh did believe that the witch is behind this."

"Most likely. Now where's Fish Sticks? No matter, let's fry the boneheads!"

The forces along with the Sheikahs jumped from a cliff and surprised the Dark Forces. The Sages were nowhere in sight.

"You don't think-"

"Of course those young whippersnappers went ahead. We probably got to rescue them!"

"Princess Ruto is the only one who knows how to get into the Temple. We must protect her and the others as well."

"You and your damn service. Just like that ass of a father you had. Sometimes I wish you were a teenager."

* * *

The three quickly dispatched any enemies in their way as they made it outside the cave. Somehow, Zelda broadcasted her voice across the area.

"HYRULEAN SOLDIERS! CEASE FIGHTING FOR THE UNWORTHY, AND FOLLOW MY ROYAL COMMAND!" That really hurt the troops morale, but now Impa was a believer.

"First Darunia, and now this? This is obviously not the real Princess Zelda!"

"Did I raise you to be dumb?! Of course it isn't!"

"We must confront her, Lady Impa. If we find her, I'm certain we will find the Gate of Souls." _'And the bastard using my name to their evil devices!'_

"HELP!" The three looked and saw two Lizalfos surrounding Ruto.

"There! We must save her!"

"Bet Fish Sticks wants someone to carry her also?" The Lizalfos were beaten and Ruto was freed.

"The only way into the Water Temple requires we open the floodgates. Which should be opened by now. Let's go!"

"Not even a thank you?"

Ruto ignored the elder. "Come on now! Time is ticking."

_'Well, excuse us, Princess.'_

Once again, Ruto left ahead of everyone. "Sheik, make sure the princess is safe."

"Yes, Impa."

* * *

"HEAR ME, SOLDIERS OF HYRULE! FLEE FROM THIS TEMPLE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS, AND TURN BACK!"

Impa shouted to the troops. "Don't be deceived! This is not our Zelda! Anything she says is a lie!"

"The enemies are coming, Impa."

"We must protect our allies. They can take care of the floodgates."

Sheik and Ruto made it to the Lakeside Keep as Darunia finished with the last of the enemies there.

"What took you sooo long?"

"Well, excuse me-"

"Don't your dare use that phrase with me, you stupid, dirty, rock-headed fool!"

"I apologized for the kidnapping. It wasn't my fault."

"Hmph. Apology not accepted." Ruto walked over to the lever and lowered the floodgates.

The water lowered, and the Water Temple was exposed at last. "The floodgates are open. Now we should be able to enter the Water Temple."

"Very well done, Princess Ruto. Now then, let us mount an attack on the Water Temple."

* * *

Impa, Impaz, and the newly arrived Saria saw the Water Temple uncover.

"If someone is masquerading as Zelda, I will expose and eliminate them."

"Now that's my daughter! Let's go!"

"Wait. We need to find the Lens of Truth. Link hid it in here some time ago. I'll go underwater and find the Lens of Truth. We can meet up later." Ruto dived into to lake to carry out her mission.

Saria shrugged. "So bossy."

* * *

Ruto dove up in the Central Hall inside the Water Temple. "Getting in was easy. Now I just need to find the Lens of Truth itself." She looked around the area, before stopping at a ornate chest. She opened it, and...

"Here it is. The Lens of Truth. This is exactly what we need. Thank you, my love."

And the doors to the Central Hall closed with Ruto and the Lens of Truth inside.

"Oh, of course. I feared they were planning to trap me in her, and they have." She heard banging from outside the keep, in the direction of the Water Temple's entrance.

"Ruto! Are you in there?"

"Sheik? Yes I am here! Go and open the floodgates inside the temple! Doing that should free me. You'll have to search out the keeps with the floodgate switches. Understand?"

"Ok. We'll have you out soon!"

Ruto turned and saw monsters coming inside the keep. Most entered before the door closed yet again.

"Oh well, looks like I have to get dirty again. Let me show you why I'm the Princess of the Zoras and the Sage of Water! Focus Spirit!"

* * *

"Alright then. Sheik, search the west side. I'll search the east. Sages and mother, guard the entrance. I fear whoever's behind this will have a backup plan."

"I HAVE CAPTURED YOUR ALLY! IF YOU WANT HER TO REMAIN SAFE, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!"

Now this angered Impa. "What kind of coward takes hostages? You insult Princess Zelda's very name!"

Sheik destroyed any monster in her way during her search for the switch. Of course, you know why. Playing the Song of Storms, she summoned lightning that struck anyone in her way. She eventually found the Southwest Room, filled with enemies.

"I shall put you in tune." Rising into the air, she played her song as harps surrounded her and attacked the monsters. When it was all said and done, the keep was clear.

"My floodgate is clear." She lowered it, and the water on the east and west side of the Temple was drained.

"I'm entering a keep now. Give me a second." Charging her blade with her magic, she swiped it in a horizontal motion and cut through the monsters. She took out any remaining ones and cleared the Southeast Keep. She drained the water in the middle of the Water Temple, and the path to Ruto was cleared.

Sheik charged towards the southern gate to Ruto's prison, and eliminated the monsters protecting the door. She opened them, and saw a tired Ruto surrounded by five Bokoblins.

"Hey!" The Bokoblins turned and the last thing they saw were flying daggers.

"Ok. Here's the Lens of Truth. I'm so tired. I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck!"

_'Not even a thank you.'_ "Impa, we can defeat the imposter. Meet me outside the keep."

* * *

There wasn't a door. The two looked around, and no door was found. The returned to the starting point outside the Central Hall.

"How are we going to get inside if there isn't a door?"

Sheik pondered for a moment. "Aha! The door must be hidden. The Lens of Truth could expose it!" Sheik held up the mirror, and the door shined brightly before disappearing. The keep was open. Inside, the gray-colored imposter of the Princess of Hyrule.

"Sheik, let me handle this."

"But...alright."

Impa entered the keep and watched the floating Dark Zelda, hands over her heart and eyes closed. Small orbs of light circled her before forming her rapier. She lowered and grabbed her rapier, ready for battle. She gave Impa a cold glare. "I have no idea how you broke my spell. But no matter. You leave me no recourse. My loyal servant, King Dodongo! Come forth! Burn these fools to the bone!"

Back to Impaz, Darunia, Ruto and Saria, the elder Sheikah relayed the last few weeks to them. She even answered a few questions from Ruto about Link.

"Well, if he's a hottie, I must see him. I'm going with you back to your Hyrule. And you two are going also. Someone has to carry me and make sure I'm safe."

"Tell them, sister! Now what's that rumbling?"

The ground rumbled as a giant ball rolled in. The ball uncovered, and a black skinned King Dodongo was revealed.

"Good thing I got bombs. Now let's bomb a Dodongo!"

* * *

"Shame you couldn't protect me, Impa. I thought you were my friend. I was wrong."

"You're not Princess Zelda!" Impa began to swing her sword, but yet was blindly attacking. Just like she did against Joshua.

Zelda easily dodged her attacks. "So unfocused. Are the Sheikahs just this weak?" She shot several Light Arrows into the air, and they rained on Impa. The explosion from the arrow bombardment caught the Sheikah off guard, and she had a few cuts and bruises.

"Impa! Focus! Don't rage like fire, but calm like water."

Impa heeded Sheik's words and began to focus. She even sheathed her sword. She posed as if in prayer.

"Impa?!"

"Aww, look who's given up. I shall end you right now!" Zelda created a Light Arrow and aimed at Impa. "Goodbye, Impa." She fired...and missed. "What?"

"Right here." Zelda turned and saw Impa, encased in a blue light. She smirked. "Now we'll see who's weak."

_'Impa just learned Focus Spirit! How?'_

Zelda tried her best, but Impa was too strong and too quick. "Sorry to say this..." Impa sheathed her blade and threw it up. Catching it she finished her sentence. "But excuse me, Princess." She swung the sword out the sheathe and hit the Princess. The battle was over.

Sheik ran inside as both Sheikahs stood, watching Zelda rise again. Sheik took out and aimed the Lens of Truth at Zelda, and a light blinded the two warriors.

When it faded, the Sheikahs saw the wizard Wizzro. He was terrified. "How did you see through my disguise?"

Sheik handed Impa the mirror. "You can't be Zelda. Because..." Pink light surrounded Sheik as she spun, once again blinding Impa. When that light faded, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I am Zelda."

"Princess Zelda! You're alive!"

"Impa, forgive me for not telling you. Matter of fact, this was your mother's idea." She faced Wizzro and gave the same cold glare Wizzro gave Impa when he was Zelda. He scurried out the Water Temple as if his life was on the line.

Given Zelda's mood, it probably was. They princess and guardian walked up to the Gate of Souls. "Let's close this gate together." Hands stretched forward, they formed a small yellow orb and pushed it forward. It closed the Gate of Souls.

"Ah, so you decide to show up, young lady?"

"Hello, Impaz." The Sheikah and the three Sages entered the room. "Princess Ruto, Saria, and Darunia, forgive me for my deception. But it was necessary."

"No sweat. Plus I hear Link is a 15 out of 10. Which is better than that 10 out of 10 Gerudo. We'll join you, Princess Zelda."

"Thank you. But I fear..."

Impa held her hand up as her Gossip Stone shined. A voice came through it. "This is Link. The Era of Sky is clear."

"Link?" Ruto grabbed the stone from Impa and cleared her throat. "Hello, Link."

"...Who is this?"

"I'm Princess Ruto."

"...Hello Princess. May I speak to Impa?"

Impa took the stone from the blushing Ruto. "Hi Link. We're done here as well. Hey, got a question."

"Yea?"

"Did you know that Sheik was Zelda?"

"...You're kidding me. She was with us the ENTIRE TIME? WHERE IS SHE NOW!"

"Ok! Thank you. Now where's that prince?"

A third voice escaped the stone. "Good morning."

"Are you done?"

"That's next chapter, Impa!"

* * *

As the two teams waited on Josh and Lana, Link and Zelda was going to trade stories of their adventures. But it was mostly about Ruto learning about Link's life and adventures.

"Oh, that was very brave, Link! You showed that monster who's the big guy!"

"Thanks once again, Princess Ruto."

She turned red. "Oh, just call me Ruto."

"...Alright then, Ruto."

Zelda was mostly quiet, and insanely jealous. Ruto was all over her man, and Link just couldn't help himself. For all he knew, he was talking to Ruto.

"Excuse me, Ruto. I'm going to find Impa."

Ruto ignored her. "So what happened after that?"

_'Well, excuse me, Princess.'_ Zelda walked around the lake, and eventually heard music. Following it, she found the Kokiri Sage playing on a wood ocarina. The song gave her the feel to bust out dancing.

The girl noticed her audience. "Princess."

"Hello, Saria. What are you playing?"

"My song. I call it Saria's Song."

Zelda, being the bearer of Wisdom (or at least was the bearer of Wisdom), loved to gain knowledge of her country's history. "Did the Hero of Time learn it?"

"Yea. I taught it to him when he was a child. He used it to calm Darunia down. He even started dancing!"

"I felt like doing the same. I have my own song too."

"Can you play it? You could teach me yours, and I'll teach you mine's."

Zelda smiled at the girl. "Sure."

**One more left! Twilight Realm is next!**

**Now on the subject of Focus Spirit, we've seen three cases of it. Impa, Volga in Chapter 14 (I didn't tell you that he did) and Ghirahim. I figured that emotions could be a factor to it. Rage is for Fire, which pertains to Volga, Impaz, and Josh as all use Fire magic. Calm is for Water, and Impa, Saria, and Ruto uses it. Light (Link and Zelda) will probably be based on Hope. Lightning (Groose, Agitha, and Lana), no clue. Darkness (Cia, Zant, Wizzro Ghirahim, and Midna) will be based on evilness, except Midna. She is the Twilight Princess, so Darkness is her magical affiliation. Ganondorf's won't be based on emotion, since everything he does is based on power.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Warriors Bred For Battle

Part Three: Not All Heroes Are Legends

Aveil walked the corridors of the Gerudo settlement, guided by two guards to the conference room. As you can expect, the Gerudo people worried about their missing king, and called upon the "Queen" and she speedily came to their aid.

The three stopped by a huge door. One of the guards opened it. "Here we are, Miss Aveil."

"Thank you." Aveil swiftly entered, meeting two of the seven members of the Gerudo Council, Nabooru sat in Aveil's normal chair, and Telma to the other side of the Prince's seat.

"Welcome, Aveil. Take a seat."

"Where exactly?"

"Josh wouldn't mind if you sat in his chair. Practically, you are the interim leader of the tribe." Aveil stood beside the head chair, reserved for either the Gerudo King, or between one's death and the successor's ascension to the title of Prince, the leader of the Council. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with sitting in the chair. "Good. Now, have you heard from Joshua, whether through letter or magic?"

"No. I haven't heard from him. What's... what has happened?"

Telma cleared her throat. "Earlier today, we felt his presence leave."

"WHAT?" Aveil stood up, shocked over the revelation. Zelda was already missing, and if Josh is gone, Impa is as well. She sat back down, shaking her head. "No, that just can't be chance. Something must have happened. If... If they are gone, Nabooru, who's leading Hyrule?"

"A general named Auru is leading the defense."

"Oh? Then probably he knows what happened. Josh isn't the one to provide updates."

"We might to check on that." Nabooru looked to her left to Councillor Telma, who cleared her throat again.

"The reason we called you, Miss Aveil, isn't just because you are our interim "Queen," so to speak. But also because..." Telma looked to Nabooru for some kind of confirmation, which was given. "...you were called because we don't know who to trust, but you are Josh's friend and closest ally. We need to ask this of you, and only you can approve this."

Aveil raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You need to mobilize our forces."

Aveil stared at Nabooru, biting both her lips to keep from shouting. This was impossible! How could she decide that? Why couldn't Nabooru do so? "That's a major descision. Shouldn't we have done this at first?"

The older women looked at her, silently answering the question. Nabooru just made it verbal. "I was foolhardy, but I don't want to change my mind publicly. You, however, support Joshua no matter what, so if you order it, no one would think about it. Can you at least think about it?"

Aveil couldn't believe Nabooru would make her do this, but if Aveil was to be Queen of the Gerudo in the future, descisions like this would be made. "Yes. I'll need some time."

"Good. Reconvene in two hours or until further notice. And Aveil, remember that Joshua chose you instead of going the traditional way for a reason."

Aveil nodded and left the room, running immediately to her quarters. She slammed the door and sat in front of it, trying to clear her head. Josh was alive, most likely. Funny how now she was worried about him, yet she didn't care when he was doing the same for her. It reminded her of the first time they met, and how he was so certain of himself then, until she put him down.

* * *

10 years ago, Arbiter's Grounds

Josh stood in the center of the arena, awaiting his challenger. Nabooru stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. He fiddled with the twin training scimitars at his waist, slightly bored with the waiting. He looked up to Nabooru, who smiled down on him. She handpicked his opponent today, as usual, but it usually was not as big as an event as today. He heard she was one of the best, but that was said about the others as well. But when Nabooru said it, Josh took it seriously.

He was going to win anyway.

"Here she comes, boy." Josh looked towards the opposite gate, and watched it rise, letting two people enter the arena. One was the Elite Telma, one of the best warriors Josh knew, and a little girl.

Well, his only opponents were girls.

Everything about her was red, his favorite color besides black. She wore the typical Gerudo attire, a top exposing the abdominal area, and the puffy pants and shoes, all in red. She also had a red veil across the bottom half of her face.

He was in a sleeveless jumpsuit, black in color from the neck to the waist. His pants and boots matched in color. The symbol of the Gerudo was stitched to his chest, white in color. Hers was on the same place, green in color.

What stood out the most was that she never took her hands off the hilt of the scimitars, like him. She almost had a certain intensity in her eyes, as if she hand been waiting for this battle since last week. Well, if it is a battle she wants, it will be a battle she will get.

Telma and the girl stood outside the ring, opposite of Josh and Nabooru. The older women nodded, and stepped back from the kids as they entered the ring, never taking their eyes off each other until they were feet from each other. Josh waited a moment, expecting a bow or some show of respect, but none came. This was unusual. "Why don't you bow to me?"

"I don't bow to losers."

His eyes went wide with anger. "What? I don't lose. I'm the King of the Gerudo!"

She smiled. "And I'll take your place, as Queen of the Gerudo."

Now, if you're in the stands watching this, depending on how far away you are, you may or may not know that the two were speaking to each other. So when Josh started laughing, you are wondering what has him laughing so much. The closer you are, the more accurate your assumption might be.

And it was a mighty laugh for a seven year old prince. Tears streamed down his face as he clutched his stomach. The girl, however, didn't move a muscle, besides a few facial ones to form a frown. Josh tried to look at her, but it only caused him to laugh even more. He finally calmed himself down after a few minutes, and a fierce stare from Nabooru, and wiped his face. "This is foolishness. You? Queen of my people? Tell you what… If you win, I might consider letting you hang around me. If you lose, I never want to see you again."

"Deal." She outstretched her hand, something Josh wasn't accustomed too. He slowly took it, and shook her slightly smaller hand. However, he wasn't ready when she yanked him close. He felt her breath in his ear. "Don't worry. I won't lose to you." She pushed him back, almost making him fall, and took out her scimitars.

Josh's problem now was that this battle had no referee, cause if it had, he would have his blades out now. Unfortunately, as soon as she whipped her swords out, she started swinging.

There are only two rules: Don't go out of bounds, and first to submit loses. Everything else goes.

Josh ducked and dodged each one of the girl's strikes, sometimes only barely making it. Nabooru didn't lie. This one was good. So good, he had already been to all four corners of the ropeless ring, and still hadn't drawn his blades. He needed a plan, or a golden opportunity.

"Come on, Your Majesty. Fight me!" The nerve of her to mock his title! He'll show her. She went for a double vertical slice, but Josh caught her wrists.

He smiled wickedly. "Gotcha!"

She did the same. "No, I got you."

Simultaneously, they kicked each other in the torso, however, Josh applied his with much more force, creating space. The girl, however, wasn't down. She expertly flipped to her feet as she moved back. Josh got what he wanted anyway. His opponent was disarmed, and he realized it before she did. He ran forward and jump towards her, planning to slam his fist into her face.

What happened instead was him on the ground, arm twisted behind his back, and the girl holding it down. Now he understood why Nabooru selected her to fight him.

Nabooru trained her, just as she trained him. Go figure.

"Aww, look who's on the ground! Submit, my prince!" Once again, she mocked his title. She will pay for this.

After all, he had a surprise. She earned it. "GET OFF!" With his free hand, he summoned a ball of fire, and slammed it on her face. She cried in pain, and jumped off of him. He stood up, and finally drew out his swords, igniting them on fire. She couldn't know Water Magic, so he might intimidate her. After all, she was defenseless. Her blades were outside the ring. She was still clutching the burn. "Submit to me, now, and I won't have to hurt you any longer."

She looked up coldly at him, and outstretched her hands behind her. "Never."

"Very well." He jumped forward, and brought his fiery blades upon her…swords? How?

He must have shown his surprise, for she gave him a toothy grin. "I can use magic too. Lightning Magic, to be specific." Her crackling blades pressured the fiery blades of the prince, and they stood deadlocked in the ring's center for quite a moment. The crowd around them marveled at the sight. No one has put up a fight like this against the prince until now.

* * *

Telma walked over to Nabooru's side and nodded her approval. "She's going to be one hell of an Elite one day. Heck, didn't you hear? She wanted to be queen! That girl can dream."

Nabooru kept her arms folded as her eyes focused on the clashing kids. "If she wins, she'll be closer to her dream than ever."

"You're not serious? I mean, leader of the Elites? She could do it. Councilor? She could do it. Josh's wife, and our Queen?" Telma gazed over to the battle, where the two kids were now trading blows, always hitting each other's swords. "That's a longshot, if you ask me."

Nabooru smirked. "Well, someone had to push it."

Telma chuckled and fully turned to the battle. "Girl, you might create something beautiful, or horrible."

* * *

Josh was tiring out. He didn't know how long this battle had been going, but he knows it was longer than expected. The girl in front of him was tired as well, but neither planned on losing. She kneeled on one leg, scimitar in one hand, the other hand holding her up. Both fighters lost the use of one blade, and the remaining one was no better.

He looked at her tired form, and smiled weakly. "You're not done yet, are you?"

She smiled back. "No."

"I never had a battle like this. Nabooru has trained you as well as she trained me." He looked around the arena, his people waiting for the battle to resume. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The girl shook her head. "Not telling until one of us wins." She stood up, getting into her battle stance. Josh nodded, and ran towards the girl, dodging her attack with a roll, and spin kicked her in the back. She fell over and rolled back into a standing position, but was too late to counter Josh's next attack. He punched her in the stomach, and then used his knee to hit her face. She fell again, near the edge of the ring, and didn't get up. Josh stood over, and pressed his blade to her neck.

He growled. "Yield."

She frowned. "No."

He spat on her. "YIELD!"

She spat back. "NO!"

He looked at her, confused. She was in no position to be unyielding. "Why?"

"To beat the future king is my goal." She transfixed her yellow eyes on his. "She said that if I win, I'll be closer to my dream."

Josh quickly glanced up at Nabooru, who stood erected with her arms folded and her gaze on them. He quickly looked back down. "Then I'm sorry to destroy them."

But before he carried out his next move, the girl quickly popped her head up, surprising him as their lips met. When they parted, Josh was too stunned to move, and he paid the price for it. The girl pushed him up and over, and he landed in the dirt nearby on his back. He groaned in pain as the arena roared in excitement. He knew why.

Not only had he been embarrassed by the girl, mocked by the girl, and kissed by the girl, he had lost to the girl. He slowly got up to see Nabooru coming to him from the ring. "You alright, Joshua?"

"No… Not yet." He strolled past Nabooru and went back to the ring, where the girl stood. The crowd immediately went silent, and the girl stood her celebrating to look at the boy. He bit his lip, and then spoke. "What is your name?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Aveil, Your Majesty." For once, she said it with respect.

Josh nodded, and stretched his hand out to her. She took it. "Congrats, Aveil. You're the first to beat me in combat. But next time, I will win."

She yanked him in close again, but this time, he didn't falter. Only a determined smiled grazed his face, and it came unto hers as well. "I await our next battle then."

* * *

Present Day

Battle was something they were proud of, whether they were opposing each other or teaming up against some cocky girls who thought they could beat the Prince and his 'Princess'.

Even now, he's fighting for her, yet she isn't fighting for him. That had to change.

She had to tell Nabooru her decision.

* * *

Link was the best swordsman in Hyrule. No one could deny that, except Josh. But currently, Link wasn't in Hyrule.

Now that debate was opened.

"Hiyah!"

"Haaaa!"

Two swords clanged against each other, as their master and mistress battled against the fields of Ordon, Link's hometown. The boy pushed his opponent's sword away, and landed a kick to the girl's stomach. She fell over, and had a sword pointed for her neck. "Alright, Pip, I yield."

The boy held his hand out, and the girl grabbed it. "Finally, Karene. I thought I would never win."

"Somehow, you always do."

Pipit and Karene were just two of the six warriors from Ordon. Link, a boy named Colin, a girl named Malon, and the present-day Groose. Pipit was similarly skilled as Link with the regular broadsword. Groose had the strength, wielding a sword similar to Impa's. Karene had speed, allowing her to use a fighting rapier with ease. Malon, still a trainee compared to the others, and Colin were a deadly dual wielding duo. While Link campaigned with the Hyrulean Army, the four left behind helped the troops stationed to defend Hyrule, well, defend Hyrule. Link wanted his friends to join the Army, but they all decline, deciding to stay with the defense.

They also knew of the Hero's standing, much to their disbelief and surprise.

Pipit and Karene walked over to the teens' meeting place, the former home of the Hero of Twilight. "They all better be here, with food."

Karene giggled as she climbed the ladder. "You and Link are always hungry."

"We're growing men. We got our girls, so food is always priority number one!"

Karene pointed at him. "So food is more important than me?"

Pipit look to the ground for answers. "Uh..."

"Exactly." They entered the treehoustree house, and were greeted by all the other teenagers, which included Ralph, Colin, his girlfriend Malon, Fledge, the the group, and Ilia, daughter of the mayor. Ruto and Saria, Hylians in this time, definitely unrelated to the Sages, were living in Kakariko Village. Link rounds out the group at ten, but for now, the seven residing in Ordon were all that's left.

Karene went over to the girls, Pipit to the warrior boys, and Fledge kept to himself on a higher platform. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Colin sighed and rubbed his face. "Nothing. Dad is still stressed, trying to find Princess Zelda, but nothing has come up yet. But we'll be getting into some action soon."

Ralph continued. "I heard that the Gerudo have reached out as well. "

Pipit smiled. "The Gerudo are valuable. Some of the best warriors I've ever seen."

"Some of the hottest warriors too."

"They live in a desert, Ralph."

"Even hotter." Pipit turned his attention to Colin. "How's our work in progress?"

"Malon is a badass with a bow and arrow, the short sword, and the throwing knives. She's definitely better than she was two years ago when Lonk was training her."

"How good?"

Colin looked away, trying to hid embarrassment. "Well, she kicked my ass earlier today. But only because I had one sword!" Ralph and Pipit laughed at their friend, who hid his face in his hands. "Come on, guys!"

"Well, we know who wears the pants and the skirt in this relationship!"

"That's it!" Colin stood up, attracting everyone's attention. "Malon, I want a rematch!"

The redhead girl stood up as well, fingering her short swords. "One blade or two? I could beat you either way."

A chorus of "Ohhhh" filled the room, making Colin more determined. "Dual blades." Malon walked up to her boyfriend, chest to chest and patted his cheek.

"Hopefully you win, Colin, or you won't touch all any part of me for a good while."

Colin looked at Ralph and Pipit, who nodded their heads. He returned his gaze to Malon, and held her face. "Don't worry, babe. I won't lose to you."

"Good, son, but save the fight for later." Everyone turned to see Colin's father, General Rusl, in his military armor.

"Dad, what's up?"

"News from the army. Some... events have transpired, so General Impa, Link, and the offensive group is going to take care of that. General Auru will take care of the defense. That's brings me to you."

"How? When?"

"You're now getting to see some action." That was enough to get a cheer from the teens, until the General held his hand up. Rusl looked to Pipit, who didn't understand what was going to happen. "Tomorrow, we leave. Ordon will be well represented in the upcoming future."


	20. Chapter 19 - Ordon Unit

Pipit and Ralph looked over the path, waiting for the monster army to come.

"Do you see them yet?"

"No Ralph, I don't."

"Ugh, I hates waiting. They should have been here by now."

Pipit had to agree. "Maybe they took a break, I don't-Wait, here they come!"

"About damn time." Ralph stood and signalled to the other new members of the Ordon. Colin, Malon, and Karene, along with some soldiers, began to ignite some Bombchus and sent them to a large pile of rocks. Pipit kept watch through her telescope on the Moblin army. "Ok, on three."

The monsters came around a corner, nearing the area under the team. "One."

The Bombchus arrived at their destination. "Two."

The monsters were now in position. "Let's remind everyone of the name Death Mountain. Three!"

BOOM!

The monsters heard the explosion, and looked to the probable location. The ground began to rumble, and before they could react, boulders began to roll down the slope of the mountain and crush them. Ordon Unit watched as the Moblin and Bokoblins were crushed by the rocks, and those who weren't hit scrambled for the entrance of the cave or back into Hyrule Field. Pipit nodded at Ralph, who spoke into his Gossip Stone. "This is Ralph. You're good to go."

* * *

Auru sat upon his horse, awaiting the green light on the second part of the rebellion's plan. His troops were behind him, eager for revenge. Most of them had families in Kakariko, Ordon, any of the outer villages, or the islands.

As for Auru, he was the highest ranking officer as Commander, and he was ready to spill more monster blood in the name of Hyrule.

BOOM!

"This is Ralph. You're good to go."

"This is Auru. We are ready." Auru turned to his troops. "Alright men and women. This is what we've been waiting for for two weeks. This is what the Goddesses gave us life for." He looked to his subordinates. "Rusl, Ashei, may the gods be with us." He turned around and unsheathe his sword. "Let the Hyrulean kingdom know that on this day, at this hour, we didn't sit down to tyranny. We stood up to tyranny. We fought tyranny. We died with tyranny. And eventually, we beat tyranny."

A loud cheer came from the troops, and Auru couldn't help but smile. "Zelda, only if you could see them." He raised his sword skyward. "For Hyrule, and for Zelda!" Auru set his horse into motion, and the two generals followed behind on theirs. 500 troops, whether they were archers, spearmen, or swordsmen, charged into the Eldin Caves.

The monsters were regrouping after the earlier scare, and the forces had dwindled significantly to nearly 200 out of 1,000. They continued into the cave, and that's when they heard a loud cry, and a sea of blue and silver head towards them.

* * *

It has been an hour since the Hylian troops defeated the monster army, and the army was standing tall. Not a single man was lost, due to the excellent planning, and morale was high. But for Auru, he wasn't celebrating, on the outside. He was ready for retaliation. Something was telling him that Cia wouldn't let this slide.

He sighed and raised his Gossip Stone to his lips."Karene."

The voice of the Ordon echoed into his ears. "Yes sir?"

"Is there any activity coming here?"

"Ahh...I can't see anything with the telescope... I'll keep looking."

"Go ahead. Keep in contact." Auru covered the stone under his armor and groaned. This war is going to kill him mentally. He walked over to some logs and sat on them, laying his head on his lap.

"Stressed out, aren't you?" Auru looked up to see General Ashei staring him down. "You only do that when you're stressed."

"You know me well."

Ashei smiled and sat beside him. "Well, I've had the honor of serving you since I was a recruit over 15 years ago. I think I know you very well."

"15 years? How old were you when you joined?"

"15. That's how I remember."

"Ah. Why? Girls don't join because they want to fight normally."

Ashei began to turn red. "I was...following my heart. I mean, you know I'm skilled, but a special someone was joining, and I followed."

Auru nodded his head in understanding, and looked to the skies. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah. But now, I fear we won't make it."

"Don't be like that. You shouldn't believed in your doubts."

"I know."

* * *

1 hour later

Karene and Malon still sat at their post, now joined by the rest of their gang. They kept watched, but as time past, the anticipation of retaliation waned. General Auru or Rusl had called for them. So, the five Ordonians sat idle,engaging in conversation to keep each other entertained. As ususal, the boys huddled together as the girls did their own thing.

"I'm sooooooooo bored. Ralph doesn't like being bored."

Pipit patted his friend on the shoulder. "Cheer up, big guy. You'll see Ilia soon."

"I don't like her. She's knees in the mud for Link."

"Or Saria and Ruto."

"Green isn't exactly my thing, and that's Fledge's girl. And Ruto is a bi-"

"Heeeeey Colin, what's that girl from Kakariko name?"

Colin looked up in thought. "Uhh...Luda?"

"No, stupid, she likes you."

"Anju?"

"Kafei's girl, man. Too bad he's in Termina. We could use him."

"Yea. Let's see..."

"The other one. With the Item Shop."

"Peatrice?"

Ralph stood up. "Hey!, I don't even walk near her! She's… She's… not Ralph-worthy!"

Colin walked over to Pipit's side. "But Ruto is. Both of you are made for each other. High class a-holes, both of you. Besides… What, Pip?"

Pipit whispered in Colin's ear. "Our girls are here, remember that."

"Oh, right." Colin redirected his attention to Ralph, choosing his words carefully.. "Ok, let's admit, Saria is just cute. Probably just a good one nighter…or a few nights She's just the f-buddy. We agree?"

Pipit and Ralph nodded. "Yes."

"And Ruto is on the level as Karene and Malon, right Ralph?"

Groose scratched his big red mess of hair. "I… Well… Yea."

Colin had Ralph right where he wanted him. And if Ralph fell for anything, it was anything his rival could do or have, even if it was a lie. Just like a fisherman, Colin was going to reel Ralph in."Guess who use to like Ruto before he went high and mighty?"

Ralph's eyes flickered. "Nooooo… Really?!"

Hook.

Pipit caught on to what Colin was doing. Now for the truth, even if it was skewed a bit. "Link surely did like Ruto, but she had her eyes on one big guy. You, my friend."

Line.

Ralph thought for a bit. "Hmmm…maybe I'll try dealing with Ruto. She really isn't as bad as y'all think she is."

Sinker.

"Good for you, Ralph."

"Yep. Ruto is about to get that pretentious attitude of hers a ride on the Ralph-"

"BOYS! WE GOT TROUBLE!" The trio turned to the panicking girls, who ran up to them. "We just got a message from Rusl. Death Mountain is under attack near Goron City!"

"How the hell did they get past us?"

Pipit didn't wait for anyone to answer the question. "Guys, we don't have time. Rusl is counting on us. Let's move."

* * *

Cia felt sure her attack was a surprise. After all, she was winning.

The entire north, east, and most of the south sides of the battlefield was under her control, and despite the disadvantage presented by the skilled Hyrulean and Goron forces, Cia was expecting victory.

And to ensure it, she decided to whip up something nice, along with a nice Plan B. She summoned three people, and gave them orders. "Sages, time to prove how deadly Fire and Water can be. And you, show them the skills of the Sheikah tribe."

"Yes, Mistress." The three dark beings left the room, and Cia chuckled to herself.

"Oh, revenge is just soooooo sweet. Too bad Link and Zelda isn't here to fall with the rest of them."

Cia knew that without the five Hyrule Warriors that are back in time meddling with her plans, the Hyrulean Army defending the country was not a problem. What Cia didn't account for was for a new brand of heroes to step up.

* * *

The Ordonians immediately joined the battle as soon as they arrived in the southern area of Death Mountain. They followed Pipit's lead. "Ok, we're losing this battle so far. Guys, let's take that keep, and gain ground!"

"AYE!" They headed east for the Stronghold Keep, assisting the Hyrulean Troops inside. They sliced, thrusted, and, in Ralph's case, batted the Stalchildren and Stalfos until the keep was clear of them.

"This keep belongs to Ralph!"

Pipt smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Yes it does, indeed. Now, for the next one!"

A deep voice echoed behind Pipit. "I don't think so." The five faced the newcomer, and was shocked to see a Goron standing before them. He looked different from most Gorons, as he was black, with blood red eyes.

"Hey, move!?"

"You first, goro?"

Colin tensed as he gripped his blades. "This isn't a normal Goron. This might be the witch's creation."

Pipit's predetermined hunch was confirmed. "Everyone, be aware. We got dark beings on the field! Guys, on me. Remember, he's a Goron. They're strong, but slow!" Pipit held his sword with both hands. "Ready?"

Colin smiled. "Born ready."

"Ralph is ready to get loose."

"Good." He turned to the girls. "Go assist the army. There might be more of these." Karene and Malon nodded, and ran to another keep. Pipit returned focus to Dark Darunia. "Now!"

All three ran forward, swinging their blades at the imposter Goron, only to meet the might of the Megaton Hammer, or at least the copy of it. The monster was strong, like a Goron, but the three were told how to beat one. Mayor Bo taught them.

They just hope the mayor knew what he was talking about.

Dark Darunia pushed them back, not forceful enough to make them fall, and started using his (copied) abilities, first by tossing a boulder at Pipit and smacking Colin aside with the Megaton Hammer. Darunia came for Ralph, who matched the Goron's strength, and held him in a lock. "You're strong for a Hylian, goro."

"Glad...you...noticed."

"Now I wonder if you can take the heat." Dark Darunia released the lock, implanted his hammer in the ground, and (surprising to Ralph, Pipit, and Colin) jumped into the air, smacking his hammer deeper in the ground and creating a small pool of lava, using the powers of the real Darunia. Ralph was sent back already by the initial impact, and the lava almost reached him. Dark Darunia stood nearby, smirking at Ralph. "Can't touch this."

"Yes we will!" Dark Darunia was immediately sent flying into the air, and Ralph looked in confusion as Colin stood where Dark Darunia was before, just without the lava near him.

"How the hell-"

"Don't ask how I sent a Goron soaring. Know that I did."

"Ok." Pipit ran over to them, and they regrouped. "Hey Pip, let's put Bo's words to the test."

"Exactly what I was thinking." They watched the Goron stand up, and pick up his hammer. "Alright, let's beat Link!"

Ralph and Colin knew what that meant. The three walked cautiously over to the Goron, surrounding him in a triangle. Ralph moved first, gaining the Goron's attention once again, allowing Pipit to perform a (surprising painful) back slice. The Goron roared in anger and pain. "ARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Colin!"

"I know, I know!" Colin outstretched his hands, and swung in a circle, striking the Goron across the chest. Dark Darunia was cut and weakened, but blood never came. Ralph, however, did.

"Born in a world of legends."

BAM!

"We're not golden boy LInk!"

WHAM!

"But we'll be damned if we don't fight!"

Ralph smacked the Goron with the flat of his blade, and turned around, looking at the enemy behind him. "This ain't no blossom dance." He spun around, and sent the Goron flying once more, this time into the conveniently placed Bomb Flowers.

* * *

Only if Karene and Malon had it like the boys.

But instead of a Dark Darunia, they were fighting a dark version of the Zora Princess. Dark Ruto, being the Sage of Water's copy, was already being a nuisance to Karene, who was currently taking the beating from Dark Ruto while Malon executes her fabulous plan.

Dark Ruto fired water at Karene, which sent her sprawling on the ground. "You're a pitiful excuse of a swordswoman."

Karene looked up, and spit out blood. "Hmph. Is that all you got? Bokoblins got more balls than you. Oh, right… Well, I highly doubt you got ovaries as well. Or you'll fight me straight up!" Karene knew this wasn't a real Zora, but if the imposter got the moves, maybe she got the message.

It worked. "You Hylian scum!" Dark Ruto charged forward, and jumped into the air. Karene rolled under and was barely able to hit the Zora's back. It was all Karene needed to regain her stance, as Dark Ruto seethed in pain before attacking again. Karene blocked every attack with newfound courage, and even went as far as holding her unused hand behind her back, taunting the imposter. She could see her opponent wearing herself out. That's when Karene slammed the hilt of her rapier into the gut of Dark Ruto, and held the tip at her neck. "Yield."

"Not to you." Ruto tried to attack, but was immediately popped in the back by several arrows. Which were lit on fire. Karene looked at the roasting body of the Zora as Malon walked over to her, bow in hand.

"Hmm… Kinda felt nice. Too bad it wasn't our Ruto."

"Definitely, Mal."

"Hey!" The girls looked up and saw the boys running towards them. All three looked down at the still burning Dark Ruto.

Pipit slowly looked at his girlfriend. "Did you two do this?"

"Yep."

"Colin, remember this if we ever forget their birthdays, Valentine's Day, or anniversaries."

Colin tsked as he hovered over to Malon. "Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Cia felt all three imposter's presence slipped away from existence, and fumed to herself. The Hyruleans were gaining ground., she could tell. She just wish she knew how much.

"Cia." The Dark Witch turned towards the front entrance to the Chief's Room, and saw...a boy in a yellow tunic. "Aww, the Ordonian, how nice to see you."

Pipit glared, not in the mood for Cia's teasing. "You should've not come here."

"What's this? Insignificant whelp trying to stand up to me? Why?"

"I might be insignificant, but everyone has a role in a bigger picture. Especially after you mess with someone's friends!" Pipit ran forward, swinging his sword into Cia's staff, and rammed his foot into Cia in the stomach with force. Cia hit the floor hard, and rolled a few feet before stopping. Her stood up, and clutched her cheek. "You-"

BAM!

Cia was punched from the side, and from her floored position, she could see the angry face of Ralph. "You had that long coming, witch."

"You'll both pay for this with your lives! You and you and everyone who joins you. You will die! Zelda will die! Hyrule will be under my heel, and Link at my side!"

Pipit scoffed. "Yea, heard a grown man bawled like this once. Got his ass handed to him, if I remember."

Cia stood up, and turned. "Then let's see if you'll bawl like the pathetic Ganondorf." She fired an orb past Pipit and Ralph, and it shot outside. "Have fun with the king." She laughed as she vanished, leaving the two Ordonians behind.

They didn't need verbal instructions on their next move.

* * *

The Ordonians have faced many monsters, but only dreamed of battling the big guns.

King Dodongo was a dream come true.

The five stood before the beast, completely alone as the troops gave them space. They remembered the last King Dodongo.

The monster kept the five on their toes as it tried to roll, swipe, and stomp them. It wasn't giving the opening Malon needed, as she had a Bomb Arrow ready, the others playing the fortunate role as bait.

"Come on guys, get it to open its mouth!"

"Don't you see we're trying, Malon! How about you do what we're doing and I do what you're doing!"

"Sorry Colin. Request denied."

The Dodongo faced Colin at that moment, leaving Ralph to its back. Just on pure instinct, Ralph swung his cleaver into the monster's tail, and surprisingly, it pained the monster so much it opened its mouth. Malon took the opportunity presented to her, ignited the arrow, and fired.

The arrow flew straight into the monster's mouth, and a hushed noise could be heard from inside. Groaning, the monster fell to its side.

"Ralph, give me a lift!" Pipit ran towards his friend,who launched him into the air, and Pipit landed on the Dodongo's neck, impaling it, and slowly sliding down with his sword, creating a huge gash on the neck. The boy detached and moved away. "Alright, Malon. Blow it out!"

Malon fired another Bomb Arrow through the wound, and it exploded inside the head, killing the beast immediately. It turned black, and poofed into dark smoke.

"We...freaking did it." The five cheered, excited about their victory as the Hyrulean troops finished off the leftover monsters.

* * *

"Auru, the Dodongo is finished. Those kids are as good as they were reported."

"Thanks, Ashei. Any word on Rusl's condition? That Sheikah did a number on him."

"He killed the bastard, but the bastard missed Rusl. He'll live."

"Good." Auru looked up to the sky, a smile forming on his face. Now, he was celebrating.

The Hyruleans may have won the battle. But the war wasn't won.

But maybe they can actually fight one, until the Hyrule Warriors returned.


	21. Chapter 20 - The Retreat of the Gerudo

It was chaos in the desert. One moment, it was peace, then somehow, some way, monsters popped out of nowhere.

Despite being prepared for battle, not even the Gerudo, the ambush masters, were ready for an ambush.

The Gerudo were outmanned and surrounded. Those that were to escape so far successfully did so. Only those left behind were those trying to escape, and the Elites and whosoever else decided that running wasn't an option until everyone else was gone.

Aveil and Nabooru were two of them.

Only the South Oasis, South Desert Keep, Rockface Keep, and the Sacred Grounds belonged in their possession. But death for Nabooru and Aveil was not an option. Not yet.

Aveil was on the path east of Rockface, mowing down Bublin forces when she got new orders from Nabooru. _"To anyone still fighting in other parts of the desert, we must defind whatever keeps we have left. I'm getting reports of Bombchus heading for Rockface and South Desert. Take them out as we get the rest of our evac teams out!"_

Aveil complied, although Nabooru couldn't hear her. Since Rockface was closer, she headed there first. Several scimitars slashed the poor Bublins, and Aveil saw the Bombchu enter the keep. "Ladies, beat that rat!"

The women complied, and soon the Bombchu was destroyed. "Nabs, we got one down."

"_Red, the other is still in commission. Also, they seem to have messengers for reinforcements. Take them out. Move!"_

"Aye, capt'n!" Aveil ran to the South Desert Keep, and spotted a messenger on route. She ran towards the Moblin, which saw her coming too late. She threw one blade at it, impaling the beast in the stomach. She then jumped off the sword, flipped over the beast, and deeply sliced the entire backside of the Moblin.

It disintegrated into smoke, and Aveil picked up her thrown blade. She continued to run towards her destination, and arrived just in time to see the weapon arrive in the keep. The ladies were already on it, and safely destroyed the bomb. Two down.

"Nabooru, we finished them off. Any new orders?"

No response.

"Nabs?"

BOOM!

Aveil turned around, and everyone looked in amazement and surprise. The explosion came from the Arbiter's Grounds. It was collapsing. Aveil watched in horror as her favorite place in their home fell to the ground. Not even the dust that flew away from the impact could move her. She was frozen with shock.

"_Aveil, come in." _Nabooru's voice returned her to reality.

"Yes?"

_We took out the third Bombchu that was headed for the South Oasis. Now we need to secure the North Oasis and get our people out. Understood?"_

Aveil looked once more in the direction of the ancient grounds. It ignited a fire inside of her. "Hell yes."

* * *

The Gerudo ransacked the North Oasis Keep. The bombing of the Arbiter's Grounds angered all of them. And as most Hyruleans know, the Gerudo shouldn't be angered.

"Nabs, we got the North Oasis."

"_Good. Evacs are coming." _And on cue, several horses and carriages blasted into the Northern Desert, and straight to the safe point. Aveil watched as her people got away with their lives safely.

"Great work Red. Now let's go." Aveil turned to face Nabooru, and shook her head.

"I'm not going. I'm staying until the end." She pointed to the Gerudo behind her that helped take the North Oasis. "We're not going anywhere, Second."

"Calling me by my title now, are we?" Nabooru looked over her women, and nodded. "Alright then." She returned her gaze to Aveil, and patted her shoulders. "Prince Josh would be proud, of you all of you. We will return. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." The women left, only leaving Nabooru and Aveil behind. "Red, if I had a say in who can be our leader beside Josh, if that decision was made today, you would be the first one I pick. And I'm sure he would too."

Aveil looked up, tears swelling in her eyes. 'Nabooru, that's… great."

"Yea." Nabooru turned away. "No go, before you-" Aveil ran up from behind, and hugged the woman. "-make me cry."

"Too late, isn't it?"

Nabooru turned back around, and hugged her apprentice. "Yep. Damn you, Red."

"I'll miss you, Nabooru."

"I will miss you too, Aveil."

* * *

The remaining Gerudo charged into the village from the north, taking the monsters by surprise. Aveil skipped over most of them, only getting the ones in her way. She sought the leader.

She found the leader in the South Settlement. It caught her off guard a bit.

But she knew one thing: Josh wasn't even in Hyrule, and he wasn't that dark. He was perfectly brown.

Dark Josh saw her, and smiled. Aveil wasn't fooled, and jumped into her battle stance. "If you dare mock my king, you better be as worthy as an opponent as he is!" Dark Josh didn't answer, and ran up to her, changing the Fire Rod it wielded into an axe, just as Josh would do sometimes.

Too bad Aveil knew how to defeat Josh, and if this imposter had the moves, it could be defeated in the same manner. The imposter swung his axe, but Aveil ducked over it, and punched her opponent in the stomach, and the "rod" area.

The imposter fell over, and Aveil stomped the top of the Fire Rod to pieces. "You know, that was pathetic. He puts up 100 times better fights." Twirling her blades, she stabbed the chest of the imposter, and watched it disappear under her.

It was almost over. "Lady Aveil, we got a huge monster in the south!" Aveil followed her people outside, where a huge spider was incoming towards them. It stood in place, and looked towards the ground. Aveil knew this monster. It was a Gohma, and it was about to fire a laser beam. "Everyone, move!"

The beam fired their way, and several women were hit by it. Aveil didn't look back, but saw opportunity as the eye of the beast flashed blue.

She hated blue.

She threw her blade, and it flew straight and true into the eye of the Gohma. It screamed in pain, and rolled over. Aveil decided to do something different, and used her limited knowledge of magic to send a spark across her blade. She looked towards the beast, and ran forward. "For the King! HIIIYYYAAAAHHH!" The blade entered the eye, and sent both the Gohma and the Gerudo feeling the effects. But Aveil held on, despite the pain, as she sent the blade as dead as it would go into the monster's eye, killing it, and causing a small blast of energy. It knocked Aveil back a few feet, and she landed hard on the desert ground.

The last thing she remembered was the calling of her name by her women.


	22. Chapter 21 - The Fall of Kings

**Chapter 21 is here, and so are my two favorite characters. Also, this part of the story ends which brings joy to me.**

**But with an end brings a beginning, and this chapter will actually set up why a certain level appears as it does and some new conflict that has nothing to do with the Chapter 17 (hehehe Ruto and Link, sitting in a tree), but will ultimately play out later.**

**Now let's journey through the Twilight Realm!**

"Question, Princess"

"Yes, Prince."

"How in the world is the mirror intact?"

"Can't answer that."

"Hmm."

Joshua and Midna, still in imp form, watched their troops move into the portal connecting the Twilight Realm to the Era of Twilight's Hyrule...or the small piece of the country that they currently were on. Link and Impa's mission were over, and the fate of Hyrule rested on the shoulders of the Gerudo Prince. With the Princess of Twilight on their side, he had hope. Plus a few wishes.

"Lana, and Agitha should be on the other side."

"Great. Now why am I still here, Prince?"

"I want to know how you were turned into an imp. If I can figure out the spell, I can turn you back."

Midna's eyes widen at the proposition. "Really?"

"I'm a descendent of the Sage of Spirit...and somehow related to Ganondorf. I can do lots of things. Well, except all this."

Midna flew around him in joy before giving him an imp to human hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! But..." She backed off, joy replaced by sadness. "I don't know the spell."

"Then we both know someone who does. Let's go."

* * *

"The Gate of Souls is in the back of the palace. Let's defeat the one guarding it and close it!"

Lana, and their troops-and Agitha-proceeded to attack the Twilight Palace. Men in blue clashed with the monsters in green. No sign of Zant anywhere, and the two royals haven't arrived yet. Without Midna to assist yet, the White Sorceress had to come up with a plan.

"We should go to the east first and capture the enemy keeps. Ready?"

"HURRAH!"

"Hehehe. Let's go!" Lana was then joined by the young girl.

"Miss Lana. I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask for."

"Then get moving, girls! This isn't a slumber party!"

Lana, and Agitha shared a giggle and a look at the newly arrived warrior. "Typical boy."

* * *

Zant was all but happy. Midna had returned, with HUMANS. Not just any humans, but the ones of the race who the hero belong too. Hylians. The pathetic Hylians.

Zant was sitting on the throne in the King's Hall, the Gate of Souls behind him. He had his infamous mask off, settling it on his lap.

"Hahaha. Foolish Midna. Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes."

He turned to a Aeralfos. "Where is my Twilight popcorn? And don't make it too buttery!"

* * *

The capture of the Lower Level Keep split the team of four up. Lana returned to the Allied Base, while Midna stayed in the Lower Level. The other two ventured onto the Upper Level Keep.

Lana arrived at the bridge connecting the east side to the middle when Zant enacted his plan.

"The time is nigh. Demolish the bridges. Cut them off from their base!"

Lana heard a loud boom and had no time to react. The bridge collapsed, under her, but still floated.

The voice of her friend brought her out of shock. "Lana, what was that?"

"The bridge is down, but don't worry about it. You just focus on getting that keep."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yea. Thank Link for the hookshot." She searched her pouch for it. Taking it out, she fired at the upper platform and returned to the middle of the field.

"Zant is going to pay for that. Come on, Agitha."

"So...just keep fighting? Ok!" She looked at the troops. "Chaaaarge!"

Two soldiers decided it was break time. "Who the hell do she think she is, commanding us? First, she walks in front of us when that imp showed up, talking about genus and all that crap, and now she's a flipping general?"

"Dude, we have five 18 year-olds commanding us."

"A Hero, two royals, a hot foreign girl, and a hot sorceress. I'll let them command me. But a girl who loves bugs...ugh."

"Be glad it isn't a boy with masks. Or a man who thinks he's a fairy."

"Oh, don't let THAT happen!"

* * *

"DAMN THESE REDEADS! HAVE AN ARROW TO THE THROAT!" Joshua ran up to the Redead, and repeatedly stabbed it in the throat before igniting the arrow and burning its head.

The keep was theirs once the Redead was...redead. "Alright, mission accomplished. Agitha, make me proud."

"Yessir Mr. Prince!"

"...Alright." The Gerudo returned to Midna's position, who was engaged in conversation with Lana.

"Midna, are you friends with that eccentric person in the freaky mask?"

"Friends? HA! That's Zant, the traitor who stole my throne in the Twilight Realm...TWICE!"

"Mr. Prince! The doors in the keep won't bulge!"

"Thank you Agitha. Midna, we're going to need another route."

"But the bridge we used it out. We can't hookshot everyone!"

Lana tried to interrupt. "Guys..."

"Well, Princess, any ideas? You seem to be full of them!"

"Guuuuuys..."

"Oh, is the smart ass prince out of them? Who will turn to now?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!"

"DRAGON!"

"Lana, this isn't the time for 'How to Train Your Dragon' jokes."

* * *

The Usurper King broadcasted his voice everywhere. "None shall set foot near the Gate of Souls! The Twilight King commands it!"

"Ah great. Someone else who wants to command us! What's next, a Zora Princess and a Goron with a hammer?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Midna and Joshua stood in the plaza outside the palace watching the armored Twili Dragon, aka Argorok, create destruction."Lana, calm down."

"Oh, wrong move, handsome."

"Calm down?! We're being attacked from the air! How are we supposed to combat that?"

Joshua looked at Midna. Knowing what he had in mind, she shook her head. "He's too high. We need to bring him down lower."

The dragon flew over the West Keep and turned towards the east. It aimed and shot a fireball into the Allied Base. Luckily, Lana erected a shield to temporary block the attacks.

"Thank you Lana!"

"For what?"

"Magic. We'll have to use magic if we want to damage the dragon in midflight!"

"Nice idea, Prince Charming. We'll create a Magic Circle in the keep underneath the dragon. Let's go!"

The royals and their troops stormed towards the West Keep, kicking whoever's ass got in their way.

Aeralfos, Redead, or Bulblin, your end was near when Josh's Fire Rod and Midna's hair found you.

"How do you keep that hair in check."

"L'Oreal, my friend."

"Wow. Ok we're here. Let's do this." Chanting, the duo create a circular magical gate underneath Argorok. Activating it, several chains shot out and headed for the monster. It surround him, before he broke it. However, Argorok did retreat.

* * *

"Wonderful work, you two! I hope that's the last we'll hear from our friend the dragon."

"YOU MAY HAVE CHASED AWAY ARGOROK, BUT MY PLAN DOESN'T END THERE! OH NO! WITNESS THE TWILIGHT KING'S NEXT STRATEGEM! CAPTURE THE GIRL! HOPEFULLY YOU CAN GET TO THE BUG PRINCESS IN TIME!"

"Ooooohhhhh, I hate him!"

"Lana, hurry to Agitha!"

"Already on it!" Racing into the Upper Level, Lana saw two commando Bulblins enter the keep. Creating a trio of walls to surrounded both of them, she smashed two of them together, hurting the commandos before jumping off the third and destroying it with a ball of magic, killing any monster near that wall.

"Whatever is the matter? That baddie invited me to a tea party! Has it been cancelled?"

* * *

"Dude, our 'general' wants tea with a Bulblin!"

"Shut up."

* * *

"HOW WONDERFUL! YOU FELL FOR THE TRAP! NOW YOUR BASE IS MINE! OH, AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! THE RETURN OF ARGOROK!"

The dragon stationed itself over the Central Square, and continued its previous attack on the Allied Base. Lana's shield wasn't going to last much longer.

"Not the dragon again. Grrr...I'm so sick of it!"

"Well, lather, rinse, repeat, Princess. Hopefully we don't have to repeat again."

"You're hopeless. Let's try this again, boy."

"Alright, imp."

The duo made their way to the Central Square and once again created a Magic Circle. Chains shot out and wrapped around the dragon, but it broke free once more. Nothing is worse than two pissed off royals.

"Damn it all!"

"It got away AGAIN?!"

Lana saw the failed attempt. "If we want to slay the dragon, we have to bring it down to our level. We're gonna need something very powerful."

As she said that, Argorok appeared once more directly above the duo. It resumed the attack on the weakening shield on the Allied Base.

"Third time, huh? How many times will we have to go through this?"

"We drive him off, and he comes right back!" Agitha...a flying Agitha joined the girl. "He's just as stubborn as some flies I know!"

"The Magic Circle doesn't seem to have the effect we want, but what else can we do?"

Agitha looked at the Goddess Butterfly. "Lil Butterfly has something to say! Yes?"

"What is it, Agitha?"

"She wants to lead us somewhere!" They followed the fairy to a building near the base. It was revealed to be a Fairy Fountain.

Lana was excited. "A Magic Circle in the Fairy Fountain. That should help us take down Argorok!" The trio entered the fountain.

"STRIKE ALONGSIDE ARGOROK! MAKE THEM DRAW THEIR LAST RAGGED BREATHS!"

The duo called upon the Great Fairy, and she appeared. "You called? Well, I have a surprise!"

The Magic Circle once again sent chains towards Argorok, and he broke them once more. A second set shot passed him.

The Princess of Twilight and the Prince of the Gerudos both had to say it. "HEY ARGOROK! LOOKS LIKE YOU MET WITH AN UNFORTUNATE FATE!"

Argorok turned and saw the moon coming at him. But not just any moon. The Moon from Majora's Mask.

* * *

Josh ran towards the lowered Argorok and took out the Hookshot. "What flies up..."

He shot the chain at the dragon's tail. It connected, and a few pulls from the prince brought it down. "Must fall down."

Lana jumped from out of nowhere and sent a ball of energy at the monster's back. Midna rushed and gave it a hard punch. Agitha followed with a few smashes to the back before Josh finished the monster off with a stab to the back.

"Yes! Nice work everyone."

"Oh yes, nice work. Especially you Midna."

The group turned and saw their target. Zant, the Usurper King. He took out twin scimitars and prepared for battle.

"Midna, this is your battle. Finish it." The others rushed off to fight the monsters.

"Midna."

"Zant."

"Midna."

"Zant."

"MIDNA!"

"ZANT!"

"IT'S ON!" Midna charged forward as Zant spun forward. Fist met scimitars as the two locked in a test of strength.

"My Midna, why can't we just get along? We can rule this realm as one king and queen."

"I prefer the single life right now."

"Fine then!" He pushed her back before rising into the air on a totem pole. "Take this!" A volley of magic balls raced towards Midna. She had no way to get to Zant...unless...

She recalled the miniboss battle in the Forest Temple with Link. She raced towards the pole and rammed into it. It sent Zant falling unto his face. She gave him a huge punch into his face. "How was that, my King?"

"You'll pay for that!" Zant began a jumping attack. Each time he landed, a pulse of dark magic would appear. He began to grow as he came closer to Midna. "Now I'll stomp you!" He jumped high into the air and Midna sent a fist towards him.

WHAM! Zant shrunk and fell on his face once again. "Owie! That hurt!"

"Didn't know you had balls, Zant. You're finished!"

"No I'm..." He looked up and saw the four warriors surrounding him. One even had a rod ready to blast his parts off.

"You worthless wretches. I am the Twilight King! I will not be mocked by-"

SPLAT!

"Yooooooooooooooowieeee. What the hell?"

"Midna, Lana, close the portal. Agitha, take out any remaining monsters. I'll handle him." The prince redirected his attention to the king. "You know, in the first seven minutes, most of those parts come out. Learned that from a movie. You're a product of your own greed, Zant. You, Cia, and Ganondorf. Since we're both kings, I think I should give you the kingly treatment."

"Which...is?"

"Beheading."

* * *

Lana and Midna closed the Gate of Souls, and were about to leave when a special guest arrived.

"Lana? Whatever are you doing here?"

The duo turned, and Lana stared at her adversary. "Cia."

Midna began to swell with anger. "She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of HER!"

Cia chuckled. "Well, if I may say, that look suits you. Quite fitting for a big-headed princess of Twilight."

"You bitch!" Midna sent a fist right for Cia's face. It knocked her mask off. Midna couldn't believe the sight. Cia looked exactly like Lana!

"Cia." The witch turned and saw the Gerudo Prince. Forgetting her pain, she smiled. "Oh, it is the Gerudo boy. And I wouldn't hit me with that fireball if I were you."

"Change her back."

"Hmm...fine." She aimed her scepter at Midna and recited a spell. When it was done, Midna was back to her normal Twili form. "But I wouldn't be so commanding, Prince Joshua. We wouldn't want genocide."

"What are you...NO!"

"Ta-ta!" The Dark Witch left before Josh could get to her.

Midna was still struck by the revelation. "Lana, her face. It looked just like yours."

"I am Cia's...other half. We were once the same person."

"WHAT?"

"That doesn't matter, Princess. By the way, looking good."

"Why thank you, Joshua. By the way, I owe you my assistance. I'll help you fight the sorceress."

"As will I." The Hylian girls joined up with their friends.

Joshua nodded. "Alright." He took out his Gossip Stone. "Alright, everyone let's go home!"

* * *

The group of 11 returned to a rocky region of Hyrule. The six newcomers looked around to see the Hyrule of the future.

Josh pulled Zelda to the side. "Zelda, I gotta go home. Emergency."

"Go Joshua." He whistled the Requiem of Spirit, and whisked away to the Gerudo Desert. Zelda looked towards her allies. "Forgive me for not saying anything. I had to hide my identity from my enemies." She turned to Link, trying not to turn pink.. "Link, your courage is extraordinary, even more than Joshua's own. I could see your potential from that first moment in the training yard."

Link blushed at the comment. "...Thank you, Your Highness." They gazed into each others eyes before Lana broke it up, still semi-jealous of them.

"We closed each Gate of Souls, putting things right with space and time. Next, we need to-"

"Hey, hold on. Don't you have some explaining to do?"

Lana sighed. She hoped Midna wouldn't bring it up. "Er-yes, thank you Midna. Cia and I...We're not just from the same clan. We're actually the same person."

Everyone was surprised, and Zelda had the courage to ask the question. "But how?"

"Remember the story of how Cia became who she was? Something took hold of Cia and forced the light from her heart. I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this is..."

* * *

Cia teleported to the top of the Valley of Seers, pain clutching her chest.

A dark voice spoke. "The time has come."

"Who?" Three red orbs popped from her chest and circled in the air, moving towards the stairs.

"I now have three fragments of my spirit. My power my not be whole, but my body has returned." The orbs combined, and who the biggest villain in Hyrulean history stood before the witch.

Ganondorf, King of Demons.

She summoned her scepter. "You!"

"Cia, you have been my favorite puppet yet.

"I can't just...I am NO ONE'S puppet!"

"Whatever the case, our...alliance is over. I will break the final barrier myself." He charged up a fist. "This body lacks its full potential..." He sent an orb a Cia, which sent her into a wall and held her there. "But that will change once I wrest the Triforce from you and conquer all!"" He began to summon the sacred object, but Cia held on.

"The Triforce...SHALL BE MINE!" She broke her prison and charged at Ganondorf, but was knocked back into a corner.

But Cia had a plan. Summoning all three pieces, she split and sent them far away from her and Ganondorf. A barrier of light began to encase Ganondorf.

"What?!" Cia enjoyed the face of the Gerudo. He looked absolutely frightened. "NOO!"

She stood up. "Courage and Wisdom have been returned to their owners...and Power, it will find a new one." Using her power, she sent the Gerudo far, far away. "I will reclaim the Triforce. It shall be mine alone. As well as the Hero."

* * *

Joshua was home.

He wished he had a house. And a family.

The Gerudo Fortress was in shambles. Monsters now occupied it. Even now, he saw them burning the bodies of the dead women. However, he found a note within his chambers from Nabooru. Most of the Gerudos escaped to the location they left for when Ganondorf was first thwarted when the Hero of Time was a child.

Over watching the burning of the women, he recognized one instantly. His best friend of 18 years. Aveil.

Forgetting he was an one man army, Joshua began to see red. He felt his power increase, and charged at the Bulblins. He killed them all, without regret. Without mercy. Without a second thought. He lusted for their blood, although he would never get it.

When he finally returned to Aveil side, he thought he saw her breathe. No, he did see her breathe. "Aveil!"

"J...J...Joshua?"

"It's me. Here." He gave her a red potion.

She refused. "No, my king. I fought for-"

"I am not your king! You were never my subject. You were my friend. Now drink this!"

"Are..those tears?"

"Damn right these are tears. Now Aveil, please drink."

"Remember when we were seven, and we fought in the Arena."

"Yes. I beat you...badly."

"What did you tell me?"

"If...you are weak, you deserve to die. Only the strongest Gerudos survive."

"Exactly... And as a Gerudo warrior, and your friend, I will die for you and our people. You would do the same. But, grant me this wish."

"Yes?"

"Will you...retake...our home...when you do...let it be known...that our people reclaimed it. Not the Hyrulean Army, but the people of the desert, led by their king."

"I won't do it without you by my side."

"Please."

"Thank...you...Joshua."

"You know Nabooru is mad you left before her."

"Defin...ite..ly..."

He felt Aveil breathe her last, and looked up. "Goddess of the Sands, protect my people as they journey to Sanctuary and to the Sacred Realm."

He stood firm with absolution. "That witch...SHE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

He didn't realize the Triforce of Power was on his right hand as he teleported to the Temple of Time.

**Yea, large group of heroes, but not everyone will appear each chapter. Of course, the main five will, and those who are necessary for the mission next chapter will also.**

**That last part was hard to write. I felt sad for a character that is supposed to be referencing myself a little bit. But it was necessary. A whole new Joshua is in Hyrule, but his humor never dies.**

**Ganondorf is back, and when he finally fights, I will try to make it good.**


	23. Chapter 22 - The Sacred Sword

**Chapter 22 brings us the best moment in every Zelda game before sending Ganondorf, or whoever's the villain, back to wherever they came from. The retrieval of the Master Sword. I will deviate from the plot just a tad, as Link, Zelda, and Joshua will have to prove themselves worthy of their respective piece of the Triforce.**

**February 1st. Let's start it off well.**

The Hyrule Warriors were in the ghost town where the Temple of the Sacred Sword, formerly known as the Temple of Time, was located. The original four (minus Joshua) plus Darunia and Princess Midna were here.

Speaking of the prince, Link and Zelda were worried.

"I wonder what he's doing, Link. What was the emergency?"

"Only he knows. We can't continue without him?"

Zelda shook her head. "He's still in charge of the Hyrulean Army. Nothing goes with them unless he commands it. If he had given me command, then we could."

He smiled. "Stupid Hyrulean protocols?" She grinned back.

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols."

A page ran up to them. "Your Highness, His Majesty returns. He requests a private conversation."

"Thank you, page. Bring him here."

"He wants to talk privately? Something must be wrong, Zel."

She nodded. "Especially if he comes to me."

"Not just you. Both of you."

They turned and saw the prince. But something was off. Instead of the usual glowing face, he looked rather...angry. They could see traces of what was tears on his face.

"Josh, what's wrong."

He looked down, balling his fist up. "I'm a horrible king."

"What?"

"I couldn't protect my people. And now the one person I care for, more than anyone for the 18 years I've been alive...is dead. Because I couldn't save her."

Zelda turned to Link. "Link, prepare everyone."

"Alright." Zelda walked closer to her grieving friend. She raised his face, and all she saw was (Oh, saw is was backwards! Never noticed that! Back on topic) angry, regret, and sadness.

"You know her as well as I do. You know Aveil would do anything to protect you before she would protect herself. She loved you more than anything."

"I know...I know...But..." Sadness was replaced by anger in his yellow eyes as he looked in Zelda's blue eyes. "Cia will pay. Believe that. Either she dies...or I'll take her with me."

"Don't speak like that!"

He began to smile. "Such a girly girl...It doesn't matter. Nabs got most of the Gerudo to Sanctuary. At least I got her and Telma. Probably should pay a visit after we're done."

"Yea. And Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you leave, give up command."

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols."

"Stupid Hyrulean protocols indeed...What's that?"

Joshua looked at his right hand and couldn't believe the sight. Zelda looked at hers.

"Assemble everyone."

* * *

The group of four gathered as the pieces of the Triforce called towards each other. Lana looked in awe. "I see that your Triforce has returned."

Zelda showed it to Impa and Lana. "Yes. Mine, and Link's too."

Link did the same gesture. "Yep."

"It's not clear exactly how, but Cia's powers should be a lot weaker. If we're going to counterattack, we've got to do it now!"

Impa, always the wise one. "Cia still holds the Triforce of Power."

"Impa, for a Sheikah, you are stupid." The new bearer of the Triforce of Power walked towards the group. "But she is still strong. She won't be overtaken easily."

"You're back."

"Miss me, Impa? I missed you. Those beautiful red eyes sends my heart fluttering. And when you swing thst giant sword, that expands dong." Oh, I should've put Impaz in this chapter. Oh well.

"Shut up."

Zelda, trying hard not to laugh, brought them back on topic. "No, we can win. As long as we have the Master Sword." I'm at my breaking point to include Impaz. She turned to Link once more. "I believe Link possesses the spirit necessary to wield it."

Link was confused. "Excuse me, princess?"

Impa butted in. "But, Princess the Master Sword is more than just a weapon. It's a barrier."

Josh nodded. "We don't know how long that barrier could stay up. Remember, it keeps a fragment of Pork Chops locked away. Once pulled, that fragment will be freed." He turned towards Lana. "Unless someone more well verse in magic would like an opinion."

"The barriers surrounding the Temple of the Sacred Sword are made with a special type of magic. Pulling the Master Sword alone won't undo the barrier. Not entirely, anyway."

Joshua leaned towards Link. "That's what she said."

"How can we be sure Link is ready for this task?"

Zelda looked directly at Link. "Because I believe in him."

Lana chipped in. "I believe in him too!"

All Link could do was look at the two girls. "Um..."

Impa gave her wise opinion. "Well, Link, if you were looking for a chance to prove yourself, this would be it."

Josh sighed. "Let's get this over with. I have a date with a witch."

Zelda lead the group to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. "Then we make haste for the Temple of the Sacred Sword."

Josh caught up to her. "Stupid idea, but we're full of them aren't we?"

She just smiled at him.

* * *

"This place is nothing but ruins! Can the Master Sword really be here?"

"We'll have to find out, Proxi." Link's Gossip Stone began to shine. "What's up?"

It was Zelda. "The Master Sword is up ahead. We must work together to retrieve it. First, we must awaken the three sealed statues. According to legend, statues are located in the north, south, and west. It will take the abilities of Impa, Midna, and Darunia to awaken the sealed statues."

Darunia was confused. "Our abilities?"

Lana's voice entered the Stone. "Sealed statues...Sealed Statues...Where are they?" Lana search the western part of the ghost town and found it in the West Square. "I found one! It has two swords on it. One looks like the Goddess Sword"

"Impa, that is the Statue of Servitude. Please awaken it."

Impa and Link joined Lana and Impa touched the statue. Nothing. "It's not working."

"Let me try." Link touched it and all he saw was a white light.

"Where am I?" Link wasn't in Hyrule, that's for sure. It looked more like...The Temple of Time in the Sealed Grounds.

* * *

"Courage. It's a bitch." Link turned saw...The Hero of Sky.

"You're...You're..."

"The Hero of Sky. And any moment now.."

The older hero charged at the younger one, but Link blocked the attack on time. "Good, your reflexes are on point. So answer this question. Answer correctly, and you may leave to find the others. What do you fear more than anything?"

"Nothing."

"No, you don't. Everyone has a fear." Link was pushed back and felt someone kicked him to the ground. He looked and saw the Hero of Time. "Once again, what do you fear?"

He thought about it. Then he remembered them. His parents and his uncle. The closest people to him. "I fear losing the people close to me."

The Hero smiled. "That's..." He tossed a boomerang at Link and hit his head. "Incorrect. We all do. What do YOU fear above all fears?"

Link rubbed his head, and was a little pissed. He charged towards the two Heroes, and began to attack viciously. "I fear no one!"

"Then walk away from this war and let Hyrule fall."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I will not fail to save Hyrule!" Then he realized what he feared most. The one thing that he has promised to never do. Fail.

The Hero of Twilight appeared and smiled as the boy came to realization. "As a Hero, we feel as we are put on a higher pedestal. We are encouraged not to fail. We tell ourselves not to fail."

"Did you ever fail?"

They nodded, and the Hero of Sky spoke. "Yes. I failed Hylia when I couldn't stop Ghirahim from taking her to the past. But that failure brought success. The Hero of Time failed to protect the Princess of Destiny. She failed him also. They both made it right when she sent him back and they warned the king of Ganondorf's treason. The Hero of Twilight failed to protect his friends, but it made him into the Hero he was. Failure is part of our duty. We as Heroes must fail. Only by that do we succeed. Only through failing, we gain the courage to succeed."

* * *

"Link, are you alright?"

Link woke up hearing Impa's voice. "Uh-huh. Had a blast to the past."

"Well, whatever you did, I was able to activate the statue." He looked at the statue. It had the symbol of the Triforce on it. "It seems I have no choice but to wait here until the statues are fully awakened."

Joshua's called through the Gossip Stone. "Impa, are you there?"

"Yes, boy. What is it?"

"THOSE WHO WOULD THREATEN THE TEMPLE WILL BE PUNISHED!"

* * *

Out of nowhere, and I mean that literally, an army showed up. An army of ghosts.

Josh and Zelda couldn't believe it. "Are these...ghost soldiers of our army?"

"Yep. Everyone, watch out." Josh looked at Zelda and smiled. "You looked scared."

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Then let's bust them!"

* * *

Darunia and Midna were surrounded by the ghosts. The Goron gripped his hammer and the Twili clutched a smaller version of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Well, these aren't normal enemies."

"Watch out, Princess."

Out of nowhere, a giant cannon appeared and fired three large blast, hitting the ghosts. "Oh, I'm fine. Watch yours, Sage."

* * *

Lana found another statue in the South Square. It had the symbols of Fire and Water. "Zelda, what's this one?"

"Darunia, that is the Statue of Wave and Flame. Use your fire ability to awaken it. Midna, the statue in the North Square is the Statue of Twilight. Use your Twilight ability to awaken it. Josh will escort you, Midna. Darunia, I will do the same for you."

"Sure, you got it."

"Alright."

"Link, watch over Impa."

"Ok."

* * *

Josh and Midna made it to the sealed statue after busting some ghosts. The Twili woman looked to her slightly taller friend.

She grinned. "If I was crazy, I'll say you wanted to help me out."

"Helping beautiful women is my forte. Now activate this statue."

Once again, it didn't work. She walked back to him and grabbed his right hand, red eyes looking deep into yellow eyes. "You try, hotshot. If Link did something with Impa's before hers activated, could you do something. "It's probably a Triforce thing."

"Alright." He touched it. Nothing. He turned around. "Well I..."

"Power isn't everything, isn't it?"

Josh saw the last person he wanted to see. "You!"

Ganondorf, King of Demons. "So you're my successor. Pitiful, you are. Definitely unworthy of the Triforce of Power."

"Pot speaks to kettle. I didn't betray my people, at least."

He laughed. "Then surely you could bring her back."

"What?"

"The Triforce of Power is stronger than Wisdom and Courage, unless they're combined. But even so, it still bends to its Master's will. Ask it to bring the girl back, and it shall. Or even yet, get revenge on the witch. Destroy her with a single thought. Avenge Aveil. Lana and Cia were the same person, right?"

"Yes."

"Then Lana is as guilty as the witch."

Joshua thought about it. Surely the guy who had the power of the Triforce of Power would know its limitations. But then he remembered Aveil's words.

"You aren't easily convinced. Take a look."

He saw Hyrule. But it was different. Gerudos weren't in the desert, but everywhere. He was on their flags. On the throne. The Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras bowed to him. And by his side, was Aveil.

"This..?"

"Imagine that. You want what's best for your people?"

"Yes...I would be able to bring her back, you say?"

Ganondorf grinned. "Exactly. Use the Triforce of Power. With it, anything is possible. Only a worthy descendent would be the next bearer."

"Then I shall use it, and be a worthy bearer. I will use it to take out Cia. And definitely you, Ganondorf."

"What?"

He held his hand forward, forming a ball of magic. "I will honor her death. I will honor her words. And I definitely won't end up like you!"

* * *

"Josh, nap time is over."

He woke up. "Hey, Midna."

She helped him up. "What happened?"

"Saw an old friend of yours. Is the statue activated?"

"Yea. It looked like it worked, but it'll take a while to fully wake up. I'll stay here until it's ready." He looked at the Twilight Princess. "What, Josh?"

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank..you."

He came closer to her. "You know, I always wanted to see the Twilight Princess. But shame, we don't live in the same time period. Oh, what a shame."

He turned around. "Zelda, we got our statue activated...Zelda?"

He turned around. "Well, she must have touched the statue."

"You think?"

"Keep the sassy attitude in the Twilight Realm."

* * *

Zelda was in Hyrule Castle. But it wasn't her home.

"They said we were the wisest people in the land. How wrong they were."

Zelda turned and saw the disguised Princess of Destiny, Hylia Reborn, and the Princess of Light. Three different Zeldas.

"How...?"

Hylia glared at Zelda. "Ah, it's the next fool in our line. Fell in love with the Hero, of course. Expecting him to save you."

Sheik followed. "Thought using my disguise was smart? You're lucky they didn't put two and two together when the Triforce of Wisdom was taken from you."

The Princess of Light scowled. "Think fighting for your country was a brighter idea than surrendering?"

Zelda didn't know how to answer. "Ah, sisters, she is speechless. She knows our accusations is true. The Blood of the Goddess is a pathetic line of women. We all get captured, and then we wait for our respective Hero to save us."

"Not true!" The three women looked at the teen. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It is true, isn't it?"

"The Hylia I know created a thousand year plan to be reborn and alongside her, the reincarnation of her original hero. They defeated Demise." She turned to Sheik. "The Princess of Destiny wasn't a damsel in distress. She assisted the hero, teaching him the songs and guiding his path. Without her, The Hero of Time would never, ever save Hyrule." Looking at the Princess of Light, she sighed. "You did what was right. You surrendered on the hope that a Hero would rise again. But unlike those two, you assisted the Hero in the final battle. Without you, he wouldn't have save Midna, or even defeated Ganondorf!"

Hylia looked Sheik and the Princess of Light before returning her gaze to Zelda. "Clearly our line is still the wisest in the land, sisters."

* * *

The princess woke up. "Ughh..."

"Zelda, you alright?"

"Yes, Darunia."

"Well, the statue awakened, and Midna's did as well. It's gonna take a while for this to properly wake up. I'll stay here until then."

"Alright. And with this, the temple doors should finally open."

Impa spoke through the Stone. "Princess Zelda, the statue will not awaken in a timely matter. I require a moment longer."

"Same here. And I suspect Midna will need more time as well."

Lana's cry through the Gossip Stone scared everyone. "Ghost soldiers are in the temple!"

Zelda was shocked. "Inside the temple. That's unusual. Someone must be manipulating them."

* * *

Link and Proxi began to search. "Is someone pulling the strings behind the scenes? But who is this puppet master?"

"I wish I knew, Proxi." He cut through the ghosts in his search, to no success.

"I can't find the leader, Zelda!"

"Hold on, I feel an evil presence nearby. Someone is here, Link."

"I feel it too, Link. Ooh, that's creepy. You don't think there's an imposter around, do you?"

"Probably so, Proxi. Let's check again." Proxi flew off in her search. She found Lana in the center.

"The enemy still lives! Finish this!"

"Lana?" The girl turned to face the fairy. "You don't seem like yourself. Are you all right?"

"I'll swat you like the bug your are!" Lana swung her book, missing the fleeing fairy.

"Link! Lana has an imposter!"

"I have an imposter?" She looked at Darunia and Zelda. "I guess that's flattering, but it's still really inconvenient."

Link ran up to the imposter. "Well, you and insipid fairy are such nuisances! I'll stomp you both if have to!"

"You can try to-"

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! "HYAAAAA!"

The imposter was knocked back by the surprise attack, and both it and the Hero/Fairy duo looked at a small kid wearing a mask. "Uhh..."

"HEY MR. FAIRY!"

Both Link and imposter Lana looked up and saw a big red balloon. Under it, a man in green with a giant bomb headed their way.

"Oh no. Run Link!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Leave Mr. Fairy alone! KOOLOO!"

The man dropped the bomb onto imposter Lana. She flew up into the air and landed on the balloon.

"LIMPAH!" The balloon burst, and the imposter fell on her face. Beaten, she prepared to retreat. "I guess you're not as easy to trick as you look. Oh, wait, I still won't you win."

The imposter poofed away, and both Link and Proxi looked upon the newcomers. The short man in green tights looked at Link and jumped in excitement. "Mr. Fairy, there's a...bigger Mr. Fairy!"

Link leaned his head to the side. "Bigger?" He turned to the masked kid, and noticed the green attire. The boy with the mask did the same.

The mask muffled the boy's voice, to make it sound deeper. "So I take it that you're the new Hero of Legend, huh?"

"Uhh... Yeah."

The boy took off his mask, and Link almost jumped back. Proxi flew around, stating the obvious similarities between the two. Link figured who the kid was. "You're... You're the Hero of Time!"

He smiled. "You could say that, although the Hero of Termina fits more with the way my first legend goes." He pointed to the green man with the big nose. "That's Tingle. He's...crazy about fairies."

* * *

With the disappearance of a commander, the ghosts were freed, but failed to realized who they were attacking.

In the North Square, Midna and Joshua saw something happening with the statue. "Power is starting to radiate from the statue. I think it is about ready to wake up!"

"About damn time." In unison, all three statues's powers awoken as a golden light shone from them.

Link was at the Temple's entrance when it opened. "THE TEMPLE DOOR IS OPEN. HE WHO SHALL WIELD THE SACRED SWORD HAS APPEARED!" And with that, the Ghost Army vanished.

Everyone returned to the Central Square. However, Impa and Darunia were weakened.

"Princess, forgive me. Waking the statue has taken its toll on me. I must retreat this once."

"Me two."

"It's alright. Go."

Joshua entered the keep, a weaken Midna in his arms. "Take her with you." Darunia took the Twilight Princess and the three teleported away from battle."

"Well, ladies, us men got a sword to retrieve. Stay here, look sexy, and don't do anything rash. Come on, Link...both of you!"

"Right behind you!"

"Yea!"

Zelda and Lana looked at each other. "Men."

* * *

"Those monsters were a workout."

"Tell me about it. How did they get inside?"

"Doesn't...crap."

Link, Young Link, and Josh were near the Doors of Time, the only thing between them and the Master Sword. Oh, and a few monsters.

"Two Aeralfos, two Redeads, and a bunch of Bokoblins. Shouldn't be too hard."

"The Gerudo Prince says this will be easy. Let's find out!" Link charged his sword up, and unleashed the Great Spin Attack, taking out the Redeads, Aeralfos, and some Bokoblins. He saw a fire dragon and a huge Triforce symbol pick off the remaining monsters.

The Doors of Time open, and the three looked outside. The younger Hero looked to his older counterpart. "Well Link, there she goes."

Link walked alone towards the sword. Gripping it, the Triforce of Courage illuminated his hand and the sword accepted him as her master. Successfully taking out the sword, Link held it skyward. The sword began to glow a golden color.

"Tried hiding from me? Little brat!" Wizzro charged his attack and fired at Link turned around just in time to deflect the attack. He looked at the sword before looking at Wizzro. "Oh, now you f'd up!"

"You fool!"

Link was too fast for Wizzro, and the hero sent the Poe into a frenzy. "Don't mess with me, punk! Give me the Master Sword."

"The Master Sword cannot be controlled by an evil hand. Your end is at hand, wizard!" Link thrusted his sword into Wizzro with great force, and sent the Poe flying. He shunk into the ground.

Link turned his attention to the sword. "Unbelievable! I never expected the Master Sword would be so powerful!"

"Link, we need help! Monsters have appeared!"

"I'm coming Zelda!"

"EVERYONE! Retreat to the temple!"

Zelda, Tingle, and Lana led the Hyrulean Army towards the temple...and Link went right past them.

"Mr. Fairy, come back!"

"Why? Wizard is this way!" Link ran through the monsters, either avoiding them or ending them. He ran all the way to Wizzro in the West Square. Once again, Wizzro was outdone by the Hero. It wasn't long before it was over.

"Gaah...you're cheating! Then again, we didn't give you much choice, did we?"

"Where's Cia?"

"If you want Cia, you'll find her in the Temple of Souls. But she won't be happy." With that, Wizzro vanished.

"The Master Sword is amazing! Link, as long as we have this, we can't lose!"

"We'll never fail."

* * *

Back at camp, while Link was showcasing the Master Sword, Joshua was in the infirmary. A few soldiers were here, but he only had on person he wanted to see.

"Hello, Midna."

"Hello, stupid. I heard Link got the sword."

"Yep." He sat in the chair next to the bed and layed his feet on it. "How you doing?"

"I've felt worser...Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I should, but Zelda and Lana are part of Link's entourage. I'm not too big on partying. Plus I saw Impa and Darunia up and was worried about you."

She smile at his concern. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I feel as if I owe you something. I mean, you did get me out of that ridiculous form."

He rubbed his hand through her hair. "Ever had a drink?"

"A few." She caught his mischievous grin. "Challenge accepted, Gerudo. But know this. Twili drinks are heavier than Hyrulean drinks."

"And know this, Twili. Gerudo can take more in than the average Hyrulean."

"Hmm...we get sober really quickly."

"Well, there goes my plan at having fun. We get sober very quickly as well. But you never had Tel's special drink."

"How bad is it?"

"I...walked around the fortress...in all my glory for an entire day."

She gasped and snickered at the comment. "We're so drinking that!"

"You just want to see walking around naked." She didn't confirm nor deny it, but he saw the glint in her eyes. "You're a dirty princess."

Midna shrugged as she moved up on the bed, letting her feet touch the floor. "Maybe I am. Come on, let's go see what everyone's doing."

**Long chapter, but we're not close to the end yet. Getting there, but not anytime soon.**

**Midna and Joshua getting closer? That means trouble! Sadly, it won't cause any trouble. But my plans for Link and Ruto...oh yes!**


	24. Chapter 23- Ruto Gets What She Wants

**Ready for some Zelink? Good, because if your a Zelinker who can accept other pairings with Link, your fine. If you're like me, and believe Link and Zelda are together forever, no ifs, ands, or buts, screw Midna, Malon, Ilia, and the others, well...There's some.**

**A small break, as our troops are tired, and if they don't rest, how will Hyrule win? Link, Zelda and Ruto are the focus of the chapter. It's time for some DRAMA! Starring Booze and Sounding like a Pleased Redead.**

**So Zelinkers, are you ready? Then you shall pass. We start sometime after the events between Josh and Midna last chapter.**

The festivities weren't about saving Hyrule, or even closing the Gates of Souls. No, it was about one man.

His name was Link, and he's the Hero. A member of the most important men in Hyrule's history. And how is he right now?

"Brooooooooo, like me finalist that bobble." Translation: Brooooooooo, let me finish that bottle.

Yep, he's wasted. But he's not the only one. Well, no one is as drunk as him. You'll think Zelda would watch over him. But...Well, let's list who isn't drunk at this party:

Midna, since she's bedridden.

Josh, since he's with Midna.

Impa, because she's not a heavy drinker.

And Fi, Young Link, and Agitha. No need to explain there.

So from that, I wonder where Zelda is. Hopefully she isn't too drunk and doing things she'll regret.

Let's ask Impa. "I should stop them. I really should. But this is way too entertaining. Unless it goes too far."

The soldiers made a makeshift stage, and currently Zelda and Lana were dancing together. No, they weren't stripping or pole dancing, although the soldiers would love to see that. They were actually in the Gerudo bathing suits that Lana would wear when she would go into the hot tub. And there was enough contact between the women to have Mario leave the Mushroom Kingdom. Why Impa didn't stop it? Because Zelda was having fun. Plus, she gets to make fun of the princess as well. But good thing she sent Joshua away.

As for Link, he was hanging out with Groose. They had way more to drink than anyone, and Link was a lightweight. Luckily, the Triforce of Courage kept him from passing out.

"Ya Sink, isn't that's Prune mess Ruto coming oval hers?" Translation: Yo Link, isn't that Princess Ruto coming over here?

Ruto walked over to Link and Groose, and sat on the Hero's lap. Now Ruto had a plan. One she thought would never been enacted. It didn't work on the Hero of Time. He was head over heels with Zelda. But this one, hell, Ruto won't miss this opportunity. Too bad Cia isn't here, because if she was, this chapter would be different.

With her magic, she sent Groose away from her and Link. She then began to turned her head to look at the drunk Hero. "Hello, Hero."

"Prune mess." She laughed at him. Now she began her plan. She turned her entire body so that her front was facing his. She touch his lips with her finger. "I heard you pulled the Master Sword today. Great job."

"Well...come."

She smiled. "But as the Hero, you deserve a reward. I can give you one if you ask."

Link, being incredibly drunk and clearly not thinking straight, immediately nodded his head. Ruto took that as asking.

She wrapped her hands around Link and completed her dream.

* * *

The Gerudo Prince and the Twilight Princess couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my Goddesses."

"I am never looking at Zelda the same way anymore. Princess Leia fantasy completed...wait, are they dancing in my clothes...Lana is dead."

"Welcome to the club, Your Highness and Your Majesty." Impa joined the duo. "I would stop them, but this is slightly hilarious. Plus, that's your call, Joshua."

"Well, Link is beyond...Don't tell me Darunia and Tingle are up there dancing! And is Saria drunk as well?"

Sure enough, the ladies were joined by the two guys, dancing to a very slurred version of Saria's Song.

"Midna, I think I'm going to be sick. WHO LET SARIA DRINK?""

"It can be worse."

"It might be. Look." Impa and Josh looked where Midna was pointing. They saw Ruto and Link making out.

"Well, at least he's wasted enough to be called the Hero of Booze."

Impa moved to confront the kissing duo, but Josh stopped her. "Why?"

"Because we haven't pissed off the diehard Zelinkers yet...I think." He looked at Midna. "Good thing Telma's special drink doesn't do that...hopefully it does."

They resumed their watching to the stage. Groose had joined the group onstage, and Princess Zelda became Princess Miley.

"Too far, my prince?" Lana joined in on the fun with Groose and Zelda.

He looked to where Link is. Or where he should've been. "Impa, Midna, shut it down."

"Where's Link?!"

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, he'll be fine."

* * *

She could feel Link's, to put it in Impaz's words, Master Sword seeking out to find a new pedestal. And it seemed to be worthy of the name.

"Link, babe, I have more to your reward."

"Where it's sit?" Translation: Where is it?

"Oh, it's in my tent. But you have to come with me."

Ruto took Link back to her tent. Knowing that either the Gerudo Prince, the Twilight Princess, or the Sheikah wasn't drunk and might pass by, she sealed all noise from coming outside the tent.

Which meant that no one could stop her, not even Joshua could when he walked by. No noise, no embarrassing moment.

And Ruto enjoyed every moment. Mission accomplished.

She could've swore she sounded like a pleased Redead, or a KO'ed Redead.

* * *

Link woke up with the biggest headache ever. Matter of fact, he felt pain everywhere. Especially his chest area. Felt like a brink was on it.

He immediately forgot his headache when he looked down. And while he couldn't remember what happened, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what could've happened. Link didn't want to believe it. But two things confirmed it.

One, he was naked. He doesn't sleep naked.

Two, even if he did have sex, he would prefer a human. Preferably Princess Zelda. Hell, even Cia. Not the Zora Princess. And Link was well verse with the history of the Heroes.

He successfully slid out the bed and returned his tunic to his body. Proxi was with Navi and Saria last time he checked. She wouldn't have let him get so drunk.

He walked outside, and guess who waited for him.

Josh. "Someone is limping. Good thing Zoras and humans can't reproduce."

Link groaned as the delayed hangover started to kick in. "Oh no, Zelda-"

"Oh, yes she will. Matter of fact, since we're ready to go, I suggest you meet with her now."

"What? What time is it?"

Josh looked at the sky. "Around 3 p.m. Luckily, I saved your soul."

"How?"

"Well, this morning..."

* * *

"Ughhhh...it hurts, Impa."

"I know. But you had less than Link. I'll be surprised if his head doesn't explode."

"You and Lana were quite the show, Zellie. But next time you take my stuff, actually get in the hot tub."

The trio were in Zelda's tent, and the Princess wished her pain would end. "After this, I'm enacting a drinking limit."

"Let the teenage princess have alcohol, and we drink soda. That's gonna work."

"It worked for you so well last year...a year ago from yesterday when I set you up on that date."

The date Zelda was referring to was a blind one. Let's just say, it was Joshua and a very, very, very, unattractive version of Zelda. Hard to imagine? I know.

Impa and Zelda laughed at the memory as the prince smiled. 'Oh, my revenge is coming. It will be great.'

"You drank a lot of the castle wine that week."

"Case proven."

"I love the wine, though...I feel much better, Impa. What did you do?"

"You know, a few tricks are still up my sleeve."

Zelda began to rise, and when she felt no pain, she shooed Joshua out the tent and began to dress. "So, where's Link?"

"HE'S SLEEPING!"

She looked at Impa as she put her tiara on. "Shouldn't I check on him?"

"No. I'm sure he's being looked after."

"By who? Princess Ruto? Please, she only cares about herself...and Link." Impa's hid her emotions well, but on the inside, she was panicking. And she knew Joshua was as well.

"WELL, I'M SURE SHE'S TAKING GOOD CARE OF HIM."

"I doubt she would. All she want is to put her Zora pu-"

"I DON'T THINK WE WANT TO KNOW THAT, PRINCESS! YOU MIGHT JINX IT."

Impa nodded a little too quickly. "I agree with him."

Zelda had that people have when they are confused about people's actions."You two act like they had sex last night."

Not the best moment to be silent.

Now she had that 'You got to be kidding me' look. "You got to be kidding me?!"

"WELL, YES."

She calmed down. "Ok."

"IT WAS MORE LIKE LINK WAS A HORSE, AND RUTO WAS THE RIDER! EXCEPT THAT THE HORSE WAS DRUNK. BUT DON'T WORRY, HE DOESN'T KNOW IT HAPPENED. THEN AGAIN, HE'S NOT YOUR BOY. YOU SHOULDN'T CARE!"

Zelda began to heat up. "YOUR RESPONSIBLE, AREN'T YOU?"

Impa kept her stoic nature. "Actually, we were going to stop him, but... He's not your boyfriend, Zelda."

Zelda stared at Impa. "But I..."

"No. He's not yours to control. Besides, he was not in control anyway."

* * *

If Link could run at the speed of sound, he made it look like he could as he made a beeline for Zelda.

Not in her tent.

Not in the meeting tent.

Not with the troops or anywhere surrounding the camp.

She was in his tent.

He heard a sound within his tent as he came closer to it. He knew Zelda's voice, even when she cries.

He walked in slowly and quietly, and found the princess bawling into his favorite pillow. It had "A Hero Lays Here" on it. How ironic.

'Some Hero I am.' He walked up to the bed, continuing his pace, before eventually sitting and laying next to the crying girl. He said nothing. He knew 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it. Silence wasn't helping, but it was better than that cliche phrase.

"Link?"

Silence.

"Link, is that you?"

Her couldn't say her name. "Your Majesty."

She looked up, and Link saw her blue orbs surrounded by a sea of red. She looked up, and saw his blue orbs looking in fear.

"Where's that slimy bitch of a princess?"

"Still sleep, I guess."

She rose from the pillow and proceeded to hit his chest. Link, being a man, and prideful, didn't flinch or show any sign of pain. But it hurt. She could've just-

WHACK!

There it goes. That slap burned his cheek. But he didn't look away from the girl. She stood up and screamed like a Redead.

"I HATE YOU!"

Silence.

"I BET YOU ENJOYED IT!"

Silence.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK!"

Silence.

"DAMMIT LINK, SAY SOMETHING!"

"It won't matter anyway. Just leave."

Zelda looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"Leave. We still got a mission. We should prepare for battle. Not for something we can't fix."

This is not what she was expecting. "That's what you have to say?"

"Yep."

"Oh..." She turned around and left, completely confused. She proceeded to go back to her tent.

"Slimy bitch? Please, you're the whore of the century. Wait, make that millennium."

Zelda turned around and saw the one girl who she was going to turn into sushi. Going against all acts of being a future queen, the Hyrulean attacked the girl. Sadly, Hyrule Warriors doesn't provide a moveset for catfights, so imagine one with Zelda and Ruto.

* * *

The two were held back by the soldiers as Principal Impa scolded them both. Josh, Midna, and Lana watched from afar.

"Gotta love that Sheikah vocabulary. Definitely not fit for kids."

"Not fit for anyone. I would know."

"How long has she been going?"

He looked up. "A damn hour."

"We got popcorn refills, guys!" Link rejoined his friends, smile on his face.

"Damn Link. You caused all of this entertainment."

"Pretty awesome fight. But you know the best part, Joshua."

"What?"

He smiled. "Zelda beat that ass."

Josh looked hard at Ruto. "What ass? That's like a tilapia back there. Flat as hell."

"But you know who got some?"

"Definitely."

They gave each other a high five as they said, "Great Fairy!"

"Umm, there are two girls here!"

"Sorry Lana. Alright, fun time is over."

"What do you mean?"

"Your not going to like it." Josh rose up and walked towards the commotion. "Impa, shut it!"

She reluctantly did, and Josh continued. He had the biggest grin on his face. "Impa, I think we can let it go."

"WHAT?"

"I said let it go. It's partially our fault, but in any case, Link and Ruto never committed the nasty. Midna was able to get to Ruto's Shadow and knock her out."

Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana's jaw hit the ground. Ruto just stared in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

"We all knew you wanted to ride the horse. We just didn't give you it." He turned to Zelda. "Revenge is best served cold, isn't it."

Zelda thought about it before she started laughing. Impa joined in as well.

The happiness of Joshua turned into anger. "Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"You're still mad about that!"

"End this part right now! We're not explaining what happened again!"

Link walked over to Zelda. "What happened?"

"Blind date."

"Oh...how ugly was she?"

Zelda whispered. "It was a spell. But he doesn't know that."

* * *

Our favorite reunited couple were out in the field near the camp, simply stargazing. Zelda, of course, apologized to Link, and vice versa.

He held her across the waist. "I hate her."

She lean the back of her head into his shoulder and looked at him. "We both do."

"She's good looking for a Zora, I'll admit, but... I'm in love with someone else."

'Please be me. I know it is. Quickly, say something, Zelda!' Zelda scooted away from Link a bit, still within his grasp, and kept her composure. "What's she like?"

Link thought about it. "She's... Well, she's how I expected her to be, but not how expected her to be."

"Elaborate."

"Well... She's kind, caring, and a natural born leader, like I expected. But I didn't know there was a warrior side to her, and admist all the trouble we went through, she was by my side. Whether she was in a deceptive, sexy, jumpsuit, or in the armor she now wears, she is always the most beautiful Hyrulean I know. For weeks, I thought she was captured, and even one point, dead, but I never paid attention to history, so I didn't catch her when I should have." He turned to Zelda, obviously faking being stoic. "I knew at that moment when we first met in the training yard we made a connection, but it wasn't until later that I fell in love... You're horrible."

Zelda smiled sweetly. "I know. I just wanted to listen to you sing praises about me."

Link frowned and grinned at the same time. "I believe I should get some as well."

"You get an 'I love you, Link.'"

"...Good enough." He leaned down and pressed their lips together. It wasn't long before their tongues battle for supremacy as Link laid on the grass with Zelda on him.

"Oh, you two are definitely gonna firetruck. Go on ahead. I wanna hear a pleased Redead."

The couple saw that famous grin on the prince's face. Link sighed. "I'll take Ganondorf over you."

"Definitely."

"I just came to say we need to get ready for tomorrow, and that I knew about the spell, Zellie. You need better maids."

The next morning, the Hyrule Warriors were in the meeting tent, awaiting the final plan.

"Alright, we have two forces. Because we have an excellent cast of warriors, I'm splitting us up. Impaz, Princess Ruto, Saria, Fi, and Agitha, you'll be going General Auru. Once we finish at the Temple of Souls, I'll contact you. Groose, Tingle, Darunia, and Midna, you're with me. I'll go over the plan with you three later. You are dismissed." The warriors left the tent before the princess continued with the original five. "As for us, we'll defeat Cia on her doorstep."

Impa looked at Link. "Ready, Link?"

Link smiled. "Of course I'm ready. I got the Master Sword. Failure isn't an option. "

Zelda nodded. "We definitely got this."

Josh smiled as well. "Right. We got the Triforce and the Master Sword. Hell, the only thing that could stop us is Ganondorf showing up, but he needs all four fragments to revive."

Lana put her fist in the middle. "Hyrule shall be set free."

Zelda followed. "And peace shall be restored."

Impa put hers in. "And then we could get some rest from idiotic males."

Link put his in, ignoring Impa. "No one shall defeat us."

Josh looked at his friends before connecting his fist with them. "For we are the Hyrule Warriors."

**Don't kill me. I had this planned out. More Zelink to come in the next few chapters.**

**Midna has gotten a bigger role than the other heroes of the past besides Ruto. We all love Midna.**

**Imagine Tingle dancing. Do it.**


	25. Chapter 24- Triple Threat Battle

The Hyrulean Army was hours away from the Temple of Souls, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't feel the dark power. The troops were visibly scared, but put faith in the Hero. But they weren't alone in fear. Even the Royal Commander was scared. Not even the White Sorceress, who sat behind him on his fire horse, couldn't physically comfort him. She didn't feel the need to talk. No one did.

Beside them Link rode Epona (about time, but she won't be fighting...yet), Link's trusty steed, and with him, rode Zelda. Zelda, being a royal, showed confidence. Zelda, being human, was frightened. But to but the fear behind her, and hopefully her three friends, she started conversation. "So...what happens after today?"

The prince hated to be the bringer of bad news. "You know...we get on with our lives. I got my people. You got yours."

A little pissed with Josh's pessimistic attitude, she turned to her companion. "Link?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

"You Heroes have a knack for sleeping."

This somehow riled Zelda up. "Gerudo Kings aren't in the best position to talk, are they?"

"Princesses can't talk because they're always getting caught!" This, of course, didn't affect Lana, who was sleeping on the prince's back. She was never caught.

"You're just like those annoying suitors, you pig!" Josh stopped his horse and called for a halt. He glared at Zelda, and Link found it wise to stay out of royal affairs.

"What did you just call me?"

Zelda didn't flinch at the dark tone of the Gerudo. Head held high, she spoke with an equal darkness. "A. Pig. P-I-G."

"Pig...alright. I'll remember that. MARCH!" The Prince of the Gerudo rode a little farther this time to avoid clashing with the Princess of Hyrule. "Pig."

"You alright?" He turned and saw the beautiful face of the White Sorceress. A face that showed concern.

"No. A little tense, quite frankly."

She looked at her former pillow for a second before speaking. "I can trade spots with you, if that will make you better. Maybe you should rest."

"Not really. I just...got revenge on my mind."

"What happened?"

"I lost my friend, and Cia will pay."

* * *

A little farther back, Link was the victim of a ranting girl. The most despicable crime a woman can do to a man. "Zelda, please shut up!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP? I'M-"

"-the only reason you're not walking, princess." He looked back and smiled. "Relax, after today, the country will be safe."

"You're overly confident."

Proxi fluttered out from under Link's hat and to his shoulder. "That's because Link has the Master Sword. We can do this, princess!"

"Proxi couldn't have said it better. We won't fail."

* * *

"Hey, Link, let's slice through these enemies quick! It'll be easy with the Master Sword!"

Link gave a Spin Attack to the poor Bulblins. "Hell yea!" Link was confident that he will win. No, he knew he will win. But there's a teeny problem.

The Temple of Souls is a monument to him, and the statues of the past heroes and the paintings of himself were kinda creepy, yet, as Link put it, quite flattering. He'll probably sell these to his fans.

"Oh ho! Link!" He looked up and on the second floor, was Cia. "Did you find a shiny, new sword?" She liked her lips, her lust overtaken her. "Mmm, I'll like to see it. Come to me and show me."

"It'll be the last thing you'll see!"

While Link became a wrecking ball, Joshua, Zelda, Lana, Groose, Darunia, Midna, Impa, Young Link, and Tingle spreaded out to cover the east and west. "Oooo, Mr. Big Fairy is doing well. What do you think, Ms. Impa."

"Link may be too overconfident. I pray he doesn't become reckless." Impa was too late to see a Bulblin attack her right, but Zelda covered her.

"He seems sure of himself, Impa. How bad can he do?"

A Redead was sent flying their way before it decomposed into smoke. "Like that reheaded oaf."

"Oaf? Groose is no oaf. What is it with you Sheikahs?"

"They'll all crazy, Groose. Especially against redheads with yellow eyes. I know from experience."

Impa smiled. "Your Highness, thanks for the compliment."

"Uh huh. Lana has a plan. I'll direct you to her."

The girly voice of the sorceress escaped the stones. "There should be three Magic Keeps here in the west and with you on the east."

Zelda began to sense for the keeps. "I can sense the Magic Keeps as well. We must capture them."

"No. Zelda, you fall back into the gardens. I'm pleading."

"Alright, Josh. Everyone, stay safe. And take care of Link. The bigger one."

* * *

Team Joshua, which consists of the Prince, the Twilight Princess, the White Sorceress, and the Sage of Fire, stormed the SW Magic Keep. However, the enemies weren't just there in force. They were strong in the force.

Even Darunia could tell, and he's a Goron with the Megaton Hammer. "Whoa! The enemies we're facing have a lot more power than we're used to!"

"This situation grows worse with each passing moment, big guy. We must capture those keeps." Three big blasts eliminated majority of the monsters in the keep, and the soldiers finished the remaining.

Josh walked towards the grinning Twilight Princess. "Great job, Princess."

"Thanks, Your Majesty."

Dividing the troops between the western and northern paths, Team Joshua was unprepared for what happened next. "EVERYONE!"

"Damn Zelda, you're going to kill us. What?"

"How odd...I can feel an eerie presence coming from somewhere in this area."

"An eerie presence, Princess Zelda? I can only feel the aura given off by the witch and her monsters."

"That's because you're Sheikah." Joshua began to sense the surrounding area, even utilizing the Triforce of Power to help him. "I feel it to, but...it's coming from the witch...and another place. Be on guard, everyone." After disconnecting communications with Zelda and Team Impa, the group listened as the White Sorceress gave orders. "It's best we're on guard. Whatever we're dealing with is coming, so let's capture these keeps."

"Alright. Midna, Darunia, stay here. Lana, take the north. I'll take the west."

* * *

Impa felt the aura of the monsters fall as they captured the SE Magic Keep. "Zelda was right. We must capture the Magic Keeps to break the connection and weaken the magic!"

"Whatever you say, old lady! Leave the north to Groose!" Groose charged towards the NE Magic Keep, destroying a Beamos along the way. With the enemies weakened, Groose, with the enhanced strength provided by the gauntlets, was able to literally trash the keep. Not even the Redeads stood a chance.

Tingle took the route to the East Magic Keep, leaving Impa to defend the SE Magic Keep. He floated on his balloon, carrying a huge surprise for the monsters in the keep. "Oh, I hope they enjoy it. It's going to create fireworks!" He floated inside, and dropped the bombs into the center of the keep. They didn't-

BOOM!

Dammit Tingle, you wasn't supposed to fall yet!

* * *

Zelda and the small number of troops surrounding her were taking on three Redead Knights. Trying to prove Joshua wrong, she didn't call for backup. But she was losing anyway. They were just too strong.

She fired a light arrow, and one of the three died. The other two were simply burned to death.

Burned to death?

"Sorry guys, but your princess is in another temple." Joshua to the rescue. He walked towards the young princess.

"I guess I should be thankful."

He smiled. "Yea, but someone has got to watch over you. Plus, I don't want to be there to see Impa rant on Link. We secured the keeps, and now he's going to face Cia."

She looked towards the temple, hands over heart. "Hope he is ok."

* * *

"Link, stop wasting your time with petty brawls! Come show me what that sword can do!"

"Link, the doors have opened and Cia is inside! That is it! Let's take her down! Swish-swosh!"

"Be careful, Hero. This comes from another Hero."

"Thanks, YL." Link made his way towards the Sorceress's Room. "I wish she wasn't a bad girl, Proxi."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have to think about which sword she would get."

"Exactly! She's getting the Master Sword to the face!"

Link sighed. "You don't understand."

He pushed the door open and began wrecking the Bulblins, confident that the days of terror is over. After all, he's Link the Hero. He didn't even pull his shield out. Proxi even began singing. "He's beauty. He's grace. He'll cut off your face!"

As the Bulblins retreated in fear, Link twirled and swung his sword, taunting his enemies and the nonexistent Cia. "You know, Cia, I bring my sword, and I have no one to admire it."

"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools...and MEN put confidence in them." The Hero was face to face with the Dark Witch.

Striking a battle pose, Link looked at the paintings of him. "Well, women shouldn't easily be enticed by a man's sword."

"Hahaha, true. But sometimes, you just want to touch it."

He smiled. "Too bad you'll never do that. Stand down, or face my power."

She smiled in turn. "Arrogance. Ego. Pridefulness. This darkness in you shall be your undoing!" She raised her scepter and fired a beam at Link. It touched him, and caused some pain, but he didn't bleed. He returned his gaze to Cia. "What did you do?"

Cia pointed behind him and the Hero saw a black figure. It didn't take him too long to register what the figure was. He was thankful he wasn't in the Water Temple, like his predecessor currently in the temple was a thousand years ago. He looked back at Cia. "I can see the darkness in your heart, but can you overcome it? Don't disappoint me, love." And with that, Cia vanished to parts unknown.

Proxi felt guilty for raising Link's confidence. "Oh no, Link. I shouldn't have egged you on. Don't let this imposter get you."

"He won't! There can be only one!" The imposter struck but Link dodged before giving it a taste of the Great Spin Attack. The Dark Link was easily defeated.

"Well, what can happen that's worse than this, Link?"

* * *

Lets skip to a few moments later.

"Dammit Proxi, you had to jinx it!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know four more Dark Links would appear?"

Link was taking one on at the moment. It was tougher than the first for sure. "Hopefully the guys are holding on."

* * *

"More Dark Links have appeared? We have to stop them."

"You can, Princess. But I'm staying here. Whatever we felt earlier is coming closer. I'll give it a warm welcome."

"Okay."

Lana and Darunia attempted to use the advantage of numbers. Groose tried strength. Impa tried skill. Tingle tried balloons filled with love. While the Dark Links were formidable foes, numbers, strenght, and skill beat them. Love filled balloons were a nice touch. Kooloo limpah is in the house tonight.

Link had just defeated his Dark Link when all hell broke loose.

"AAAHHH!" Zelda nearly collapsed by the presence of such power. Impa caught her before she hit the floor.

"Your Highness?"

Zelda rubbed her head before looking at Impa in fear. "I can't believe it. But I now know for certain. He's here."

"Who?"

"Link's archenemy. My archenemy. Hyrule's archenemy."

* * *

Joshua saw exactly who he hoped wasn't coming. Rising from a black horse and laughing his ass off was Ganondorf. He could feel the power radiating from the Demon King.

He was hidden in the bushes, and heard the first words from the former Gerudo King. "Let them wear themselves out. Then the Triforce will be MINE!"

He frantically call for his friends, but in a whispered tone. "Everyone, we got bad news. Ganon has arrived."

* * *

Cia watched from wherever she was and was livid. "What! This can't be! He's come to claim the Triforce of Power!" She knew the Gerudo Prince was the current bearer of Power, but currently Ganondorf was closer to boy. The demon would get the Triforce of Power...unless..."Oh, thanks to you, Ganondorf, Hyrule is mine!"

* * *

"We'll be annihilated, Joshua! I'm giving out the call! All troops, retreat! Fall back immediately!"

Midna yelled very loudly at her troops. "We've got to fall back! C'mon, the rose garden in the west should make for a good getaway."

Impa gave a similar command to her group. "Quickly! Everyone, escape through the rose garden in the west!"

* * *

But it wouldn't happen that way, as Dark Link once again reappeared.

Link raced to the Sorceress's Keep and took on the lone Dark Link. And it was the toughest yet. Link's retreating friends couldn't leave him to face the monster on his own. But the doors to the keep closed on Link's arrival inside.

Lana ran to the keep, hoping Link could hear her. "Link, wait! I'm coming too!"

Midna followed. "He always got to be the hero, huh? Come on, guys, let's save the savior."

The fight against the sixth Dark Link was tiresome. Link had kicked it to the ground, only to miss the ending blow. "Oh, come on!"

"This is so interesting." Link turned and saw another Dark Link, but it felt...different. The dark warrior walked up to Link's side, sword in hand. "Normally. I'll be flattered, but they can't beat you like I could. Don't you just hate clones?"

Link now understood, of at least he thought he did. "You're-"

"The original Dark Link? Of course. Please to make your acquaintance. However, I prefer the name Dark." Dark ran up to the incoming clone and unleashed a Spin Attack, ripping the head, torso, and legs from each other. Link frowned at the ease his dark side defeated his dark side, but Link remembered that he wasn't a killer. Dark was. Link got into a battle stance, and Dark's red eyes flashed in amusement. "You wish to fight me?"

"Why else would you come to me?"

"True. But our time hasn't come, yet. It will, very soon." Dark disappeared as soon as the room began to spawn more Dark Links.

Three more Dark Links appeared. And he was surrounded and tired. Link hoped his friends could come in time. But the Dark Links didn't care. They attacked...and was blocked by a barrier. One of them was dust.

"Stand firm, Link."

"Thanks, Lana."

The remaining two imposters rose and greatly made their swords longer and powerful. They attacked once more.

The Hylians were protected as Midna and Darunia held one Dark Link back and Groose and Impa held the other. Pushing them back, the Dark Links were met with some Kooloo Limpah and the power of the Kokiri blade.

Link looked at his allies and bowed his head. "I'm...sorry guys. I thought I could do it."

He made eye contact with Impa, who decided time was of the essence. "Real strength comes from knowing your weaknesses."

He turned and saw the big grin on the Twilight Princess and a bigger one on the Goron. He even saw the fairy-man dance and Young Link nodding his head.

"Take the sword, and raise it towards the goddesses." Link stood up with a new resolve. The Master Sword responded accordingly, its true power unlocked.

* * *

"Aw, the power of friendship. How cute. To bad it ends now! If I can no longer pull from the darkness of Link's heart...Then I'll pull from my own! But first..."

While Cia schemed behind the scenes, Zelda took center stage. As everyone, with the exception of Joshua, gathered outside the room, she walked towards Link and slapped him. Hard.

He rubbed it as he tried to get the stinging sensation to cease. "Love you too."

"Link appears to be unscathed. Everyone, we must make a hasty retreat!" As they left for the SW Magic Keep, Zelda walked alongside Link and kissed and hugged him. "Don't you ever do something stupid ever again."

"Alright."

"No, promise me."

"I, under oath to Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will never do something stupid like I've done today...if she gives me another kiss."

She kissed his cheek. "I accept."

* * *

Impa screamed towards the army and the Hyrule Warriors. "Ok, fall back! We can escape through the western rose garden." All except for the bearers of Courage, Wisdom, and Power went to for their destination and met with an unfortunate fate.

"Ha ha ha. Did you think I'd let you run?"

Young Link, Impa, Lana, and Midna stood ready to fight. YL gripped his sword as he snarled. "Ganondorf."

Ganondorf looked at his past nemesis and grinned. "You! Come back to stop me? Tell you what, give me the Triforce of Power, and I'll let you go."

"Today you will, Ganon! It's me you want!"

Who's ready for the battle of kings? Ganondorf watched as his successor sprung in front of the group. "Ahh, it's the Gerudo Prince. And where are they now?"

"Thanks to you, far away from here."

Ganon began to walk towards the boy, and took out two large swords. One looked like a regular blade, the other, one with jagged edges. "Yet, you stand up for these Hylians? Why?"

"I could care about the Hylians. But I'll be damned if Hyrule falls to Captain Hairy."

"Like my hair? Took centuries to get it this long."

Joshua took out the Magical Rod. "Let's see how long it burns!" Joshua ran towards the demon as the larger man swiped his swords. Doing a baseball slide, the prince dodged, and before Ganondorf could attack, he was sent flying back.

Joshua turned to his forces. "GO!"

"What about-"

"Impa, don't worry about Zelda. Link will get her out. I need for you to go!" He gave one last look at the Sheikah before she gave a bow.

"Come back alive, Your Majesty."

"I will." Turning back towards the rising Ganon, he felt a hug from a feminine body. He turned and saw the confident smile of Lana. He held her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You better come back alive, stupid!"

"Alright, snarky. Go." Lana ran off and the Hyrulean force disappeared. He then attacked Ganon, who matched every attack from the prince with defense.

"Now how would you like your death?"

"Surrounded by hot ladies on the shores of Lake Hylia."

"Nice choice. But sadly, I cannot accommodate."

The two kings entered into a short test of strength as the prince immediately pulled back. He tried using the flamethrower, but Ganon wouldn't burn. So he used a fire whirlwind to blow the larger man back. He charged once more.

"HIYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And was hit with a ball of dark magic, which almost knocked him unconscious. "Hahahaha, what a pitiful sight. You bear the Triforce of Power, yet you won't use it. Why?"

The prince struggled to stand, so he decided to speak. "So I won't be like you."

"Me?"

"I will not be a power hungry warlord who doesn't know how to die. I won't become ruled by greed." He raised his head, smiling at Ganondorf. "I won't become a pig like you. That's because I am stronger than you."

Ganondorf stopped moving and looked at the prince, a snicker unleashing. Ganondorf let it go, and leaned his head back as he roared in laughter. Josh's smiled fell into confusion as he returned to his battle stance. "This is foolishness! You think you're stronger than me?" Creating a large shadow version of the boar form, Ganondorf swiped the prince from one end of the garden to the other.

"Ha ha ha. How dismally depressing. Would you care to struggle further?" He then picked him up and threw him into the statue of the Hero of Termina. "Always hated that kid. His talk of an alternate future bores me." He picked him up again and threw him into the wolf statue. "Wolves are such dirty animals."

"You...would know."

"Although, I would admit, the Twilight Princess was very beautiful. Could've been a bride. Of all the things we could do, before I kill her with my hands. Hell, even the Princess of Light would be delicious. But somehow, I have a craving for the color blue."

This sent the beaten and bloodied prince into a rage. The Triforce of Power shone brightly as a red light surrounded the prince. "NO! YOU WILL NOT GET NEAR HER OR ANYONE!"

Ganondorf was unprepared for the strength and speed of the enraged prince, and was beginning to lose the battle. All he needed was a distraction. He would get it from an unlikely source.

"Come to moma!" Before Joshua knew it, his body was frozen in place. He screamed in agony as the Triforce of Power was ripped from him, immediately stripping him of his Focus Spirit. He cried out as the piece of the Golden Power soared to its former master. Cia looked towards a seething Ganondorf. "What? Its girl power." Before he could say anything, she disappeared. He turned his rage towards the weakened prince.

"I would rant but that's too much time. So...die." He swiped his sword forward.

It met with an unfortunate fate. "Long time, no see, Ganondorf. Been a couple of centuries."

He may have looked different, but the stench of an enemy of a time in the past isn't. "You just keep surprising me, kid!"

"That's right. Us!"

Ganondorf turned and saw the Hero and Princess prepped for battle. The princess had and arrow reading to sink into him.

The Hero had the Master Sword. Ganondorf knew, despite his advantage, that he wasn't at full power. No use letting them know that, however. "You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me? So be it. Hyrule's blood will be on the hands of the Hero and Princess once again." Ganondorf then vanished unto the unknown.

Link and Zelda then raised the Gerudo Prince off the ground, ignoring the newcomer. "Thanks guys. You saved me from meeting a terrible fate."

"Welcome, pal."

"You alright, Joshua?"

"Yea, nothing a potion can't fix. And I think I know where Cia's going. But first..." The trio turned and looked at the man who bore an even closer resemblance to Link.

Said hero knew exactly who it was. "Thanks, Young Link. Or shall I say, Fierce Deity."

The man just smiled.


	26. Chapter 25- The Fall of Cia and Volga

The four warriors returned to the Hyrulean camp, where they were greeted by the other Hyrule Warriors. Upon seeing the state of the weakened prince, they rushed him to the infirmary. Only one person was allowed to visit him.

"How is he, Doctor?"

"Your Highness, he's going to make it."

A small laugh came from behind him, and both Hylians looked at the Gerudo. "Of course I am, Doctor Borville. But can you give us some privacy."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The small doctor quickly escaped the room, and Zelda took a seat beside the bed.

"I guess this pig decided to fight a boar and lost."

Zelda smiled and patted the boy's head. "But it was for a noble cause. Although Link is kinda mad you faced him first."

"Well good thing he gets to eradicate the monster."

"Yes." They were quiet for a few moments before Zelda spoke again. "Ready to turn over command?"

"I'm the Royal Commander."

"So stubborn."

"But you can have it, for now until I get out this bed...Have you seen Lana?"

"She's outside. You must want to see her?"

He looked at her as if she was dumb. "No, I just want to see her hair, Zelda."

"Fine. Lana!" The White Sorceress entered the room, not looking at the Gerudo. "Happy now, Prince Joshua?"

"Very much, Princess Zelda."

"Then I take my leave." The Princess rose and left the room, leaving the couple behind. Lana finally gazed at Joshua, and sat next to him. Raising her arms above his body, she chanted a spell, healing and restoring his energy. When she was done, she made eye contact with her lover. Turning around, she sealed the entrance to the room, and climbed on top of Joshua.

"Hey."

"Excuse me, nurse, but I'm still not well. My face hurts."

She smiled. "Then I know of a therapy that can help that."

"What is it?"

"Little bit of love. But don't tell my boss." She connected their lips, and didn't hesitate to get wild with their kissing. It wasn't long before Josh wished that they were back in their tent, preferably their hot tub. Much more romantic than the infirmary. Needing some air, she broke the make out session. "That was very brave."

"And stupid."

She kissed his forehead and cheeks. "And stupid."

"Lana do you have to go back to watching over the Triforce and all that?"

"Yes. I have to. Someone does, I think."

"But I don't want you to do that."

"I'll need a reason to stay."

"We can keep close contact."

Lana giggled. "We are in close contact now."

"Ten-four, Princess." Joshua got into a sitting position and resumed the session. Only this time, he wanted everything now. Even if it was in an infirmary. He went from her lips, to the cheek, to the neck, and to the shoulder, and to the-

"AAHHHH!" He looked up. He knew that wasn't a cry of pleasure from Lana.

"Lana?"

She was clutching her head as her and Joshua separated. "I'm sorry...really... It's just that Cia...she's in trouble! She's being attacked!"

The ex-bearer of Power knew who and why. "Ganondorf! He's after his favorite piece of the Triforce."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "What are we gonna do?"

He whispered, "Well, we could have fun in an infirmary, or save the Triforce of Power...and Cia."

She gave a dirty minded grin, accompanied by a dirty minded tone. "Which do you prefer?"

"...Fun in the infirmary, but we got a job to do. Get our stuff." He turned to Lana as he stood up. "Tell Zelda to meet with me ASAP."

Not disappointed at all, Lana began to smile from her position. "Ok. See ya, and remember, it's dangerous-"

"THANK YOU LANA! Seriously, the joke has run its course."

* * *

_Moments earlier_

Volga and Cia stood beside each other at the top of the pyramid in the Valley of Seers, as their Dark Forces were fighting the army of Ganondorf. Neither were excited. They knew the Hyrulean Army was on the way, probably delayed due to the prince's energy, and the couple were making the most of it. You thought Josh and Lana was not my usual style? These two were Rated OMG, The Noise is Killing Me! Shut Up!

But now they were angry. "The Triforce is mine, Ganondorf, and you'll never take it from me."

"He won't get close, Cia. I'll rather die first."

Cia would've responded, but someone had to interrupt. "Bah. It's power is to great for you to contain, but I see you won't give it up willingly."

"You'll have to kill me first, asshole!"

"Ha ha ha. So be it!"

The duo then saw the arrival of two large Gohmas, and Cia turned to her lover. "Don't die out there, dragon."

Volga sprouted his wings, and gave a glance at Cia. "Not today." He flew into battle, and Cia looked sadly into the distance. Volga wasn't the Hero. But he was her hero. And although she couldn't admit it, she did love him. Ever since Chapter Six and despite the author never playing attention to it again until Chapter 11, she loved him. But they were in their final hours, and he was out there, fighting for her.

"Don't die, my love."

* * *

"The eastern side is mine to play with. You can worry about the western side, Wizzro."

No response.

"Wizzro?" Nothing. "Where the hell is the Poe!" Finding a Gohma, Volga began to fall towards into it.

It never saw him coming as he stabbed his new trident into the eye of the monster. "Cia, where's that damn Poe!"

"I-"

"Don't celebrate your victory yet. Here's another treat for you."

The ground began to quake before Manhandla appeared. It began to fire seeds at the pyramid.

"The tree monster now? Simply wonderful! WIZZRO!"

The Poe finally appeared, and bowed(?) to the witch. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Keep Manhandla at bay!"

Wizzro's eye grew wide before he spoke. "But...I haven't even healed my wounds from that last battle at the Temple of-"

"GET THAT FLOATING ASS OUT THERE AND KEEP MANHANDLA AT BAY!"

Wizzro floated away, feeling dejected. "Yes ma'am." As he floated, he saw how Ganondorf's boss monsters was fairing against Cia's. He was surprised at the aggressive might of them. "Just look at Ganondorf control those creatures. When he says 'Kill," they say 'How painfully?'" The Poe began to formulate a plan of his own.

* * *

Volga defeated the second Gohma after giving it a slightly fair battle. But he was going to win anyway. "Excellent. We are ready for a counteroffensive! Wizzro, commence the assault!"

Nothing.

"Wizzro!"

"I...don't think so. My services belong to the strongest. Lord Ganondorf!"

I wish I could express the rage Cia and Volga had, but let's compare it to the power of a Super Saiyan. However, Ganondorf was, if he didn't express of sound like it, excited. "You would turn traitor, little magician? If so, prove it by defeating your former allies."

"Hiya ha ha! Yes, let me demonstrate my power! You won't be disappointed. I promise. Poes, attack Cia and Volga."

"You better not." Ganondorf folded his arms and looked to his side. "Looks like someone took your spotlight."

Dark Link scowled at the thought. "He can have it, Master. He'll fail anyway."

* * *

Manhandla learned the hard way about fire. Metal may withstand it longer than organic material, but when it gets hot enough, nothing can survive.

It also learned that when a woman is mad, stay away. "You disgusting little cretin! I'll annihilate you for this!" She meant that for Wizzro, but the same could be said for Manhandla. "Volga, Wizzro isn't our concern. Focus your efforts on the vermin headed to our base first!" Volga once again flew off to find the Big Poes. Cia just looked towards her base, scepter raised towards it. She fired some of her power towards it. "Ahh, no matter what betrayals I may suffer, at least I know the hero will always love and protect me." She really didn't mean it.

Volga saw the rise of the Dark Links, which took a lot of magic to summon. Plus, he heard her previous statement. "As I thought. The constant use of dark magic is unhinging the great sorceress."

"The hero...will keep my base safe. That will allow me...to take on Ganondorf." She teleported to right in front of the South Sanctum. "Ganondorf! I'll tear you into so many pieces that NO ONE will be able to put you back together!"

Ganondorf gave a chuckle fit for a king. "An interesting offer, but I don't see much of an upside to me. Away with you!" Ganondorf raised his hands, and a Barrier of Darkness surrounded the keep. Cia was inside.

"Curses! It's a trap!" Perfect time to say that, Cia. "Hiding behind a barrier? Coward! No matter matter. I'll retreat for now and save my strength." Cia returned to her base, and saw Volga finish the last Poe.

Or she thought it was the last one. "Hiya ha! The number of monsters have waned? So? The battle is far from over!" The wizard summoned more monsters, but it was in exchange for his powers.

* * *

Back at the pyramid, Cia and Volga were side by side, decimating their foes with extreme prejudice. Wave after wave, more monsters came as Wizzro summoned more and more, but the ill fated lovers stood firm. When he felt everything was good, Volga held Cia by the waist and swooped into the air. "Well Volga, this is very romantic."

"Definitely." They landed in the West Keep, right behind Wizzro. He was too late to turn as Volga went to poke his eye out. He barely deflected it, but Volga was stronger in power. The dragon knight flew into the air in his full dragon form and proceeded to incinerate the Poe. Cia joined in the fun, unleashing a deadly blast of power from under Wizzro. Once she felt he had enough, which was for some time, she command Volga to stop his attack. They walked over to the wizard, saying nothing. The next thing Wizzro knew was that he was returning to the ring. "NOOOOOOO! MISTRESS CIA! PLEASE!"

",Please understand, you were a failure before, but now, you're just a specter of what you were. A huge failure."

Volga smiled. "Goodbye, Wizzro." The Poe was fully returned to the ring, and Cia twisted it to her finger.

"Enough playtime. It's time to take back the ruins."

* * *

Once more, Volga and Cia faced more monsters from Ganondorf's forces. Even with three fragments of his soul, Ganondorf was still a force to be reckoned with. "I...underestimated how much strength Ganondorf still possessed."

"Cia, please, you must retreat. You cannot hope to continue given your state."

She knew it, but she still wanted to fight. "Don't worry about me! Worry about winning this battle!"

Despite saying that, a fraction of her forces began to retreat in fear. She knew this battle was a lost cause. "The hero is still by my side. The hero is still by my side." Oh, she wished.

"We're gonna need a miracle, Cia." Oh, he will get one. It starts with another dragon flying into the area.

* * *

"This is your pilot speaking. To your left, you see giant blue balls raining on the green gremlins. Those are coming from the hot co-pilot Lana. To your right, you see a dragon knight and a half dressed sorceress looking surprised as hell. To the south is a dick. A very hairy one." The Prince of Gerudo and the White Sorceress jumped down and landed beside the two tired warriors.

"Cia, you have to stop using magic. It's eating your mind!"

"Lana...? Oh...what was I doing? Oh right, I have to kill Ganondorf."

"We can help you! Together we can beat him!" While the women talked verbally, the men talked with their weapons. They weren't thrilled to be working together, but Volga realize that him and Cia weren't going to win alone.

Volga tilted his trident at Josh. "For once, I fight alongside a worthy adversary. Let's demolish the pig."

Josh connected the rod to the trident in a show of respect. "Let's deal with the pig."

* * *

Back with Big Boy Ganon, he was surprised that the two women, despite the last few weeks, were working together. "Hmm. I thought I separated those two permanently. No matter, I'll just kill them together...what the hell is that?" Ganondorf saw a giant red balloon head into the area...there were several of them. One dropped a huge bomb in the east. The others carried soldiers.

The Hyrulean Army had arrived in kooloo limpah style.

"So that's how they want to play. Fine. I'll show them my power."

* * *

"Ganondorf is getting stronger by the minute! We have to beat him soon!"

"He's covered his lair in a darkness barrier. We can't even get close to him!"

Lana quickly came up with a plan. "I think I can dispel the barrier, but I'll need your help, Cia."

"Fine. Give me a moment with Volga." She walked up to the dragon knight, and without a pause deeply kissed him.

"They're...kissing, Lana."

"Looks like she found her hero."

"You think..."

"Oh, they totally firetrucked."

He turned around. "Alright, men and women, we are going to move upon Ganondorf's base with the Dark Forces. Suck it up, I'm not happy either." He looked back at the still kissing couple. _'Hopefully the plan works and we won't have to fight.'_

* * *

It was a trial, but with the assistance of an air raid from Tingle and any troops still in the air, the four warriors made it to the barrier. Ganondorf just snickered.

"Aww, it's the boy and his blue haired girl."

"Suck it, Ganondorf!" Lana and Joshua raised their hands, and together they took out the Barrier of Darkness.

"And light beats darkness!" Joshua proceeded to enter, ready for a rematch against Ganondorf, but Lana held him back. "This is their battle. Let's fall back to the middle."

"Alright."

* * *

Volga entered the keep, but Cia stood back. She didn't want to waste her powers yet. But she was surprised by Volga's courage.

Volga and Ganondorf were evenly matched so far, as the dispelling of the barrier weakened the Demon Lord. The two constantly taunted the other, but it didn't stop their skills. However, Cia knew one thing. She saw it during the battle between the prince and the demon. Ganondorf doesn't like surprises, and he can't adapt to a sudden one. She slipped some magic to Volga, and the warrior felt it. He knew it was time. He flew into the air and balled up.

"Aww, the dragon knight giving up? What a waste of space you are." Ganondorf turned his attention to Cia. "You're-"

Ganondorf was sent flying to a wall, and was instantly impaled. Volga knew he wasn't dead, but to heal the wound that large would take a lot of energy. Especially if your stabbed in three spots. He released Ganondorf, and relished the sight of blood on the trident and spilling from the victim.

"You're...beneath my notice. I'll leave you...to wallow in your insignificance." Ganondorf and his forces retreated to wherever they go.

Lana was excited about the victory. "Great! It looks like we fought him off."

"Yeah, for now."

"Then you don't need to be here anymore, do you?"

Josh began to point the Magic Rod at her. "Surrender, and we'll leave. I'll even vouch for you."

Lana began to plead. "Cia, you can just stop, you know. And if you use anymore magic, you'll..."

Cia laughed and disappeared, speaking telepathically to the duo. "Just leave...or die. No one can stop me from getting everything I want!"

"Then you leave us no choice, witch." He pulled out his Gossip Stone. "Come on in."

* * *

"This isn't good."

It was now a disaster. It's been an hour since Ganondorf's defeat and the Hyruleans began battle against their temporary allies, the Dark Forces, and the Hyruleans were split and surrounded. Any communication between them was left to Josh and Zelda. They are the two most important people in terms of rank. However, they needed to act quickly, before energy became a factor. Josh only knew one woman to call on.

"Lana, I know this is a bad time, but do you have a plan?"

"...No."

He took his frustration out on a group of Bokoblins. "If only we could sap her powers."

Lana had a lightbulb moment. "...That's it!"

"What?"

"The sanctums have been taken over, locking their powers away! That's the monster's secret! There's one to our north, and one to the southeast!"

He frantically pulled out his Gossip Stone, and screamed so everyone could hear him. "Listen! We must head for the Goddess Sanctums and reclaim their sacred power! According to Lana, there's one near you, Zelda. It's the southeastern keep!"

He heard Impa cheer. "Thank the Goddess! By the end of this battle, Cia will be no more! May we bring glory to Hyrule!"

"Thank you, Joshua and Lana. Stay safe."

"You too, Zel." Lokking at his team consisting of Lana, Groose, Link, Midna, and himself, he sent the girls to capture the Western Keep and the West Ruins. The West Sanctum was for the glory of men. The army charged north, using their newfound morale to drive them forward. The army may not be recognized as their leaders will, but the soldiers will be damned if Hyrule fell because of them. They stormed the sanctum, and the monster's inside didn't stand a chance. One down, one to go.

"IT'S CUTE HOW YOU ALL BELIEVE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME. BUT I WON'T FIND IT CUTE MUCH LONGER!" A huge wave of monsters headed towards the guys.

"Joshua, Groose and I can handle them. We need you to keep contact with Zelda."

"Alright."

* * *

In the east, Darunia and Fierce Deity led a ground assault as Tingle gave the monster's a present with an explosive surprise from the air, clearing the way towards. The Goron looked at his old friend. "Like old times, huh?"

The Hylian smiled. "Yea, except I held the hammer."

"MR. FAIRY! I'm outta bombs, my trophy of myself needs cleaning, and I... I got a huge balloon to pop. Shall I use it on the sanctum thingy?"

"Yes, Tingle." Deity could've swore he saw the man's eyes turn into hearts. The fairy-man flew towards the East Sanctum, his balloon bigger than ever

"What is he doing, brother?"

"I have no-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"-idea."

* * *

"...That was AWESOME!"

"Hope Tingle is okay."

"Alright Lana, enough sympathy. We've captured both the sanctums in the east and west, yet the Dark Power remains."

Lana smiled and winked at the prince. "Don't lose your focus. There's is still one more sanctum out there!"

"Where is the other sanctum? Can't you remember?"

She looked around as she spoke. "There are three sanctums. One in the east, one in the west, and...right! Head south!"

"Alright...that's a lot of enemies." He decided there's only one person to call. "Oh Tingle! We need some Kooloo Limpah in the south!"

It wasn't long before a bombing raid took place in the targeted area. They could hear the mad laughing and the scream of the phrase as the fairy-man dropped several small bombs. When he was done, Tingle landed at the location of the Gerudo Prince and the White Sorceress.

"Now that'll be 398 rupees, Mr. Prince!"

"Ugh."

* * *

Groose and Link were struggling to keep the monsters at bay. Cia especially targeted the West Sanctum, as it was the closest one to her.

"We can't keep this up!"

"We must hold out, Groose! For everyone else's sake!"

"You sound like Link!"

"You sound like Groose!"

* * *

In the east, Zelda and Impa flowed like two tributaries going into the main river. Separate, they were good. Together, they were great. Zelda had just finish an aerial light arrow attack when a large number of monsters headed for her group. She looked at Impa. Impa looked back. "Asking you to fall back is futile, isn't it, Your Highness?"

"Yes it is, Sheikah."

"Stubborn. Then let's show them the light!"

* * *

The Gerudo Prince and his three companions led the charge south to fight off any remaining monsters while Lana secured the South Sanctum. Sadly, Tingle pretty much wiped out every monster, even most of them in the sanctum. The Hyruleans had all three very soon. Josh gave the good news. "The Dark Power has weakened! The battle is shifting in our favor!"

"SO YOU MANAGED TO RETAKE ALL THREE SANCTUMS? HMM. I DON'T THINK I LIKE SURPRISES!" At the pyramid's top, Cia tried to contain the power she was using in her crystal ball, but she couldn't. It shattered as a result.

"Uaaaahhh!" She began to fumed. "Allow me...to teach you a lesson!" Summoning her power, multiple orbs scattered throughout the field. One such orb turned into a Gate of Souls near Lana, and as she looked towards the summit, she could see a huge barrier of dark power that began to collapse. Lana was concerned for her other half. "Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't handle much more of this!" Not like Cia could hear her. Her spirit was beyond help now.

"Her heart was cursed, Lana. All for the fleeting power that darkness can provide." If they weren't in the middle of battle, Lana would've cried her heart out. But she had to do something else.

"I...must finish this. I must bring her down, Josh."

"No other person should besides you."

* * *

_"Zelda..."_

Zelda looked around for the owner of the voice before she heard her name called twice again. She answered the third call. "Yes?"

_"The time to use my power is at hand. Come to the Fairy Fountain!"_

Zelda finally realized who called. "Great Fairy? Is that you?" Pulling out her Gossip Stone, she called to everyone. "Everyone, I have to head to the Fairy Fountain!"

Impa walked over to Zelda. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take me!"

Josh scolded Impa. "Very original. Seriously, the joke is done. Zelda, my little band will meet you at the fountain ASAP."

Darunia voice was heard next as he and the Fierce Deity joined them. "Hey, don't hog all the fun! We're coming too!"

Midna giggled throught the Gossip Stone. "I should probably tag along. You're less likely to get into serious trouble if I'm there."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

The five warriors made it to the fountain and Zelda gave instructions. "The Great Fairy instructed me to make this location our base. Also, we need to draw out as many enemies to the area north of the fountain as possible. Darunia and Fierce Deity, head east. Link and Groose, come this way and draw any enemies from the west over here. Josh, Tingle, and Lana, come to the fountain. All troops, head inside once everything is in position! I'll use this fountain's Magic Circle to destroy them in one big attack!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone moved to their objective, and the monsters followed. It took a few minutes, but as the last soldier made it inside, all that remain outside was Link and Josh when the dragon knight arrived.

Proxi flew behind Link's shoulder in fear. "Link, something isn't right about the dragon knight! I've never felt power like this before!"

"Proxi is right, Josh. Let's head inside!" The two ran, and Link was the only one to make it. Volga had attacked the prince.

"You will die here, boy!" The dragon swiped for the prince's head, and almost had him. Josh tried his best to defend himself, but the knight was too strong. There was only one way to weakened him.

"Zelda! Use the Circle! That's an ord-"

Volga grinned in victory as the prince looked down. Volga's spear was in him. "Long live the king!" Volga pushed the prince off his trident and the boy collapsed onto the ground. Volga walked over to him, ready to repeat the action. "Any last words?"

Joshua gave him a bloodied grin. "And...here...we...go!"

The dark sky began to illuminate as the symbol of Hyrule shone across the sky. Volga never noticed that the prince was rolling away as a beam of light struck the land, taking everything, except Volga, to their demise.

The Hyrulean Army almost flooded out the fountain as soon as the beam disappeared, and were faced with the dragon knight and the monsters that had arrived from the pyramid. Now they were cornered. Volga walked up to Zelda.

"Surrender, and I might be mercifully. Don't end up like your prince." Zelda looked to the spear, and couldn't believe the sight.

"He's..."

"DEAD!" Zelda looked at Link, Lana, and Impa, hoping she hadn't heard right. But like her comrades, they looked in disbelief. Or, in Lana's case, began crying. Link went to comfort her, but all eyes were on Zelda. She looked back at her soldiers, who for three weeks had been in this war, separated from friends and family. She thought of her subjects, who could die or already be dead. She thought of the dead prince, and how his people was targeted. What would he do in this situation?

Remembering the words of her ancestors, she made her decision. She turned to Volga, and with a smile that almost made Volga flinch, she held her hand up, summoning an orb. It divided into fourths, to the south, east, west, and above the Fairy Fountaim "We will not surrender."

"CAWWW!" She looked to the direction of the voice. It came from the western sky. A large, colorful wave was on route to the valley straight out the portal.

Volga saw it too. "What are those?"

There was one person who knew, and his name was Groose. He grinned as he said one word. "Loftwings!"

Link looked in amazement. "The Hyrulean Army. Reinforcements have arrived!"

A huge quake began to shake the ground, and a huge thunder shoom from the south. "What's that rumbling? Sounds like a ton of Gorons rolling!"

Darunia began to dance as he spoke. "That's because it is my brothers, the Gorons! And look!" A portal to the east added the final group. The Hyrulean troops under Generals Auru, Rusl, Shad, and Ashei, and the surprising sight of the Zoras and Kokiri.

"YOU WANT HYRULE? THEN YOU WILL NEED TO WIPE US ALL OUT!" On top of the fountain there was the Sage of Water Princess Ruto, the Sage of Forest Saria, the Sword Spirit Fi, The Bug Princess Agitha, and the loudmouth Impaz. But the yeller was male.

Link squinted and saw... The present-day Ralph, Pipit, Malon, Colin, and Karene. They joined the Hyrulean Army!

Volga seethed in anger. "KILL THEM AHHHHHHH!" A huge fireball crashed into the Dark Forces. Only one guy could do that. "Suck on these balls, Dragon Breath. Like the boy said, you want Hyrule, take it from us Hyruleans!'

Zelda gave her decision. She pointed her Sword at the pryamid's peak. "Hyrule, ATTACK!" The troops responded, and the battle resumed. Even the one between a powered up Volga, and a newly powered up Joshua.

"How did you live!"

Joshua smirked. "Nayru's Love and blue potion, duh!"

"Ruarrgh! Prepare to meet your fate!"

"You call this a fight? Pathetic! I use to believe you were an honorable warrior."

"Haaa. Don't mock me!" Volga locked his weapon with Joshua, and began to win the test of strength as Josh powered down.

"Where has your honor gone? Are you content with being a mindless servant? What would your wife, your children, your men and women think of you 500 years ago, General Volgan?"

It took Volga a while before he powered down and expelled all darkness from him. "No...NO! I will not be ruled by darkness! The battle between us is nearly at an end. Now let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight!"

The fire warriors fought with a newfound purpose: to end the other. And their battle reflected that as the ferocity of them fighting create sparks as rod collided with spear. One mistake, and everything for one of them is over.

Volga made that mistake by taking flight.

Turning into his dragon form, he began to twirl as he came down. He hoped to hit the prince. He hit the prince's trademark move, and got a face full of the Gerudo's power.

"Hate to DRAGON the fight a little longer, Volga." Josh changed the rod into an axe. "Any last words?"

"So now I lose, but I do so without regrets." He lowered his head.

"Very well, Volga, Dragon Knight." Josh brought the axe down.

The dragon knight was dead.

* * *

Lana and Josh journeyed up the pyramid to end it all. Between them and peace was Cia. They were on the steps that led to Cia.

"Lanacia. That's what Volga said. Lana. Cia. Lanacia. Ewwwwwww, you use to love Volga?"

"Uhhh...yea, but I don't now."

He looked forward. "She does, and she's dying. I'm many things, but taking love away is cruel. Unless you go crazy. So..." He pulled her to him. "Let's finish what we started when we first started finding fairies." He was about to continue, but you can't talk and kiss at the same time.

After breaking it up, Lana entered the keep alone. And there stood Cia. Any remorse Lana felt was quickly fading. Cia had to be stopped.

She narrowed her eyes. "Cia."

"Lana." Cia began to walk towards her light twin.

"Cia." Summoning the Book of Sorcery, Lana prepped for battle.

"Lana." Cia summoned her Scepter. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" She laughed in disbelief. "Why don't you disappear!" A huge circle formed under Lana, and she barely dodged certain death.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" Lana held her hand forward as she formed three walls. Two to crush Cia. One to blow up in her face. Using the opportunity given to her, Lana created another trio of walls, and slammed them into Cia, and sandwiched her into the keep's wall. Next thing Cia knew, she was being hit with electricity before Lana once again exploded the wall of electricity. When Cia recovered from that, she was boxed in a cube, and Lana began to play with it before exploding it. Last, she created six walls, and exploded all of them as Cia bounced into them. Lana stood over Cia, frowning. Cia saw a change in Lana, and it explained how she was able to attack so quickly. Lana was surrounded by an orange aura. She had unlocked her Focus Spirit. "Give up, Cia."

"Hnnn...that hurt. Lana, YOU. WILL. DIE!"

One Cia is bad enough. Four Cias is very bad.

"Uh oh." Lana wished she could have some help as all four Cias advanced towards her.

A light arrow struck one of them, and the power of light disintegrated the false Cia. One began to suffocate as a bubble of water formed on her head. A third was crushed under the might of a giant hand. The last one- definitely Cia- was held by a group of vines. Only two guys were present, and they were late.

"Link, your harem saved the day!"

"Shut up!"

Cia was released, and only the four heroes of this age were in the keep with the dying Cia. Lana held onto her as the two royals and the Hero stood back. They didn't know what the two women were talking about.

"Lana...I thought this is what you wanted..."

"Cia..."

"We've seen how this ends...and we both know he doesn't choose you. How do you do it, knowing you'll get left behind?"

Lana looked back at Link and Zelda, who were (unconciously) holding hands. She turned back to Cia. "You don't always get the person you think you deserve...and I can live with that. Sometimes..." She turned to the smiling Joshua, and smiled back.

Cia smiled. "You always were...my better half..." Cia began to shine, and before Lana could say anything, Cia had faded away to join Volga in the Sacred Realm.

But not everything disappeared. A small golden light began to fly towards Joshua, and it was revealed to be the Triforce of Power. He caught it with his right hand and nodded to the other bearers. Lana turned around and made the same gesture.

* * *

In the southern area of the valley, the 15 warriors stood on two sides. The heroes of the past on one, the heroes of the present.

Behind the heroes of the past were the four portals that'll send them home. It was quiet before Midna ran up and hugged Joshua. "Well, that's that. See you next crisis! And thanks for the drinks."

"My pleasure, Princess." Before he could let her go, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." She winked and walked back beside Agitha. Ruto wasn't going to let Midna one-up her, so she ran towards Link, gave him a nice, big smooch on the lips, and ran back to her group.

But no one gets ahead of Groose, and he finally completed his dream. It wasn't his Zelda, but he'll take it. As soon as her returned, the 9 warriors returned to their time, and the portals were shut.

Josh quickly rubbed his cheek. "That happened."

Zelda quickly rubbed her lips. "Uh-huh."

Link, being overdramatic, began to spit on the ground. "I just got kissed by a fish!"

Impaz just had to voice her mind. "I thought you liked fish."

"I like fish, but not Zoras."

Zelda, ready to restore all that was lost, switched the subject. "Let's put Hyrule back in order." The three bearers held their fists out, and the pieces of the Triforce rose to form the complete Triforce. They made the silent wish to restore Hyrule, and watched as the three eras vanished the way they came. And for the first time in a week, the sky was blue. Hyrule was restored. The six looked around, enjoying the sight.

"There. Things should be in order now. And with that, I should go." Lana began to walk away.

Zelda asked the question. "Lana...Will we meet again?"

The White Sorceress stopped walking, and looked to the ground. She couldn't bear to face her friends. She had a duty to the goddesses, one she had just corrected. Now to return everything to normal. With a final sigh, she stepped away from the Triforce Bearers. "Goodbye." No one stopped her after that.

* * *

Lana returned to the summit of the Valley of Seers, facing the final Gate of Souls. Using her magic, she closed it. As she looked up, a white dove passed over her, taking her eyes to the faint sight of Hyrule Castle.

Back home, Zelda and Impa walked onto a balcony, looking over the grassy field that laid ahead. On the rail sat a white dove, and it took flight as the duo watched it fly away. Zelda took her gaze to Link and Joshua, who were riding their horses. They were looking back at the Princess and Sheikah before Josh caught Link's attention. "We have a spirit to seal. Let's ride!"

"Right."

* * *

He had arrived at the Temple of Souls hours ago, awaiting for the seal to break. While his master recovered, his task was to make sure nothing happened. He knew the seal was almost ready. It was just a matter of time.

SNAP!

The chains loosened, and the final fragment of his master's soul was free. He bowed as the other three fragments retreated from his pouch. They began to circle each other, and then collided.

* * *

"Link? I feel something isn't good."

"Let's move!"

The twerps were coming. He smiled. It was too late as he spoke. "Master. Your power is back."

"Rightfully so, Dark Link. And look who's here." The two evildoers faced their respective opposites as Ganondorf gave an evil laugh before he and Dark Link disappeared.

"Sweet Hylia."

"Damn." He took out his Gossip Stone, and called to Zelda. "Zellie?"

"Josh. Link. Has the Master Sword been replaced?" The two guys looked at each other before Link spoke.

"Zelda, right now, our eternal battle has resumed. Ganondorf has returned to full power."


	27. Chapter 26 - Valentine's Day Trouble

Part 4: Even in Triumph, Darkness Shall Fall

"Zelda? It's Link."

Today was Valentine's Day in the land of Hyrule, and Link was the luckiest man in Hyrule, for his valentine was the Princess of Hyrule. She was the luckiest woman in Hyrule, for her valentine was the Hero of Hyrule.

Zelda opened the door, and Link entered the princess's room. He was immediately hugged by the girl. "Happy Valentine's Day, Link!"

"Same to you, Zelda." He would have said more, but he couldn't resist the lips of the princess any longer. She felt the same way. Once they stopped to breath, Link finished his train of thought. He knew Zelda loved surprises. "Close your eyes. I got you something."

"OKAY!" She closed and covered her eyes as Link opened the door to get what he left outside it. "Ok. Open."

"Oh. My. Hylia! Link, you shouldn't have!" Zelda couldn't believe Link went out his way to get a large box of chocolates (Zelda's favorite candy), 2 dozen roses (her favorite flowers), and a large picture of the two during the Christmas Ball. Link was dressed as a skinny Santa Claus with a Christmas themed tunic and matching hat (Goddesses, she loved the hat. He was wearing the green one now.) an and she wore a smaller, shorter, more fitting version of the same tunic. They looked sexy as hell. "This...I wish you would have allowed me to get you something!"

"I got the Princess of Hyrule. I need nothing more. Well, except friends and Ganondorf's demise."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to remember that boar."

"I got you something else. That picture was a factor. Plus Impa gave me some dirt." Out of his pouch, he pulled out a feminine version of the legendary tunic. His tunic. Cap and scarf included.

She could've died right there. She really loved this man, who she knew would be the King of Hyrule one day. She needed no words to thank him. Just a show of love.

* * *

"We should not have the coronation, councillors. I don't give a damn about how old Zelda is, Ganondorf is still out there!"

"Then where is he, King Joshua?"

The Hyrulean council, consisting normally of 12 people, one Hylian representative from each province, one representative from the three other races, the five Heads of Commerce, Military, Peasantry, Nobility, and Environment, and of course, the Royal Family. Today, the last member was missing.

Josh was butting heads with the replacement. Zelda's chief adviser. Guess who it is. Hint: A Link to the Past.

"Advisor Agahnim, if I knew, I'll would have mobilized the army."

Agahnim smiled, believing that he had one. "Then it is settled. Coronation in five days. Don't worry, it will be a blast." The adviser only had a split second to dodge a glass thrown at him.

"It better be!"

"I'll make sure, Your Majesty. Oh, wait." Agahnim walked up to him, and gave the boy a chest. Inside, a heart-shaped necklace. Josh looked at it, and felt a little weird. "For your love, Your Majesty."

He grudgingly took it and left.

* * *

Joshua stormed into his room, angry at the results of the council meeting. He locked, double locked, and triple locked his door. Walking into the living room of his quarters, he stopped by a chair.

"That insignificant, little rat! I should do to him like I did to Zant!" He instantly cooled down, looked to his right, and smiled. "But should I burn, blast, or chopped them...Hmmm..."

He walked into his living room, and pour a large glass of wine, quickly chugging it down before refilling.

"You know, Joshua, you shouldn't drink so much."

"But when the world is against you, drink it away."

Yea, he's speaking to himself. He walked towards his bedroom, and looked at a picture of him, Zelda, Midna, Impa, and Link from the Christmas Ball. Yep, he convinced Impa to go, had fun laughing at Link's dancing skills, summoned Midna from the past as his date, and actually enjoyed himself.

"Those were the good days. Hmm... I wonder if Midna would be good to go tonight? Maybe I could get her something for Valentine's Day. Maybe..."

He couldn't believe his thoughts. He was thinking about Lana. The woman who left him behind.

Oh, that's right. He's a lonely depressed asshole. Instead of looking over his people, he is in Hyrule Castle, thinking about a woman who chose duty over love.

Oh, and maybe because over the last nine months, he felt like he was falling for her. Yep, that's the main reason. He was in love again.

He turned around to look at the time. "Maybe Link is done for today. I need some man time."

* * *

Link was nervous. Today's Valentine's Day.

No, he's not afraid of giving Zelda's gift. He already had that. He was afraid of the ball later tonight. Link was graceful in footwork in battle, but dancing, no. Just no.

"General Lonk, everyone is ready for tonight's entertainment?"

"Yes...You're late."

The Gerudo Prince grinned at the Hero. "Well, I had to entertain the toilet. And the poos that live there."

"Beautiful."

"Fine morning it is. Valentine's Day, the day of love." He gave Link a questioning glare. "Zelda better not be disappointed, or else...I already threatened one person's joystick. I'm sure another can be blasted, burned, or chopped."

Josh actually summoned an axe and raised it near the middle of Link. "You could join the Zant No Balls Club."

Next thing he knew, a large sword was on his neck. It wasn't Link's. "And you, Joshua, could join the Headless Zant Scouts. Hello, General Link. So glad to see you today."

He turned around to face his favorite Sheikah. "Hello, Oompa Loompa. How's the clan?"

She smiled and unexpectedly (even to herself) hugged them. "I prefer the castle and you guys, unfortunately." The group of the walked around the training yard, telling stories of their lives during the last month. And eventually, Zelda's coronation.

"The councillors are stubborn. I understand that we are still repairing the country, but if Ganondorf strikes now, and Zelda is still princess, she won't get much flak as she would as if she was queen. But they listen to Agahnim. That piece of-"

"We get it, but if the council approves, nothing is going to change. The next five days better be good. By the way, you're coming tonight?"

"Yea. Wouldn't look good if the biggest bachelor in Hyrule wasn't present when women are ready to get down. Speaking of which, are you going this year, Impa?"

Before Impa could answer, a page ran up to them. Apparently, the Princess of Hyrule needed her ex-guardian. She smiled at the prince, giving her answer before following the page.

"Girl stuff. Eww."

"Yea. Well I'm hungry. Telma's?"

"Great!"

* * *

"How hot is the server, Link?"

"I don't know. I'm dating the princess."

Josh watched as Telma handed their server in all black their food. "I'll give her a 10/10."

The server returned with their food, and spoke to them, although it seemed directed to Josh. "Enjoy your food. Let me know if you need anything." She winked one of her beautiful blue eyes and walked off to Telma.

"You know her, Josh?"

"Only thing I know is that she's my personal server the last few days and that her pale white skin and blue eyes are Hylian, but that short whitish purple hair looks awesome. All in all, she's a looker." The two men began eating a grand meal of Ordon Milk and Burgers. They ate mostly in quietness, but Link had a burning question. After all, he continued to see Josh glance at the woman.

"Take her to the ball."

He kept his gaze down on his food. "Yep... Wait, no!"

Link treaded on the waters carefully. "So...You do like her! I knew it!"

Joshua sighed. "I said I was Hyrule's top bachelor, thanks to you, but I don't know her, I think... I... I don't know what I feel.."

Link's eyes were large. "Wow. Never pinned you as a guy to not know anything."

"Yeah. But enough of me, how about you, Hero? How's the life with the second hottest woman in Hyrule?"

"Second?"

"We got to remember Cia!"

The two roared in laughter before they realized everyone was looking at them.

"Life's great."

Josh smiled. "Not what I'm asking."

Link put his head on the table. "...Pervert."

"Ok. So what's for Valentine's Day? Chocolate? Roses? Both?"

"Both. Plus a picture of us during the last ball, a female version of my tunic, and my horrible dancing. You?"

Josh reached down into his pouch and took out a small chest. He showed Link the content inside. "Since I'm a lonely boy, I'm giving this to Zelda, as a friend. Also, we do have our...entertainment."

Link sipped some of his milk. "Oh, that will be surprising. Best of luck. But I think you should ask her."

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe Din will come and dance with me."

No, she won't, but there's a surprise incoming for the Gerudo King.

* * *

I would talk about Zelda and Impa, but they're wondering about clothes for the ball. So let's skip to Zelda and Impa talking about...boys.

Girls being girls, Impa and Zelda (who was wearing her new tunic) were laying on the latter's bed, staring at the ceiling."So...what's what's with the Zelink?"

Zelda turned to Impa. "Zelink?

"That's what it is called."

Zelda sighed. "Well, it's not the best, thanks to our duties, but for what's it worth, we're getting through. He did bring these chocolates and roses, plus tonight he is providing entertainment along with Joshua. Oh, and this sexy tunic too!"

"Looks sexy too, girl. Oh, they're gonna suck."

"Definitely. So what did the Josh do today?"

"Link and Josh are on their bromantic date."

"Really?"

Impa gave a big huff. "Yes. He's still worried about Lana, Ganondorf's disappearance, his own people...I believe he's scared."

"Of what?"

"Loss. In the war alone, he lost his best friend and his family. No, he lost the love of his life. He thought he lost you. He's trained to care for women, and look how he handles losing them. Although I might be the exception."

Zelda thought long and hard at Impa's's assessment of the Gerudo Prince/King. It made perfect sense! "He was always angry. He was a isolator, and only came out to my calling. When you left for your people, he didn't hesitate to promote Link. He didn't want anything to do with the army or politics. Weirdly, he asked for the male servants only. Now I understand."

"Exactly."

Zelda rose from her bed and began to walk towards the door. "I should go. Maybe I could talk to him."

Impa rolled her red eyes as she ran in front of Zelda, only slightly taller than her friend and princess. "No. You'll see him tonight. The boys are out. It is girl time."

"But the ball is hours away!"

"Not unless the author skips time." Well played, Sheikah. Well played.

* * *

A few hours ago, she could have surprised him, but Link was there. Not worth seeing two guys reaction, when see only needed one.

She wore a new attire, an all purple dress, one that clung to her like a monkey holds to a tree branch, like her usual, but covered more of her body. Her lavendar hair was cut a bit, to be more presentable, and she slipped on the gold armlet Josh gave her before the war, followed by two golden bracelets on her wrists.

Good thing Telma knew Lana after she was returned to Hyrule and thought her plan was beautiful. She hadn't seen the prince as herself since the Christmas Ball, but she saw him during the last three days at the restaurant, and she would serve him while in disguise. Her idea, not Telma's.

She was getting the final preparations for her clothing when the Gerudo King entered his room. Yea, she broke into his room, just to surprise him.

"Guess I'll be by myself today. Stupid."

He walked into the room she was, and was stunned. She smiled, slighty guilty. She didn't know he was actually going to ask her. "Hello, Joshua."

_'This cannot be Lana!_' He looked at her face. Yes, he was still feeling the effects of drinking, and he thought he was seeing a mirage of her. But, deep down, he knew it was her, right here, in his presence.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you cannot speak?"

It is her! He found a smile coming upon his face. He finally found his voice. "Well I'll be damned. You look stunning."

She smiled and turned around, fixing her hair. "Why thank you. You look good as well."

"I...I'm glad you're back."

She winked. "Wouldn't want to miss Valentine's Day, wouldn't I?"

"You missed Christmas...and Halloween."

"Sorry about that."

"I'm alright with that." He looked at her face and smiled. "You're missing something. Her reached into his pocket and took out the chest. "I know it's small compared to the gifts Link gave Zelda, but I..."

"What did he give her?"

"A large box of chocolates , 2 dozen roses, a large picture of the two during the Christmas Ball, which shows them wearing a Santa Claus tunic, and the killer; a girl version of his tunic. Cap and scarf included."

She hugged him. "Aww. That's very sweet of him." Keeping their distance close, she began to open the chest.

Dodododododododo dudududududududu dodododododododo...Da dadada da!

Lana received a heart shaped necklace. She loved it. "Oh my...Joshua..."

"Let me put it on." Taking the necklace, he went behind her and wrapped it around her neck. When he was finished, they looked into the mirror. "Now that was worth the wait, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was worth coming back, and staying in secret with Telma... Sorry about that. I did see you, however."

"When? Today?"

"I was your server in black. Duh." She turned to face the Gerudo and hugged him once again. She then pulled back a bit before they looked into each others eyes. She couldn't wait anymore. The last time they were together, it was months ago.

He couldn't either. "We're not going to do this again, are we?"

She grinned. "Yea, but that was war." Lana pushed him against a wall, and he was immediately sandwiched between the wall and Lana. "Love comes after war."

As they played a war of tongues, and tried to combine each other into one being, the Gerudo Prince picked up the White Sorceress, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her moans of pleasure made him want more. His groans of excitement kept her going. He carried her over to the bed, she landing on top of him, and they continue their war. And it came to a sudden stop when a knock was heard.

"Josh, are you ready?"

He groaned. "Yes, Zelda! Give me one moment!" He looked at the princess, disappointment showing on his face. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes, my prince." She rose up, sliding her hand from his neck to his upper leg. She had her eye on a particular area, but decided to see it later. "But we shall continue later. Now get ready." He slipped his shoes on, and with another kiss, he walked out the room.

* * *

It was finally time for the ball, and Josh despite his earlier enthusiasm, he was truly hating it. Every single lady, whether she was 17-20 or 30-...40 wanted to flirt with him. There were some 40+ women, but lets ignore that. His attire wasn't helping either. Link said it looked great. Impa and Zelda did as well. Josh believed that it was ridiculous.

He was in the "Goron Tunic", without the silly cap. He would not wear the cap. And he's glad he didn't when he saw her.

Not Aveil or Nabooru, but this girl was the third most beautiful Gerudo he's ever seen. He had to know her. He hadn't seen a member of his race besides Telma in months.

She was talking to a few guests when he got to her near the drinks.."Hey...scram." Everyone began to leave, but he held unto the Gerudo. "Except you."

The woman looked to her knees as she bowed, not saying a word.

"What's your name, miss?"

She finally looked up, smiling. "...Rova. Rova Twin."

Josh picked up two glasses, giving one to Rova. "Well, Rova, I guess I need no introduction. But I never saw you in my tribe. A resident of the city?"

"Yes, Your-"

"Please call me Joshua." He signaled for the "tip the glass" gesture and she followed. For the next hour, they talked of several subjects, even the recent war against Cia. Even Ganondorf.

And all the while, Josh noticed every curve her body had, and almost desired to see them without restriction. Her voice wasn't a high voice, nor a deep one, but he was sure he could make it happen. Plus, the hair was spilt into orange and blue perfectly. She was perfect. Then internal conflict happened within him. His longing for Lana was one, and now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen her since he left his room. One probably just wanted him like another girl at the ball, but was a member of his race, and one reappeared today looking like Nayru incarnate, and just a few hours ago was kissing him like they were about to pork. They were about to pork.

"Josh?" Rova and Joshua turned to the subject of his mind. Josh had to admit it, but Lana was still 10x sexier than Rova. "Yes Lana?"

"You're on in ten minutes."

"Thanks. Wait for me outside."

"Sure thing." To him, she sounded a little bit dejected. He was going to fix that. Hence the reason why she's only a few feet away.

"Well, Miss Rova Twin, it was nice meeting you, and nice talking to someone of Gerudo descent. Hopefully I'll see you soon, but the woman I court calls. She's a little stubborn." With that, Josh walked towards Lana. A curious Lana.

As she wrapped her arm around his, she began to question him. "Courting?"

He grinned. "Don't get so excited. But yes, I did say that."

"Uh huh."

They reentered the main room and walked near a window. "Well, today is Valentine's Day, isn't it? And since I never asked you officially to court me, but-?" She giggled at his attempt to complement her, before she gave a grin. She whispered in his ear.

"It's almost a few months late, idiot. But I accept, Your Majesty. Now go. I want a good halftime show before we get back to the game we stopped."

He kissed her on the cheek before he left. "So we shall resume, Sorceress."

Neither noticed the grinning Gerudo watching them.

* * *

"Alright boys, are we ready?"

"Yes SIR!"

"Alright. Any moment now."

"Link?"

"Josh?"

"If we shall fall today, I'm honored to have known the Hero."

"Same here, Your Majesty."

"Too bad you won't see Zellie in party mode. She's really fun to be around then. Especially when you get her in the gardens." Link's grin told the story. "Well, aren't you a lucky Hero?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU-"

...

...

...

"Link?"

"Don't ask me."

...

...

...

...

"You sure he's going to call us?"

"Any moment now."

...

...

...

...

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"

Link and Joshua busted through the doors, and all eyes looked in fear. A soldier was was with the Princesses of Hyrule, the White Sorceress and the Sheikah, and it didn't seem good. The boys walked up to them. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

Zelda looked at Link and just hugged him as tears fell from her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Impa and Josh just looked at each other before the prince looked at the soldier.

"Soldier, speak."

"Royal Commander, there's has been reports of activity in the Valley of Seers. I believe that the Demon King has returned."

* * *

"They actually believe that?"

"Yes they did. Such a terrible waste of space the prince is. Once Ganondorf leaves the desert, the Triforce of Power awaits him in the Valley. All according to plan."

Agahnim and Twinrova were in the former's private study, setting their Master's plan in motion. "How easy it was to warped the soldier's mind. Now it's only a matter of time, my dear."

Twinrova laughed coldly at her thoughts. "And the prince, guardian, and our newly arrived witch are completely unaware. Once we drop them, Link and Zelda are next!"

"And no Hero or Princess will stop Lord Ganondorf!"


	28. Chapter 27 - Ganondorf the Conqueror

**Ready for Ganondorf? I know you are, and so am I. .**

**But enough rambling. Big Boy Ganondorf, OG Zant, Darth Link, and Mr. Fabulous star in this chapter. Vaati is coming soon.**

**Chapter 27, bring on the bad guys.**

Homecoming.

Only there wasn't anyone to welcome him. Not a single Gerudo home to welcome their king. Well, he did try to exterminate them through Cia, didn't he? The desert did look different, but he could see the Fortress was still on the mountain, but there were some burnt buildings. To the distance, a large ruin that he remember to be like an arena. This wasn't home as he remembered it during the Era of Time nor during his reincarnation when he faced the last Hero of the Four Sword. He actually should still be inside the sword, but it was somehow destroyed, he returned, and history repeated itself twice more. The last hero chopped him into pieces. Speaking of which, he had a bloodline to destroy and a spirit to forever break.

"Report, Twinrova."

The female voice rang in his head. _"The plan is going well. Prince Joshua and the Sheikah are heading for the Valley of Seers as we speak, unaware of everything still. Your archenemies have no clue to our true intentions. They are in the open for a surprise attack."_

"Good. We'll make our move now." Ganondorf turned around, facing the desert for the last time. He could go deeper, as he knows his people's location. But he knows they'll never return without their prince. And quite frankly, he never knew why he returned to the desert ten months ago. Nostalgia? Isolation? He didn't know. He didn't care. Commanding his three subordinates and his army to head for the Valley of Seers, he thought back on that day ten months ago.

* * *

10 months earlier

"Home sweet home, Master."

Dark Link and Ganondorf teleported to the desert after escaping from the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Ganondorf looked around. Monsters from Cia's army were here, and it saved Ganondorf some time to act build one up from scratch. It still wasn't large enough, and he would have to force them into submission, making the total number even less. He wasn't at full power yet, and Dark Link, despite his skills, wouldn't be able to take all of those monsters on. His grand plan would also need time, and he knew two people who could fulfill that segment. However, they can wait. He thought about the current situation, and remembered who Cia's last minions were. Rising his arms, he summoned the Usurper King and the Demon Lord.

They looked around, and saw the giant man and a shadow man from behind. Their first reaction was similar. How they address the large man was different. They both bowed.

"Lord Demise."

"My God!"

Ganondorf knew Zant from the second attempt on Hyrule during the Era of Twilight. He never knew Ghirahim personally, but he knew of the being the Demon Lord addressed him as. Ganondorf always thought himself Demise reborn. He turned around and looked at the bowed men. There was a severe lack of females. He misses his favorite female baddie. He could care less for the hags who created her, but when they combined, the resulting Gerudo would make even Ganondorf feel a little dirty. Last time, he permanently sealed the hags together, and the fusion left only the beautiful woman and her powers. They were a powerful duo, on the battlefield, and "on the battlefield".

His Nabooru was gorgeous.

His Twinrova almost made him stiff as a rock.

Ganondorf returned his mind back to the situation."Follow my every command, or else perish again."

The two bowed their heads in acceptance. Dark Link smiled. They easily became loyal, but now he wondered how great they were.

"Come. The Triforce shall be MINE!" Ganondorf summoned two giant swords, turned on his heels, and led his team into the desert.

* * *

The monsters were ready.

Team Ganondorf was ready.

"My God, the first thing we should do is give them a demonstration of our might!"

Ganondorf maybe wasn't a team player, but with the Hyruleans working together as a team, he at least could do the same. "Very well. Show off our strength by scattering the monsters in the nearby villages."

Ghirahim looked north towards the arena. "Allow me to gain control of the building in the north. Its aesthetic...speaks to me." Ganondorf nodded as he threw a dark ball of magic with his sword at the monsters. Zant went somewhere, leaving Master and Apprentice by themselves, showing why they're the eternal bad guys. Coming closing to the village entrance, they were denied entrance as it closed.

"Hss...Scheming. Keh...Fools! Destroy!"

Dark Link stabbed the horribly talking Lizalfos as Ganondorf thrusted his elbow in a magic ball, knocking the monsters back.

_"Claiming the keeps should drive them out the village as well, my lord."_

Ganondorf heeded Zant's words and directed Dark Link to the Central Keep as the Dark Lord went for the South Desert Keep. On arrival, a Lizalfos tried to challenge Ganondorf. Tried. After taking the keep, Ganondorf continued to wreck havoc on the southeastern side, even freeing a Darknut and the skeletal monsters.

"Now be a good dog and do as you master commands." Oh Ganondorf.

* * *

The three keeps were taken, and the monsters weren't happy.

"HA! Lizalfos avenge allies!" They began to rush out the Settlement Gates, and were greeted by a giant dual wielding swordsman, an all black figure, a lunatic, and their small army. It appears that the vermin have come out. A good opportunity to take the settlement."

Ganondorf decided to show his power. Raising his right sword skyward, lighting struck the blade and the enemies from above before Ganondorf sent the bolt from his sword to them. The monsters on the bridge were toast.

And soon, the settlement's monsters were toast.

"Such weaklings."

On the other side of the desert in the arena, the Aeralfoses were clueless about the passing events. Until now.

"Kya! Noise from outside!"

"Hssss...Shadows approaching..." They opened the doors, and the Sealed Grounds were opened.

"Kya! Protect territory!"

They were about to get some royal assistance. A loud rumbling shook the desert. The thing responsible was a King Dodongo.

"Have the worms come out to play? Heh, lovely." Zant turned towards his master.

"Leave King Dodongo to me."

Ganondorf nodded, and Zant was off. Ganondorf looked at Dark Link.

"Only if he looks like he's going to fail miserably."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Looks like Zant was going to fail miserably as Dark Link joined the battle.

"Hmmm...my abilities seem to be lacking at the moment...I beg of you to help me!"

Dark Link scoffed as her threw bombs into the Dodongo's mouth. It instantly fell, and Dark Link took advantage, jumping unto the beast's knee and into the air, fatally stabbing the beast. He went to Zant. "Help? Aren't you a king in your own right? And you need help from me?"

Zant said nothing.

Ganondorf made it to the Sacred Grounds. And was trapped, alone, and surrounded.

"Feh! Tear to pieces!"

"Hmm...playing the fool, are we?" Ganondorf kneeled to the ground, summoning his power. It engulfed him, and the monsters looked in fear as they saw a black, shadowy boar with yellow eyes. It would be their last as it swiped at them.

"Hmm...small progress."

"Strength befitting the Demon King. How wonderful."

Ganondorf was going to say something, but Dark Link spoke to him. "We got the spider and the plant incoming, Master."

"Take the Gohma, Dark Link. I'll burn the plant." He looked at Ghirahim, and saw a group of monsters coming towards them. "Never mind. You can handle both, right?"

Ghirahim licked his lips. "Seeing those two together is quite a sight. I could watch this type of violence all day!"

* * *

"You know I can, Master."

Dark Link was excited. Thrilled. Sick with happiness. Leaving Zant behind, he first tackled the Manhandla.

The heads lined up, and Dark Link summoned a boomerang, and fired. He hit all four heads, and the core was exposed. Dark Link hacked away at the red core, deciding to have some fun. Before long, the monster revived, and back to square one.

This time was harder. Manhandla first shot a seed towards him, but not to hit him. Behind him, a head rose from the ground, spewing poison. He quickly got away, and Manhandla did it again and the same process repeated.

The next attack had all four heads fire a volley of seeds, and Dark Link was hit by some, and blocked the others. The heads were green again, and the shadow warrior threw his boomerang, hitting the two on the right. The last two returned to their metallic purple. The heads repeated the attack, but Dark Link was ready, blocking the volley and hitting the remaining heads. This time, he didn't play around, and used his power to stab the core with devastating results.

"How do they expect to defeat me? It's almost an unfair fight...by which I mean it truly is."

Manhandla was dead, but Dark Link wasn't given any time to rest. A blue laser barely missed him, but that proved to be Gohma's fatal mistake as an arrow was shot into its eye, followed by a powerful stab to it.

"The itsy bitsy spider fired at the dark warrior. Down came the sword and showed who's superior."

They were done, and the two villains of the past were astonished at their master's power.

* * *

"Now that's the power of a god!"

"Ganondorf reminds me of my old master, Demise. May his reign never cease!"

Master and Apprentice were overlooking the village, and Ganondorf was in thought when Dark Link spoke.

"This resistance was pitiful, but oh well. Not every battle can be worth retelling."

Ganondorf looked at his right hand. He's not use to not seeing the Triforce of Power absent from it. "Only one battle will be worth retelling, Dark Link. The one when the Triforce!-" He slammed his swords into the ground, and folded his arms as the shadow boar with the yellow eyes appeared behind him. Ganondorf began to chuckled evilly.

"-IS MINE!"

**Shorter than most chapter, and next chapter is the battle between two Gerudo Kings for possession of the Triforce of Power!**


	29. Chapter 28 - Double Take

"So, I guess since I'm still the Gerudo Prince, that makes you officially the Gerudo Princess."

It was early the next morning when the Gerudo Prince and Princess were enjoying each other's company on the balcony, overlooking Castle Town's early birds flock the markets. The prince had new attire, and it made him look more like a king going into battle. Similar to Ganondorf's armor during the Era of Twilight, the only difference besides size was the cape, as it bore the symbol of Hyrule on it. His Fire Rod was different, as it now blue and gold and more ornate in design. Lana just put on her regular attire.

They were a well prepared breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice, and neither had in mind of what will happen in the next three days, or, in our world, at the end of next chapter.

"Really?... Can't wait to run on the battlefield with my enemies knowing that the Gerudo Princess killed them."

"Yeah...Good thing Impa coming with us."

"Yea. So when do we leave?"

"It's gonna take us two days to get there, and I don't want to surprise Ganondorf since it could turn out ugly, so we're taking the direct route straight through Hyrule Field. We'll take a medium force, leaving the big one here just in case. Zelda and Link can handle that."

Lana sadly glanced at her lover, but he caught it. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes. This isn't what we did months ago. Ganondorf could...He'll do anything for the Triforce of Power. Worse, he thinks you have it." He grabbed her hand, and raised it to his lips. "I know. But I have to do this. Unless you got a plan."

"It's stupid."

He couldn't help but smile. "We're used to stupid, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"So let me hear it."

"Okay, my plan is..."

"Wait!" He rose from his seat and left, leaving a confused Lana behind. He returned a few minutes later with a very tired Impa. They sat across from Lana, and she felt a weird feeling in her chest. Impa was scary occasionally.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

* * *

She hoped it would work.

It's been two days since the Hyrulean Army arrived at the Valley of Seers, and now it was just Lana and her troops. Somewhere, Ganondorf was coming.

Lana knew fighting Ganondorf now was futile. Only three people could match him, and neither were present. Granted, there was another, but he was of the past. He already beat Ganondorf, and according to Josh, save the prince's life.

Thinking about it, she wondered which was stronger: Ganondorf or Fierce Deity.

Good question. Hopefully we'll find out.

"General Lana, they're coming."

Over the distance, there was a sea of darkness, led by a mane of red. Ganondorf was here. Alongside him was Ghirahim, Zant, and Dark Link.

Instantly, the blue sky turned to purple as it had when Cia occupied Hyrule. Dark days were incoming, and Lana was the first in line.

She just hoped that her ruse, which will result in defeat, would be a good loss. And she hoped the Golden Goddesses were on her side.

Then she decided to hell with it. "We're seriously outnumbered. I think our best bet would be to run."

Poor Lana. And I have to write this.

* * *

"There will be no running today. Not when the Triforce of Power is within my grasp!"

Ganondorf and his army were now beginning to advance to the north, way faster than the Hyruleans could defend. It was bad enough Ganondorf was actually fighting. Yea, he was. You want something, you will fight for it. George Washington didn't sit on his pretty ass when the American Revolution was underway...he sat on a horse...he was at the battle...HE WAS THERE!

At least George wasn't about to commit the genocide of the Gorons. I'm surprised that they still exist, but that's getting off topic.

"I sense a sacred power coming from the keeps. If you squash that, their hope will crumble."

Zant and Ghirahim made their way to the West and East Temple Keeps, respectively. Of course, Ghirahim finds amusement in the Gorons.

"They're desperate to try to help the sorceress escape. I do hope we'll get to have our fun." He giggled himself into his destination before opportunity closed the door.

Zant soon followed, and both villains of the past were trapped. The Gorons rolled in.

'Gotta save these imbeciles.' "Dark Link."

"It will be done." The shadow warrior took command as Ganondorf fell back temporarily. Making the push up the west side of the valley, the West Ruins and West Keep belonged to Ganondorf as he went to Ghirahim's aid. The west door to the East Temple was open, and Dark Link gave the Gorons a spinning surprise. Everything Link can do, Dark Link does better.

The temple's doors opened and Ganondorf's army had access to the higher levels to the east. And Ghirahim had to make amends with the big guy.

"Um...I apologize. I'll fix this situation as soon as I can."

Ganondorf ignored the Demon Lord and looked at the shadow warrior. "Do you expect me to care about some foolish game a little girl wants to play with us?"

"No, Master, but where's the boy?"

Now Ganondorf was shocked he didn't think of his successor. From what he knew, the current Gerudo Prince was the leader of the Hyrulean Army, and according to Twinrova, was on his way along with the Sheikah and some Gerudo whelp. They were late.

"No bother. Go find Zant."

Only if Ganondorf did bother. Reinforcements were nearby.

* * *

"My actions have resulted in terrible failure. I'll try to make up for it with my future deeds."

"Hmph."

Ganondorf and company have taken the Temple Keeps, extinguishing the sacred power of the Valley of Seers. Now Lana was vulnerable.

She was about ready to give up when she heard the voice of the most skilled Hyrule Warrior.

"Lana, do you need our help?"

Impa was here.

"Impa! Thanks for coming!" Impa simply nodded before disappearing. When she reappeared, she was in four places at once.

"Sheikah are trained from birth in secret arts of war. These monsters will not win." The 30 year-old woman...women advanced to attack the monsters.

Lana only wished she would hurry up. The skirt was getting very uncomfortable to her. And she had to resist doing some touching.

Ganondorf simply wasn't pleased when he defeated Impa. It wasn't what he was expecting. He has faced many Impas, and despite them being significantly older than this incarnation, they weren't a breeze.

"You have defeated a phantom double. You must be proud."

Neither have the past Impas been so mischievous and...was she laughing at him? Oh hell no. No one laughs at the great Ganondorf!

"A double? Heh. You act as if I've never used that trick myself."

"Your tricks are like a Pepsi: flat as hell. Then again, you wasted so much time on hair."

This Impa is very different indeed. One moment she's serious, the next she's playful. He hoped Twinrova and Agahnim didn't keep her around Joshua too much. Or was this her true personality?

Good thing Zant kept Ganondorf on track. "Defeat the real one and the doubles should vanish. Impa will lose her composure if we threaten Lana. Then she'll reveal herself."

"That's not a bad idea. Good thinking, usurper."

Zant had the best happy pose ever.

"Not that I care. Defeat those Impas."

Zant had the best sad pose ever.

* * *

It took some time, and a lot of bragging from Impa, but she was finally defeated. Defeat didn't mean shut up to Impa.

"Everything is set. Lana will escape, even if it means I will not."

Ganondorf didn't care for her words, as he could smell the Triforce of Power. He was so close to what is rightfully his. He led the charge up the pyramid, and his goons did the dirty work as he stood at the steps leading up to the summit. He didn't rush. He wanted to relish this moment, for the first time in history, the Triforce of Power was to be his after he took it from another bearer. He was so close twice, and he believed the third time is the charm. He deeply breathed in, and slowly exhaled.

"Showtime." He slowly walked up the stairs, and as his eyes spotted Lana's he could smell the reek of fear. She should be afraid. Very afraid. He gave her a evil grin as they stood face to face.

And as if an extremely funny joke was told, she began to laugh. Not snicker. Not giggle. Not chuckle. Laugh is an understatement.

She was clutching her stomach, dying with laughter. "Oh my goddesses, you are hilarious." And throughout the battle, Lana would stop laughing, but that serious face of Ganondorf's would but her back to a fit.

She couldn't do it.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I can't do this. Just take it." Out of nowhere, a golden light began to make its way towards Ganondorf. Some of you are probably thinking, "Don't be a fool," but, pitifully, Ganondorf has a one track mind. So imagine how he felt when he saw this.

"The Triforce of Power is mine to possess!"" He reached for it...

BOOM!

"Damn." He slid back a bit, regaining his footing, when the smoke cleared from around him. In the place of Lana stood the Twilight Princess of old, her mirror floating beside her. Ganondorf was bested by one of former adversaries, "You think you can stop me?"

Midna smirked. "Yep." She flashed out her hand, and her hair turned into a fist, and struck out at Ganondorf. Another fist came towards him from the mirror. He shielded himself with his sword, but the the girl was very strong with her abilities.

He was impressed he was even being pushed back a bit. "Impressive for a Twili girl."

"Thanks. You can call me their princess... Now go!"

Ganondorf thought that last part was for him, but as he would find out after the Twilight Princess ceased attacking and disappered seconds later, it wasn't.

* * *

The girl was gone, and so was the Triforce of Power. He looked at the battlefield below, and behold, there she was, trying to escape. Wait, that meant... He noticed the girl stood in place, and he watched. Interestingly, there was two of them. He didn't know Lana had a twin.

HOLD UP!

"What? More doubles? How hard must it be to capture ONE LITTLE GIRL! CHASE THE GIRLS! DO NOT LET EITHER OF HER GET AWAY!"

Zant and Ghirahim took on the one in the east as Ganondorf advanced towards the western Lana. Dark Link was somewhere, but the warrior knew that Ganondorf battled alone.

Once he found his Lana, she was already at the Magic Circle, but faced the Demon King as if she was prepared for battle.

"Looking for this, Pork Face?" Raising her right hand, the Triforce of Power brightened the area, and Ganondorf was mesmerized. Lana laughed, though not like the other. "You want it, well here's the deal, The Emperor of Sands, the Goddess Chosen Son, King Ganondorf Dragmire, son of King Arthur Dragmire."

He hasn't heard his last name or titles in centuries, since he was the Gerudo King. How did she know it? Only the Gerudo would know! Man, he is off his game today.

"Surprised? You should be." With a twirl, the girl was enveloped by a pink light, and when he could see again, the Gerudo Prince stood in front of him. It explained everything.

"I must admit, you are probably the only person who has tricked and surprised me more than anyone I have ever seen."

"I studied you extensively over the past 19 years."

"Flattering. Now what's your offer."

Josh look onto his right hand before glancing up at Ganondorf. "Let my friends leave, and let's settle this the traditional way. Winner takes Power home. Cia won't interrupt us this time."

"Fine." Ganondorf was evil, but he was also noble. Although a word wasn't spoken, Joshua felt Impa and Lana leave the battle alongside the remaining Gorons. Taking his weapon out, neither needed the rules explain. Gerudo fights were like swords fights, but always to submission, or in extreme cases, death. Neither king was going to submit, and Josh didn't plan on death. His only wish was he had the Master Sword.

Oh, did I mention that they didn't cross swords?

Ganondorf began their second battle off by tossing a ball of energy. Yep, you can't have a Zelda game, canon or not, without this!

Josh reflected it, trying to make it go faster. It did when Ganondorf hit it back, and Josh was too slow.

"ARRRGH!" He stumbled, but got back up. The next round last much longer, and Josh was about to believe he could win. After all, the faster the ball, the stronger the effect of getting hit.

Too bad Ganondorf had an alternative.

The Demon King could see that the boy was using the Triforce's power to keep up. "Doing well, successor, but how do you handle THIS!" Once the ball returned to Ganondorf, he swiped it to the side, missing Joshua by a yard...and hitting the bystander watching.

Josh turned and saw the ball make contact, but he didn't know who. Until the dust settled. It was the only one who would always, despite their "hatred", have his back.

"Impa!"

He ran towards her, checking for vitals. She was breathing, but it was slow, just like her pulse. He turned around to Ganondorf, ready to fight the Demon King, but then realized his mistake. He had walked away from battle. He had forfeited. So instead of rushing at him, Josh simply glared as he sent the Triforce of Power to the Demon King. "You're a monster."

"You studied up on me very well. Know that the rise of my empire is because you were weak." Ganondorf walked away towards his comrades.

'All that trouble...but it was worth it. HA HA HA! Now I just need the remaining two pieces.' He smiled at his opponent, who still stared at him. Ganondorf decided to give him a sneak peak.

"HYRULE CASTLE IS OUR NEXT STOP!"

And with that, Ganondorf and his army was gone.

* * *

It's been an hour, and Josh was able to get Impa's vitals to normal. Now he just simply watched over her, wondering if Ganondorf was going to attack later or was doing it now. This left him to think about other things.

How did they pass him? According to the soldier, Ganondorf was here. No way should he have circled around them. He could only find two conclusions.

One, someone had told Ganondorf they were coming. This allowed him to retreat and wait.

Two, which was most likely, they were set up from the inside. Ganondorf was behind them the whole time. The fact that Impa and Josh was gone would leave Zelda only defended by Link, but despite his title, Link could only handle what one man can do, plus a little buff. If he got separated from Zelda, it was over for both of them.

Wait a moment.

Zelda's coronation is tomorrow. Agahnim definitely wanted it to be tomorrow. He firmly pushed it to be tomorrow. But why?

Ganondorf might attack tomorrow. Zelda will be in her coronation.

Wait another moment...tomorrow is TODAY! Zelda is getting coronated in a few hours. Great Din!

Josh now understood almost everything. Agahnim was working with Ganondorf. It makes perfect sense. But another thing crossed his mind.

Rova Twin.

He was sure that name was familiar when he heard it. But now everything was clicking into place, he figured something out.

Telma was the only Castle Town Gerudo. He would know. She's the only one permitted to be there.

Besides, there's only one Gerudo allowed in the castle without restriction. Him.

Going through memory lane, he thought of the name. "Rova Twin. Rova. Twin. Rova. Oh..oh no!"

He couldn't believe he was fantasizing about the Gerudo hags Koume and Kotake, who, when fused together, becomes Twinrova. How stupid was he? He let the orange and blue haired woman into the castle, if Agahnim didn't do it himself. They were behind everything that happened on Valentine's Day!

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the Sheikah was staring at him. "What did you figure out? You got that stupid look on your face."

"We're in trouble. We've been set up."

"How?"

"Agahnim. Rova Twin aka Twinrova. They're Ganondorf's goons. And Zelda and Link are in trouble."

"Crap. We can't help?"

"You're too weak. I'm readjusting to having Power stripped from me again. I sent Lana to the forest. We might just have to sit this one out." Impa got into a sitting position, and leaned on the prince's shoulder for support. He welcomed it, and held on to her.

"Link and Zelda are our only hope."


	30. Chapter 29 - Reign of Evil

Zelda was beyond nervous.

Today was the day of her coronation, but that wasn't the reason for her nervousness. The Hyrulean force, led by Josh and Impa, had just engaged in battle. Now that Ganondorf's return was confirmed, she hoped they could repel the Demon King temporarily. She didn't want this day, which isn't just her coronation, but her nineteenth birthday, to be spoiled. Sadly, her two best friends aren't here, but fighting a battle that would test how long Hyrule will survive under her reign. Compared to the past kings and queens, it will be a short ride.

Link stood beside her, cloaked in the legendary tunic, scarf included, and that was her only comfort. Without her father to escort her, may he rest in peace, Link stepped forward to do the same. They stood alone outside the Sanctuary, victims of the cold wind. It seemed to be picking up as of late. Thankfully they heard the signal. The outburst of the trumpets was their cue to enter.

Once inside, Zelda's nerves nearly got the better of her. It seemed everyone in Hyrule was here. She knew that wasn't true.

Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm, humm.

Everyone stood, all in respect for the princess, who once she get down to the end of the aisle, and says an oath, will be Queen of Hyrule.

Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm, humm.

On the windows, she could see the three goddesses facing her. She wondered if she was in their favor.

Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm humm. Hm hum, hm hm hm hmhmhm humm.

As they came to the center, Zelda and Link looked at each other. She could see he was as unsteady as she is, as if he was to marry Zelda, he would walk the same aisle, say the same oath, and would become King, just like the legendary heroes before him. Link, her Link, definitely will not be forgotten. All he could do was smile as she began the remaining walk by herself.

Hm humhumhum hm, hum.

The person awaiting her was the priest, Sahasrahla, and in his hand, the Royal Dominion Rod. Something was wrong, and she could see it in the priest's eyes.

Hm humhumhum hm, hum.

She looked a little to the left. The Ocarina of Time was there, resting on the red pillow. Once she says her oath, she'll play the Royal Family's song. Her lullaby. Zelda's Lullaby.

Hm humhumhum hm, hm humhumhum hm, hm humhumhum hum, hm.

She looked to the priest's right, where the last royal item she would hold should be place. She didn't see it. And she was steps away from the end.

Hm, humhumhum hum hum, hm, hum hum hm hum. Hm, humhumhum hum hum, hm, hum hum hm hum. Hm hmhmhm hm, hm hm. Hum, humhumhum hum hum. Hm, hmhmhm hm hm, hmhmhm hm hm, hmhmhm hm hum.

She had made it. No turning back now. Sahasrahla looked towards her and smiled. "Hello, my queen." Zelda once again looked at the sacred items. One was missing. The priest looked as well. "The sacred wand is gone, my dear. Probably misplaced. Don't worry, the ceremony can go on. You can play the Ocarina, unless your boy is ready to become king."

She couldn't help but smile. "Not today, Sahasrahla."

"Alright. Then let's begin." They both turned to face the audience, but Zelda looked only at one person. The only one who is keeping her calm. Her future king. Her Hero. All he could do was smile back.

If there is a future for Hyrule.

* * *

Vaati relaxed on the roof of the castle, out of the eyes of the remaining guards. He was bored.

Agahnim and Twinrova got to play around with the heroes.

Ghirahim, Zant, Ganondorf, and Dark Link got to fight.

Vaati stole a measly baton. Well, when Agahnim told him to steal it, he thought it was measly. Now he knew why he was given it, for how fitting does Vaati, the Wind Mage, possesses the Wind Waker. Not only could it control the speed and direction of the winds, it could cause a tornado or hurricane if he wished it.

The plan was simple: Once Zelda is Queen of Hyrule, blow the girl, and for a bonus, the annoying Hero, off their pedestal. Ganondorf and his army should be here by that time, and Vaati, Agahnim, and Twinrova will join them to get the simple pleasure to destroy the Hyrulean Army, take the castle in the name of Ganondorf, and capture the fabled pair. The Triforce will be theirs.

A cheer was heard from the church. "Long live the queen, indeed. Hopefully she lives long enough to see Hyrule die."

The winds picked up speed, and the Wind Mage looked towards Hyrule Field. "Well, well, well my dears, looks like our master has arrived. Commercial break is over! Let the show..." He waved the baton, causing the wind to open the doors to the Sanctuary. "BEGIN!"

The cold air blasted everyone inside, but to Link and Zelda, this was something else. For the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom were humming. Power was nearby.

Link looked directly at Zelda before he took off out the church and ran out of the town to the Castle Keep. There, the Hyrulean Army was already prepared for battle. He saddled up on Epona and looked out towards the north of the field. His nightmare became reality.

"Men, he's here."

The Gerudo Prince, the Twilight Princess, the White Sorceress, and the Sheikah Guardian had failed.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes, and his army was gaining ground.

Ganondorf hadn't entered battle yet, as he was simply watching. The gates to the city were close, and, learning from Vaati, Zelda was inside. The three he had inside the city wouldn't do anything until the princess left the Castle Keep. Until then, Ganondorf decided to have a chat with the Queen of Hyrule. He already congratulated her. How nice.

"You think that shutting your gates and hiding in your castle will keep you safe? How adorable." Ganondorf then made his entry into battle, beginning to head west. He had only one goal in mind.

'If I crush the hero and the princess, then the completed Triforce will be mine for the taking!'

Zant joined with his master. "I'll force open the gate and secure a route for our advance."

"Good thinking, usurper." Ganondorf and Zant wiped out the Hyrulean soldiers in their way, and temporarily divided. But they were not doing this undercover. The queen had sent her forces to interrupt them.

"The Hyrulean queen has already figured out our plan! We must not underestimate her." You may not want to underestimate Zelda, Zant, but lets remind everyone of the real trouble for them.

"Ganondorf, you can't win! We have the legendary hero on our side!"

That pathetic boy? He dare come to the King of Demons? "The hero? I outlived more 'heroes' than you could imagine!"

Technically, Ganondorf has "outlived" many heroes. And as a show of force, Ganondorf entered the West Rockface Keep, rising into the air at the same time before stopping in the center. The soldiers looked up, confused. Ganondorf just hovered over them.

"Master, our mission is accomplished! The way is open!"

"Not all ways are open, Zant." He began to fall, and slammed his fists into the ground with more energy than the troops could handle. Those that weren't dead or dying were severely injured. The blast almost destroyed the keep altogether, but it did open the gates to the middle of the field. Ganondorf just chuckled to himself.

"Now the way is open."

* * *

Ganondorf made his way back towards his base, but instead went to the Central Keep. His forces had just captured it in his name.

He heard the hooves of a horse coming his way. He looked west, and there was target number one.

The boy jumped off the horse, and then glared at the demon. Taking out the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield, Link was poised for battle.

"It ends here, Ganondorf."

"Heh, heh, heh, nice showing off, Hero. Kinda disappointed. You want a fight, I'll give you one." Link realized Ganondorf hadn't said anything. He turned around, and saw his dark side. Dark Link was back. "The time is now, Hero. Those cheap clones Cia had were useless. They were strong, yes, but there can only be one Dark Link."

"Doesn't matter. I'll beat you!" Link charged at his clone, but the shadow simply disappeared. Link kept himself on guard, but didn't expect the villain to not attack. He just stood on the Master Sword.

"Well now, this is boring." Link tried to Shield Bash his opponent, but once again missed. However, this time, the shadow warrior began to fight, and Link didn't know how to get back to the offensive. Dark Link was more skilled, given he's done this many times, and could somehow move fast. He wasn't going to last much longer at this pace.

But luckily Zelda can talk some sense into the boy. "Link, don't wear yourself thin. Pull back and reserve your strength!"

"Alright, Zelda." He looked at the dark warrior. "Next time," and took off running.

Dark Link just looked at the spot where Link just was. 'So the queen puts all her faith in this hero and then worry he'll get hurt? How touching...and pitiful.'

* * *

Lana, despite the order to head to the forest, had just made it, but she was too late. "Things are not going well. If our plan is to work, I must do something. I don't have the strength to summon who we need alone." She instinctively looked to the east. She had an idea. "With the Great Fairy's assistance, we can win this battle!"

She made her way to the Fairy Fountain, but was noticed by the Demon Lord. She ran right pass him.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU NOT TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR FRIEND GHIRAHIM!" He gave chase, throwing knives at the blue haired girl. She deflected and pushed walls in his way, but it wouldn't slow him down. Matter of fact, he was within arms reach.

"Got you!"

"I don't think so." She fired magic into his face, and he recoiled in pain. She ran up the stairs into the damaged fountain, and sealed the entrance. She called upon the Great Fairy. Her plan was going to work.

But could she stop Ganondorf? The next few moments would decide that.

* * *

"Come on Link! We have to win this fight!" Link rushed out into the fray once more, heading to the Central Keep. Dark Link was still there, waiting.

However, Link wasn't about to be alone.

"Link has returned! We have a window of opportunity! Our forces must strike at once!" Zelda summoned her rapier, and led most of her troops in the Castle Keep towards the East Rockface Keep. But that would be her fatal mistake. For as soon as he saw this, Vaati summoned his monsters, and the raid on the city began. And as soon as Agahnim saw the raid, he teleported outside the castle, and with his group of monsters, made their way to the Castle Keep, overtaking it. In theory, it was over, but the Bearers of Wisdom and Courage were still in the fight.

Link had made it to the Central Keep, and Dark Link stood in a battle ready position. Link had other plans. For as long as their is light, darkness shall fall. Raising his hands, he summoned the power of the Triforce of Courage to wipe out the dark magic in the keep. Dark Link included.

The dark knight raised his shield to protect himself, but as long as he was in the keep, he would grow weaker. But magic also feeds off the user, and using the Triforce requires lots of energy. Which meant...Dark Link cocked a grin as he stepped into the northern area, awaiting for Link to finish his light show.

* * *

To the east, Zelda was almost at her destination. She just had a roadblock. A feminine roadblock.

"Hello, my queen. Nice ceremony today." In front of the princess was the Gerudo witch, Twinrova. She held twin scimitars in her hands, one made of fire, and the other ice. Zelda held her rapier, and imbued it with the power of light.

"Thank you, witch." Zelda charged forth, using her speed to quickly strike the woman. Despite having two blades, Twinrova had a hard time stopping the princess. But she will wait. For the girl's weakness was just around the corner, beginning battle with his shadow once more.

* * *

Link swiped for the legs of Dark Link, trying to make him fall. But he failed.

Dark Link used the failed move to his advantage, striking the hero's stomach with a kick and then bashing him with the shield. Link fell, but got back up. Dark Link was amused. "Not going down easy, I see."

Link said nothing as he pointed his sword at his adversary, and Dark Link never expected the next move.

"GAAAAAH!" A hole was in his stomach, and although Dark Link didn't draw blood, it hurt very bad. Good thing he heals fast, but that takes some strength. He returned his gaze to Link. "Sword Beams? Seems you unlocked the sword's power, didn't you." He jumped into the air, hoping to slice the boy's head off, but missed as Link rolled left before striking the warrior's back. The powers of the Master Sword caused more pain for the dark knight, but it also fueled his anger. He needed a precise moment to take out the hero.

And did he find one. For Vaati had arrived from the sky.

Link saw the purple haired mage arrived in front of his opponent, and saw the familiar Wind Waker. "You...you stole it!"

"Not stolen...awakened!" With a few waves, Link was battered by the winds. It was hard trying to beat Dark Link. Wind is mostly unbeatable, and Link had no way to do it.

"Tis a terrible performance, Hero. So let me give this battle a little blast." Waving the baton from center to left, left to right, and right to center, Vaati created a huge whirlwind, and Link and some Hyrulean troops were caught in it. When the winds ceased, Dark Link rushed towards the stunned, but somehow managed to stand up, Link. The Hero deflected the villain's strike, but was too weak for block the next attack. He was struck by the flat side of Dark Link's sword, and then was hit on the elbow, disarming him. The Master Sword cluttered to the grass.

Link was kneeling on the ground, not believing what had just happened. He could feel the tip of Dark Link's sword on his head. He was defeated.

No, no, he wasn't defeated. He grabbed the blade, and began to rise. Using the power of the Triforce, he amplified his strength.

Dark Link watched as his copy tried to fight back. It was amusing. But it had to end.

Moving so fast that you missed it whether you blinked or not, Dark Link kicked Link in the head, knocking him out. Looking at the slump body of the hero gave Dark Link some pride. Ever since the Water Temple during the Era of Time, he's wanted to see the Hero fall.

Now as he extracts the Triforce of Courage from him, he relishes the fact that now, when Hyrule needed him most, the Hero failed.

* * *

Zelda couldn't believe it when she felt Link's energy slipped drastically. He wasn't dead, but if it went that low...

"Aww, is something wrong, Your Highness? Perhaps the Hero has fallen?"

"No!" Angered, Zelda prepared to fire a Light Arrow at the Gerudo. "You will fall instead!"

"Nice choice of words, Princess." Zelda turned around and was blasted by a beam of energy. It sent her skidding across the ground, and she believed something was broken. As she painfully looked up, she could see Twinrova approach her, followed by the Chief Adviser to the Royal Family, Agahnim.

The evil grin on his face wasn't very comforting. "Hello, Your Highness. Today's been a blast, just like I promised." She said nothing back as the Triforce of Wisdom left her and went to the Gerudo. It was the nightmare she hoped to avoid today.

Josh had failed.

Impa had failed.

Link had failed.

Lana had failed.

But most of all, Queen Zelda Nohansen, Queen of Hyrule, had failed.

* * *

The Demon King didn't expect to battle this hard today, and his former adversary was giving it to him.

Ever since the White Sorceress summoned him, Ganondorf had been in battle with the Hero of Time and Termina. Or shall he be called Fierce Deity. While most would expect the Deity to already defeat Ganondorf, let's be real.

Ganondorf survived an attack from the Fused Shadow.

Ganondorf survived a castle falling on him.

Ganondorf survived multiple stabbings to the head. Which is weird seeing he died to being stabbed in the chest, but that's another story for another day.

He can go toe to toe with the Fierce Deity.

It's been a few minutes since that moment, and now Ganondorf was annoyed. He didn't know of his subordinates' successes, and, although he wouldn't admit it, was getting tired. The power of the Fierce Deity was amazing. He wished the power was his.

But he got a crazy idea. How crazy was it? He'll find out.

"Doing better than the present hero, boy. But still a boy, aren't you?"

No verbal response from the Fierce Deity.

"Heh, heh, heh, still as quiet as you were then. No wonder you never told your princess the truth about your illegitimate child. Didn't want her to know the farm girl had your first one?"

The Fierce Deity only increased his attacks. Ganondorf was getting to him. He knew the one thing that will send him over the edge.

"Sorry about the loss of your fairy. Looks like the boy without a fairy will always be the boy without a fairy."

Fierce Deity forcibly hit Ganondorf's blades, disarming him, and, quicker than the blink of an eye, stabbed the Demon King.

"Check, Ganondorf. You're finished."

Ganondorf just roared in laughter, and grabbed the sword arm and face of the Deity. "You forget. Only one sword can defeat me." Using all his strength, Ganondorf removed the mask of the Fierce Deity, and the pained screams from the Hero of Time was satisfying.

When it was removed, it was just Ganondorf and the young Hero of Time. Ganondorf scowled. "I expected you to be better. Oh well." He tossed the boy aside, and removed the Kokiri Sword out of him.

"King Ganondorf." He turned around, and saw his servants bowing before him. The Triforce of Courage and Wisdom floated in front of him, and he summoned them to him. He couldn't believe it.

The completed Triforce was his! He watched as the relic rose above him. "At last, all three pieces." He could feel the power flowing through him. But not just from the Triforce, but from the mask as well. For as long as the Triforce is his, anything he want, anything he desire, it will be his.

How did he feel? Like laughing his brains out. For he had won.

* * *

When Link woke up, he first realized he wasn't in grass, but on a bed.

His next realization was the princess...queen was sleeping beside him.

His third was that they weren't in the castle, or anywhere near it. Finding his hat and lazily putting it on, he exited the room he was in and went outside. After all, he heard humming.

"Farore, give us the Courage."

He was in the Kokiri Village. But how?

"Glad to see you're alive, Link." He turned and saw Impa, but there was no sign of happiness on it. She had reverted back to serious mode. "Lana brought you, Zelda, and all remaining troops here with the Great Fairy's power."

"Well, that's good, I guess. Great to be alive."

"Right."

He looked around. "Where's Joshua?"

"He told me to meet him in the desert with our forces. We're going to fight back. And I believe," she reached behind her and held two objects, "that these belong to you."

Link took the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield from Impa and strapped them to his back. "When do we leave."

"Tomorrow." Impa and Impa turned and faced the Queen. She had the most serious demeanor out of all of them. "The time for games are over. I know the King's plan, and we will take back Hyrule. It will be bloody. It will be deadly. My troops will die out there, but I rather die out there with them than live to see Ganondorf destroy my country. So as long as I'm Queen, I will fight."

Link grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "And so will we." Impa nodded in confirmation. "But I must ask."

"What?"

"Who's is this king you speak of?"

* * *

It wasn't a long journey to his destination. Teleportation is a great gift. He should've done this earlier.

He walked up to the gate, and the guards opened them. The street became quiet as he passed, and the people began to follow him.

He continued to walk towards the center of the city, and there he stopped.

The door to the building opened, and a woman exited, walking towards the young man. She smiled as they hugged.

"Welcome back, my king. When do we retake our home?"

"Tomorrow Nabooru. We'll grant Aveil's dying wish. And after that... I will have Ganon's head."

* * *

The army of Hyrule mobilize the next morning, not a word of discouragement. The soldiers were ready for revenge. Their leaders were ready for revenge.

Link led the force of Hylians and Gorons, and was joined by Zelda, and Lana.

Impa and Young Link began a second march towards Hyrule Castle, where they would wait for the others, or die trying to fight if they fail. She was joined by her soldiers, the celebrated Ordon Unit, and by the members of the Sheikah and Zora tribes.

The last force was the hundreds of Gerudo marching to their desert, led by their newly anointed king. They were ready for revenge. Not just for their home, or the dead that died there, but against Ganondorf, who was the cause of hundreds of years of suffering before the people regained their power.

In her quietness, Zelda silently prayed to the goddesses for success.

For today was the beginning of the end.


	31. Chapter 30 - Homecoming of the Gerudo

The Gerudo warriors were excited.

Everyone in Hyrule knew that the Gerudo were warriors from birth (some took that literally), and their king was a prime example. They were ruthless. They were merciless. They would defend their sisters and king before themselves, because the Gerudo weren't individuals. They were one.

As the people moved closer and closer to their home, their leaders spoke in silence.

"Joshua, you think we can do it? We're gonna need more than just the Hyrulean Army."

"I got assistance. I just need to meet up with her."

Nabooru didn't believe him. But then again, she didn't believe they would be marching to retake the desert. "Lana? I thought-"

"Not her."

"Then who, my king?"

He just looked at her with the biggest grin. He took out the black and orange stone, and began humming.

Hum hm hum. Hum hm hum.

Out from the sky, a blue and black portal appeared, and what came out the portal landed in front of the Gerudo. Most were frightened, and some were ready to attack. But their king never gave the call. That confused the Gerudo. Why didn't he do it? It's as if he summoned these people.

If you could call the Twili people. Wielding strange spears and swords, the Twili faced the Gerudo King and his people. But did not attack. From above, Shadow Kargarocs howled their robotic cry. And the last to fall were the Shadow Beast, the former minions of Zant, now the brutes of the Twili Army.

The portal closed, and the two armies just stood face to face. Then, without warning, the Twili didn't something no Gerudo, not even Joshua, saw coming.

They bowed before him. He didn't know whether it was orchestrated or out of respect. All he knew that she wasn't here yet. But the portal was still open.

Then it closed. Gone forever. And the Twili were still bowing. He couldn't help but snicker.

"Next time you want to sneak up on me, Midna, don't go into my shadow."

He heard the familiar giggle of his favorite Twili. "Very well." Out of his shadow sprung the Twilight Princess, and that scared the daylights out of Nabooru. But neither royal paid any attention to her, or any of their people.

She jumped upon the wolf she summoned, although bigger than it was when she was an imp, and ruffled his hair. "How's the handsome Gerudo King?"

"Bad mood."

"Aww. How did you know my song?"

"Heard you hum it from time to time. It was easy to whistle, and to play into the stone." He held it up. "It was easy to blow the notes."

She grinned, and whispered into his ear. "Well maybe I show learn to blow some as well."

"Deal." He turned to Nabooru, who was still contemplating what just happened. "Nabooru, this is Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm. She help defeat Cia."

"Hello...Princess."

"Eee hee, hi." The Twilight Princess raised her hand, and right on point, her people rose from their position and stood. "Now I think we should get going. After all, I don't want to miss out on my prize."

"Right. Nabooru, ready everyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Gerudo woman raised her hands, and her people returned to formation, ready to resume their journey."

"All right, Gerudo, and Twili, let's roll out!" He faced Midna. "Hold on. I'm sure horses made of fire don't exist in the Twilight Realm."

She gave a flirtatious wink. "Oh, I will hang on, my king. You do forget who's the expert at riding between the two of us. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girl." She smiled jumped from her wolf to behind Joshua, who did what any girl would do by claiming what's hers. She firmly squeezed his slightly toned body and put her head on his shoulder, leaving little space between his back and her front. Midna chuckled. "I'm ready, my little wolf."

Nabooru was really enjoying the sight. "She's a fun one, Your Majesty."

He sighed. "You two are going to cause me much trouble."

Midna narrowed her eyes at Nabooru jokingly. "Yes, you are causing trouble."

Josh patted her hands wrapped around him. "But you're loving this anyway. Or do you mind personal space?"

She looked at him "Oh, I'm sure the we can switch spots, and we'll see how it feels." She smiled, and kissed (more like licked) the boy's left ear. "Hmm... Not a chance. I like this sooo much."

Telma rode up to the trio and snickered. "Good work, Princess. Definitely a good one for you, Your Majesty. She'll keep you in line."

_'Lana is going to kill me' _"MARCH!"

The Twili troops divided, and the Gerudo King, Twilight Princess, and the two Elites rode through, making way to the Gerudo Desert, unaware of the troubles of the Hyrulean Army are facing.

* * *

"This is our last chance to save Hyrule from the darkness...and our only chance. We must defeat Zant and Ghirahim!"

No one cares about Zant and Ghirahim.

"The enemy's strength is overwhelming. If even one of us flees, Link or Lana, the battle is lost. We must hold until the Gerudo arrive."

Need I tell you that 500 troops are fighting in a desert? They are not worried about the enemy. Nor the Gerudo. Their main concern is the HEAT.

Lana led her division into the north as Link led troops into the east. The Gerudo village was under Hyrulean control, so at least Zelda has some shade.

Stubborn woman.

"Don't worry, I'm not going down that easily!"

"Yeah! And Link isn't going anywhere, either!" Stubborn fairy.

"Great. First we must focus on taking down Ghirahim from the southern desert."

Lana expressed her caution of the desert. "We have to be careful, though. The desert is extremely hot. It'll take a toll on our stamina, which is bad for us magic users."

* * *

Guess we'll start with Link.

Link pushed himself through the Gerudo Desert, making his way into the South Oasis, Ghirahim's location. Well known to his allies, Link has an advantage, for he is wearing the Goron Tunic. Protection from heat beats the legendary green any day.

Ghirahim didn't feel the heat, so at least their battle would be fair. "Aw, it's the so called Hero. How's that going for you?"

"Let's find out." Link started with a thrust to the demon's chest, only to barely hit Ghirahim. However, Ghirahim returned the favor, and swept the boy's knees, making him fall.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. See you in Purgatory, Hero." Ghirahim plunged his blade towards Link.

And instead had a blade plunged into him, although it was fatal as it was a thigh wound. Ghirahim cried in anguish as Link rose and sheathed his dagger. Impa taught him to always carry extras. Never know when you might be disarmed.

"You...ahh...you may be a fair bit stronger than I expected. Permit me to flee!" Ghirahim forced Link back, and moved towards the northeastern keeps. Link recovered, and gave chased. And he was surprised at the demon's speed. For an injured person, he can move.

"Zelda, Ghirahim is retreating."

She didn't hid her suspicion. "Something seems off. Should we hunt down Ghirahim?"

"Too late for thinking." Link ran as fast as he could, closing the distance between him and Ghirahim, and eventually capturing him as they past the entrance to the Sacred Grounds. Link wasted no time to end Ghirahim. One down, one to go.

* * *

"So part of the enemy forces have retreated? Then close the gates and isolate the stragglers."

Without the Hyruleans knowing, they were now separated. Link and whatever forces made it to the Sealed Grounds were isolated from the desert, and Lana was closed off in the north. Matters worse, the heat was affecting her in more ways than just her stamina. She didn't know that.

"Oh no, I've been separated from the party! It looks like I fell into a trap." Surrounded by monsters, losing troops, and slowly fading to exhaustion, Lana couldn't take much more. She'll have to conserve stamina to use magic. Normally, that isn't an issue, as experienced practitioners of magic could go hours without having to rest. But when temperatures reach extremes, problems arise. Now for normal practitioners, and also the Gerudo mages, they could withstand the heat, but Lana isn't a normal person. We know why. There comes her true issue, and she doesn't know it.

Once stamina is used up, magic uses another source: life force. Health. The soul. While it is definitely taught against, users have went to the extreme to use magic, which will eventually affect the soul. Anything that can affect the soul can cause it to destroyed. Good example is Cia.

But why is Lana at such high risk? Us normal people have a soul, if you believe in that. That makes a person. And like a person, whatever damage you do to a soul can be permanent. You lose a limb, you can't grow it back. You split a soul, you can't combine it again. Now you are probably understanding what's going on. If not, read on.

* * *

Link and his troops have rejoined the main force after finding an exit. And Link ran straight into Zant.

"If you defeat me. I'll allow you to rejoin your friends. Although we both know how this ends." Link wasted no time and clattered his sword with Zant's scimitars. And clattered. And clattered. And clattered.

Link knew if he didn't beat Zant, and if the Gerudo didn't arrive before he beat Zant, Lana would die. And that drove him to finally land a hit on Zant.

And another. And another. And another.

And... Zant teleported. "Aww come on!"

"Is Zant trying to avoid a direct fight? He must be stalling! Hurry Link! Defeat him immediately!"

"How about you get your a...butt out here and HELP, Princess?!"

"It's Queen, Hero."

"Whatever, I found him." Link ran towards the Usurper King and rammed the hilt against Zant's stomach. Zant fell, clutching his stomach, right before he would clutch his bleeding chest.

"No! This...cannot be...the end!" Link struck his blade further, and almost wished he could see the life leave Zant's eyes. He'll picture it as Ganondorf's.

"Link, something is wrong. The enemy refuses to relent, even with Zant and Ghirahim defeated. I fear our troubles are just beginning. Hurry up and regroup with the others!" Link led his forces towards the northern desert, hoping to save Lana.

They'll get a loud sound instead.

* * *

It was her last and only option.

Her troops were dying.

The heat was getting to her.

And now she was very low on stamina, and she used a multiple hit aerial attack. Link and his forces were coming, but not fast enough. She didn't know what the huge sound she believed came from a horn was, and she didn't believe it was for reinforcements.

Standing in place surrounded, she used her energy to call upon a spell. One that would require the magic that she simply did not have to spare without harm, but that was not on her mind as the book glowed.

"Grant my wish." She began to create a Magic Circle and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Conveniently, the monsters weren't attacking. They didn't know what that circle would do. So at least she'll live until someone or something came to her. Then her book flashed once more. "Help! Everybody!" She created four portals.

Out of them came six people, and they took their spots around the fading Lana.

The Bug Princess Agitha.

The Sword Spirit Fi.

The Zora Princess Ruto and The Goron Chieftain Darunia.

The Hero of Termina Young Link and the Fairy Man Tingle

She would have greeted them, but they have-

WHOOSH! BAM! BAM! BAM!

They had monsters around them. Now they were a burning heap of bodies or flew to the other side of the desert. Lana and her allies turned towards the west. All they saw was an army.

Before she fainted, Lana realized what happened to her third portal.

* * *

"Twili, attack!"

"Gerudo, show them who rules the desert. Shove our blades up their asses. Attack!" A sea of brown and black rushed towards the desert, taking down the northern monsters before they knew anything had happened. However, the Gerudo and Twili leaders headed to the village to meet with the Hyrulean leader.

"All hail the Queen."

"All hail the King and Queen. Now bring it in before Link goes off on you." The trio wrapped each other in a hug, but not all was to be happy.

"Princess Zelda!" She would have corrected the soldiers, but given the circumstances right now, it wasn't necessary. Someone's life was more important.

"Lana!" The trio ran over to the unconscious girl's side, Zelda faster than the others. "What happened?"

"She fainted after Darunia, Groose, and Fi came. That's all we know."

"Thank you soldiers. The ladies will watch over her. I got a desert to retake. Get me to Link."

"Yes sir." Josh looked at Midna and Zelda, and then to the soldiers. They did have the right to know.

"Her soul is weakening. It was bound to happen if she overexerted herself. Keep her rested." With a swift turn, he left with the two soldiers and left the village.

"He doesn't seemed concern at all."

"Oh, he's concerned Zelda. Matter of fact, I would be surprised if he actually didn't care. But then again, he has to get his people home."

"How could this happen?"

"A split soul is weaker than two normally separated ones."

Zelda looked up at Midna, and quickly glanced down at Lana. "Yeah. Cia was the other half."

* * *

"Well, it is about time you showed up. I thought I was going to save the desert by myself."

"Goron Tunic. Does it actually work?"

"Yeah. How's it going with Lana and Zelda?"

"Lana's not well, and Zelda is queen. So everything is not great. But we still got a mission, and Darunia and company can cover this side. We got the Sealed Grounds."

"Ok."

"Now give me what has happened so far." After getting the king up to speed, Josh gave his opinions. "Even without Zant and Ghirahim in command, the enemy forces are surprisingly well organized. They must be getting orders from someone else."

"Who? Twinrova? Doubtful, and Agahnim is not a desert person."

"Vaati isn't a desert guy either. We'll find out after we get there." The two heroes left the decimation of the monsters to their forces, and headed for the Sacred Grounds.

"Josh! Link!"

"Damn Zelda, you're gonna scare our hearts!"

"Yea?"

"I think I understand. Defeating Ghirahim and Zant actually increased the number of enemies! How could that be?"

That stopped the guys in their tracks. "You know, Ghirahim and Zant were acting kind of weird earlier. I mean, weirder than usual. My fights against them were too easy."

Zelda's infinite wisdom finally put the pieces together. "Could it be they were merely imposters? The real ones must be hiding elsewhere!"

"Nice thinking Zel. They must be at the Sealed Grounds. Let's go!" The duo, followed by the Hyrulean troops, made way to the northeast, taking any keeps in their way, while Darunia, Groose, and Fi led the charge southward.

Link and Josh left the troops in the Arbiter Keep, and head to the Sacred Grounds. Who did they find?

Zant and Ghirahim.

"So you little worms finally found us? But how do you expect to win with such a feeble army?"

Ghirahim stepped forward. "Oh, have you had your fill of playtime? Because that ends NOW!" He thrusted forward his arm, and a bright light filled the keep.

* * *

When the light disappeared, Link didn't have a clue to his location. But he knew it was of the past. How far? He didn't know.

"Look who it is." Ghirahim appeared in front of a door, and smiled at Link. "Welcome back to the Era of Sky. Ah, memories. The Skyview Temple is an excellent place. I probably should let you explore!"

"Joy."

Ghirahim turned towards the door. "Yes, it was just me and the girl that matter in the moment. I could sense her beyond the door. We plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and she was ours. By all rights, she should've already been in my hands, but noooo. Just like in your time, the pesky Sheikah took her from me. Damn the lady!"

Link couldn't help but laugh. Not out loud, but to himself. Ghirahim doing his rant and poses are hilarious.

Ghirahim turned back to Link. "Now today, we had you beat! But yet here you stand! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel inside? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" Ghirahim disappeared after that, and Link searched his surroundings. He wished Fi was here. He desperately would love her experience.

"Do not worry, Master. I'm with you. I'm inside the Master Sword somehow, probably due to Ghirahim's magic."

"Uh huh. Good."

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Before Link could do anything, Ghirahim was behind Link, around his shoulder and neck. Link felt very uncomfortable. Ghirahim chuckled. "Still...it's hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front to murder...and something before that...to Hylia's descendent. Don't worry, she'll be satisfied!" Ghirahim flickered his tongue, creeping Link out and making him draw his sword.

Ghirahim laughed once more and shed his cape, ready for battle. Link wasted no time to strike.

And Ghirahim blocked it. He blocked the Master Sword with his bare fingers. And even more surprising, he took it from the boy. He singlehandedly just broke every rule Link has ever known about the sword.

"Hah, quite the sword you have here. But as long as you telegraph your moves like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. We should have done this a long time ago."

Ghirahim swung the Master Sword, and Link deflected it with his shield, sending the sword out of Ghirahim's hand and to the ground. Link rushed to retrieve it and held it facing Ghirahim.

Ghirahim walked over, right hand ready to block attacks once more. But he wasn't quick enough to raise it, and got a few hits before dodging the last two and jumping back. He attempted once more, and was hit again. But third time was the charm, and the two fighters battle in a test of strength. It was even, and when it broke, Link tried to hit the Demon Lord, but missed.

Another series of hits followed by two more lock ups was all Link needed to be annoyed. He struck Ghirahim six more times, and the demon retreated to switch his attacks. Snapping, his blade appeared, and Ghirahim once more attacked.

"Watch out, Master. Ghirahim will try to teleport and catch you off guard. I suggest you dodge or block his attacks."

"Thanks."

Ghirahim then bent down, and charged forward with a forward slice. He missed, and Link punished him with a few slashes. Ghirahim retreated and snapped his fingers, summoning a line of knives.

"I forgot about those. Watch out, Master."

The knives flew towards Link, and deflected off the shield or went under or over him. Ghirahim teleported right in front of Link, and received the spin attack and a few slashes as a result. Ghirahim jumped back and repeated his knives attack, and Link deflected them again. Ghirahim did his slice attack again, but Link deflected it and returned the favor. Ghirahim tried to hit Link with a diagonal line of knives several times, but couldn't. But the next slice attack did connect, and Link was glad he had a potion.

Ghirahim tried the slice attack again, but before he could even do it, he was hit by another spin attack. Another knife attack was unleashed, and same result as before. Except Link expertly deflected them with his sword, and this made Ghirahim. He attempted one last slice attack...a and the boy gave him a spin attack. Ghirahim stepped back and pointed his sword at Link.

"Well, you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself just yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent too much time teasing and toying with you." Ghirahim waved his sword in a circle, and he disappeared as the landscape changed.

"This is the Fire Sanctuary, Master. It is wherwhere the final flame needed to create the Master Sword wafound. We're inside Eldin Volcano, or Death Mountain if you prefer."

"You know, I told the annoying one that we're bound by a thread of fate, yet never thought how true it would be." Ghirahim appeared once again, smile on his face. "Not going to bore you with my memories, but let me show you why I'm know to the modern world as...Fabulous!"

Ghirahim raised his arms, and in a blink they were gloveless and black skinned. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape leave you...breathless?"

"More like choking on air."

Ghirahim faced Link, and the Hero could see the left eye of Ghirahim accented by a thorn of lines. "Behold! Such beauty." He stretched his right arm out. "Such a pure form! Such exquisite physique! Such stunning features!"

He turned away from Link. "Yes. I pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack...Namely, mercy." Ghirahim gave Link a frightened glare. "Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood."

"You rehearse this?"

"No. I'm simply repeating from what I told the annoying one." Ghirahim summoned two knives, and began the battle, starting off similar to the first one. Link repeated the same process as earlier, locking blade to fingers, blocking, dodging, and swiping the two, and then four knives, and hitting Ghirahim. Yeah, same old same old.

Ghirahim then began his second attack, summoning two swords and more knives. And the second phase in this battle was the same as the first, except for the dual blade attacks and the occasional attack that have the knives surrounding Link. Somehow Link overcame the battle with little difficulty.

"Enough of this foolishness. I AM GHIRAHIM, DEMON LORD!" He glared and pointed at Link. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing! Not just a human. A human child! And yet you prevail. You filthy scamp! You have awakened...reawakened a wrath that will burn for eons. I swear to you, and if he is so much as watching from his death, I swear to your ancestor, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!"

Ghirahim swung his sword in a circle, and everything changed again.

Link definitely remembered the Sealed Grounds, but it looked different. No matter.

"Welcome to where everything began. Or shall I say, 1,000 years before everything began. That's right, you insolent whelp. 3 million years of Hyrulean history haven't occurred yet. Matter of fact, I don't think we're in Hyrule. It's simply called 'The Surface'. I was so close, but the brat followed me into the past, and now what happened here is the reason your petty line of heroes and princesses are exist. But no more! I shall end it where it began!"

Link gave Ghirahim the hero glare. "Same."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Ghirahim began to power up as a dark pillar wrapped him. Under them, a platform raised them into the air. The final battle between Ghirahim and Link would take place there.

Ghirahim looked different. Link remembered it from their first battle when Ghirahim was like this. His skin was black with white markings on his body. His hair was more metallic. And, with a strange instinct, Link looked for any sign of Ghirahim being a guy. He doesn't know why he did, but glad it wasn't around.

"If only I put you in your place a year ago! But that damn brute and the sword spirit got in my way! No, I should've ended your insolent ancestor, but like you, he kept coming back! Again and again and again! I let a mere boy make a fool of me for two ages. No more! This time, I'll finish what I should've finished with him!"

Ghirahim began to walk forward, and Link gave him a few hits, and was then punched in the jaw. They met again, but Ghirahim blocked Link's attacks, the sword clanging off the metal body. However, Link noticed the edge, and with a few more swings of the sword, he sent Ghirahim falling off the edge and onto another platform. Ghirahim laid flat in the middle, and Link came down hard, stabbing the demon's center. Ghirahim got up, and Link tried to get him off the edge again, but received a kick to the stomach. Link clutched his stomach, but didn't let it deter him from his task. But this time Ghirahim did the unexpected. He grabbed Link's sword, and switched their positions, Link closer to the edge. Ghirahim almost delivered a roundhouse kick, but it was blocked by Link's shield. The Hero began striking again,, and eventually returned Ghirahim to the edge.

"See you below." Link bashed Ghirahim with his shield, and the Demon Lord fell to another platform, and received another stab from above. The same steps would occur once more, before Ghirahim and Link returned to the ground.

Ghirahim stood up, his chest exposed. He clutched it, breathing hard. Snapping, he summoned his sword, and engaged Link in battle. He deflected Link's strikes, and Link deflected his before striking the demon's center. Ghirahim jumped back, and fired several orange, spinning pulses at Link, which were all deflected. Link struck the weak spot some more before Ghirahim brought the knives. Same as before, Link cut them down with the Masterblocked them with the Hylian Shield. They engaged in their sword fight again, and when Link dodged a thrust from Ghirahim, he struck him in the chest. Once again, Ghirahim stepped back, and conjured the orange pulse. The two swordsmen sent it back to each other time and time again before it hit Ghirahim, and Link hit the diamond on Ghirahim's chest once again.

Ghirahim summoned a bigger sword. "YOU WRETCHED BRAT!" Link knew he wouldn't match the sword in strength, and as they battled, he found out that the giant sword was breakable. But Ghirahim would repair it after some time. Next time the demon used the sword to protect himself,, Link hit the sword and the exposed chest. Ghirahim guard was now broken.

"Master, end this NOW!"

Link didn't hesitate to thrust his sword into Ghirahim.

* * *

"Well, this sucks. I hate the dark."

"You'll get use to it eventually, scatterbrains."

Josh and Midna were located in the Twilight Realm, and, according to Midna, outside the throne room. Her throne room from the Era of Twilight.

"Did I not just liberate your home?"

"He's not in control there. We're not actually there, but in the past. When he had control, or if not then..."

"Probably a recreation of that time. Interesting." The two looked around the hallway for a key, since the door was locked.

"Joshua?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you...concerned about Lana?"

"As a human and her friend, yes. As a Gerudo King, no."

Midna looked up. "I don't-"

He rose to face Midna. "As the prince, I could almost do whatever I wanted. Now it's different. I can't hope she'll live. As warriors, the Gerudo only have one mindset, which as prince I would never accept. Only one person made me do so, and now as king, it applies to everyone except the Royal Family."

"What is that philosophy that you must uphold?"

"Survival of the fittest, plain and simple. Or as we say it, if you are weak, you deserve to die. Only the strongest Gerudo survive. I told Aveil that years ago, and she died believing that. And I could've saved her then. My people will fight, live, eat, sleep, and pray believing that. So do not question my morals. If that was Link, Groose, or Darunia, all males, I'll treat them the same."

"But-"

"Women want to be equal as men, that's great with me. I'll treat the dying ones the same as dying men. Aveil died like that."

Midna couldn't refute that. But she also knew nothing could be done for Lana. Her soul has been weakened. Her only chance at living is her stamina. And as a fellow ruler, Midna had to agree. Everyone who fights might die, and it is best not to let them cloud your mind. Whatever happens, happens. Even if someone close to you is fatally wounded.

Part of Midna knew there was another way.

"I found a key. Let's unlock the door." The two royals walked to the door, and the key unlocked it. Josh made a move for it, but Midna grasped his hand. "What is it now."

She said nothing as she stared into his yellow eyes, and he stared into her red eyes. Without warning, she entangled him into a hug, and he returned the favor. They stayed in front of the door, holding each other. Midna pecked him on the cheek before stepping back.

"I needed that."

"I know you did, stupid."

"Now I need your crazy friend's head as a trophy."

"Eww."

"WILL YOU PLEASE COME INSIDE! HOW RUDE FOR ME TO PREPARE YOUR DEATHS AND YOU TWO DECIDE TO HAVE SOME 'US' TIME!"

They entered the door, their weapons drawn. "Sorry Zantilicious, but the princess is a little demanding. You know that."

"True. But that doesn't matter. Now I got a great chance to destroy you, Midna, and your eccentric Gerudo King."

"You won't destroy us Zant. We beat you once, and we'll beat you again. And this time, you won't harm MY kingdom anymore!"

"And mine as well, Usurper."

"SILENCE!" Zant fully revealed his face, and began to rant. "You know how hard it is to be a bad guy? We have speeches of doom and gloom to prepare, and now that you took my time to say it, you shall die." He rose into the air and was covered by the helmet again. "And after your deaths, Twilight Princess and Gerudo King, light and shadow shall merge!" Zant stretched his arms, and the scenery changed.

Josh was in a room with trees and a pool. "Midna?"

"Forest Temple boss. Use the boomerang."

"Where are you?"

"Your shadow, idiot! Now watch out!"

Soon as she said it, Zant fired a volley of balls at the king. He dodged them, and struck Zant with the boomerang, bringing the usurper onto land. The stunned Zant was hit by the Magical Rod a few times before everything went back to square one.

This would happen two more times before Zant changed the area again.

This place had a raised platform surrounded by lava.

"Goron Mines miniboss. Be careful. Don't lose your footing!"

"Got it, Princess!" It was easier said than done, as Zant would constantly jump on the platform, and Josh almost fell many times. Good thing Zant would get tired and leave himself open to attacks twice.

"You might be doing well now, but I hope you can swim!" The area changed once more, and the king wasn't ready.

"Hold your breath!" Good thing Midna warned him in time. He knew where he was now.

The Water Temple of the Era of Twilight. Better than the Era of Time version.

Humming a spell, he used his magic to allow breathing underwater. He saw a giant head come out of the ground, and Zant fired a few balls at his adversary. Josh dodged them, and tried to get close to Zant. Failed.

"Midna?"

"You know, for the Gerudo King, you're pretty reliant on me. Use the hookshot."

"Thanks." When Zant was vulnerable again, Josh used the hookshot to bring Zant to him. He simply hit him hard with the rod as fire doesn't work underwater.

When the capsule returned, it was occupied by two more. Zant was in one of them.

He was in the middle, and Josh used th depression in the ground to block the incoming balls. Firing the hookshot, Zant was reeled in and attacked.

Zant changed the scene again, and Midna reappeared. "Forest Temple miniboss. Damn monkey."

Totem poles made a circle around a pole in the center, and Zant stood on it.

"Why hello, Midna. Nice of you to join. Now DIE!" Zant jumped from totem to totem, and Midna laid out her plan.

"Stun him with the boomerang. I will knock him off."

"Ok." The boomerang hit Zant on the center platform, and Midna changed theher mirror into a fist and hit the Usurper King. He fell, but teleported before Josh got to him. They went throughthrough it again and finally Zant decided to change the scene.

"You know, that really hurt, Princess. But since you want to punch me, I shall stomp you!" Zant grew larger and larger, and jumped into the air.

"Move it!" Zant came down, nearly crushing the duo. "Now blast his feet!"

Josh charged up a fireball and blasted it at Zant's feet. He clutched it in pain as his shrinked, and Midna gave him a few hits with the power of her mirror.

The scene changed a final time, and it was Hyrule Castle. Strangely, it wasn't the castle during the Era of Twilight, but the current one.

Zant unleashed his scimitars, and started swinging at the Gerudo King. It was wild swinging, and Josh easily got pass the Usurper King, and striked his back. Zant tried twice more, but failed.

"Look out!" Josh didn't turn in time, and Midna barely was able to protect him from the spinning Zant. He kept spinning as she kept blocking, until he eventually stopped and was struck.

Zant would continue either chopping or spinning at random, but the combined powers of Josh and Midna was too much for him. Zant and his evil doings were over. As he fell over, the Gerudo King walked over to the beaten Zant, switching the rod to a spear.

And the king made sure he got his prize.

* * *

The scenery changed once more, and the duo was joined by Link and Fi. Zant and Ghirahim laid on the ground of the Sacred Grounds"How can such misery befall me. This world...belongs...to my master!"

"You! How could you possibly conjure up victory from nothing?!"

Link kneeled before his dying enemies, and answered their question. "Because as long as there's light, darkness will never overcome." Turning away, Josh, Midna, Fi, and Link left the villains to die in peace.

They made their way back to the village, and they past the celebrating Gerudo, happy to be home once again. Link returned to Zelda with Fi and Midna, and Josh made his way to Lana's side. He knelt beside her, watching her sleeping form.

"Hey, if you can hear me. I guess you can recognize my voice. Anyway, we won, thanks to you. You made the ultimate sacrifice, and I thank you for it. But I wish you didn't end up like this. No one should die like this, not even Ganondorf. Although he should." He reached down and grabbed her hand. "If you wake up, even if you can't get up, call for me. If you can somehow get up, and you tell me that you will help us fight Ganondorf, I'll be stupid enough to say yes. Midna says I'm stupid and reliant on women, but that's how I was pretty much raised. However...if you don't...we will defeat Ganondorf, just for you."

He kissed her hand, and turned to leave, unaware that Lana actually heard him.

* * *

"We defeated the army of monsters! A glimmer of light is returning to Hyrule!"

The three remaining Hyrule Warriors, alongside their allies, met later that night. The Gerudo were currently celebrating their return home, so everyone decided that they will join with Impa, the generals, Ordon Unit, and the other races tomorrow.

"A glimmer is an accurate description, Zelda. We're not guaranteed victory. But, my friends, we do have better numbers. If Ganondorf doesn't know what happened now, he will know tomorrow." Josh turned to Zelda and smiled. "My people are ready this time. They'll fight for Hyrule tomorrow."

Midna walked over to the king, and stealthily grabbed his hand so no one would see it as she was speaking to Zelda. "Your Highness, I'm in your debt, I believe. Hyrule has saved my kingdom twice. I believe I could pay the second debt as I did the first. The Twili people will fight for you."

"Well, that drastically changes everything. We got more than an army."

"Let's count. Eleven highly stupid people and their even crazier followers. Zelda's right, we're more than an army."

"You can make that twelve." Everyone turned and couldn't believe who was even standing.

It was Lana. And all eyes went to the Gerudo King. "Lana, you're sure you want to fight?"

"Definitely."

"You know the risk. Your risk if you do fight?"

"We're going to die, whether we fight or not, aren't we?"

Josh looked at Link, Impa and Zelda. They simply shrugged. Josh turned to Midna, who nodded and squeezed his hand. He returned his gaze to Lana, a lopsided grin gracing his face. "And who am I to denying more help. Tomorrow, my friends, is the Dawn of the Final Day. Tomorrow, my friends, is the Dawn of a New Day."


	32. Chapter 31- Beginning of the End

**The final battle between Hyrule and Ganondorf is here! This chapter will lead up to the fated battle between Link and Ganondorf. The next one will have the heroes fighting the villains, and the last will have the Ganondorf vs Link and the Ganon vs Link/Zelda.**

**Then there's the epilogue, then completion.**

**But there's one final character that shall be reintroduced, because I felt he never got his moment, and I love this character. I'm bringing him later than originally planned, but I glad I could bring him back.**

**Edit: Yea, I forgot Young Link...easy mistake.**

**Chapter 31, begin.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Why are we here, Josh?"

"Because we'll need him."

Josh and Midna were in the outskirts of Kakariko Village, at a small, isolated house. At the moment, Zelda and their army were either fighting or very close to Hyrule Castle. If the two were to look towards the castle, they could see a giant sword sticking out from it, and it was surrounded by swirling clouds.

It was hell.

"Midna, I need for you to go."

"What?"

He moved his eyes and it almost scared her. She hadn't seen that look since...Link. He almost looked like the Hero of Twilight.

"Protect Lana. Please."

She put her hands on her hips and gave a lowered stare and her trademark smile. "You still care for her? What happened to the 'Gerudo philosophy'?"

He made the same gesture. "It is still here. But she's my friend." He squeezed the princess. "Please?"

"Fine." He let go, and she began to walk away. "But Josh?"

"Yeah?"

She returned the hand to her hip. She turned her head to look back at him, winking his way "Don't keep a girl waiting. Especially this one." She summoned a Twilight portal, and vanished.

"General, she's gone." The door opened, and Josh walked in.

The place was small, but it fitted the large man. It had the necessities, but the eye candy was the weapons and armor.

"It's been some time, Gerudo."

Josh sat down at the table, and the man sat across from him. The homeowner gave him some tea. "Yes it has, warrior. I'm surprised you haven't fought yet."

"Kakariko has been quiet."

"Good."

Josh and the man quietly sipped their drinks a few times before the man questioned the king's appearance.

"We're going to Hyrule Castle. If we defeat Ganondorf...when we defeat Ganondorf, this war that Cia started will be over."

"Oh..."

"I know you don't want to participate. I understand. But...Without your power, which I'm immensely impressed with, our chances are lowered. I still believe that we can win, but I'll do anything to increase our chances."

The man nodded. "That's fair. But I won't do it."

"Then I hope I wouldn't have to do this."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you any longer. Now I telling you. That's me telling you what's your Oath to Order. Every soldier swears to it. You did as well."

The two men stared at each other, Josh awaiting the man's answer. The man stood and tied his hair into a ponytail. "I ask for pardon of my crimes then."

Josh smiled. "Already granted. And I have a bonus."

"What?"

"Lana is dying, as her soul has been used to summon too much magic. If the goddesses can do it, her soul will reunite with Cia, or maybe give her strengthen her own soul. That's the only way I can save her."

"Which means?"

"General Volgan, or Volga, if you help me...I will bring back the one you loved back. You loved Cia because she reminded you of her when you two were... younger."

"..."

"Volga, you loved Cia. I'll bring her back."

Volga pondered this news. He walked over to his spear, and for the first time in ten months, picked it up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Volga turned back to his red armor, and gripped the helmet. "You're gonna need a ride."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Ganondorf has stolen Hyrule Castle from us. We will not let him do the same with Hyrule!

The enlarged Hyrulean Army had gained ground on the western and northern sides, although no keeps were in their name. Both Links and Zelda led part of the force near the Fairy Fountain, and Lana and Midna led the northern force. Ganondorf was still hiding, but he didn't wait for the Hyruleans to come to his doorstep. He sent the guards.

"Battling two dragons would be reckless. Defeating them individually is smarter. Lana, Midna, take care of the northern one. Link, Young Link, and Impa got the southern one. Ordon Unit, Fi, and I will gain some keeps. Darunia and Josh should join us soon."

"Aye aye, Princess!"

The five did their best against the dragons, but combined with the monster army, it was hard to fight them. However, Zelda and the warriors of Ordon Village had better success, capturing the Fairy Fountain, the Central Keep, the West Rockface Keep, and the North and South Field Keeps.

It would be just minutes later before things start looking dire. For Darunia had arrived with another task.

"There's a weak spot in the West Field Keep. A Bombchu should break through easily. I think...this is where King Dodongo broke through during a previous battle."

"Darunia, have you launched the Bombchu?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It's heading for the Central Keep now."

Zelda grasped her forehead in annoyance. "Fine. Ordon Unit can handle it. We're still fighting the Argoroks."

"Well, stop complaining, Princess. Calvary is coming." In the dark distance, Zelda saw an orange glow heading towards them.

"Josh?"

"Yep, I'm the star in the darkness. Why?"

"Aim for the Argoroks."

"Oh, we will." The glow got bigger as it arrived at the battlefield, and it was revealed to be a dragon. It looked familiar to Zelda as it passed over the south side and headed back north.

"AAAAARRRRRRWWWWWWWW!" The southern dragon cried in pain as it fell to the ground, surprising the two Links and Impa, who were watching the dragon leave a path of fire on the monsters in the area as it headed north.

"Miss me?" The Sheikah, the current Hero, and the Hero of Termina looked towards the fallen dragon, and there stood Joshua, standing victorious.

"Never been happier to see you, Your Majesty."

"Same."

"Good. Now let's save Hyrule."

In the north, the Argorok there never got to cry out in pain. It died right as Volga crushed its neck.

Lana and Midna were surprised he was living and helping them before he explained everything. But they didn't have time for conversation. A Bombchu needed protection.

* * *

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Groose swung his huge blade, knocking the monsters out of the way. Fi, Darunia, and other four Ordonians were right beside him, slashing and hammering the monsters he didn't hit. They were in the middle of the field, slowly moving towards the target keep. The Dinolfos were really pushing them to the limit.

Even with Focus Spirit, the enemies were tough. The duo only gained little ground since Darunia powered down. They weren't going to make it anytime soon.

Until Volga came.

The dragon knight expertly killed his former lizard brethren, without breaking a sweat. Groose simply stared before Fi hit him.

"What?"

"There's a significant increased chance we can make it to our destination. I suggest we move."

Groose looked at Pipit, the accepted leader of the five. "Ok." Pipit moved the troops forward, and the Bombchu kept moving. Volga didn't completely erased the problem, but he did speed them up. It was only a matter of time before the Hyruleans blasted the damaged wall with the Bombchu.

"The Bombchu managed to open a hole! Hurry! We have to press on!" Pipit and his followers stormed into the West Field Keep, capturing it almost instantly, as the blast and the debris took out some monsters. They were soon joined by Lana and Midna, who took the West Rockface Keep in the north.

Darunia started to dance. "We can actually win! We got this!"

Too bad he would regret those words. For trouble has come.

* * *

Coming out the Castle Keep was Ganondorf, the Demon King.

"Ganondorf himself has entered the fray! Everyone, keep your focus!" Zelda looked to Josh. "We need to capture the Castle Keep."

"I'm on it. But where's the other villains?"

Impa looked towards the Castle Keep. "Twinrova, Dark Link, Agahnim, and Vaati. Where are they, indeed is the question."

"Doesn't matter for now. Impa, take care of Zelda. Link, you...Princess, your boyfriend is a fast one. You're going to enjoy him."

"Shut up and go."

Josh walked outside the keep, apparently telling Young Link to stay with Zelda, and called for some troops to follow him.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna-"

ZAP!

"HOLY SH-"

"DODGE THE LIGHTNING! GET TO THE CASTLE KEEP!" It was hell for the warriors as they dodged the lightning bolts. Ganondorf really was getting creative with his schemes lately.

_'Bet Link is having hell getting to Ganondorf. Hopefully the capturing of this keep helps.'_

Luckily, Josh and all of his troops made their way to the east side of the keep, taking down the guarding monsters. They tried to open the doors, but it was sealed shut.

"Everyone, move back." The warriors did as they were told, and Josh prepared a huge fireball. "Here comes the-"

BOOM! The entire gate was blasted off the hinges, crushing any monsters in the way. Josh and his troops entered, and only one person was inside.

"Aww, Your Majesty. Care for another dance?" It was Twinrova, the Queen of Evil.

"Troops, leave us." The warriors left, leaving the king with the queen. "Hello, Your Ugliness. Though I am talking to the hags. How are Koume and Kotake?"

"They're deadly fine, I'll have you know."

Joshua smiled, twirling his rod. "Oh, they will be dead."

* * *

Link entered the West Field Keep, after having to dodge a series of lightning attacks on route, seeing a standoff between the Demon King and the heroes inside the keep. Flanking Ganondorf was the other villains, and although they were outnumbered, they were more powerful than the heroes.

"Come on now, don't be afraid. Fight me, you so called heroes."

Even Volga wasn't a fool.

"Ganondorf!" The man turned and finally noticed the Hero.

"Aww, nice of you to join us. Did you enjoy the lightning I had blast each part of this battlefield." Link walked towards the big man, drawing the Master Sword.

"It was shocking, but you should be use to it. I'm sure every Hero before me has done the same."

"Indeed. Alright Hero," Ganondorf summoned his blades, and his allies stepped back, "if you want to join your petty ancestors, then I joyfully accept your request. Dark Link, Vaati, Agahnim, find the princess, her guardian, and...you know what, kill them both. I have no use for the princess this time. Ha, now this is weird."

The three villains disappeared, and the other heroes left at Link's command. He faced Ganondorf. "It's over, Ganondorf."

"You're right." Ganondorf powered up, and he was surrounded by a purple light. "It is over. For you., Hero Across the Ages."

"We'll see. Demon King." Link clutched the Master Sword, and called upon its power. Ganondorf's eyes went wide as he saw the Hero go into Focus Spirit.

"Why you little insolent whelp!" Ganondorf slammed his fist into the ground, and the two went on a journey across time.

**We'll return to Ganondorf and Link after the next chapter. I know, you want their fight. I do to.**

**Next, Josh vs Twinrova, Impa vs Agahnim, and Lana vs Vaati. Yea, I'm slowly killing her. Oh, and Volga vs Dark Link. That chapter will hopefully be up this week.**


	33. Chapter 32- A Link to the Villains

**Late, I know. And not all four battles are included, so I'll make Chapter 33 with the other two battles.**

**The battles are similar to how I watched them, as I needed a visual to see how I can write them. Agahnim is the only change. Normally, his first fight is his three attacks while the penultimate fight is the trio of Agahnims, but the second fight will be combined with the first. Twinrova plays the same as Ocarina of Time. I was going to use her Oracle of Ages/Seasons battle, but decided not to.**

**Next chapter is Dark Link and Vaati.**

Agahnim didn't know what to think at first.

As he looked over the land, he recognized the areas, such as Death Mountain, but the layout was different. Death Mountain was behind the castle, between the Lost Woods and Zora's Domain. He guessed Kakariko was to the left, as he could see a river flowing from the right to what he believes might be Lake Hylia somewhere to the south. This wasn't the Hyrule he was in for nearly a year. Nor was it the Hyrule described in the maps during the Era of Time, Twilight, and the Revival of the Four Sword. It was his Hyrule.

How did he know? Because he was currently laughing his ass off at Link.

Why? We all (probably) played A Link to the Past. Why would a timeline jumping villain laugh at the hero?

Easy. Pink hair **(Roll with me here. I know it isn't pink, but roll with me)**, a short tunic, which didn't even seem he was wearing pants, and the kicker:

WANTED: LINK KOKIRI, ACCUSED OF KIDNAPPING PRINCESS ZELDA AND MURDERING THE KING.

Oh, this was golden! Link, a convict? What are the chances of that happening? The Legendary Hero, Hyrule's #1 Son, becoming Hyrule's Most Wanted!

Hey, Nintendo, here's a story idea for a Zelda game.

If Agahnim wasn't laughing, he would've noticed the Sheikah warrior standing in the entrance, looking annoying and amused at the same time.

"Hey, girls don't like being ignored!"

The wizard stopped what he was doing. Straightening his green robes **(As you can see, I'm going with the game sprites.)**, Agahnim faced the Sheikah. He didn't know why no one wasn't hopping on this beauty in front of him.

Must be the eyes.

"Why hello my dear. Impa, isn't it? Do you know where you are?"

Impa scoffed. "Hyrule, duh."

"Do you know when?"

"I...no."

"Ahh, of course you would not. You would never see this event in Hyrulean history because it never happened."

"What?"

"My dear, this is an alternate reality. The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny failed to defeat Ganondorf, so to prevent the Demon King from wrecking havoc, the Sages sealed him in the Sacred Realm. However, the knowledge of the Triforce was out, and those filthy Hylians wanted it. But in their greed to enter the Sacred Realm, they never touched the Triforce, as my master claimed it and turned the realm into the Dark World. Ahh, how fabulous that place was. Anyway, to cut this short, we failed to conquer Hyrule thanks to the Princess and her Hero. Although this poster is hilarious, won't you agree?"

"I got a picture of it."

"Great. Souvenirs are awesome. Now I believe we're back when I and the Hero are traversing the Dark World. No interference from him means your death will be uninterrupted." Without warning, Agahnim blasted Impa with several bolts of lightning, and she fell down in agony. However, she tried her best to rise despite the pain, and it only made the green wizard smile.

"I'm not going down so easily!"

"Oh so? You mean to say you would like to be totally destroyed? Well, I can make your wish come true!"

Agahnim teleported away, and Impa checked her surroundings, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Catch!" She turned and swiped her sword, hitting the beam attack from Agahnim back to him at the last minute. He growled and disappeared again.

"HERE!" Impa wasn't ready, so she ducked as the beam passed over her. Once she got up, she had to dodge another attack.

Agahnim saw something in the eyes of the Sheikah. It was fear. He savored it.

He decided to change attacks, and he knew what Impa was expecting. He summoned his attack, and fired at Impa.

She didn't expect four circling orbs to come at her, and one of them hit her as the others bounced off her sword. She was still trying to recover from the attack when Agahnim shocked her for the second time. The lightning flowed around her, and it hurt like hell. She had never experienced so much pain in her life.

This time, she couldn't get up. It was too much for her, even when Agahnim stopped and hit her with another beam, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Weak! Weak and pathetic! Just like the clan you were born from! No wonder they're always on the brink of extinction! I should probably end it here!" He charged another attack. "Any final words?"

"Hyrule will still win."

"Pathetic. Just like your princess!" He fired the beam.

Impa eyes closed as he fired.

For some reason, death nor pain ever came. Weird.

"Just who are you calling pathetic, Agahnim?"

Impa hoped she wasn't dreaming about the owner of the melodic voice she have know for her entire life.

"PRINCESS ZELDA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Get it right, wizard. It's QUEEN Zelda! And I won't allow you to hurt my best friend any longer." Impa looked up, and saw the form of her queen. And a Red Potion.

Oh hell yeah. Impa quickly drank the potion as Agahnim and Zelda battled. She waited for the potion to finish working, so she watched the queen fight.

Whatever Link had taught Zelda over the last ten months have paid off. She was faster. She was more analytical. She wasn't the lovesick princess. She was a badass queen and warrior.

Agahnim couldn't handle the queen, and he was still in shock. No princess was this hard to fight. Not even the Princess of Light.

"Grrrrugh! Well met, Queen Zelda! Better than that guardian of yours! But I'm not ready to admit defeat yet." Instantly, Agahnim split into three, and Impa rose beside her friend.

"Thanks Zelda."

"I did owe you one. Let us finish this together!"

"Alright!"

The duo prepared for battle as the three Agahnims disappeared, hoping not to be caught in surprise. They reappeared, and they fired beams at the two girls. The first round they dodged, and when the Agahnims reappeared again, Zelda hit one of the beams back, and it hit the true Agahnim.

Now they found him, but hitting him was hard to do. However, a big opportunity came when all three Agahnims seemed to combine, and two beams were fired, hitting the true Agahnim twice, and he retaliated with the orb attack.

However, the previous move was his big mistake, and he would only fire three more attacks before Impa sent the last hit at him.

No screams of defeat.

No words of revenge.

Nothing came from Agahnim's mouth as he struck the ground dead.

* * *

"With my flame, I'll burn him to the bone!"

"With my frost, I'll freeze him to his soul!"

_'Damn, their eyes are big!'_

Joshua was almost about to start laughing as the two witches circled him. He knew how the battle went. It was going to be easy as...He doesn't have the Mirror Shield.

And Koume was going to burn him now. He shielded himself by creating creating one, and the fire beam reflected off of it and hit Kotake. Josh didn't actually expect to hit her before he actually tried to aim. Score one for him.

Kotake sought revenge, but instead got her sister hit by her reflected beam. "Well Koume, look who thinks he's an all-star."

The fire witch clattered her teeth. "Clearly...he is...out of his...mind." Regaining her power, Koume fired at the king, but he missed the other sister.

However, he wasn't ready for Kotake's attack, and he he got hit in the leg. As a pyromancer, it stung really bad. And for some reason, he couldn't feel the affected leg. It would take some time for him to melt the ice, as the powers of the witches are 10 times stronger than his. He'll have to focus on the witches. Less energy would be spent, and he didn't want to end up using his innate ability. Best use the unlimited power of the Magical Rod and burn these women.

He wished Midna gave him her mirror.

Wait, he could use the unlimited power of the Magical Rod. Holding the rod, be wished it to become a shield. The end of the rod began to morph, as parts of the rod expanded to cover the blue core and flatten. It worked, and he doesn't know why he didn't think of this before.

As he continuously blocked the beams from the witches, he couldn't get a hit on them. Sometimes he came close, but that was it.

He hopes he isn't the only one who hears that buzzing sound, cause it is getting louder. And lighter.

"OHH THAT BURNS!"

"BUGS? WHAT THE HECK!"

"Bug off!" Hold up! A girl?

"It's time for you two to cool down!" That voice...Oh, now he knows who's here.

"Go and save the king, my darling."

A giant beetle rammed into the sisters, and the help Joshua wished he had come along. "Thanks guys."

Agitha and Midna climbed up the side of the main platform, and joined the still crippled king.

"Hi, Mr. Joshua! Miss Kitty and I will help you out!"

"That's nice, Princess Agitha. And you too, Midna. Now help me up. Fire the Magical Rod on my leg."

Midna took the rod and twirled it. "Will it hurt?"

"Nah, remember, I'm proficient in fire magic." Midna pointed the tip towards the king's frosted leg, and heated it up. Once she was done, the girls helped him up. "Thanks once again."

"You're so reliant on women, my king."

"Midna, put your finger to your lips before I put something in it to shut you up!"

The girls laughed, but Agitha laughed because it was funny to her. Midna laughed because, well, dirty mind.

Koume and Kotake laughed because they were ready to kill the three heroes.

"Ok, let's get serious now, Kotake!"

"Oh, ok, Koume." They began to spin hand in hand in a circle.

"KOTAKE AND KOUME'S DOUBLE DYNAMITE ATTACK!" As they said the last word, their powers combined, and Twinrova appeared. She winked and blew a kiss at the king before laughing.

"Miss me didn't you? I know, my looks are hard to imitate." She turned to the Twilight Princess. "Oh, the filth my people gave rise to. Welcome to the temple of half your ancestors, Princess Midna."

Somehow only Agitha was surprised at this. Josh and Midna only tensed up as the large woman crackled.

"Well, enough barking. Time to bite!" Twinrova shot a plume of fire at them, and Midna blocked with her mirror. It began to glow red.

"Josh?"

"Don't let it get iced. Block only her fire attacks. Agitha, get down from here. When she falls, bug her."

"Ok!"

Twinrova fired fire twice, and Midna's mirror began to react, sending flames towards Twinrova. She fell onto the small platform she was hovering over.

Agitha jumped up and down. "Get her my darling." From under the villain, a giant battle appeared and swiped at her. Twinrova moaned in pain, and that's what it sounds like. Look up her battle or get to the Spirit Temple.

Twinrova rose up, angry at the Princess of Insects. She fired fire at her, and the little girl scrambled into hiding. "Hmm, not that one annoyance is taking care off," she turned towards the two actual royals, "I shall finish the other one." She twirled her righleft wand and fired frost at the couple. Josh blocked it with his shield.

"You capture fire. I'll freeze the bit-woman."

"Good plan."

Twinrova apparently wasn't bright, as she sent ice two more times. Josh frosted her, and swarm of butterflies attacked her.

Twinrova couldn't find the child, so she set her sights on the teenagers. She first sent ice. Josh caught it. They were expecting ice again.

Midna was unprepared when the fire came at her, and the two had to dodge the attack. The fire burned the platform before disappearing. Now they knew the sorceress was switching things up.

More fire came their way, and Midna caught all three, and Agitha followed up with with a combo of a beetle and butterfly attack. This caused Twinrova to split again, as red and white smoke flew around the room, and landed in front of Josh and Midna.

Koume and Kotake reappeared. "Shoot, what a fresh bunch of kids. This time, we'll get serious, right Kotake?"

White light enveloped them and they began to rise. Kotake was surprised. "What? Hey Koume, what's that above your head?"

"I don't know, but you have one over your head too, Kotake!" Koume suddenly realized what was happening. "But I'm only 1,400 years old!"

"And I'm just 1,380 years old!"

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age! You must have gone senile!"

"Who are you calling senile?! Is that how you treat your older sister?"

"We are twins! How can you be older?"

"Keeeeyaaaah! How heartless you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful!"

You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful..." The trio of heroes thought of what was the last word, but would never hear it as the sisters rose into the light still arguing.


	34. Chapter 33- Of Wind and Shadow

"Lana, my dear Lana. How are you?"

Lana stood in a room with purple flooring. Four pots occupied the corners, and a green rug took over most of the room. However, the most important things in the room are the people who are currently standing. The White Sorceress and the Wind Mage stood face to face.

Lana was tired, but luckily Josh gave her a supply of Magic Potions. They're the only thing keeping her powers from killing her faster than it could. Like it did Cia. Lana said nothing to the Wind Mage as he gloated about his past, yadadada.

She just stood there.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"No."

"Well then, let me not waste your time!" Vaati began to change into a dark being, and grew larger. When he returned to color, the Wind Mage had changed a lot. He was taller and leaner, and more demonic. A huge eye like medallion hung in the middle of his robes...or was it an eye? Lana didn't know.

The large eye turn away, and more smaller eyes floated around the villain. He shot flames at Lana, and she fired her magic attacks at them and the eyes.

She bursted each eye, and attacked Vaati before he pushed her back and teleported. The mage returned the floating eyes, and they fired a beam at Lana. She was almost hit, but managed to take an eye out. Once they circled around Vaati, she fired her orbs with precision, and attacked Vaati once more.

The mage held himself in pain. "You know, that's really annoying!"

Lana winked. "Really? Happy to contribute."

Vaati returned to battle, repeating the same strategy three more times before Lana took him down. Lana stood over the villain, smiling. "Aww, who's the big guy now?"

"This is why I hate children!" Vaati caused the room to change in his anger, and now Lana stood alone in a red area with markings of eyes. Lots of them. It freaked Lana out.

"Well, you seem to have some fight in you. I commend your bravery." Vaati moved over to the center of the area, where eight squares were flashing green, and began to change. He was now a giant eyeball, which looked similar to the symbol of Impa's people. "But you will not survive this!"

Eight round objects surrounded the eye, and Vaati began to hover. Lana wondered what the squares could do, and it jogged her memory.

'Era of the Minish!'

Whipping out her bow, she fired four arrows at four objects, flipping them over and turning them red. Vaati didn't like that one bit, and purple spikes littered the room. Lana broke them, and headed for the glowing squares. She stepped on three of them.

Three faded clones appeared, and all four Lanas fired at the Wind Mage's exposed defenses, and eventually, the exposed Vaati.

'WHY ARE THOSE THINGS THERE?'

Vaati would question that as Lana would finish him minutes later. But he wasn't done. He sent them to the final battleground.

They stood face to...eye, and Vaati began to grow arms and four closed eyes appeared on his front. Sending one arm into the ground, he fired a spark towards Lana, and it landed on the flashing tiles. It moved towards her, and using her magic, Lana stopped it. She could see little doors inside, but knew she could not fit.

'Isn't there...Ah ha!'

At the top of the platform, a podium with several openings was standing. Lana ran towards it and fell in. She came out bite sized.

Making her way to the arm, she entered it and saw several eyes floating around. She waved her hand as lightning struck the ground, creating a trio of walls, and ran up towards the middle one. She flipped off and detonated the walls, taking out more enemies than she needed to destroy the arm.

Returning to normal, Lana took care of the other arm as she did above, and now faced an armless Vaati. The smaller eyes opened, and Lana created her clones. The eyes fired an orb apiece, and three of them were destroyed when it was sent back. However, they returned, and the attack was repeated with better results. Vaati was left exposed, and the Lanas blasted him.

Vaati couldn't hit Lana with the spark attack before she respawned the clones, and failed the third orb attack, and the Lanas trampled him with the cube attack.

The fourth one only claimed the two in the middle, and they regenerated. The fifth attack, after dodging several spark attacks, was Lana's golden moment as her and the clones blasted Vaati apart.

Literally.

As the scenery changed, the room became darker. Lana was confused. This wasn't Hyrule Field. She was in some dark, sinister room.

"You haven't won yet, sorceress." Vaati, still in eye form, floated into the room. He began to glow a dark blue, and a tornado formed under him.

Lana ran, trying not to be sucked up. She tried to recall the strategy used by the Hero of Light, but avoiding being sucked up was first and foremost.

'Sucked up...sucked up! That's it!"

Now it clicked. Taking out a bomb, Lana tossed it into the tornado, and it flew into the Wind Mage, but didn't explode on him, but it did after it hit the ground. She tried again, but waited for the right time before tossing the bomb.

BOOM! Bingo.

She tossed two more, and Vaati stopped the tornado. She didn't know what to do now, as Vaati had small orbs around him. If she could get in the air...

Creating a slanted wall, she ran up it and jumped into the air, but missed her attack coming down and fell into the hole in the center of the room into a cannon. She popped back into the air, and brought her feet into Vaati's giant eye. He disappeared.

Lana sensed him underneath her position, and fell into the lower level. She struck Vaati with some hits before he retreated to the upper floor.

She would miss a few more times, and Vaati would punish her for it. But nothing was more punishing than when Lana came out of the cannon, charged her attack, and landed on the Wind Mage's eye with tons of force.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vaati began to dissolve into nothing but smoke, and the Wind Mage was now finished.

And Lana didn't even drink a Magic Potion.

* * *

"Dragged me to the Water Temple, huh? Smart idea, bub."

"Hmph, I was hoping for the little Hero of Twerps, but beheading a dragon will substitute well."

You know the scene. If not, here's a quick description: Room filled with water, tree in center, and, of course, a way in and out.

Volga walked over to the lone tree, and leaned against it. "Weren't you a miniboss?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kinda sad. You went from final boss, to pretty much miniboss, and in some cases, a palette swap for the Hero. You probably won't be in the next game."

"QUIET! I AM DARK LINK, THE HERO OF DARKNESS! YOU SHALL FALL TO MY BLADE!"

Volga reacted in time just before Dark Link swiped his sword for the dragon's head. The shadow warrior exited the tree, and stood in battle position. Volga smirked, as he thirsted for the battle.

"You're not so big either, Volga! You're just a spin-off character!"

"Hey, at least people feared me for a moment. You're just a shadow living in someone else's glory."

"ARRRRGH! I'll kill you!" Dark Link jumped forward, bringing his sword towards Volga, who blocked the blow with his spear. Volga then tried to end the battle early by aiming for the dark knight's heart(?).

"Missed." Dark Link just stood on the spear, and kicked the dragon in the face. "But don't worry. I'll not return the favor." Dark Link jumped into the air, and brought down his sword for the Ending Blow.

Volga rolled and jumped into the air. Turning into dragon form, he fired blast after blast at Dark. The villain moved fast, dodging each blast with ease. He took out a hookshot, and fired for the monsters leg.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" The metal spike punctured a leg, and Volga dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. Dark Link licked the retracted spike, savoring the taste of blood.

"Oh, I love this. Full of iron, and some heat! And the hint of dragon, oh baby! I need more, ha ha ha!" Dark picked up the dragon man by the neck. "So sad this has to end. But at least you won't walk away from this unharmed...or even walking." Dark Link stabbed his sword into Volga's foot, which was on the same side as the injured leg. Dark then tossed him aside.

"You know, when Ganondorf attacked you and your mistress, I didn't want her to die. No, no, no. I wanted her to live. And you know why?"

Volga didn't care as he attempted to stand, and found a Red Potion. He almost had some, but a boomerang knocked it aside and it was crushed by the dark knight. "Nun uh, no cheating. Listen to me. But, as punishment..." Dark Link jumped and severely crushed the right arm of Volga, finally rendering the right extremities useless. Volga wasn't left handed either. Dark Link ignored the cries of the fallen warrior, and continued his story.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Cia, despite her ways, was in love with the Hero. I am the Hero of Darkness, she's the Dark Witch. I just wanna go out for dinner and probably see how things go." Volga remembered how Cia would summoned Dark Links to have her appetite satisfied, but having the real deal Dark Link might have been good for her. Might. "But of course, she's dead. Gone to the Sacred Realm. And you know what? I want her back. But Ganondorf and Twinrova are so fucking high and mighty on there goddesses damned pedestal! Damn it is annoying!"

"You'll be alright."

"Shut up!" Dark threw his blade into the left leg, and, unlike the right wound, the sword penetrated through the leg. Volga roared in pain, especially when Dark Link retrieved the blade. "I hate torture. I really do. I'm sorry. I'm a killer, but today, I'm not in the flipping mood! I should've ended him when I had the chance. I should've ended him when he was vulnerable. But hey, Ganondorf will fail, and the moon shall fall on his parade. Now that I think about it, it has been three days. Damn."

"Hey."

"What do you want, weakling?"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Ralph Time."

BAM!

"Can't touch that!"

"You can't handle us!"

Dark Link flew across the room, and hit a quartet of swords. The four swords began to engulfed and attempted to cut him into shreds.

"Looks like someone needs to clean their mouth."

When the attack receded, arrows pelted the shadow, and his efforts to protect himself were futile.

Volga was joined by Pipit, Ralph, Colin, Malon, and Karene, who gave him a potion. It healed his damaged extremities, and he stood among his allies, facing the angry Dark Link.

"Pathetic. Ganging up on me, what weakness. You're cowards! The sky shall crush you and grind your bodies into dust! But before that happens...I'll kill you myself. One. At. A. Time." He raised his sword skyward, and brought it into the ground hard. The waters receded, and a building rose from the ground. And it lowered around them as well. The two parts connected, and Volga realized he was alone.

"Hahaha, welcome to my temple. It will be your last location, your last battle, and where you will die!"

Volga claimed his spear in his hand. "Incorrect. It will be your final fight!" Volga deeply took a breath in and blew fire at the shadow, scorching him.

First hit.

"Damn you, dragon!"

They fought for a few minutes, neither gaining the upper. Volga didn't know how the shadow was keeping up. Volga was stronger, and if Dark Link is everything like Link except personality and affiliation, how is it that neither are hitting each other. It would make sense if they fought the same style, but...wait a minute. Dark Link had a spear as well. How did it pass Volga that his opponent was using the same weapon?

'Nice trick, but he's struggling to fight with an unfamiliar weapon, despite his skills keeping up the battle.'

Volga switched tactics. Instead of being on the offensive, he went on the defensive. He made that obvious as well.

And Dark Link fell for it.

Volga flipped backwards as Dark thrusted forward, and the Dragon Knight flew towards the shadow, changing his hands into claws and swiping them at Dark Link.

Second hit.

The shadow fell against the left wall, and Volga scorched the shadow again.

Third hit.

Dark Link screamed in anger and pain, his blood red eyes shining like rubies. Volga didn't care. Turning back into the dragon, he fired a blast at Dark Link.

BOOM! Fourth hit.

Volga twirled as he flew down, creating a huge blast that scorched the entire room.

Fifth hit.

Volga returned to human form, and walked over to the weakened Hero of Darkness.

"Happy, Volga?"

"Very." Volga rammed the spear into the stomach of the shadow.

Sixth hit.

"That's for you dragging me from peace."

Seventh hit. Right to the chest.

"That's for Cia, Lana, and the Hyrule Warriors."

"Heh heh heh, stab me in the head. Do it. It doesn't matter now. You won't win! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Volga aimed for the shadow's head, and made his move.

* * *

"Well, that was fun. Everyone ok?"

The Gerudo King and most of his allies were in the Castle Keep, returned home after their trip across time.

"We're good, Joshua. But look at the castle!" Everyone turned around and saw the giant sword implanted in the castle rise out of it, and go poof.

"Impa?"

"WE DID IT! We have taken Ganondorf's power! Now Link... and I guess Zelda can finish him!" She turned to her friends. "Everyone except Josh, Lana and I, find troops and claim the castle. We'll finish out here." The other warriors left, and the heroes of the present stood inside, waiting for Link and Zelda to return. The castle captured their attention, as the symbol of Hyrule's power and might stood free before them.

Josh looked at his favorite ally. "We're going to win, Lana."

"Yes." She hugged her best friend. "We're going to win."

"You're alright?"

She winked. "Definitely."

Midna walked over to Impa and elbowed her. "Can you feel the love tonight, tonight, Impa?"

"Definitely."

Josh looked out the corner of his eyes and smiled at the Twilight Princess. "Shut up Midna. Your boyfriend is dead. Worry about him."

"Gerudo!" The four turned away from the castle, and saw something they wanted ten months ago.

"Volga!" The Gerudo King ran towards the fallen warrior, followed by his friends. Volga's mouth and chest were covered in blood. "Volga, talk to me!"

The Dragon Knight pointed up. "Thank you...for a second chance. Now... I finally get the peace I deserved 500 years ago." He looked at the king, and smiled. "Win this for Hyrule...Hyrule Warriors..."

The Dragon Knight was truly dead.


	35. Chapter 34- The Final Battle

_Hummmmm hum hmmmmmm, hm hmmmmmmm, hm hmmmmmm_

Link knew he was getting closer to whatever that music was. He's been in Hyrule Castle for an hour, and was glad he found a map.

Judging from the knowledge he knew of past heroes' journeys and the layout of the castle, he figured he was in the Era of Time's version of the castle.

Between the organ and him was now a golden locked door. Using the key he found earlier, the Hero Across the Ages opened and entered the door.

And there sat Ganondorf playing on the organ.

And he kept playing for a while as Link and Proxi watched the villain, knowing that the Demon King wasn't vulnerable at the moment.

And then he stopped.

"For 1,000 years, I attempted to gain the full Triforce. For 1,000 years, I brought Hyrule to its knees. For 1,000 years, the Hero and Princess would...defeat me. How is it that they will always fight side by side? Then I found out why. Their souls are connected, just like they are to me, by it is a different connection. It is why Link and Zelda with, most times, be childhood friends and/or fall in love. Cia failed me. She couldn't kill the Princess."

"Why Zelda?"

"Smart question. You see, history is tainted with the fact that the Princess is a weakling who relies on the Hero. We both know that isn't true. The Master Sword alone is powerful, but without the...Why am I telling you this?" Ganondorf finally turned around, and Link and Proxi could see the huge grin on Ganondorf's face. "I've finally won. For the first time in 1,000 years, the Triforce is completely mine."

"Psssh, you wish! Link will beat you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf clutched his stomach, tears rolling from his eyes and he almost fell over.

Link never felt so humiliated in his life. But he was never so angry in his life either.

"You think this shrimp can beat me? I am Ganondorf, King of Demons, Possessor of the Triforce. You. Can't. Win. Boy."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, equipped the Hylian Shield on his right arm, and stood tall. "Then let's fight. Fate has brought our souls together again. Only one will survive."

"Indeed, Link." Ganondorf rose into air, and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a gap between him and Link.

"Catch, Hero." Ganondorf created an orb out of his fist, and threw it. Link hit it back, they went at it for some time, and it hit Ganondorf, locking him in the air. While he struggled, Link whipped out an arrow, which, to his surprise, was a Light Arrow. He fired it, and Ganondorf was encased in light and fell to his knees.

Link didn't know how to cross the gap, so he went to the wall behind him, and pulled out something he thought he'll never use.

He jumped onto the Spinner, and a pole with a track rose before him. The Spinner went up it, and Link jumped off and landed on the platform where Ganondorf was.

After freely beating him, Ganondorf sent Link back to the other side, and resumed their tennis match. Twice Ganondorf would be hit, and Link would repeat the same process.

The fourth round, Ganondorf hit the orb so hard that Link miscalculated the timing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Electricity coursed throughout Link's body, and Ganondorf laughed as the Hero struggled.

"Now we share each other's pain, Link."

Link couldn't refute that. It hurt like hell.

The fifth round was a loss to Ganondorf, and Link took advantage once again before Ganondorf rose back into the air.

"Heh heh heh, so far, so good. Now how would you like this?" Raising both arms into the air, Ganondorf created a large ball of yellow light before sending it at Link. The large ball separated into five smaller ones, and Link took all five of them. He didn't like it at all.

"Come on, Link! We got to beat him!" Link got up, but the next attempt ended the same. So did the next one, and it was just one orb.

The pain was unbearable, and Link hadn't even faced Ganondorf in a sword fight yet. He didn't think he could win. After all, Josh, who was equal of skill to Link, didn't beat Ganondorf, even in Focus Spirit. Volga did it, but only with Cia's power. Link couldn't even hold the power of Focus Spirit long enough, even though he unlocked it before Ganondorf sent them traveling through time.

Not to mention no other Hero had to face Ganondorf who obtained the full Triforce.

But somehow, Link would regained the advantage once more, despite his weariness and doubt. But once again, Ganondorf would blast him with the quintet of orbs.

"So weak. Just plain pathetic. Your ancestors were a better match." Ganondorf sent the five orbs at Link again, and the Hero screamed in agony. "I'll just kill you now, and then Princess...excuse me, Queen Zelda, will fall after you do." Creating the large ball again, he fired at Link.

Link expected them to hit him. But they never did. What he did see was a fading blue light laying before him.

It was Proxi.

"NOOO!" Link scooped up the fairy, and, well, felt helpless. He put her into a bottle, hoping she's still alive.

Ganondorf laughed to himself the entire time. "Oh, this is familiar. The Boy Without a Fairy is back!"

Link looked up at Ganondorf, letting his anger fueled him. "And that boy is gonna make sure you never threaten Hyrule again!" Ganondorf sent quintet of orbs after quintet of orbs, and Link barely dodged them. Finally, Ganondorf returned to the tennis match, and Link won. After firing the arrow, Link used the Spinner to get to the center platform, but took the Spinner with him and rammed into the Demon King, drilling into him. Ganondorf yelled in pain before finally pushing Link away.

"The Demon King Ganondorf...beaten by this kid...with the full power of the Triforce?!" He stood up, and used his power to destroy everything. Link looked around as everything changed, and light brighten the area.

* * *

And sent him outside.

"Link!"

Link turned and saw Zelda run towards him. He grabbed, kissed, and hugged the Queen of Hyrule. "Zelda...I thought I'll never see you again."

"You're ok. We're gonna win."

Link looked at the tearing Zelda and pulled out the bottled Proxi. "We need to hurry. Proxi is dying. She needs the Great Fairy."

"Right."

"Aw, it is Her Highness!" On a hill nearby, Ganondorf sat on a black horse. "You'll make a fine wife. But sadly, you shall die. Along with your beloved hero." Ganondorf charged towards them, sword in hand. Several phantoms followed behind, all ready to turned the duo into a kebab.

Link stood ready. "Zelda, get out of the way."

She didn't hear him. She instead said a prayer. One her ancestor said in the same situation. One every princess since would say to assist her Hero against evil. Holding Link's hand, she recited it.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world, in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

Her prayer was answered, and they were teleported to another part of the field, mounted on a horse.

"Epona, buddy!" The horse recognized its master and his companion, and reared up.

"I'll try to slow Ganondorf with my light arrows. You keep him in range."

"What about something for good luck?"

Zelda kissed Link's cheek. "There you go. Now go."

"Hang on Zelda! HIYAH!" The duo of legend found their target, and Link tried to trail him as Zelda aimed her arrow. The first missed as Ganondorf turned before she fired, but the second connected.

"Great shot, Zelda!"

Link rode up and swiping at Ganondorf, and the sequence would happen twice more.

Ganondorf slumped on his horse and fell off, and the duo stopped a few feet away. Ganondorf rose up, laughing and brandishing his two blades. Link got off Epona, and stood to face Ganondorf.

And Zelda stood by him.

"Well, well, well, looks like the couple who fights together, dies together. I'll admit, I'm surprised, Your Highness. Your ancestors were feeble, yet you are strong. You was on the front lines in the war, not behind the scenes. I admire your courage. But I got two blades, one for each of you." A barrier separated the trio from the world.

Zelda and Link held their swords, and Ganondorf made the first move. The teens barely held their own against the attacks of Ganondorf, as he was overwhelmingly strong. Link couldn't handle two blades at once with this strength, and Zelda, well, probably would be dead now if she was alone.

Ganondorf kept the offensive going, as if the heroes were mere weaklings. Which, at this moment, they were. At this rate, he was going to beat them, despite the several light arrows he had fired at him the last two battles.

He found an opening in Zelda, and smacked her aside. She hit the barrier, and collapsed against the ground. Link was distracted by that, and had the Master Sword knocked from his hands. He dodged Ganondorf's next attack, and saw the sacred blade across the area. Ganondorf wasn't going to let him get it that easily.

Link searched through his pouch as Ganondorf slowly made his way over to Link, and the Hero hoped he had something to distract Ganondorf. He felt something, and took it out.

"What the hell?" It was a fishing rod. He held the rod in front of him, deciding to make use of it, and looked at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf just stood there, staring at the rod. Link moved it left, and Ganondorf's gaze followed. Link slowly walked over to the Master Sword, and picked it up. Ganondorf was still hypnotized by the fishing rod. Link took the opportunity to attack Ganondorf. He knocked one of the swords away, and it flew over the barrier.

"WHAT?" Ganondorf pushed Link away as his senses came back, and saw the fallen rod. "I fell for it again? Stupid rod."

As Ganondorf ranted to the rod, Link checked on Zelda. She was coming back from unconsciousness, and stood up. "You alright? I still need you."

"I'm fine Link. I can't help you from the front line, but I have a plan. This time," she picked up the light arrows, "you're bait."

"Fine. Recover first."

"Ok." Link returned to Ganondorf, who was still ranting.

"I'll destroy you, and then every fishing rod in Hyrule!"

"You done?"

"Lets see how fast you can press the A button!" Ganondorf swung his sword, and the two locked up. Against the odds, Link pushed Ganondorf back and attacked him. Ganondorf tried again, almost winning, but Link used his strength and attacked again. Link ran forward, swinging his sword, but Ganondorf blocked his attacks and jumped over Link.

The Hero tried a Jump Attack, but Ganondorf moved to the left. Link kept trying, and Ganondorf kept dodging. Neither man could hit his opponent, as each expertly dodged thrusts, kicks, swipes, and jumping attacks.

Ganondorf jumped forward, elbowing and swiping Link to the ground. Link moved in time before Ganondorf stabbed him and returned to his battle stance. Link returned the hits with a few slices to the back and front, and was knocked down again. Link jumped forward, and they locked up again. Ganondorf won, and pushed Link to the ground. Ganondorf went for the final blow...

"ARRRGH!" He sizzled with light, and Link got up and attacked Ganondorf. Ganondorf recovered, summoned the previously missing sword back to him, and went for Zelda. She missed her second shot, but it gave Link the opportunity to attack Ganondorf's back, and allowed Zelda to reposition. Her third arrow hit Ganondorf as he fought Link. She fired again, but this time Ganondorf acted unaffected, jumped into the air towards her, and, weirdly, just smacked her down. He looked at Link, grinning as if he did the greatest thing in the world. "Now let's resume our fight!"

Link lost all courage he had there. He had to constantly dodge the dual wielding swordsman attacks, as Link was never trained to fight one like Ganondorf like Josh was. He could hold his weight, but victory was very, very low. Considering he beat Ghirahim when he had two blades, but Ganondorf was stronger. And taller. That matters in battle.

Link took hit after hit, and desperately wished the fishing rod wasn't broken, and wished even more that Zelda wasn't unconscious again. But he was lucky enough to land some hits on Ganondorf, so it wasn't a total beatdown.

Ganondorf jumped into the air, and a light arrow struck Link. He fell to the ground in pain, and Ganondorf found this amusing. "I thought today was out of surprises, but no. The Princess...Queen is trying to kill the Hero!"

"Link, you have to distract him. I'll aim for you. You use your shield. You get it?"

"Yes. Warn me next time."

It was no use. Either Link was struck by the arrow, or Zelda missed completely. Although Link was blamed for not being in position.

This went on for minutes, and neither were sure it would work. Link just kept his shield out to protect himself.

WHOOSH! CLANG!

The light arrow struck the shield and reflected to Ganondorf's face. Taking advantage of Ganondorf's blindness, Link kicked him down, and the Demon King fell down, exposed. Link jumped and stabbed the monster in his heartless chest.

* * *

The three returned to their time, and Link and Zelda looked around. The Hyrulean Army was winning, due to the enhancement of the monsters now gone. Link looked up, and saw a glimmer of sunlight in the sky.

"Master Link, Your Grace, welcome back." The blue sword spirit appeared behind the duo, followed by the younger Hero of Time. "I have some good news. I've calculated that the power of Ganondorf had severely depleted when the sword came out the castle. That power was from the mask of the Fierce Deity."

Link looked at Young Link and back at Fi. "Meaning?"

The young boy took out the mask. "He isn't as strong anymore. Now we must finish this battle."

"Then catch a ride, kid." Out of nowhere, Josh, Lana, and Impa arrived on a fire dragon. Josh looked at Ganondorf before chuckling to himself. The boy got on and they flew towards the castle.

Link and Zelda turned around and walked towards the hopefully dead body of Ganondorf. They stood over him, looking at each other.

"Ganondorf is defeated, and the castle is under our control. We are victorious, Link."

"Vacation time finally!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Link and Zelda turned to the body of Ganondorf, and he laughed at them. "As long as my true power is awakened, I can never be defeated." The Triforce rose from his body, and floated above him. Black smoke filled the area, and the two heroes moved back to see what was going on. They kinda knew.

Ganondorf was now...well, he says it better.

"I..AM...GANON!"

Link and Zelda almost pissed on themselves seeing Ganon. He was huge as hell boar.

"Link, Zelda, be brave. If we defeat Ganon, light will return to Hyrule and the war Cia started will be over!"

Their courage temporarily returned, the couple saw the giant horns of the monster open and fire seeds. It clicked in Link's mind on what to do. He quickly jumped in front of Zelda, and used his shield to protect her. The firing ceased, and Link threw the boomerang at the horns. It hit one and missed the other. "Zelda, if my hero instinct is correct, we're going to use the items like we did against the individual monsters."

"Alright." The left arm began to shine blue like the eye of the Gohma, and Zelda whipped out her bow. The duo dodged the blast, and the queen fired the arrow to the vulnerable spot.

One down, three to go.

Ganondorf charged his right hand, similarly to how a Dodongo would. Link rushed forward and threw bombs at the arm, destroying the gauntlet around it.

Two down, two to go.

The seed attack returned, and Zelda was on top of the situation, destroying the final large horn.

Three down, one to go.

Ganon rose into the air, and fired fire at them. They ran from the fire, and then Ganondorf exposed his tail.

"Coming down!" A hookshot latched on to Ganon's tail, and on the other side was Link. He both tugged at the hookshot, but Ganon was too big.

Zelda joined in, but the twoof them wasn't strong enough to bring Ganon down. Zelda screamed a command. "We...must go into...Focus Spirit. It is the only way!"

"Ok!" Concentrating their powers, Zelda eventually got a hang of it, and was surrounded by a holy yellow light. Link tried, but to no avail.

"Link, focus on something dear to you. That's how Light Users unlock their power."

There's a lot of things dear to Link. Zelda, Josh, Impa, Lana, the other warriors, the troops, his home and his friends back home.

Hyrule. Hyrule is dear to him, above all.

He tried again with this thought, and finally the third time was the charm. The two fated heroes gripped the chain.

Zelda questioned Link. "What did you think of?"

"Hyrule."

"Great minds think alike."

"Quit the chit chat and pulled on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They pulled with all their might, and brought the monster down, breaking his tusks and snapping the end of his tail off. Ganon roared in anger, which was beyond deafening.

Link whistled Epona's Song, and Epona came to them. Zelda joined Link as they rode away from enraged Ganondorf.

"Zelda, use the Light Arrows. Hit that rogue pig in the face, then I will dice him. We'll try to distract him. If all goes well, we'll have ham, bacon, and whatever other parts of the pig people eat for dinner!"

"Sounds like a plan, Hero."

"Thanks, Your Highness. We can do this together."

Pulling out his Gossip Stone, the Princess shouted to the others. "Everyone! Give me your power to make the Light Arrows stronger!"

The powers of the other warriors went straight to the Light Arrows, and the legendary couple rushed towards Ganon. "Zelda, take Epona."

"Alright. And I love you Link."

"I love you too, Zelda. Let's put the idea in his head that he will never beat us."

"Right." The queen rode off, and Link had to be bait. Again.

Ganon saw him and stared him down. "Come Hero. Fight to your death." He charged at Link, who jumped out the way. The purple spot on Ganon's forehead lit, and a light arrow from Zelda went to it. It was accurate, and Ganon tumbled to the ground.

"Now Link!" Link attacked the weak spot, trying to crack it open so he could sent the sword inside. He did some damage, but Ganon recovered faster than expected.

Several red spots circled the ground, and Link dared not to touch them. Ganon instead shot red lasers at the Hero. Ganon charged forward again, and received another light arrow. Link ran and attacked the gem again, and it began to crack. Ganon pushed Link away, severely in pain.

"Urgh, I have to give them credit...But that's all!" Seeing Zelda, he fired lasers her way. It hit her, knocking her off Epona and dropping the Light Bow. In her hand was an Light Arrow. Ganon went after Link, who didn't know what to do now. Zelda had a risky one, but she didn't care know. She wanted to be better than her ancestors, and although she has proven that, she wasn't satisfied. Clutching the arrow in hand, she walked towards Ganon. Then began jogging. Then began running.

Ganon saw what Zelda was doing, and charged straight for her. She slid right under, turned around, and using a bow she summoned herself, used Focus Spirit to jump high into the air and shot Ganon with the arrow, adding more power to it.

Ganon fell to the ground in agonizing pain. "Why? Why do you two keep resisting me? Why won't you two give up?" Zelda landed on the ground in front of Ganon, and answered his question.

"Because if Link and I give up, who else will rise?" She saw Link coming towards Ganon. "Link! Victory is a step away! LET'S FINISH HIM!"

Zelda summoned her rapier, ran forward and climbed onto the beast's arm. "Why won't you get it, I don't know. But I do know this. It's a shame your whole life been a waste trying to rule Hyrule." Using the power of Focus Spirit, Zelda jumped into the air, took out another arrow, and came down hard, stabbing the head of the beast and shattering the gem. "Cause today will be known as the day you got schooled!"

Link followed suit. "I'm the Hero of this story, Ganon." Link twirled the Master Sword into a downward position and came down. "WHY WON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

The Master Sword and the Arrow of Light combined was enough power to weakened Ganon. Zelda looked at Link, and they silently affirmed each other's thoughts.

Time to send Ganon away.

* * *

Link landed beside Zelda, Lana and Josh, and they watched as Ganon tried to get to them. He roared before falling just in front of the four heroes. Link sheathed his sword. "We did it!"

The Triforce rose from the monster, and returned to its previous masters.

Link, the Triforce of Courage.

Zelda, the Triforce of Wisdom.

Josh, the Triforce of Power.

Link looked at the boar in front of him and smiled. "Any last words, Ganonfreak?"

"WHEN I RETURN, AND I WILL, YOUR DESCENDANTS, THE ONES WHO BEARS YOUR NAMES, WILL KNOW DEATH!"

Link nodded. "Love you too, Ganondorf."

"Make a wish, everyone." Putting their hands together, they summoned the power of the Triforce, and all of them aimed their wish at Ganon. The monster reared up as the Triforce branded and banished him from Hyrule once again. Quickly making another wish, one part of the power of the Triforce wrapped itself around Lana, restoring her broken soul and turning it into a complete soul at that. A second wish did nothing visible, but to the wisher, it worked. The last wish went across Hyrule, restoring the land and reviving those who were innocent, yet victims of the war.

The four were facing Hyrule Castle, looking at the restored sky.

"Hey." They turned around, and saw their allies standing together. Midna stepped forward. "We'll miss you guys."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you all for helping us."

The other heroes nodded. Tingle looked towards Link, and smiled at Zelda. "Watch over our Hero, Your Highness. They have an unprecedented tendency to do stupid heroics."

Darunia patted the Hero of Termina on the back. "So right. My sworn brother, great guy he is, is very stupid."

Colin had to step in. "Very stupid indeed. What do you guys say?" The other Ordonians agreed with the big guy.

Pipit just had to say something. "Blind courage is a form of stupidity, Link."

"I calculated a high percentage of stupidity in each of the heroes."

Young Link defended himself. "I'm not stupid!"

"LINK ISN'T STUPID! He's just so dreamy!" Link, Impa, and Zelda watched the heroes of Ordon, Sky, and Time bickered over the supposed stupidity of every Link.

Midna and Agitha confronted Josh and Lana. "Take care, you two butterflies."

Josh bowed before the girl. "You too, Princess Agitha."

"Lana, take care of him. He relies on women too much."

"DO NOT!"

Lana giggled. "I will, Midna."

Midna walked over to the Gerudo King, and whispered into his ear. "You did make the wish we talked about, right?"

"Ten-four, Your Highness."

"Good. Enjoy your time with her, Josh. You too, Lana."

Everyone went to their sides, and the ten heroes of Hyrule waved goodbye to the heroes of the past as they vanished. Link waved bye to his best friends, and Impa separated herself to check on the troops.

Lana turned to Link and Zelda. "There's just one thing left. Return the Master Sword to its place. But I'm not the one who should do that. No matter what, Link and Zelda, you two always save Hyrule...together."

Link looked at Zelda, and nodded. They went up the bridge, and teleported to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Josh and Lana stood there, watching them leave.

"They are totally going to bang."

"JOSH!"

"What? It's true!"

* * *

Link and Zelda arrived in the grassy field where the Master Sword once laid.

"What's that smoke on the pedestal?"

"It was here when Ganondorf was freed." They just looked at it.

"Ready?"

Link nodded and walked up to the pedestal and tried to put the sword in, but it wouldn't go in. Zelda ran forward to held him, and using their combined strength, vanquished the black smoke and returned the Master Sword to the pedestal. They looked at each other, and Link decided to make a move. He brought Zelda close to her, and-

"Hey, Link! Zelda!"

"Dammit Proxi!"

The legend is over. For now.


	36. Chapter 35 - You Thought It Was Over?

**The epilogue of Hyrule Warriors: War Across the Ages is upon us. I'll like to say thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, reviewed, and even just read the story.**

**If you want more of my (better) work, check out the story based on Wind Waker, **_**The Hero and the Pirate**_**. How about a Ocarina of Time/Twilight Princess mashup? Check out **_**His Courage, Her Wisdom. **_**It has the story and world of Twilight Princess, but Link, Zelda, and some important characters are from Ocarina of Time. It is also taking place nine years after Ocarina of Time, seven years after Majora's Mask, and discover the dark secrets of Hyrule's past, when the destined two are absent.**

**But that's enough self-promoting. Enjoy the Epilogue... Or is it?**

_2 Months later_

"Link?"

...

"Link?"

...

"LINK, WAKE UP!"

Link slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the blonde beauty above him, still in the pink casual dress she based off the Mortal Goddess. She had annoyance and pleasure combined on her face as she straddled his chest. He blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light. "Hey Zelda. Good morning."

She sighed heavily. "Good afternoon to you too, love."

"After who?"

"Afternoon."

Link mentally slapped himself. Of course he slept this late. It's a Hero thing. "Did I...miss anything?"

Zelda bit her lip. "Yes. You missed your duties as my fiance. Like Council meetings..."

"Good."

"Training the troops."

"Good."

"Breakfast with me and the court."

"Thank Hylia I missed that. Damn nobles."

Zelda slapped a fingers together repeatedly, trying to figure out what else Link missed. "Oh, and of course, spending time with me."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll get up now." He pushed Zelda off of him and rolled out the covers. Zelda giggled as she laid on the bed.

"You're mean."

Link chuckled as he found a red tunic to wear for today. "You're a 20 year old woman. Deal with it."

She rolled over to lay on the bed with her chest, raising her boots in the air. "Josh would say you're treating me wrong."

Link turned around before he entered the bathroom with his clothes. "He would say that?"

"Yep."

"Huh." Link entered the bathroom, leaving it partly open so he could hear Zelda talking, but she couldn't see him. "He might be right."

"Yes, he is... Hey Link, you do know what today is, right?"

Link, being a fast dresser, slipped his final boot on before thinking about it. "It's not our anniversary, is it?"

"No."

_"Thank the gods." _"Uh... Is it important to both of us?"

"In a sense, yes."

Link cringed at Zelda's riddles. He hated puzzles, since he was the only Hero not to go dungeon hunting. He slipped his tunic on as he thought of an answer. "How important?"

"Not important enough for me to kill you."

He looked at the huge mirror as he tried to straighten his hair. No cap today. "Impa's birthday?"

"No, but it is a birthday."

Link looked at the calendar in the bathroom. It was August 28th. "My birthday?"

"Yes, stupid. You're now the most heroic 21 year old in the world. How you forgot that, I don't know."

Link chuckled as he walked out the bathroom in his tunic. He sat on the bed beside Zelda. "Guess that's why I got to sleep late."

Zelda smiled. "That's one of my presents to you. Happy Birthday, Link." She kissed his lips quickly, and popped off the bed, tugging Link. "Get up."

Link held back, and yanked Zelda to him. She landed on top of him, giggling like a schoolgirl. "It's my birthday, Zelda. I think I dictate what we do."

"Oh really, Hero?" Link almost threw Zelda off of him in surprise. Zelda moved off in laughter as Link's frightened face turned to Impa. "Now just because it is your birthday doesn't mean I'll let you do it. Both of you still have to wait till you're married. Considering the past legends didn't give you the innate ability to easily adjust to royalty, it might be some time before you complete your lessons, Link. Happy Birthday."

Link stood up, and pulled Zelda to her feet. "Thank you, Impa."

Impa mockingly bowed to Link. "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

"Whatever." Link released Zelda's hands and walked out into the balcony, looking over the land he'll rule alongside Zelda one day. It would be a big responsibility, but he could do it. The Heroes before have, so why not he? He won a war, beat a very powerful Cia, and beat Ganondorf who had full possession of the Triforce. He could do this.

He heard a harp being played behind him, and turned to see Zelda playing her lullaby. She looked at him, her eyes filled with love and passion. Without Zelda, Link wouldn't have bested Ganondorf, or even saved Hyrule.

The legends are flawed. They say that only a Hero, clad in green, will save the world. Link knew that to be very wrong. For every Hero of Hyrule, there's a Princess of Hyrule. For every Princess of Hyrule, there's a Hero of Hyrule. Only together can they bring salvation to the land of Hyrule.

But they will never be alone. Link heard the footsteps of Impa, her arms crossed. Link could always count on the Sheikah to protect Zelda, even better than he could. His gaze flew to the east, where in the distance, he could sketch out the sea of sand, where the Gerudo King and his tribe lived. The last time they talked, Josh said something about become a traveler, telling his story around the world.

Link knew he was lying.

Link smiled at the thought, and looked southward, towards his home of Ordon, hidden behind the Faron Woods. His friends still didn't officially become part of the army, but still performed missions Link knew they could fulfill. Somewhere in the castle, his 12 year old sister was probably harassing, or in her words, helping the stable boys, something he tried telling her to not do, but she loved being there, especially with Epona. He looked even further south, where even more hidden in the woods was the Temple of Souls, and its sole occupent, Lana. Unlike most of the Hyrule Warriors, she'll live past their time, and guard the Triforce. He knew it was a lonely task, but it was an important one. The Triforce, the giver of all wishes, was deadly in the wrong hands.

He wished for Ganondorf to be sealed for eternity. But, for some reason, he knew that the Demon King will return one day.

But for now, Link was happy for peace.

* * *

It has been a few months since Josh stepped in the Valley of Seers. The fact that he somehow made it here without reminiscing was great.

The last time he was here, it was in defeat, and lead to Ganondorf's victory in Hyrule. But that was a year ago. Now, he could walk and enjoy the crisp air of the Valley as he walked up the infamous pyramid. The memories were still fresh, but after the last of the heroes of Hyrule's past left a few months ago, it was time for a new start.

Besides, not all the beautiful women he fought with are gone. Sure, one is dead, one went to her time, one is a cranky Sheikah, but the other is alive and kicking. She just prefers isolation and he comes to her to... remind her of society.

Like now.

Lana was still recovering from the scare in the desert, and with Josh's help, she sought to become stronger. The time spent together over the last two months were well spent with regaining her power, but he wasn't here to help her with that today. She called for a different reason.

He found the blue haired woman at the pryamid's peak, back in the attire she originally wore before. He himself was in a dark colored tunic, with gray pants and black boots. Lana was standing away from him, looking up at the sky. Hearing his footsteps, she looked at him and smiled. "Hey. How long has it been since we seen each other?"

Josh stopped moving, still a few feet away, and looked to the sky as well. "Two weeks."

"Guess we should make up for lost time, huh?" She snapped her fingers, and summoned a wall behind Joshua. It pushed the man over to the woman bringing their bodies only an inch away from each other.

Josh smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lana's waist. "I guess we should, but you know my motto."

She snaked her arms around his neck, collided their torsos, but not their faces. "Business before pleasure? You should have thought of that seconds ago."

"True." Their lips connected hungrily, passion passed between groans, hand movement, and heavy breaths. It was over before they knew it, and that's when Lana guided Josh to the reason she called upon him.

"Before we get off topic, I need you to see this." She led him to the steps leading the the former placement of the Gate of Souls, and summoned a small orb using her magic.

It looked frighteningly familiar to Josh. "That's a fragment of evil, isn't it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I have a very bad feeling about it. Look." Josh looked into the orb, and saw images inside. There were three islands in the picture. One, a city. Another, a dark, foreboding tower, and the third was a volcano, but with greenery surrounding it. Josh didn't understand what it was, but only what it could be.

"Could it be a place in Hyrule's past?"

Lana denied it instantly. "No. All the eras we've been through were a part of Hyrule's past, except during the Hyrule before the Era of the Sky, the Era of the Minish, Era of the Four Sword, the Shadow Era, and the war 500 years ago. This is nothing I know of. None of these islands are familiar either."

"Maybe it could be before what we know... or the future..." Josh quizzically looked back at the orb, and saw more images...of two people. Two familiar people. "Lana..."

"What?" The Sorceress stepped up to the Gerudo King, and gasped at the image. "Impossible."

"I know right. If what you say is true, then maybe we're looking at something new. Something we don't know."

"Are... Are you sure?"

"Positive. Plus that attire the girl with the handkerchief has is familiar. Zelda used to have the same attire. Matter of fact, she looks like Zelda, and the boy looks like Link." They both watched as the boy took an item out of his pouch, and began to wave a wand around. They both gasped as they recognized the wand.

"That can't be!"

"That is it, Lana. That's... The Wind Waker."

**This story isn't over yet, my friends. The Wind Waker DLC for Hyrule Warriors will arrive next year, and the tale of the group will continue early 2016, when the game drops.**

**So far, Tetra, Toon Link, and King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, aka The King of Red Lions, are confirmed, but more characters are incoming (Set Groose Loose!), and when the story drops, expect our five heroes of Hyrule to save the world again. The villain has not been revealed, but if WW Ganondorf is not confirmed, I'm flipping tables.**

**I might put some filler in here for the Wind Waker crew once more information is released, or for the Hyrule Warriors (most likely Link and Zelda) if I get any wise ideas. Stay tuned for further updates.**


End file.
